The Diaries of Circle M Ranch
by Enos'sGal
Summary: Enos's world is turned upside down when he receives an unexpected gift that comes with a huge secret. ***COMPLETE***
1. Changes, A Journey Begins

_A/N: Very special thanks to WENN9366 for being such an inspiration with her work in Beneath a Hazzard Moon. The characters of Otis and Agnes Strate were created by WENN9366 in the fanfic, The Story of Us, which can be found here on FFNet. This is my first Fanfic…I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Changes, A Journey Begins...  
**_(Present time - Spring 1987)_

_I never dreamed home would end  
up __where I don't belong.  
__I'm movin' on._

_~ I'm Movin' On by Rascal Flatts_

* * *

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon and the colors of dawn still lingered as Enos headed down the boarding house stairs for the last time. The Hazzard County Sheriff's Deputy didn't spend much time here; just enough to sleep and shower between shifts, but it had been home for a third of his life. Now, like everything else in his world, that was changing.

The past month had been a whirlwind of change. As the son of a moonshiner, Enos grew up with little to nothing in the way of material possessions. He worked hard to become a deputy and spent two years on the Metro Squad in L.A. The loneliness for home and the violence of the city persuaded him to return to Hazzard and the woman he hoped would someday be his.

Last month, on his 27th birthday, life had thrown him an unexpected curve. Enos found himself the recipient of an unbelievable gift. Possessions, property and finances beyond his imagination. He almost rejected this gift out of his sense of humility; he didn't feel worthy of such generosity and had no idea how to live with such wealth. Then this past Monday, Thomas S. Grady, Esquire, arrived on his doorstep. Enos discovered that the wealth came with an unexpected twist...the revelation of a deep secret, one he initially was unsure he could accept and confident he would be unable to keep quiet.

The mild mannered attorney brought with him boxes of diaries and a letter written to Enos. Their meeting was the _push_ Enos needed to accept what was being offered. Every detail had been pre-planned to insure that Enos accepted what was being given to him.

Enos was overwhelmed at the thought of what might be in store for his future. How many more secrets would be revealed as he made his way through the lifetime of diaries? It would take him months to read them all.

The letter composed by a woman, was a very motivating piece of writing, changing Enos's mind and his life. She was asking him to undertake a labor of love. She had lost what all of us really want the most…true love and much, much more. One piece of the letter Enos found to be rather intriguing. It drew him in like a moth to the flame:

_"Please accept this gift from my heart, Enos. I need you...I've always needed you. You know how important my legacy is to me. Please, please do this ... for me. You were so kind to me. I was not fortunate when it came to love, although I did love someone so long ago. He was everything to me, yet we lost each other. I was such a fool to let him go. Don't make the same mistakes I've made. I would like for you to take charge of my diaries. I need you to read them, starting with the one I've marked for you, but PLEASE, leave Hazzard first. _

_If you will accept this gift, I have things all planned out for you. You need about a month. During that time you will make certain long awaited discoveries, please be patient. I'd never cause you unnecessary pain and I'm sorry for the hurt I have already caused. I never set out to harm you. Mr. Grady has all the details you need. Some of them may seem odd at first, but please trust me Enos. Once you read the first diary, I'm confident you will find your way through the rest and the things I ask will start to make sense. I promise. _

_When you complete the tasks I carefully set out for you, please take what I leave you and use it however you see fit. Help friends and loved ones. Marry, have children and fill my house with love and laughter, make it the way it was when I was little. I hope that you will be happy, Enos. With all my heart I want you to be happy and loved. Don't spend your life alone. I'm so sorry we didn't have more time. There was so much I wish I could have told you myself."_

After reading the letter several times, he made up his mind and signed the papers, accepting the wealth and any secrets that came with it. Now too many "unknowns" existed in Enos's life. He struggled from moment to moment just to keep himself calm and collected.

Enos let out a deep sigh. He couldn't believe that this day had arrived so quickly. It was the day he promised himself would be one of permanent change. His plan to change the only "unknown" that he could would begin at the Duke Farm. Today Daisy Duke would start him on his quest with the answer to one question.

His plan was not overly complex. He was leaving Hazzard for a few weeks. The new property, the wealth and the bittersweet knowledge would still be here when he returned.

A month in Wyoming at his godparent's dude ranch was just what he needed. Nothing but fresh air, miles of open range, beautiful scenery, horses, cattle and a few strangers on the trail. It sounded like the perfect place to recharge. Emily and Gus, his godparents, had always been an encouragement and comfort to him. They corresponded often and Enos was eager to see them again, hopeful he would regain his sense of balance. Lately he felt as if he walked around in another man's life ... like a waking dream that he feared would quickly spiral out of control.

The words from the letter kept replaying themselves in his mind, especially this morning. For three days he had wrestled with this plan. He felt the familiar longing and heartache as it began to build, growing, swelling, ever increasing in intensity with each heartbeat until he couldn't take anymore and started to spin. He needed Daisy to be there for him.

_Okay, enough of this Enos. Pull it together_. _First, get an answer. Either way, ya get' out of here t'give your heart time t'catch up with your head. Just breathe. Just. Breathe_.

Enos had never felt so detached from his own world. Not even when his Pa died did he feel so confused and lost. Today he hoped all his pain and confusion would begin to subside.

Daisy ... she had somehow always eluded him, but he adored her. He loved her as long as he could remember. He hoped that by confronting her he could finally break down the walls that kept them apart ... and when he came home next month, he would make Daisy his wife.

The constant push and pull of their relationship had taken a toll on Enos over the years. Yes, they had always been close. Some folks said the two were still engaged to marry. Daisy no longer wore the engagement ring Enos had given her over a year ago, yet she had not returned it to him either. It was a perfect picture of the confusion surrounding their current relationship status.

There had been no significant forward movement between them since their wedding was postponed. The same pattern that had existed for years continued to repeat. They grow close, then she pulls away and the feelings of hurt and rejection crush his dreams. Eventually communication settles back to an awkward indifference, until Enos would again give in to her charms, usually by way of some crazy scheme to help her cousins out of some form of trouble. Enos loved her and because he loved her, he had always forgiven her quickly. The pattern repeated time and time again, but he never knew from one day to the next if she would run hot, or bitter cold. In his heart he believe that she truly loved him, but was afraid of the feelings she carried for him.

Enos could no longer stand by silently and watch Daisy flirt or date other men. He was always on Daisy's merry go round, and for the first time in his life he wanted off. For better or worse, today...this morning...he would have his answer.

He was going to put his heart in her hands and pray that she accepted it as a precious treasure, like the priceless diamond her heart was to him. He was taking a huge chance asking for her to commit. He couldn't bear the thought of her rejecting him again. The cycle had to be broken. Today they would commit to a life together ... or he would escape her hold on his heart forever.

Enos had to make his move before the official papers arrived at the Hazzard County Assessor's Office from Atlanta. The lawyer promised him the week, but the knowledge of his new financial position, and eventually the secrets they carried, would be the biggest news to hit the town in years. Just buying a truck and taking a vacation already had the local gossips raising eyebrows. As things stood now, the entire town would discover his new financial status while he was away, including Daisy. He was not thrilled at the idea of starting their life together with a secret, but Mr. Grady advised him that it was the wish of his benefactor not to reveal what was happening until he completed the task.

Besides, he had to know if Daisy really loved him for who and what he was. If she loved him she would understand, if not … then revealing the money wouldn't matter. Enos had run the scenario over and over. This was the best plan of action. He needed to talk with Daisy then be on his way. He was out of time.

He pushed the memories of the lawyer's visit out of his mind. Climbing behind the wheel of his new truck, he hesitated then pulled the letter from his jacket. He wanted to read it one more time before heading out to the Duke farm…for courage or strength?

No ... he read it for a sense of resolve. Enos carefully read each word, written to him with deep affection, then carefully tucked it back inside his jacket with a tear in his eye. _I sure miss ya'._ He started the truck and began his journey.

First stop...the Duke Farm...where he prayed the outcome would be his heart's desire.


	2. Concerns and Assumptions

**Chapter 2: Concerns and Assumptions  
**_(Present time)_

_**Sheriff Rosco**: Listen, Enos would like to  
__speak to ya, Daisy, just a second if you've got the time._

_**Daisy**: Oh now, Rosco, don't you know it's  
__bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?_

_**Sheriff Rosco**: Well, I don't think that makes any difference at this point, I  
__think the groom's had all the bad luck he can handle.*_

* * *

It started out as any typical day at the Duke farm. The animals had been tended and the family gathered for breakfast together in the warm kitchen of the family farmhouse.

Daisy was very anxious about her meeting with Enos this morning, something she was not hiding well from her family.

"What's got into you t'day, Daisy?" she startled in her chair at Bo's question. "Somethin's been botherin' ya all week. It ain't like you to be so quiet and edgy."

"That's right, Daisy. We're all worried about ya. You haven't been yourself. Is everything all right at work?" Luke glanced over at his Uncle Jesse in an effort to gain a little support in getting Daisy to open up. Being the oldest, he felt very protective of his youngest cousin. He knew something wasn't right but he also knew that she wouldn't talk about it unless she was good and ready. When he picked up his coffee cup, Uncle Jesse had already begun to address the situation.

"Daisy, you know that if J.D. is givin' ya troubles again at th' Boar's Nest I'll march right down there and have a talk with him. But, somethin' tells me it ain't about work. You ain't th' only one been acting all out of sorts lately. Does this have anything t'do with Enos?"

"Uncle Jesse, I just don't know what's goin' on with him. He ain't been over to visit in over a week. He ain't even been in to the Boar's Nest on his lunch breaks, not even to check in at closin' time. He's always waitin' at closin' time."

Unknown to Daisy, Enos had been watching her from a distance. Hiding in the shadows of the night to make sure that she made it safely to her Jeep and on the road for home after closing.

Daisy continued, "Then last night I was walkin' to th' jeep after closin' and he pulls up in this fancy new pickup truck and says he wants t'come by and talk this morning." Daisy tried to speak with composure, but the worry was obvious. "I heard some city lawyer came t'town Monday to see him. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."

"You know Baby Girl, when you two were youngin's you had no secrets from each other. Ya'll got into more trouble than any two kids I'd ever known…some of th' stunts ya'll pulled…!" Uncle Jesse let out a ragged sigh as he recalled some of the situations the two had got themselves into over the years. "But ya'll ain't been the same since he came home from L.A. I even heard that Monday wasn't th' first visit from an attorney he's had this month. What's this I hear 'bout him movin' out of th' Boarding House and leaving town for a few weeks?"

"WHAT!" Daisy jumped out of her chair, "Where on earth is he gonna live? And just what's he thinkin' taking a vacation after spending that kinda money on a truck? Uncle Jesse, this ain't no used farm truck, this is a brand new, heavy duty dually with shiny chrome and all. It's huge! It ain't like Enos to go out and spend that kinda money on something so … so … FRIVOLOUS! I bet th' payments on that thing are outrageous!"

"Now that is strange," Luke said. "Enos has always been a penny pincher. Remember that old station wagon Scanlon blew up a few years back? If the thing ran half the time and had bald tires, it was good enough for Enos. He ain't picky."

Daisy took a frustrated breath, "I'm worried guys, the truck is one thing, but givin' up his apartment at the Boarding House and more visits from lawyers? Has he gotten himself in t'some kinda financial trouble? I know he would never move back home with his Ma, but he's also still payin' on the old homestead and taking care of her expenses. He's been actin' weird well, since his birthday party! He was all distant that night even though half th' town showed up at the Boar's Nest. I'm thinkin' I need t'knock some sense into him before he finds himself bankrupt and livin' out in th'woods."

Daisy spoke the words, but didn't believe half of what she had just said. Enos was the most responsible man she knew. But, this was always her way, take control and make the first move, don't get caught in a position where Enos (or her own family) would see how she truly felt. Anger was a great way of hiding her own feelings of insecurity and fear of rejection. She didn't know how Enos would pay his new debt, but she knew he wasn't the kind of man to spend what he could not afford. The wheels were slowly turning in Daisy's mind as to what could be the meaning behind Enos's visit this morning.

Daisy was genuinely concerned for Enos, but she was also concerned for her own situation. She didn't want to lose him…she gained great comfort knowing he was there. Not just close by, but really "there" for her. Enos had ALWAYS been there. She couldn't remember a time in her life when he wasn't by her side or just a phone call away. Except for the dark years that he spent in L.A.

While Daisy had acted as if everything was fine, inside she had felt lost and alone. Enos's departure left a deep emptiness in her. When she kissed him goodbye at the airport he hadn't returned her kiss and it cast a shadow on her world that stayed until the day he returned. When he came back to Hazzard, it was if the flowers bloomed again and the sun shone brighter. All was right with Daisy's world again, yet she had kept her distance.

The only time Enos had kissed her, REALLY kissed her, was when she asked him to marry her when he got pulled into the middle of the bank robbery. Then things changed, her family trying to talk her out of it, Enos's fear that he would go to prison and leave her to care for herself. Then he thought she was marrying him for pity. When his name was cleared she was able to convince him to go thru with the wedding, but when he broke out in hives she got a taste of the rejection he must have felt from her time and time again. Enos wasn't rejecting her, it was just a postponement, but she had not been able to cope with her fears and as a result, many things went unsaid between them.

She felt guilt over the fact she strung him along. She knew it was wrong. In her top dresser drawer was the tiny box that contained the promise of a life with him, yet she kept it tucked away and hidden. Daisy wasn't ready to give the ring back to him. As long as she had the ring, he would still be there, at least in her mind that is how it would be. Daisy knew she had hurt him by dating other men, but truth be told they never held a candle to Enos. The same comfort he provided also frightened her. She thought she had found love many times before, like with Jamie Hogg, or heaven forbid Darcy Kincaid. EVERYONE knew what a disaster that turned out to be. Yet when she ended up with a broken heart, Enos was the only one that never said a word. Never told her what a fool she had been, or what a loser they were, any of them...there were more than she wanted to admit.

The thought of Enos starting to change, to be a different person frightened her. She knew him better than anyone else, or so she thought. But this morning she could not make sense of the changes he was making and she worried for the consequences they would have on his life…and hers.

_No, that's not entirely true. _ The thought burned in her mind. She worried about losing him because...

_He's my safety net._

There it was, the truth, Enos was kept on the back burner, just in case something or someone better happened along. Daisy moved away from the table and started the dishes. She wanted to hide the shame and ugliness she felt inside. She had been selfish and she didn't know what today would hold. This could mean that Enos was moving away again, or that he didn't want her or need her anymore. Then her thoughts went back to the ring in the dresser drawer. What if he wanted the ring back?

Daisy suddenly exclaimed, "Oh NO, that's it! How could I not see this coming?"

"What is it, Daisy?" Luke asked, "What's the matter?"

As the tears forced their way to the surface, Daisy excused herself from the kitchen and ran to her room.

"I'll go talk to her," Bo started to stand but was interrupted by Uncle Jesse.

"No, Bo now let her be. Whatever is going on between Enos and Daisy needs to stay between th' two of 'em. If she needs us, she knows we are always here for her. Let's give her some time t'gather her composure before Enos gets here."

"Uncle Jesse, if you feel it's best I will, but I don't think I like it." Bo sat back down and picked at his eggs.

"I don't like it either, not a bit." Luke chimed in.

"Well now I didn't say I liked it, I said I felt it'd be for th' best!" Uncle Jesse was always clear with his words. "I also think we best get these dishes cleaned up and head on out to mend that fence so Enos and Daisy can have some privacy. Now let's get a move on. It ain't gonna stand itself back up."

The three men cleared the table and finished the dishes. Just as they were ready to leave Luke went to knock on Daisy's bedroom door.

"Daisy? You okay? Can I come in?"

"Uh, no not right now Luke, I'm in the middle of changin' into cooler clothes. It's gonna be warmer out t'day than I thought. Don't y'all go to worryin', I'm fine. I've got a ton of laundry t'do this morning. After all, it's just Enos, it ain't th' first time we've had t' talk 'bout things. You know how hung up on me he can be." She tried to talk with confidence, but her tears would have given her feelings away if Luke opened that door. "I'll call ya on th' CB if I need anything."

"Okay Daisy. Now listen, we're heading out to the west pasture to fix that fence. I'll make sure the CB is on and if ya' need us for anything, you call us now, ya' here?"

"Thanks Luke, but I'll be just fine. I'll bring y'all sandwiches for lunch around 11:00."

"Hey that would be great! See ya later, bye now."

"Bye, Luke…and thanks."

Luke couldn't help but be concerned. He knew that Enos had deep feelings for Daisy, but he wasn't ready to let go of his baby cousin. He remembered how hurt she was over Darcy Kincaid, and Jamie Hogg and there had been many others. He wasn't ready to let her be vulnerable to any man just yet. Luke and Enos had butted heads a lot growing up. Sure, they were good friends and all, but he wouldn't just stand by and let Daisy be hurt by anyone. He'd make sure of that.

* * *

Daisy listened to the footsteps as her family headed through the kitchen and out the screen door. Once she heard Uncle Jesse's truck headed down the drive, she let go of her tears, sobbing over what she feared was headed her way. She had to pull herself together and fast. She would NOT stand by and be humiliated when Enos asked for his engagement ring back. She pulled the ring from its hiding place and gazed at it lovingly as she placed it on the nightstand. Then she walked to the bathroom and began to wash her face.

The feel of the cool water took some of the red out of her checks and calmed her. She took special care as she fixed her hair and makeup, then she picked out one of her prettiest sundresses. One she KNEW Enos loved to see her wear. If he was going to do this to her, she was going to make it as hard as possible on him.

Once she had her earrings on and her hair just right, she picked up the little box from the nightstand. She slowly opened the lid, revealing the shiny diamond ring inside. It was nothing fancy, but it was beautiful in it's simplicity. A lovely pear shaped diamond, not to big, not to small. She slipped it on her finger one last time. Perfect fit. Of course, it would be. Enos knew everything about her. He held her hand so many times over the years. Tears began to break through to the surface once again as she watched the diamond sparkle on her finger. Then she heard the sound of a truck in the distance.

He was here.

She quickly pulled the ring off and placed it back in the box. She closed the lid and slid the ring into her pocket. One quick check of her make up in the mirror and she was off to grab the basket of laundry from the laundry room. Daisy then headed out the front door just as the truck began to move down the drive. She started her chores as if she had been working all along.

* * *

_*Quote from Enos amd Daisy's Wedding, __Dukes of Hazzard, Season 7, Episode 16_


	3. Murphy's Law Miscommunication and Misery

_A/N: A very special thanks to WENN9366 for being such an inspiration with her work: Beneath a Hazzard Moon. The characters of Otis and Agnes Strate were created by WENN9366 in the fanfic, The Story of Us, which can be found here on FFNet. This is my first Fanfic…I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Murphy's Law: Miscommunication and Misery  
_(Present time)_

"_People understand me so poorly that they don't even understand  
__my complaint about them not understanding me."  
_― _Søren Kierkegaard_

* * *

As Daisy hung the clothes on the line she could hear the truck getting closer as it traveled slowly down the dirt and gravel drive. Daisy couldn't bring herself to turn around. She hated that truck. It was too quiet, too new, too shiny, too…_different_. In her mind the truck was taking Enos away from her. Stealing him with the enticement of fancy things. She had no use for such extravagances. The idea that HER engagement ring was going to be sold to pay for his new toy made her checks burn hot with anger.

Like a machine she kept her focus on the laundry, hanging them up one at a time, being sure to bend over in a most provocative way to pick up the next piece from the basket. She could feel his eyes watching her from the cab of the monstrous truck. She would use it to her advantage, like always.

Enos turned off the motor and took a moment to admire the beautiful woman that stood with her back to him. "_Please, let this work._" He quietly prayed, then stepped down from the truck.

"Good morning, Daisy. Ya' sure look pretty t'day." No response.

"Course, I think ya' look mighty pretty every day." He took his hat off and placed it on the hood as he walked closer to her. She had yet to acknowledge him. "Daisy? Are ya' alright?" Enos was perplexed by both her behavior and her appearance. She was dressed more for a night out on a date than a day of laundry.

"Oh. Hi Enos. I'm sorry but I'm just so busy with this laundry, why I didn't even hear your truck. Must be those new motors. Why, they are so quiet I bet ya' could sneak up on anybody round these parts. I don't think I've seen such a shiny thing in all of Hazzard County, 'cept for Boss Hogg's Cadillac."

Murphy's Law, if something could go wrong, it would.

Daisy was doing it again. This was not starting off well. She was clearly upset about something and as usual Enos was totally clueless about what it could be. He now knew she didn't like his truck, which he couldn't connect with any reason for her to be upset. He hadn't even started to tell her why he was there to talk. This was going to be harder than he expected. Especially when he would rather just gather her up in his arms and pull her body close to his. The pretty yellow sundress accentuated every curve of her body and made her tan skin glisten in the sun. Long zippers and tiny little straps…_ding-dang sundresses_…Enos swallowed hard and again tried to speak.

"Um, Daisy, I really need t' talk to you. I don't have as much time as I had hoped. Can we sit down for a minute? Or, hey how about we take a short walk? How 'bout it?"

He preferred to walk, but it wouldn't matter, he had already made mistake number one.

"Oh, now you're in a hurry? I thought you said last night this was important? If this is so important why would you not PLAN to have enough time. Makes me wonder what kinda PLANS you've been up to lately Enos Strate." The words were terse and dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe you should take a hard look at your LACK of planning." With that she made an obvious gesture to look past him, shooting daggers with her eyes at his truck.

Enos sighed, _heavily_. Mistake number two.

"What was that? Am I keeping you from somethin'?" She shot back.

"Daisy, what in the dickens is wrong with you this morning? I ain't seen ya' this angry since Bo and Luke crashed yer' Roadrunner over th'cliff. I NEED to talk t'ya. I mean it now, this is serious."

"What's wrong with ME? You must be out of your mind. ME! Enos, you're the one who's been actin' all strange. There ain't NOTHIN' wrong with me!" She added a "_Hmpf_" and turned back to the laundry.

"If there ain't nothing wrong with YOU then why are ya hangin' them dirty clothes on th' line?" He was half pleased with himself and half prepared to duck…certain something heavy would fly through the air in his direction at any moment.

Daisy stopped what she was doing and stood in shock for a second. Oh. Dear. God. He was right. In front of her hung yesterday's work clothes, dirty shirts, filthy jeans and overalls. The boys had been working the fence all week and the recent rain had only added to the mud. He had caught her off guard, but only for a moment and she would not give way.

"I thought you said you had somethin' important to talk to me about. Why are you so worried about MY laundry? Maybe there's so much mud on these clothes that I decided t'beat th'dirt off 'em before I put them through th' machine." _Nice save_, she thought to herself as she returned to hanging the filthy clothes. If she was gonna fib, she was definitely gonna commit.

"Look, Daisy, the last thing I came here for was t'fight with ya. I really need to talk to you. I gotta have…"

Daisy cut him off, "I know, I know… Enos don't you think I can see the writing on the wall? I wasn't born yesterday, okay? It's fine."

"Huh?"

"I said it's fine. You gotta have money for your new toy over there and money for you trip. I completely understand. It's not like I want the thing. It's just been collectin' dust. I meant t'give it back to ya a long time ago I just had other things on my mind. I mean, I just don't ever think of us like that anymore." Okay, that lie left her wanting to vomit.

"Daisy, what in the daylights are you talkin' about?" Daisy's words left Enos completely in the dark and he was quickly losing patience. "I came here 'cause I need an answer…"

"And I gave it to you," she snapped back. "Here."

Daisy walked up to Enos, seductively. He loved to watch her and even though he was frustrated with her words, he was temporarily more concerned with gazing at her appearance. Daisy fought the urge to leap into his arms and kiss him deeply when she saw that look come across his face. The look that made her feel as melting butter. No man could ever make her feel that way with just one look. But she was on a mission.

As she got closer to Enos, he could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. He smiled softly and reached his hand up to run his fingers through her soft locks of hair, but before he could she grabbed his hand and smacked something square into it's palm.

"Now you can go and make some payments on that truck. Have a nice vacation, Enos." She turned her back, walking over to the laundry to resume her chores. Daisy was fighting with all her might to keep the tears from falling. He was so handsome…and his beautiful hazel eyes, today they were confused eyes, but that didn't stop her from wanting to get lost in them and kiss him deeply. The thought of that day and the kiss at the airport kept her feet firmly planted with her back to him.

Enos slowly looked down to his hand, recognizing the small box immediately. How did this go wrong so fast? Did this really just happen?

"D-Daisy…?" he stumbled over his words. "Do you really believe this is what I came here t'talk to you 'bout?" He couldn't hide the sadness in his voice. His heart was breaking into a million pieces…like a dagger had pierced him straight through the chest. He felt suddenly sick to his stomach and weak in the knees, but anger was building like he never felt before. Hadn't he had enough this week?

"Of course, why else? Enos, I ain't stupid and I've been down this road before. I ain't got no reason t'hold on to that anymore. You're busy making changes in your life and well, if I was s'pose to be a part of it I think we both know that you woulda gone an' discussed CERTAIN CHOICES…" _as she glared over her shoulder at the truck_ "…with me if I was of ANY concern t'you."

Enos tried to control the fierce anger he felt. It struck him that she thought he had become shallow. Was this his answer? He didn't even get to ask the question, or tell her how much he loved her. As he looked at the tiny box in his hand his breathing quickened. Furious and in emotional upheaval he turned around and stormed toward his truck.

Daisy was also trying to control her emotions, but was fighting a losing battle. He was leaving her, again. She couldn't take it and without turning around she called out to him, "Ya know that trinket ain't gonna make but one or two payments, then your gonna be right back in the same boat. You're just a fool Enos, you ain't no different from the rest of the men I've known. You're a bumbling, stupid … DIPSTICK."

No, she did not just say that.

She bit her tongue the moment the word left her mouth but it was too late, the word was out and no matter how much she wanted to take it back she couldn't. She stood her ground, trying to steady her trembling hands by focusing on the laundry, dirty or not.

Enos stopped dead in his tracks. He had taken enough lip from Daisy. He spun around, making short work of the ground between them. Grabbing Daisy by the arm he half walked, half dragged her to the old well alongside the farmhouse. Enos had never been so bold and really didn't realize what he was doing. All he knew was that he felt searing emotional pain and he was at his breaking point. He was going to get through to Daisy. He just prayed he would forgive her for being so forceful later.

Daisy screamed at him in protest, "Enos! You let go of me right this minute! Just who do you think you…"

"STOP IT! Stop it now, Daisy! You just listen for once. This is it? This is really what YOU want? You're sure that this ring means nothing t'you but money? Nothin' more?" His eyes were focused intently on her, like they were searching for any sign of hope.

Daisy could feel Enos tremble. They stood by the old well just staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity as Enos waited for her response. Daisy was trying to figure a way out of this mess. For a moment Enos thought he saw regret in her eyes, then she once again opened that mouth.

Daisy stiffened her jaw, "Take your hands off me Enos Strate. You made your choice. Now take your shiny truck and your stupid ring and GO!" With that she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "And one more thing, don't you never touch me again or come near me. NOT EVER!" She was completely caught up in her act … yet … she felt every range of emotion; love, rage, passion, pain, desire … and heartbreak. Not knowing what else to do with all the swirling emotion, she suddenly pulled back and slapped him across the face. Hard. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at her extreme behavior. There were no words. For once, Daisy Duke couldn't speak.

Enos fought hard but could not stop the single tear that forced its way down his cheek. Without looking back at her, he threw the tiny box containing the ring down the well.

"NO!" Daisy screamed and grabbed the side of the well.

But Enos kept his back to Daisy and bolted for the front of the house where his truck was waiting.

Daisy couldn't believe what she had done. She looked over the side of the well into the blackness. She heard the distant tiny splash and gasped again as the ring reached the bottom. Daisy thought she felt a piece of her heart die. There was no retrieving the ring. It was now buried forever in the murky black water and silt at the bottom of the well.

Daisy snapped back to attention and began to run after Enos. Just as she rounded the corner of the farmhouse their eyes met as he stepped up to enter his truck.

"ENOS! I…" but she was interrupted.

Enos used every last ounce of control he had left to speak. "Goodbye Daisy … I hope that someday you find what your lookin' for, but I know now that it ain't never gonna be me. I just can't take anymore … I'm done. I won't never bother you again. Don't worry. I'll do exactly as you asked." His voice cracked from the pain as his heartache began to swallow another piece of his ever-changing world.

He sat down in the truck and quickly turned the key. He practically jammed the truck into reverse and flew back, spinning the truck around and barreling down the driveway … "_for the last time,"_ he thought to himself. He needed to get as far away from Daisy as fast as he could.

Why? With everything else happening in his life, why did things end this way? It was the worst outcome imaginable.

Daisy stood trembling where Enos's once stood in the driveway, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She watched helplessly as the truck got smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing from sight.

"_Please come back, please, turn around, Enos please don't go,_" she whimpered, "_please, please…no…this can't be happening…what have I done…please, let me explain…!"_

But the truck that carried what deep down she knew was the love of her life was gone. She kept her eyes on the horizon waiting for any sign that he was returning to her, but there was nothing. Not even a cloud of dust remained. Daisy fell to her knees as she stared into the distance, praying for him to come back and hold her in his arms.

He would tell her everything was okay, that he forgave her, like he always had before. But there was nothing but the sound of the morning birds and the breeze in the trees. Suddenly Daisy heard the sound of her own voice scream in despair as everything went dark.


	4. Depression and Departure

_A/N: There is a strong reference in this chapter to "The Story of Us" by author WENN9366 found here on FFN. Thanks, WENN for such inspiring work!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Depression and Departure  
**_(Present day)_

_Remember when I caught your eye  
__You gave me rainbows and butterflies  
__We did enjoy a happiness  
__When our love was over I was such a mess_

_I smiled at you and you smiled back  
__That's when I knew theres no turning back  
__You said you love me and I did too  
__Now though its over I still love you_

_Heartbreaker by MSTRKRFT_

* * *

Enos had been driving for 15 minutes before he realized he wasn't headed for any particular destination. He was just trying to get away from the Duke farm and eradicate the pain. But no matter how far or how fast he drove, the hurt was taking him over. He had lost her…no…she had rejected him, forever! Either way, the outcome was the same.

He turned the truck around and drove out to Hazzard pond. Parking the truck where it couldn't be seen from the road, Enos walked down the long path and through the high grass, to the old tree at the water's edge. The tree held many memories for him, long talks with his Pa, a day spent with a special friend, summer picnics with Daisy, fishing with the Dukes, and his first kiss. Enos had grown up here.

The first kiss…that was the moment everything between Daisy and Enos changed. He became nervous, awkward and clumsy around her. In his eyes, Daisy became a thing of wonder, untainted and untouchable. After all these years, he would still do anything she asked of him. She had laughed off the kiss and told him it didn't mean anything, but it meant something to Enos. Their world wasn't quite the same after that.

Now as Enos looked across the pond, the dark water brought back the image of the well by the Duke's farmhouse, and the murky sludge that pooled at the bottom. The engagement ring was buried forever in the depths of it's gloomy darkness, along with any hopes and dreams Enos had for a life with Daisy. He had hoped to marry her and move her into the pretty yellow house. His mind was spinning, images and words flashed in his head like a picture slideshow, landing on the words of the letter:

"_Marry, have children and fill my  
__house with love and laughter,  
__make it the way it was when I was little__.  
I hope that you will be happy, Enos."_

"_NO … IT'S NOT FAIR!"_ Enos screamed into the trees, but there was no one there to hear his cries. Only the morning birds that momentarily stopped singing, startled by the unfamiliar din, then casually resuming their morning song. Enos wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. As he sat by the tree, he allowed his mind to wander back several years, to a different time and memory of this place from six years ago.

* * *

_Enos took off his denim jacket and walked behind the small woman who had been sitting with him on the blanket. He placed it carefully around her shoulders to protect her from the breeze that had suddenly turned cold. They had spent the entire October afternoon together at the pond, talking into the early evening hours. Enos finally felt safe to express to her his darkest feelings … he had told her the truth about his Pa, and how the manner of his passing had ripped his young world apart so violently._

_Enos hadn't shared these feelings with anyone, not even the Dukes. He had shared confusion and sorrows during the time he stayed with the Dukes after the death of his Pa, but not the deep feelings of being lost, and angry. The families had been close friends. Yet even after all these years the anger and bile threatened to consume him. Today he wanted to get rid of it, talk it out with someone he trusted. Enos's grief was still overshadowing his world, threatening to take over any chance for a future happiness._

_Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Enos with a kind of longing. He sat down by her side and began to pack away the fishing gear. "I just wish Pa coulda been here t'see me graduate from th'Police Academy … t'become a Deputy Sheriff. Ma wouldn't go, she said I was a no good revenuer and that I'd betrayed th'family and ruined our family name. She even said Pa would be ashamed, but I know better. He told me himself the night before he died. I know he wanted more for my life. Do you think our parents are watchin' us from heaven right now?"_

_The woman tenderly spoke, "I like to think so, Enos. I miss my parents horribly and it feels as if they've been gone so long I can't remember their faces. When I get upset I go to their gravesite to talk to them. They are laid to rest on a special place, maybe next week I'll take you to Swallow's Meadow. Enos please believe me when I tell you this; your Pa sounds like he loved you very much. He was the best. His spirit, his legacy … well … it lives on in you. Moonshining was just what he did, it's not who he was. Remember that, Enos. It sounds like he wanted you to have a better life and he was helping you to get there. If he were here now, he would be so proud. I just know it, with all my heart."_

* * *

Now everywhere Enos looked in this place held a bittersweet memory, or reminded him of days and loved ones forever gone. Nothing was the same. He realized he had grieved here many times before. Today was no exception.

In just a matter of days he had gained so much wealth, yet lost everything he ever knew, or really wanted. He was devastated by Daisy's behavior this morning. She had never, EVER, been so cruel to him. Right now with all the things he was about to endure, he needed her more than ever before and she had pulled away from him. He didn't understand how she could believe that her engagement ring had anything to do with his truck or his vacation. How could she have made such a ridiculous connection? He gave it to her out of love and with it he gave his heart. He didn't want it back, not ever. He loved Daisy. He wanted to protect her and care for her the rest of his days.

"_Maybe I am just a dipstick,"_ he thought, _"why can't she just trust me … like when we were kids?"_ Enos skipped some pebbles across the water, then leaned back against the tree and allowed the tears to gently fall.

Truth be told, he didn't really want this gift, or this new truck. The truck was part of the arrangement. But he felt it was his duty to take this journey. The lawyer instructed him to buy that _specific_ truck and he gave Enos the cash to pay for it up front. He was only allowed to choose the color. Enos selected white … white represented purity, like the love he still held for Daisy. Now Enos was to drive it to the Dude Ranch in Wyoming where he would spend his vacation time..

If only Enos could have told Daisy that the truck, along with the diaries, were just another condition that came with accepting the gift. In a month's time, Enos could have told her everything. He wanted desperately to share these things right now…to tell all the people in his life that he loved, but he couldn't. He wasn't to reveal the things he learned until his return. What on earth could be in store for him next?

The lawyer had assured him he would discover many answers to his questions in Wyoming. That did give him some comfort. Perhaps that meant Gus and Emily knew more about the situation and could answer some of Enos's questions.

Yet it all just didn't seem to matter anymore. Daisy was gone from his life for good. _"I just can't believe it,"_ he whispered, _"why did she do this?"_ He couldn't get the words out of his head:

"_...don't you never touch me again or come near me. NOT EVER!"_

Never go near Daisy again? How could he survive living like that? But, he promised himself to get off the merry go round so he was going to do just that. He would try to put Daisy out of his mind and focus on the tasks that were given to him for the next few weeks. Maybe when he returned to Hazzard he would be over the worst of the pain. If not, there was always the L.A.P.D. Either way, without her, his life would always be like a jigsaw puzzle missing the last piece. He would slowly have to move on with his life.

Enos decided he had sulked long enough. He would leave Hazzard in search of answers in the diaries that safely were packed away in the truck.

He had a long drive ahead before he reached far northwest Missouri where he would spend the night. He was already behind schedule. He needed to arrive at the Ranch before dinner day after tomorrow … hopefully to have time alone with Gus and Emily before the rest of the guests arrived to head out on the range Saturday afternoon. He was gonna be lucky if he made it in time … he would have to push as hard as he could to get as far as possible tonight. He looked at his watch, 8:00 AM; he was late getting on the road.

He skipped a few more pebbles across the pond and watched the ripples as they spread out and faded away. The next time he came here everything was going to be different. Enos would return to Hazzard a new man to fit the new life he had ahead of him.

"G'bye, Pa." Enos spoke softly, "I sure miss our talks on days like this. I'll do my best to make ya' proud."

And with that, Deputy Enos Strate headed out of Hazzard County … with a new truck, a box of diaries, tons of unanswered questions and one shattered heart.


	5. Consequences for Daisy

A/N: This chapter is a little long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks so much for the reviews! There's lots more to come!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Consequences for Daisy  
**_(Present time)_

_I've been here before  
__One day I'll wake up  
__And it won't hurt anymore  
__You caught me in a lie  
__I have no alibi  
__The words you say don't have a meaning_

_Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5  
__Songwriters: Adam Levine, Jesse Royal  
__Carmichael, Mickey Madden_

* * *

Back at the Duke Farm the men had been working hard on mending the fence on the south 80 acres all morning. Not much progress had been made due to the rains earlier in the week, but now that the ground was beginning to dry out, it was just the right consistency to make digging the postholes much easier.

They hadn't spoken much to each other outside of the task at hand. Each man was lost in thoughts about Enos's strange behavior and their own unique concerns for Daisy. To add to their worry, it was almost 11:30 and there was no sign of Daisy with the lunch she had promised.

"Dang it! I can't stand not knowing any longer, Bo. Uncle Jesse, I don't care if I'm interruptin' those two or not, I'm calling to check on Daisy." Luke headed for the truck and picked up the mic. "Lost Sheep to Bo Peep, Lost Sheep to Bo Peep, Bo Peep ya' got your ears on?"

Nothing. Dead air.

"Daisy, this here's Luke. Are ya' there? Come on now, pick up." Still, there was no response from Daisy.

"Alright, alright, it's past lunch time anyway ... I think we best pack it up and head back to the farmhouse t'eat. Maybe we'll find out what in the tarnation is going on with that girl." Uncle Jesse put the post digger in the bed of the truck and headed for the driver's door.

Bo started gathering the rest of the tools and could tell by the look on Luke's face that he was really concerned and probably thinking way too much about the situation. "Luke, you know Enos would never do nothing to hurt Daisy. Don't worry, they are probably just caught up talking and lost track of time."

"I know that, Bo. But I just got me a real bad feelin' about things. Daisy ain't herself and Enos ain't acting anywhere like himself and we all know that's a recipe for disaster. I just hope he ain't hurt Daisy's feelings in any way. If he has, he's gonna answer to me." Luke placed the last bit of lumber and the bucket of nails in the truck and the three men headed toward the farmhouse.

During the short drive, Uncle Jesse tried to be the voice of reason, "Now Luke, let's not go and put the cart before the horse. First, let's make sure Daisy's okay. Ya'll four practically grew up together and like Bo said he would never hurt Daisy, or even treat her with disrespect. Now Daisy on the other hand…she's got a fire hot temper, but Enos ain't no threat to her. I'm more concerned that Daisy's done gone and said or did something outta pride or anger and caused a problem for herself."

Jesse continued to talk to the boys all the way back to the farmhouse, but deep down he was concerned. He believed his own words and knew Enos would never hurt Daisy, but he knew all too well that Daisy could push buttons like only a Duke can. Enos really hadn't been himself lately and Jesse was worried for both them and their happiness. Uncle Jesse could see clearly that Enos loved Daisy and Daisy loved Enos. But getting the two to admit it to each other might take a small miracle. Deep down he was afraid that Daisy's defense system could have thrown her out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Everything was quiet as they approached the house. Dixie was parked out front, but there was no sign of Enos or Daisy. As they exited the truck they took a quick look around them, but Enos and Daisy were nowhere in sight.

"Well, she didn't get far on the laundry, maybe the two went for a drive?" Bo asked.

"Look again at that laundry, Bo. Now that's just plain peculiar." Uncle Jesse took off his red cap and scratched his head as he stared in disbelief.

The three men looked at the clothes line, perplexed at the filthy jeans, overalls and shirts that hung there in the sunshine, still caked in dried mud.

"Daisy? Daisy, you out here?" Luke called out but there was no reply. "Hey, the front door's open. If Daisy had left she would have closed up the house. I'm tellin' ya somethin' don't feel right."

"Luke, look at these tracks." Bo had discovered the ruts left when Enos spun the truck around to leave. "Those are from a double rear-axle, didn't Daisy say Enos got himself a dually? Now why would he take off driving like that? It's not as if he got a call, he ain't on duty. We didn't hear nothin' on the CB."

That got Uncle Jesse's attention, "Well I don't know but I think it's 'bout time we find Daisy and make sure she's okay. Bo, check inside the house. Luke, check all around outside, check the barn, check everywhere. I'll try an' reach Enos on the CB and see if maybe the two of 'em is out somewhere."

The boys got right to searching as Uncle Jesse picked up the CB mic and started to speak. "Shepherd to Hazzard Two, Shepherd to Hazzard Two, Enos, we got us an emergency here, do ya' copy? Come on back?" Nothing. He repeated his call and Sheriff Rosco answered. Unknown to the Dukes, Enos was out of range. He had crossed the state line hours ago.

"Jesse this here's Sheriff Rosco, hey now listen, I done passed Enos headed out of town about three hours ago. I doubt he's anywhere close to bein' in range. What's the emergency?"

Jesse replied, "Well, we don't right know just yet, Rosco, might be nothin'. We're just lookin' for Daisy, but if we need anything I'll let ya' know. If you hear from Enos, ask him to give me a call right away, would ya' please?"

"That's a big 10-4, Jesse. Sheriff Rosco over and out."

Jesse was becoming more concerned by the moment. Where was his niece? Just as he went to reach for the mic to call on the fine citizen's of Hazzard on the Hazzard CB Network, Luke's voice suddenly pierced the quiet of the late morning.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo, come quick!" Luke called out for his family from alongside the farmhouse.

Uncle Jesse rounded the corner to see Daisy seated on the ground. She had her legs tucked up underneath her as she leaned her shoulder against the side of the old water well. Her head was also bent slightly to the side, allowing her head to rest against the cool of the rock the made up the well. She didn't make a sound, but her eyes were red and filled with tears. She just seemed to stare right through Luke as he tried to speak to her and find out what had happened.

"Daisy? Sweetheart, talk to me, Honey. What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" Daisy didn't respond, her eyes were vacant, like she was a million miles away. Luke then saw the scratch on her cheek, and a few bruises. "DAISY! Talk to me, Daisy, did he do this to you? Where the hell is Enos? How could he let this happen!"

At the sound of Enos's name, Daisy began to tremble and then the cries and sobbing began. Luke had no idea that Daisy had fainted in the drive causing her minor injuries in the fall. She had come to in the driveway and attempted to make her way back to the well where the ring was buried. Dazed and disoriented she had fallen again, striking her cheek against the stone. Although she began to respond somewhat to Luke's presence, she wasn't making any sense whatsoever. Luke could only make out a few words between her sobs, and when those few words were strung together, they were not helping Luke stay calm.

Bo arrived and couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh LORDY! Daisy? What happened? Luke! What's wrong with her!"

"Let me in there!" Uncle Jesse barked at Luke, "Call Doc Appleby out here, PRONTO!" Jesse knelt down beside his niece and pulled her close, holding her as she cried and cried, soaking the front of his overalls with her tears. Uncle Jesse also tried to calm her and discover what had happened. "Daisy Mae, what on earth has ya' so upset Baby Girl? Now you just sit here with your Uncle Jesse an' take some deep slow breaths."

Luke ran for the house and to the telephone to call the Doc.

Daisy did a she was told but continued to cry. Her face was buried deep in the safety of Uncle Jesse's chest, her right arm around his neck, her left hand clinging to the strap of his overalls for dear life, turning her knuckles as white as snow.

"Now, now, that's better…just take your time and let's try startin' at the beginnin'. You was just fine when we left ya' this mornin', remember? But ya' was concerned 'bout meetin' with Enos. Did …"

Again, when Daisy heard Enos's name she fell to pieces, interrupting Jesse with heartbreaking sobs and babble. But just like Luke, Jesse could only understand a few of her words between the sobbing and they didn't explain anything about what had gone on in the absence of the three Duke men.

"Alright now, Daisy girl, come on now, we are all here, you're safer then a baby bird under mama's wing. Nothin' can hurt ya', we wouldn't ever let that happen, now can ya' tell your Uncle Jesse what's wrong?"

Bo knelt down beside the two, "Daisy? Daisy it's Bo, are ya' hurt anywhere?" Bo was absolutely terrified. He hadn't seen a woman in such a state in his life. The fact that it was Daisy made things even harder on him. As the men continued to soothe and reassure her, Daisy kept sobbing and continued to speak random words … and those words … they put a chill in the spring air, putting the men on the verge of breaking down themselves.

Between sobs, Daisy repeated, "Enos…please…don't…_*more sobbing*_ … my ring … Enos … please … no ...don't." Then Daisy screamed, "ENOS! DON'T…PLEASE NO!" Daisy passed into unconsciousness in Uncle Jesse's arms.

With tears in his own eyes now, Uncle Jesse exclaimed, "Dear Lord what's happened to my Baby Girl!"

Jesse had seen a lot of pain in his life, including the loss of his beloved wife, Lavinia, when the cousins were young. When it came to his niece, there had always been a soft spot in his heart for the girl since the day she was born. Uncle Jesse again spoke out with fortitude, "I want to know what happened! If Doc Appleby can't get here we need to take her to Capital City Hospital. We need to do what we can to find Enos. I don't care what it takes. Find him and bring him here on the double!"

Luke had returned from making his call, "Doc will be here in 10 minutes, Uncle Jesse. We were lucky, he just left the Blakely's place and is comin' straight over." Luke's voice was shaken from emotion. "Let's see if we can get her in the house and out of this sun."

Bo wiped at the tears in his eyes as Luke gently lifted Daisy and carried her limp body in the house. He gently laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket then sat down beside her, holding her hand. She was ice cold despite the unusually warm spring day.

Luke spoke softly to Daisy, "Don't you worry, Daisy, I'll find him for you. I'll make everything alright." But in Luke's mind all he could think was, "_He's gonna pay for this_, _I'll find him and he's gonna pay for it."_

Bo brought two cool wet washcloths in from the bathroom. He placed one across her brow and used the other to gently dab Daisy's cheek, tenderly trying to clean the cut and remove the dried blood that had trickled down her cheek.

About five-minutes passed by, yet it felt more like an hour to the men. Doc Appleby pulled up in his station wagon, grabbed his bagged and rushed up to the house. Jesse greeted him at the door and quickly brought him to where an unconscious Daisy had been laid on the couch.

"Excuse me Luke, let me get her blood pressure and see if we can bring her around."

Luke stood and stepped aside towards Bo, standing with one arm across his chest, the other hand up towards his face. All three men were deep in thought and watching for any signs of change in Daisy's condition.

When Daisy came right around with the aide of smelling salts, Doc Appleby decided to send the men outside while he tried to figure out what had happened to his patient. All three men put up a protest, but the Doc insisted, "Now, if you want me to give her the best of care you will do as I ask. Now SHOO!" He was used to overprotective men in his line of work.

The men reluctantly agreed and gathered at the front of Jesse's pickup just outside the porch.

"Bo, I'm callin' Rosco and gonna find Enos." Luke spoke through grit teeth.

"But Luke, I heard that Enos was leavin' today and was gonna be gone 'bout a month." Bo continued, "Last I heard he hadn't told a soul where he was headed."

"That's right," Uncle Jesse said. "Besides I already done tried that. I didn't get a response from him on th' CB and I already talked to Rosco. He said that he passed Enos about three hours ago and he was headed out of town. I'm sure he's long gone by now. No matter what happened between them two today, Enos wouldn't ignore an emergency call, specially not from us. He's too dedicated to his job for that and vacation or not, Enos is always on duty where Daisy is concerned." Uncle Jesse added.

"Well, I'm gonna do everything I can to find where he went. Then I'm gonna go get him and bring him back. If that don't work, well, he's gonna come back sooner or later and when he does, I'm gonna be waitin'. Enos WILL answer for what he done put Daisy through today." Luke was furious. It was his job to watch out for Daisy and he felt a huge betrayal of trust. Enos was a dear friend; practically family, but what Luke saw Daisy going through today was quickly threatening to break that bond for good.

"Now Luke listen to me, let's just wait and see what the situation is. We only got about a third, of a half, of the whole dang story! Now I don't like seein' Daisy like this any more than you boys do, but let's just make sure Daisy's okay. When she's feelin' better we'll find out what happened between them two. Let's not go jumpin' to conclusions and make matters worse."

"But Uncle Jesse, if he put a hand on Daisy, and it looks and SOUNDS to me like he did, he needs to be held accountable!" Luke said.

"Even if he didn't put a finger on Daisy, he obviously done upset her real bad. I think Luke's right." Bo argued.

"Now boys, that just tears it! I'm havin' a hard enough time dealin' with what my Daisy is goin' through t'try and wrap my old brain around the notion that someone I've known all my life to be a peaceful, respectful, law abidin', GENTLEMEN, would turn into someone that could hurt ANYONE, especially DAISY! That don't sound NOTHIN' like the Enos I know. Why he would just as quick cut off his arm before he'd harm a hair on her head or make her cry. I know he ain't been himself lately but some things don't never change. If we find out different, then, well, we will have the law handle it." As much as it pained Jesse to admit, if Enos had crossed a line with Daisy he would be held accountable. But he prayed it was some misunderstanding … just a horrible, horrible misunderstanding.

"Jesse? Boys?" Doc Appleby called the men to the front steps. "I gave Daisy a sedative. Now I don't see any serious injuries, she's got some banged up knees, a few bruises and a small cut on her cheek. But she's gonna be just fine, won't even leave a scar. I'll leave some antibiotic cream for the cut on her cheek, just make sure it stays clean while it heals. But, I'm more concerned about her mental state. She's mighty upset over Enos and she isn't able or isn't ready to talk about it."

The kind doc handed a slip of paper to Uncle Jesse. "Now that's a prescription for some more sedatives. Make sure she takes it three times a day for a few days. It's gonna make her sleep, but that's what she needs. Don't leave her alone, check on her every 30 minutes or so for the next 24 hours. I'll be back to check on her in the mornin'. It would sure help if I could talk to Enos. Ya'll know where I can find him?"

Luke stormed off to the barn without a word.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that Doc, Luke's just mighty upset." Jesse apologized for his nephew's rudeness.

Bo answered Doc Appleby, "Enos is gone on vacation and he didn't let no one know where he was headed."

"He left this morning?" Doc Appleby inquired.

"Yeah, um...Rosco just confirmed it not 30 minutes ago." Jesse continued, "Now, Doc, uh … I don't right know how to ask this 'cause I don't want to even consider it. But, be honest with me, do you think Enos… hurt … Daisy?" Jesse hated to even ask the question, but he had to know.

"Jesse, no, of course not. I can't see that young man lifting a finger to any woman, especially not Daisy. Besides, her injuries look more like the kind that happen in a fall. I hope that reassures you. Now, I know that Enos is going through some things at the moment, but I'm bound by my oath as a physician not to discuss it. I do however think Daisy and Enos had some sort of a disagreement and it was mighty serious. Daisy's had a significant emotional shock, so her fainting and getting hurt in the fall isn't out of the question. The ground isn't like falling into your soft bed, especially if she fell in the driveway or someplace rocky. She's gonna need a lot of support, but don't be too harsh with Enos. Especially not until we get the facts. Just don't leave her alone, keep a close eye on her and maybe in a day or so she can tell us what happened on her own."

Doc Appleby knew a LOT more than he was letting on. He was aware of everything Enos was going through and he felt awful for the kind deputy. Doc Appleby had been carrying a tremendous load of guilt for several years and when Enos returned, Doc Appleby would have to be accountable for his own part in bringing about this mess.

Jesse let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. "Thanks, Doc. We will be sure to watch her real close. I'll just send Bo into town for her medicine, then I best call J.D. and let him know she ain't comin' to work for a while."

"I'd suggest at least a week, better if she takes two. It's going to be up to Daisy. Give her all the time she needs. Let her know I'll be by first thing tomorrow to check on her. If you need anything tonight don't hesitate to call."

"Ok, Doc. Thanks again."

"Hang in there, Jesse. She's a strong young lady, she's going to get through this just fine. She's got family around her that loves her and that's the best medicine." Doc Appleby gave Jesse a reassuring pat on the shoulder then left for home.

When Luke heard the car leave, he headed back to join Uncle Jesse and Bo as they headed back inside the farmhouse. Luke carried Daisy to her room as Bo pulled the curtains closed and the covers of the bed down. He arranged her pillows before Luke carefully placed her on the soft mattress. Uncle Jesse helped with her shoes, Bo's hands shook as he took her earrings off and laid them on the nightstand. They all worked together to try and make Daisy as comfortable as possible. When there was nothing left to be done, the men each gave Daisy a kiss on the forehead and began to leave the room. As they reached the door, they all stood in astonishment as they heard Daisy speak clearly in her sleep:

"_Enos, I'm so sorry, please … don't go. Enos I didn't mean it, please come back … please come back … I love you, I do."_

After speaking the few words, Daisy drifted back into a hazy medicated sleep, where she could dream of happier times. Times when Enos would drop everything just to be near her and for the day he would once again come back to her when she called his name.

* * *

Very late that night in far northwestern Missouri, an exhausted Enos pulled into a small hotel for the night. The emotions of the day had drained him more than he realized and he was fighting to keep his eyes on the road. He had been driving for almost 14 hours. It was best that he stop for the night and try to get some rest.

After checking in at the desk with the hotel clerk, he got his room key and pulled the truck into a parking space near his room. As he opened the door, the stale humid air about knocked him over. "Yuck" he said aloud and quickly found the light switch. Turning towards the A/C he opened the lid to the controls, turning the fan dial all the way up and the thermostat knob to high-cool. He returned to the truck and grabbed his bag and pulled the diary that was to be his reading material for the evening from the big box of diaries in the backseat.

Enos looked at the small book and wondered what more was in store for him before this day finally ended. Locking up the truck he returned to his room. He sat his bag down on one of the chairs and the diary he placed on the bed. He took a quick look around the dark room. It was depressing to say the least. Enos had plenty of money to stay in a nicer hotel; he just wasn't accustomed to spending money unnecessarily. So for tonight he would put up with the dark wood paneling, the dull light fixtures and the old dark stained carpet. The only thing that looked fairly new about the place was the bedding, the TV, and the shower curtain.

It was a quiet place, too quiet. His mind began to drift back to Daisy and there horrible fight this morning. To get his mind focused on ANYTHING else but Daisy, he turned on the television to discover the cartoon channel, something Enos hadn't had the luxury of seeing before. Cable TV was a luxury he didn't feel necessary. But he quickly found he was just too tired to focus. So he turned the volume down just enough to where he could here it, but couldn't make out the dialogue. It kept him from feeling on edge from the silence.

Without bothering to undress, he picked up the diary and stretched out across the bed sideways, propping himself up on his elbow and grabbing a couple of pillows to put behind him. The pillows were unfamiliar, but comfortable. Enos looked at the diary he held in his hands. It was of high quality, with hardbacks, covered in fine-tooled leather. The book was embossed in gold on the front and the spine with the year 1958. He noticed on the front at the bottom right corner were three letters embossed in gold script. The initials read E.G.O. A small slip of blank paper marked his starting point.

Enos began to open the diary, then hesitated. He fought to keep his eyes open as he put his head back against the pillows. He allowed his mind to drift back several years, when unknown to him, this entire plan had been put in motion.

For Enos, his life was to be forever changed the day Elizabeth O'Connell came into town to visit him.


	6. The O'Connell Family Legacy Part I

_A/N: I split the next chapter into two parts as it was a little long. Please stick with it though as it lays out crucial parts to the story's plot._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The O'Connell Family Legacy, Part I  
**_  
_

"_When everything goes to hell, the people who stand  
by you without flinching - they are your family. "_

_~ Jim Butcher_

* * *

******SIX YEARS AGO******

Elizabeth O'Connell, or Beth as she was called, lived what any outsider would agree was a very comfortable life. She was the only child of wealthy horseman, Maxwell O'Connell, or "Max" as his friends called him.

Max came to America from Ireland with his father when he was just about 10. His mother had passed away when Max was still just a baby. His father was all he had growing up and he did all he could to keep a part of her alive for Max. On the dresser in his bedroom, Max kept an old black and white wedding picture of his parents that his father gave to him. Max adored that picture, his mother looked like an angel in her wedding dress and he would talk to her every night before prayers. In fact, as a child he would tell his father that his mom decided she could do a better job watching over them from heaven, so it was okay, she was still close by.

Growing up, Max and his father worked side by side to build the ranch and develop an outstanding breeding program. He learned everything he could about ranch operations and training horses. He learned to recognize a champion in the making. Together, Max and his father also built the pretty yellow house as they worked simultaneously to build the business. The Circle M Ranch had become very successful in just 10 short years.

Just outside Hazzard, the Circle-M was nestled in an area between the hills near the Blue Ridge Mountains. There were beautiful meadows, clear cool streams and forestland for lumber. Now rivaled by some of the finest show barns in nearby Kentucky and Tennessee, the Circle M Ranch had built a strong reputation and exceptional bloodlines. The O'Connell horses were well known and in demand all throughout the South and East.

Max married young to a lovely girl he met on the show circuit. Rebecca also had little family to speak of, so she traveled the countryside assisting with sales for another barn in Kentucky. She was breaking stereotypes in a man's world and she loved horses and the horse business. The couple met several times a year at sales and shows and before long they were writing to each other. The couple claimed it was love at first sight.

When Max appeared at a sale with an engagement ring in hand for Rebecca, she leapt into his arms and returned to the Circle M with him the following week. They were married out in one of the meadows on Circle M, underneath a tree covered in climbing Cherokee roses. Max and Rebecca were blissfully happy and soon after they married, Rebecca became pregnant with Beth. Beth was the absolute apple of Max's eye and the center of both her parent's world. She was their pride and joy.

Beth's grandfather taught her how to ride almost as soon as she could walk and the two would go on long rides together. She felt so tall in her Grandpa's saddle. As she continued to grow, she was taught to ride on her own and work safely around the horses. Max planned to groom her to take over the operations of the ranch some day. No detail was left uncovered. It was a busy, fulfilling life and the four made a small and very happy family. Beth experienced her first tragedy when her grandfather died of a heart attack when she was 8 years old. He had taken her on an evening ride every day from the moment she could sit in the saddle. It was hard for her to accept that there would be no more rides together. She missed him terribly. Her father gave Beth the wedding photo that he had kept with him since he was a child, and like her father, she too, kept the photo on her dresser and spoke to her grandpa every night before prayers.

As she came into her teen years, Beth could always be found in the barn or out in the arena riding or training. She was every bit her father's daughter.

"_Horses are in the O'Connell blood, daughter,_" her father would say, his Irish accent still somewhat detectable, "_these horses are not just livestock, they are the family legacy. Treat them well, they have provided for us and in turn we give them the care and respect worthy of the champions they and their offspring will become_."

In fact, many of the Circle M horses had gone on to do great things.

Beth was a natural with horses. Her room was filled with ribbons and trophies she had won at shows and competitions. She knew that her destiny was to be the next O'Connell to run the Circle M. It was a man's world back in those days and she took after her mother by proudly breaking the stereotype of the demure southern belle. Beth was very much a lady, but not immune to returning home from a ride covered in mud. She did what it took to reach the horses and train them to be their best.

Beth focused on the horses and the business to keep her mind off the lack of friends in her life and the troubles at school. Later, running the ranch would be how she coped with the tragedies she would suffer. By the time she was 30, Beth had tripled the family assets and Circle M horses were now known all around the world.

Beth spent her entire life on the Circle M, going to town only when absolutely necessary. There were plenty of hired hands for the day-to-day errands that popped up. She preferred to drive to Capitol City than into Hazzard. She never liked the town, probably because of her bad experiences at school. Beth just didn't fit in with the farmer's daughters and the moonshine families in High School. Children could be cruel, teen girls downright horrid. So Beth preferred the company of the horses, the ranch hands and Mrs. Gaffrey (the widow who ran the house), over the town gossips in Hazzard who pointed and whispered any time she was in public.

The last time she had been to the little town of Hazzard was High School Graduation day, several years ago. She had agreed to help out with the FFA program that year, a small group of Hazzard High kids had spent a few weeks working and learning out on the ranch. Her students gave her just the excuse she needed to go to a public gathering in town. Something she made a habit of avoiding.

She had hoped fate might somehow bring her a glance at the one she lost so long ago. But he was nowhere to be found. Her trip to town turned out to be a painful mistake. Beth shivered at the thought of the horrible scene that had occurred between her and another, it had cut her to the bone. Now as she reflected on the whole thing, she was angry for not taking a different path in the first place all those years ago.

Beth tried to push the memories aside as she headed out to the porch swing overlooking the front pasture. This had been her morning routine for years, to start the day off watching the horses and deciding which ones needed her attention that day. She stopped her observations only to write thoughts in her diary. She had accumulated quite a few over the past years.

As she sat on the porch swing with her coffee, her mind once again wandered back in time ... to the winter of 1958, her junior year in High School.

* * *

_February 1958_

_"There's no doubt in my mind that you will continue to keep the O'Connell legacy going, Daughter, but why aren't you doing things with kids your own age? You have yet to bring a young man home to meet your Mother and Father! The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up soon, don't you plan to go?" Max inquired._

_"Dad, I just don't know. There are lots of boys at school but the girls are horrible to me. I can't seem to do anything right. They make fun of how I look, what I wear, and they tell me I smell like a horse. Anytime a boy dares talk to me there is this bunch of girls that gang up and say horrible things."_

_Beth fought back the tears. She hated to cry in front of her father._

_But her father was well aware of the situation, as this wasn't the first time the issue had come up. While his fortune gave her all the possessions a girl could desire, it set her apart from the rest of the community and the poverty that surrounded most of the people that lived up in the nearby hills and on nearby farms._

_Beth was a hard worker and she didn't do anything halfway. She was as kind as any girl could be, but other girls just saw a pampered princess while they went home to work the fields, and help keep the family farm out of the hands of the bank. Many of the children quit school early, especially the boys, to be taught the family moonshine business or to run the family farm, or both. Many of the girls just married off at a young age and saw no need for further education. For the parents, it was one less mouth to feed in the house. Times were hard._

_"Now, now, Beth dear, you know the girls in town have difficulties as well. They just have a different type of trouble. We all have our struggles in this world. No matter how much money you have or don't have troubles will always find you this side of heaven. Now, I can't judge the moonshine families for doing what they must to put food on the table. I know they deal with horrible poverty every day. You know many of the kids your age that live up in the hills don't even have running water or electricity? Some don't even have a house with four walls, just a shack or a lean-to. Have compassion for them, Child, always be kind, but don't you dare let them take your joy from you."_

_"But Daddy it's not that simple. It's something every day at school, every single day, Dad. There is this one boy I really like and I planned to go up to him between classes and just say hi, see what happens, right? Well, then one of the girls tripped me in the hall and I fell right in front of him, right on his boots dad! Then that same mean girl, along with a few others, made fun of me and everyone heard!" Beth felt nauseous as the scene replayed in her head:_

_"It seems th'little princess is desperate for a date to th'dance. What a disgrace, fallin' at yer feet just a' beggin' for ya' t'take her. Don't worry, ya'can come with me. Ya' don't wanna be stuck with that rich little spoiled snob anyhow. She's nothin' like the rest of us."_

_"Dad it was the most humiliating thing I've ever been through. She's only in school half the time anyway and when she is there she makes it her mission in life to make me miserable. She likes this boy. At the very least she doesn't like other girls talking to him, especially me. Dad, I don't have a single friend, not one girlfriend at school to hang out with." With that said the tears let go and began to fall._

_"Now, now, what sort of guy would he have turned out to be if he didn't even stand up for you? You're best off without that one, Beth." Her father held his own anger in check but turned his head a brief moment and swore under his breath._

_"No Dad, he's a great guy, he told this girl she knew good and well he wasn't going to the dance, but if he could go, he wouldn't go with a mean girl like her. Even said he would rather slop the pigs! Then he knelt down and offered his hand to help me up. I was so caught off guard and embarrassed, Dad. I panicked and I just ran! I had my chance, Dad, and I blew it. I really blew it." Beth sobbed as all the years of teasing and loneliness finally came pouring out._

_"Aye, what a troubling time youth can be … but my dear daughter you mustn't give up. You should go and speak to this boy again. You don't have to even talk about the dance. But at least thank him for defending you. Then see what happens from there. Remember what I've told you? You never break the horse to ride if you don't take it out of the barn."_

_Dad's advice was never complete without at least one horse cliché, even if it wasn't the best equivalent._

_"Promise me that while I'm gone with your mother that you will at least try to speak with this boy, will you do that for me Girl?"_

_"Yes, Daddy. I promise. I'll do my best."_

_"Now that's my daughter! Do you hear that Becky?" He glanced at his wife who was waiting for him in the car, "Perhaps there is hope for us to have grandchildren yet!" Max laughed as he hugged his daughter tight._

_"DAD! Good grief...!"_

_"Well now! We not be gettin' any younger, you know. It's my dream to pass this Ranch down to the next generation of O'Connell's ... it will be your dream someday, too. I want to enjoy this house filled to the rafters with laughter and grandchildren … AND great-grandchildren before I pass on. Now, mind yourself round Mrs. Gaffrey while we're gone. She will expect you to help with the inside chores before you run off to work with Sadie. Now be mindful of that creature. She's a might proud and a real hand full. I don't want to cut our trip of a lifetime short on account of you getting hurt working that young filly."_

_Beth got defensive, "Mercedes is not wild, Dad, she's misunderstood and she's brilliant. I expect her to be ready to compete yearling halter class next spring!"_

_"Not if she hurts my daughter, so be careful, Beth. That's all I ask."_

_"Yes sir."_

"_And Beth..."_

"_Yes, Dad?"_

_"We will be back before you know it. Remember we love you, Lass ... forever and always."_

_"Aye, Dad, forever and always." She kissed him on the cheek, then moved to her mom and hugged her tight. She held her mother's hand through the window as her Dad walked to the driver's door._

_"Try and have a good time while we are gone, Beth. Take your Dad's advice, talk to this young man of yours. Invite him over for lemonade and see if he might like to go riding when we get home. Just be you, Beth. Now, I promise to send you postcards from Paris and Rome. Remember how much we love you." Her mother tried to comfort her daughter._

_"I love you, too, mom. Have a wonderful time." with that her father started up the car and slowly pulled away._

_Beth smiled and waved as the couple made their way down the drive and through the gate. She stood there until they made the turn onto the County road and slowly disappeared from sight._

* * *

Unknown to Beth at the time, she would never receive a postcard from her mother and her father would not live to see his dream fulfilled. Sadly, her parents would not live to see Beth finish growing up.


	7. The O'Connell Family Legacy Part II

_A/N: Part two! Thanks again for the reviews and for sticking with the story as I get things set with the plot!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The O'Connell Family Legacy, Part II  
**(Six Years ago)

* * *

"_If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton,  
__you may as well make it dance."_

George Bernard Shaw, _Immaturity_

* * *

Beth wiped the stray tear from her cheek as she gazed down the same drive where she last saw her parents over 20 years ago. Losing them in a senseless railway accident while on their dream vacation had been a terrible experience for her.

She was in bed for a week after the news of the accident and stopped speaking. She was so ill that she was unable to attend the funeral. It was two weeks before she uttered a word and a month before she returned to school. Mrs. Gaffrey never left her side. Beth's parents were her world and they were gone forever.

With no living relatives to lean on, the ranch and horses were all she knew and all she had left. All the hired help had stayed on after her parents died and even stood beside her when a young businessman by the name of Jefferson Hogg tried to pressure her in to selling him her father's beloved ranch and horses to turn it into a bed and breakfast or some type of a resort. Mr. Brady called him a "_daft little troll_" and sent the man flying off the property after firing his 12 gauge into the air. A tall gate had been installed soon after to keep him and others like him away. The Ranch might as well have been a town unto itself after that. With no friends in school and her parents gone, Beth became more isolated than ever before. The gate…a symbol of her emotional prison that kept her locked away in grief from the rest of the world.

In time, she recovered and once again found her strength. Now years later, she found solace living on the Circle M as it was her only physical connection to the life she shared with her parents.

Beth's work also distracted from her sadness and any wandering her mind might decide to explore. Like, who might still be in the nearby town, what secrets might be known about her, and other memories that haunted her.

Beth had never married. She never got to invite the boy from school to meet her parents. But she couldn't hold back the smile that broke thru as she recalled the handsome young man who she had _…tripped and fell in front of…_ all those years ago. They never went to the dance, but their paths were destined to cross. He found his way into her heart ... and into her rather large collection of diaries.

Beth would most definitely have to decide what to do with the history, her VERY PERSONAL history, hidden away in the years of diaries. She would need to do that very soon.

It was too late for children, she had hoped to one day adopt, but now ... what had the doctor said? Months? Maybe a year? A deep desperate feeling ran through her as she thought about what would happen to the Circle M and her father's legacy when she was gone.

She had all this wealth, but in the end she couldn't take it with her. It never brought her love, or family, or happiness. It couldn't stop Elizabeth O'Connell, proud daughter of Maxwell and Rebecca O'Connell, from dying of cancer before she passed on her father's legacy.

The Circle M should be left to someone. She was well aware that Boss Hogg still wanted this place, but the thought of that made her skin crawl. One of the loyal hired hands perhaps? No, she'd only consider Nelson Brady and he was 30 years her senior, with no children, and had spoke of retirement on more than one occasion.

As she went over the problem again in her mind she noticed the familiar patrol car pull over to the side of the county road, far across the pasture. For months now, this same white patrol car had begun to park there for a short time, usually in the morning. The young deputy seemed to watch the horses as they grazed or played in the front pasture. He stayed for a while, and then he would go on his way. At first it was once a week, then twice, then every other day.

When spring arrived and the new foals hit ground, the deputy was there almost every day and had begun to spend some of his lunch breaks there on occasion, too.

She had watched the handsome young deputy with curiosity over the past months. While he never approached the gate, he had taken to one of the colts in the front pasture. He had managed to train the colt to come to the fence when he whistled. No doubt for a carrot, or an apple, or some other treat.

There was something familiar in how he interacted with the colt. There isn't much to be done from over a fence, but the way he touched the little horse, scratching behind his ears, and giving the colt praise, even the way he carried himself … reminded her in small ways of her father. She had asked Mr. Brady to confirm his identity, discreetly, and learned he was the son of Otis and Agnes Strate, Enos.

Then it hit her ... could she? DARE SHE? There was a possibility … it was a real stretch and she would have to act fast, but what if it actually worked? Beth finally had a choice; however, _did she have the right_? She pondered her precarious situation and as she gazed far across the pasture at the young man who appeared to be petting the little horse. She couldn't get the nagging thought out of her mind that _the plan could actually work_.

"_The hell with it,_" she thought, "_its time I do what I feel is best. I just wish I had done it long ago._"

Finally, she had a plan to save the O'Connell Legacy. But for the plan to work it would take discretion, meticulous planning and precise timing. It would mean facing her fears, being braver than ever before. She would be confronting her past … and possibly an old enemy head on.

She finished her coffee and headed back inside to call Atlanta. Once the appointment was scheduled to see the family attorney later in the week, Beth headed upstairs, where she quickly pulled the years of diaries from the shelf in her room, packing them into a box. She pulled out three years and marked them to discuss with the attorney. Then she gathered a few special objects from various locations in the room and placed them carefully in very specific diaries. Beth had so much planning to do and so little time.

First, she would make plans for the little colt the Deputy had become so fond of. She knew that she would be gone from this world sometime in the next year, so the colt would have to be apart from the Deputy for a time, but she had a brilliant and intricate plan. Her mind was racing with exactly how she was going to save the O'Connell Legacy.

She would somehow arrange to meet young Deputy Strate. Should she approach him at the fence? "_No, best not," _she thought to herself_. _ If he felt he was about to be asked to leave the property, he might never come back.

She had to go to him somehow…and she had to keep it secret. Sometimes she hated that gate at the end of the drive, locking out the world, putting up everyone's defenses. Maybe when this was over, it could be removed.

It was her hope that they would be able to become friends, that he wouldn't be intimidated by her, or her money, or any rumors he might have heard. Her heart's desire was that before she died, the young man would join her for coffee one morning on the porch. She wanted to know him and it was even more important to Beth that he discovered the kind of person she was. Would it be possible that he come to care about her before she died? "_No, that may be too much to hope for_," she thought. She would be content as long as he learned that she was a regular human being, who just wanted to be loved, like everyone else in this world.

It would be a challenge to say the least. She KNEW she could not be seen roaming around Hazzard. She could never risk that. It would ruin everything! The mean girls from High School were sure to still be around somewhere and small town gossip spreads like wildfire. She hoped that somehow, things would work out in her favor. Perhaps with Mr. Brady's assistance, she could discover the Deputy's work schedule, perhaps slip into town in his pickup early one morning before the town bustled to life. She wouldn't have much time to make an impression before getting out before being seen. But she hoped to use the bond the young man had with the colt as a catalyst to entice him to come to the ranch, where they would be safe from critical eyes and gossiping women. She had to try…she had nothing left to lose.

The packing done, the appointment set, Beth returned to the swing for a moment before heading for the barn. She was invigorated! She felt at peace with her decision and hoped if everything fell into place, that there would be a window in heaven to watch how things would finally work out when she was gone. As she watched the patrol car pull away, for the first time in years, Beth felt hope!

* * *

Enos had begun to make a habit of driving by the ranch every day. The big yellow house on the hill was something out of a storybook. He was there to watch the foals in the field as they ran and played. The young animals were gaining confidence with each passing day, traveling further away from the broodmares.

Horses were like magical creatures to him…drawing him into their world… he couldn't resist their temptation. They moved with freedom, grace and ease that no other animal possessed. Seeming to float just above the ground rather than run across it.

He had grown particularly attached to one of the colts, a line back dun. He seemed to be the most courageous of the herd of youngsters. The colt had learned to come to the fence when Enos let out a whistle and the little creature was never disappointed. He always had a snack or two for him. The two had a bond, despite his fear that the little guy would be sold off to another ranch. On rare occasion, an exceptional horse, especially a colt, stayed intact on the ranch in Hazzard County, but most were sold to farms and ranches all across the country.

He often caught a glimpse of a woman, who he thought must be Miss O'Connell, far away on the porch swing enjoying her morning coffee or tea. Enos often wondered why this pretty middle aged woman spent so much time alone out here. He never had come across her in town and he was acquainted with just about all of the local townsfolk. Some people said she was a bit of a recluse, some that she had loved and lost, others didn't think she had EVER left the property. He knew the latter had to be just a silly rumor.

He still found it odd that she didn't socialize with anyone. Not even Jesse Duke knew much about her, other than she had attended the local high school as a teenager, but didn't have any friends. Even now, she seemed to purposely make herself unavailable and he couldn't help but be curious as to why that was. He had known for a long time that his Ma had a fierce dislike for the woman. How his Ma had enough information to know if she would like her or not was lost on him.

As he watched the frisky colt tease another one of the foals, then run back to his mother for protection from the irritated mare, his thoughts drifted back again to his mother, and the first time he saw this place.

One day when he was little, his Pa had driven him down the County Road that passed by the Circle M Ranch. He was instantly taken with the horses that roamed across the property. Later that night at supper, he told his Ma all about "_th' horses in th' fields by a pretty yellow house"_…and was immediately sent to his room. He hid under the covers while he waited for Ma to stop screaming at Pa. He could still remember the words she said:

"_What the devil was ya thinkin', Otis? Of all the disrespectful, stupid things t'do…takin' my boy by that place ... I best not catch ya' near that place or hear 'bout you even bein' in that part of the County again! You hear me, Otis? Not EVER AGAIN!" _

Enos's father eventually had his fill when every effort he made to soothe his wife had failed. He couldn't reason with the woman so he got up and walked out of the house without a word, slamming the screen door behind him. Later that night she sat Enos down and said, _"Rich folk like her kind don't mix with a moonshine family. Ya' just mind yer business, stay away from her and her horses, understand me boy?" _

To make things worse, Pa didn't come home that night. He had slept out in the woods by one of the sites where he brewed his shine, and 5-year-old Enos was terrified he was going to be left alone with his mother forever. The next morning at breakfast when his father still hadn't returned, Ma was distraught…and furious. When he finally came home later that morning, Enos promised Ma he'd never talk about horses, or the pretty yellow house ever again.

He wondered if his Ma ever met a person she did like, including her own son, or his father … rest his soul. He never could understand why she was the way she was, but she was the only one he had. While they were not close, he still made sure her needs were met.

He let out sigh as he thought of the unpleasant memories. A chill went down Enos's spine just thinking about that time. But he couldn't help but be drawn back to this place…maybe because it was forbidden, or maybe it was the horses. He felt somehow pulled into a fantasy world of his own when he sat watching the horses run free. He imagined himself riding, running as far away from Hazzard and the unpleasant memory of that night; the night the Sheriff came to his house, with unbelievable news.

As he drove the cruiser back towards the station, he kept thinking of his mother, and how she only came to life and thrived if she was the center of attention. She had made it clear that she didn't like people who were "different" and had no qualms about telling a person what she thought, whether they wanted to hear it or not. She was from the oldest of moonshine families and would always say, "_We keep to our own kind_."

Agnes's world was far too small for Enos. When his spirit was nearly crushed after the death of his Pa, she had left him to fend for himself, his grief unresolved. The distance between the two had grown larger than ever when she learned he was attending the Police Academy. She took his entry into law enforcement as a betrayal against the generations of moonshiners … and hadn't spoken to him since shortly after her return several years ago.

Ma was just one of many reasons he was trying to find work at a big city police department. Part of him wanted to get away from this place and see if he could make his dreams come true, be something more, like Pa had said. But with each rejection letter that came in the mail he told himself it was for the best. After all, Daisy was here. Just a moment spent with Daisy made the rejections easier to bear.

If he only knew what Miss O'Connell had in store for his future and how it would forever change his world…and Daisy's.


	8. Slow Recoveries and Hidden Memories

_A/N: I know this chapter is a little long, but I just couldn't bring myself to break it up. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Slow Recoveries and Hidden Memories  
**(Present time)

_Footfalls echo in the memory  
Down the passage which we did not take  
Towards the door we never opened  
_

-T.S. Eliot

* * *

Several hours had passed since Doc Appleby had checked on Daisy at the Duke Farm. She had been asleep since the Duke men had put her to bed, barely moving a muscle. As the Doc advised, the Duke men stayed close to home, leaving someone inside at all times in case Daisy woke up and needed them. Bo had retrieve her prescription from town and was with Luke in the living room trying to make sense of what happened to Daisy and how they might be able to locate Enos.

In another part of the house, Daisy awoke to a rather bright bedroom. She didn't remember how she got in her bed and she felt terribly groggy. Part of her wanted to just roll back over, cover her head and go back to sleep. As she glanced over at the clock she shot straight up in bed. It was 4:30PM!

"Oh my gosh! I'm late for work!" She threw the covers back and rolled out of bed. Her feet hit the floor and she started to stand but only made it about half way up before everything began to spin.

Her ears rang and she felt as if she was underwater…the normal sounds of the world became muffled as a blackness seemed to creep up behind her. She quickly sat back down and cried out in fear, "Luke? Bo? Uncle Jesse? Is anybody here? Please…help!"

Almost instantly her bedroom door burst open and Luke was by her side, Bo and Jesse were right behind him.

Luke said, "Hey Daisy, we're here, everything's okay now. Listen to me; you need to take it easy. Let's get you back in bed and get your medicine. How ya' doin', are ya' hungry?"

"Luke, I can't spend all day in bed, I'm already late for work!" she said in protest. "Why did y'all let me sleep so late and what medicine are you talking about?"

Uncle Jesse spoke up, "Now Daisy, you aren't goin' anywhere t'day and that's final. No arguments. Luke asked if you was hungry, would you like me to fix ya' somethin' to eat? Ya' ain't had nothin' t'eat since breakfast."

Uncle Jesse knew that Daisy was far from a patient, patient. But he was not about to let her out of his site anytime soon. It had only been a few hours since they found her collapsed beside the well outside the farmhouse.

"Breakfast? Uncle Jesse, I don't understand…and…I don't feel too good all of a sudden either...whoa." Daisy put her hands up to her face, feeling the small bandage that was on her cheek. "Wait, what's this?"

"Now, you need to lay back down young lady." Luke helped Daisy lay back and gently put her feet and legs back under the covers. Once Daisy was settled against the pillows, she rolled over and grabbed the mirror from her nightstand drawer and looked at her reflection. She was not prepared for what she saw. Sure, there was a bandage on her cheek, but she looked like she had aged 10 years. She looked to Luke and started to cry, "Luke what happened to me? Please somebody tell me what's going on?"

"Now, take it easy Daisy, you're gonna be just fine." He turned to his cousin, "Bo, go get her meds, Uncle Jesse maybe something light on her stomach, like toast would be good to start with." Luke said as he quickly took charge.

"You got it, we're on it." Bo and Uncle Jesse were quickly off to their tasks.

Luke turned back to Daisy. Sitting down beside her, he began to speak. "Daisy, we got back from mendin' the fence and found you collapsed outside by the old well. Do you remember Doc Appleby comin' by this afternoon?"

"WHAT! NO! Luke, I don't understand! You're scarin' me now, stop kiddin' around!" Daisy hated being vulnerable and she felt terribly afraid.

"Daisy, I don't mean to scare you, I'd never joke around about somethin' like this. I'm gonna tell you what the Doc said and then we will go from there, okay? Do you trust me?"

"Yes…you know I do," she said through her tears. She sat the mirror down on the nightstand.

"Doc Appleby says for the next few days he wants you to take this medicine 3 times a day. After that, you can take it if you feel like you need it. It's gonna help keep you from bein' so upset and make you sleep a lot, but he said that's what you need right now. He also said no work for at least a week, and he'd prefer you stay home for maybe two weeks. Now, do you understand just that part?"

Daisy shook her head slowly indicating she understood then spoke again. "Luke, what happened to my face? I hurt all over, too. Was I in some kinda car wreck? Why can't I remember?"

"No, Daisy, you didn't have no car accident. Doc thinks you fainted and that's how you cut your cheek and banged up your knees. That's probably why you feel so sore, too. But you're gonna be just fine. No scars, Daisy."

Luke took Daisy's hand and held it as he continued to speak. "Do you remember anything at all about what happened after we left to mend the fence this morning?"

"This morning…" Daisy struggled to remember anything, "Luke, I…I…don't know."

Luke tightened his hold on her hand as he felt Daisy start to tremble. "It's alright, Daisy, what about breakfast. Do you remember having breakfast with us this morning?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She tried to recall being in the kitchen, "Breakfast…I remember breakfast. It's fuzzy, though. I didn't finish the dishes. I think...I remember y'all talkin', and then I went to my room to change clothes."

"Yes, Daisy. That's right. You said it was gonna be warmer than you expected so you wanted to change clothes before…" Luke stopped himself from saying more.

"Before what? Luke?"

"Daisy, I don't think I should say. I don't want to upset ya' and Doc said when you was ready you'll remember and talk about it on your own. I just don't wanna see you hurt no more."

"Luke you know more than you're tellin', please I need to know what happened to me." Daisy pleaded.

"Daisy, I told ya' we don't know what happened after we left. You ain't been able to remember and tell us." He replied as calmly and softly as he could.

Daisy looked at her cousin in disbelief.

"Okay," Daisy took a deep breath, "maybe you should just tell me what I was waitin' on. It might help me remember. Wouldn't that make sense, Luke? What was I waitin' on? Please tell me…I'm just so out of sorts and not knowin' isn't helpin'."

"Well, it might but…" Luke paused for a moment then continued, "Daisy I ain't never seen you so hurt and upset in my life. I don't want to be the one to say the wrong thing and trigger a memory that you aren't ready to face."

Luke was struggling to find the best way to help Daisy through this without upsetting her or making things worse. It didn't help matters any that he was still angry, REAL angry. He wanted to find Enos and talk to him…with his fists.

He tried again, "Daisy it wasn't what you was waitin' on, it…was…who."

Daisy looked at Luke, her face blank and lacking emotion. "Who? I was waitin' on somebody? Not something?" she said slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

"That's right, Daisy."

About that time Bo came back into the room with a tall glass of apple juice and two tiny little blue pills. He handed the pills to Luke and sat the juice on the nightstand. "Okay Daisy, now doc's orders. You need to take these and then drink as much of the juice as you can. If you'd like I'll get you somethin' else to drink. Do you want some tea, or lemonade or maybe some water?" Bo asked.

"Water…" Daisy said.

"You got it, Darlin'." Bo left for the kitchen.

"Luke…water…the well. There's somethin' down in the old well." Daisy knew something was down there but couldn't retrieve the memory of what it could be or how it had gotten there.

"Daisy, here, take these pills now. Come on, then will talk some more." Luke handed her the pills and picked up the glass of apple juice.

Daisy put the tiny pills in her mouth and as she reached for the glass from Luke her hand started to shake. "Here," Luke said, "it's alright, let me help with that." He held the glass for Daisy as she guided it to her lips and took a drink, swallowing the tiny pills. "Alright now, that's done, let's go back to the beginning. Can you remember who you were waitin' on this mornin'?"

Daisy closed her eyes again and tried to remember. "Ok. I changed my clothes and before y'all left to mend the fence you said you'd have the CB on in case I needed anything."

"See? I said it would all come back…just give it time!" Luke was relieved to see that Daisy's mind was still intact, she would hopefully regain all her memories and be able to tell them exactly what happened. "Is there anything else? Just let it come. Even the tiniest thing could help trigger your memories."

"Luke, I know there's something' in the well that ain't suppose to be there but..." Daisy stopped.

"What is it Daisy?" Luke asked softly.

"Luke? What happened to my face?" She asked again. "Am I gonna have a scar?"

Luke was shaken. Daisy was forgetting things he had just said to her. He took a breath and tried again to reach her. It felt as if Daisy was with him, but at the same time someplace far away.

"Daisy, remember what I just said before Bo came in? Doc thought you fainted and hurt yourself in the fall. He said there wouldn't be a scar. Okay?

"Oh, right. That's good then. Luke? There's somethin' down in the well."

Now Luke was alarmed. "Okay, uh, Daisy?" Luke's mind was spinning, trying to think of what to say to help her. "I know! Did you take anything outside with you that might have fallen into the well?"

"It didn't fall," she replied, "he threw it."

"What?" Luke wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

Daisy was becoming sleepy again and her eyelids felt heavy, even though the medication hadn't had time to really take full effect.

Bo returned along with Uncle Jesse. Uncle Jesse carried with him a tray containing a plate of toast, some milk, the glass of water and a few crackers.

"Well now, here we go two pieces of toast with light butter and honey. Let's try and eat just a little something, okay Daisy Girl?" Jesse said cheerfully.

"Okay Uncle Jesse." Daisy looked up at Bo sleepily, "Bo? I hit him. There's somethin' down in the well. Can you get it back for me, please?" Her eyes once again began to close.

Bo and Jesse both gave Luke a concerned look.

"Daisy, don't worry we're gonna take care of everything, Darlin'." Bo assured her but she didn't respond. "Daisy?" he said softly, "Daisy?"

Her eyes closed, Daisy had drifted back into a hazy sleep.

"Come on boys, best let her sleep now. Let's go on in the other room, I want to talk to ya'." Jesse advised.

"Yeah, we DEFINITELY need to talk." Luke whispered.

Jesse quickly put the tray on the nightstand beside the small oval hand mirror. Then the men headed out the door

Once out of Daisy's hearing, the three men could talk freely.

Luke broke the uncomfortable silence first.

"Uncle Jesse, she doesn't remember but bits and pieces. She can't remember that Enos was here this mornin', she ain't even spoke his name. Just said he. All I got to go on is that A) she hit him and B) he threw something real important to her down the well. Now don't ask me in what order."

"Hmmm. How deep ya' think that water is down there? Is there any way we can try and get to whatever it is?" Bo asked.

"I can ask Cooter to come out and we can rig up a pulley and use the winch to lower somebody down." Luke said.

"Now hold on a minute boys, just slow down, that's starting to sound a bit too dangerous. I don't even know how deep that well is and I ain't to sure them walls down there are stable…they gotta be 80 years old. That thing's been there since I was a kid. There could be snakes and who knows how much silt or mud under the water that could drag you down like quicksand. I should have filled in that well a long time ago. I don't think we should consider it until we know more." Uncle Jesse was being reasonable, but he just couldn't handle the possibility of having two of his loved ones laid up and hurt.

"Has Enos checked in with Rosco?" Bo asked.

"No, he's probably still on the road to who knows where. I don't think we're gonna here from him til he gets back." Uncle Jesse answered.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm sorry, I know you don't approve, but I think we need to track down Enos and drag him back here. Ain't no excuse for what he's done to Daisy. Doc Appleby also said he knew something, we need to find out what that is." Luke had his mind made up and that was that.

"Now Luke, I done told you we can't go jumping to conclusions. She's confused! We need more facts before we act. Let's give her time to recover and remember. Ain't no sense risking anybody gettin' hurt going down the old well when we don't know for sure there's anything to be going after! Besides, I suspect that Daisy's gonna want to track Enos down on her own. Hard as it may be to wait, we ain't got no choice! So let's just take care of Daisy and in a day or two maybe we will have some answers. Now, I best get back to fixin' the tractor. I expect one of you to stay close to Daisy and the other to join me. I'll see whichever one of ya' outside." Jesse got up from his chair and headed out of the house.

Bo and Luke looked at each other a moment and instantly knew what the other was thinking. Once the screen door shut behind their uncle, Bo spoke up.

"So, since Doc's bound by certain confidences like he said, which one of us is gonna break into his office and get Enos's file next time he's out here to check on Daisy?" Bo asked with a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh, and I volunteer you for the job, seein' how you got that formal first aide training and all."

"Consider it done, Bo. But I think it's best if we go tomorrow. I'm not to keen on leavin the farm with Daisy so confused. But the time will come, then we're gonna find Enos. If _were_ lucky he ain't too far, but if _he's_ lucky he ain't gonna be close. Either way, like I said, he's gotta come back sometime and when he does, I'm gonna be waitin'."

* * *

In far Northwestern Missouri, Enos awoke startled and quickly sat up in bed. Momentarily disoriented, he felt that something was wrong. Then after taking in his surroundings, he realized he was not in Hazzard, but safe in his hotel room on the way to Wyoming.

He had an aching back and a sore neck. He looked over at the clock, which read 1:30 AM.

"Oh … ding dang it," he muttered as he got up from the bed slowly.

He had fallen asleep in his clothes yet he was freezing cold. He stretched his aching muscles as he turned off the A/C. Having only slept a few hours he was wide-awake. He grabbed his sweat pants and an old soft t-shirt and headed for the shower. Glancing again at the clock and the phone on the nightstand, something just didn't feel right. He stopped and turned back to the door, opening it and taking a quick glance outside. No one was there. But he could not help the nagging suspicion that someone was in trouble, although he had no idea who, or why. Perhaps in the morning he would call Gus, just in case. Closing the door and locking it, he once again headed for the shower.

It was so cold in the room a hot shower was mighty appealing. He thought it would help alleviate his stiff muscles and warm him back up, along with the rest of the dark little room. He started the shower and quickly undressed. As he stood under the hot water, he let out a sigh as it ran down his neck and back, soothing his aching muscles and relaxing his body. His mind however, was far from relaxed.

He had hoped to be in a totally different place emotionally by this point in time. Instead he was more hurt and lost than ever. As he continued to let the water comfort his body, his thoughts drifted back to the fight with Daisy. Enos couldn't understand why Daisy had behaved so irrationally. Even when she came around the corner of the farmhouse she looked as if she might kill him where he stood.

He had heard her call his name when he started the truck, then the engine's roar drowned out her voice. At the time he was thankful, he didn't want to hear anymore; but what if ... no he couldn't think like that. Enos quickly forced those thoughts aside. Today was their last chance. He PROMISED himself that if it didn't work out, he had to let her go and move on without her. But that didn't make it easier. He was alone and all he could think of was that he wanted to get out of the shower and call her. To tell her he loved her and always had, to say everything he didn't get to say to her.

After the way he acted and spoke towards her today, Enos felt she would never forgive him. He was disgusted with himself for being so aggressive with her. He didn't mean to upset her and he would never, ever harm her. He'd give his life for her. He was just desperate to reach her, to be loved.

All Enos ever wanted was to be loved.

* * *

"_All the things one has forgotten  
__scream for help in dreams."  
__-_Elias Canetti

Daisy picked up the laundry one piece at a time and hung it on the line to dry in the morning sunshine. She heard a familiar voice call her name behind her. She turned around to answer, but no one was there. "Hello? Who's there?" There was no reply.

Daisy turned back to her laundry and discovered that the overalls she had just pinned to the line were covered in mud. Thinking nothing of it she took the overalls down and tossed them aside. She reached into the basket for a pair of jeans and as she again faced the clothesline, she found white sheets with tiny daisies printed on them surrounded her, swaying gently in the breeze as far as the eye could see. Dropping the jeans, she turned back towards the house only to see more rows of sheets. She parted the floral fabric with her hands and stepped through to the next row. There was a familiar scent that seemed to come from the fabric. It was masculine, like after-shave, and then she heard someone in the distance calling out her name, "Daisy? Daisy Mae?" The floral fabric seemed to go on forever, obscuring her view of the house and the rest of the farm.

Daisy began to walk forward, slowly making her way through the rows of hanging fabric, in search of the voice. "I'm here!" she called out, but the familiar voice seemed to be fading away. She began to move faster and faster with each step, the wind began to pick up and the sheets constantly reached out and covered her face, blocking her view. In frustration she stopped to listen once again for the voice. The wind stopped blowing and was replaced again by the gentle breeze, "Daisy?" Now the voice was behind her, she turned around and grabbed the sheet behind her and yanked it down from the line.

Instantly all the sheets disappeared and she found herself standing in front of the old well beside the farmhouse. There was no sound. _"There must be a breeze_," she thought to herself. The trees were swaying in silence and tiny white petals filled the air around her. They were floating, swirling and falling through the air, covering the ground. Daisy slowly turned around in a circle, looking up at the white petals in amazement as they swirled gracefully around her. "Daisy petals…they're daisy petals," she smiled and began to giggle. Then from deep inside the well, she heard the faint voice calling, "D-Daisy? Daisy Mae?" It whispered to her again, urging her, drawing her in. "Daisy?" She walked towards the well feeling as light as the petals in the air surrounding her, "Who's there?" she asked in a carefree voice, "Who is it?"

The tiny white petals suddenly froze, suspended in the air. As she continued to move towards the well, each petal that touched her body gently fell to the ground without a sound, joining the other petals covering the ground like a winter's snowfall. She could almost see into the well, when the voice spoke again, "Daisy? Daisy Mae?" Daisy reached out and grabbed the side of the well with her hand. The moment she did, she heard a noise. It was a splash. Followed by another, and another.

Daisy put both hands on the wall as she leaned over to look into the well and saw him. He was no longer whispering her name, he was screaming.

"DAISY! DAISY!"

Momentarily bewildered, Daisy looked at the man in the water below her without a concern in the world. He was wearing a familiar hat and a uniform. Then she recognized his face and his voice.

"Enos?" Suddenly she realized what was happening to him. "ENOS!" She was hysterical and called to him, "Hang on, Enos!" Enos continued to splash and grasp at the sides of the well. Then, as he managed to get a grip on the side of the well, he looked up at Daisy and said, "I just can't take anymore…I'm done." He lost his grip on the slick wall and slipped under the murky water. The tiny petals in the air around Daisy suddenly fell to the ground simultaneously, making a loud crashing sound like heavy glass breaking. The petals began to change colors, yellow…brown…grey…now black. They became wet and threatened to drag her down. She looked back into the well where Enos had been just a moment ago and his deputy's hat floated to the surface, but he did not come back up.

She screamed and tried to climb over the wall to jump in and save him, but something had a hold of her arms.

"NO! LET GO! PLEASE! ENOS, HOLD ON! ENOS!

She continued her screams until suddenly Bo and Luke appeared before her in the darkness, Bo was holding her arms, Luke was talking to her but she couldn't make out his words. She closed her eyes tight and screamed again in terror.

Her arms still held tight, she began to hear familiar voices and suddenly there was light once again. She slowly stopped fighting against the strong arms and opened her eyes. She was in her room, in her bed, Bo and Luke were with her in their pajamas, Uncle Jesse stood at the light switch by the door, his face as white as a ghost.

"Daisy? Are you with us? Can you understand me?" Luke said, fear in his voice and tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Luke? Bo?" She was practically gasping for each breath, her whole body shaking with fear, her heart racing. Bo loosened his grip on her arms and helped her to slowly sit up, arranging the pillows for her in the bed.

"Yeah Daisy, we're all here, your gonna be alright, Darlin'." Bo said through his tears.

"Daisy, you're gonna make old men out of us if you keep this up. That's the second time you've given us one hell of a scare." Luke said and then he pulled her into a tight hug. Without letting go he asked her, "What happened Daisy? Was it a nightmare? Or did you remember something?"

Daisy held on to Luke with all her might as she looked to her Uncle Jesse, who had moved to the foot of the bed. He was holding onto the footboard with all his might.

"Don't, Luke. Don't…make her talk about it. Please, not now. I'm gonna go and call the Doc, even if it is 1:30 in the mornin'. I think he better come see her." As Jesse turned slowly towards the door he stopped and looked back at Daisy, "I love you Daisy Girl." His voice cracked as he spoke, then he quickly headed out of the room to make the call.

Luke let go of Daisy and Bo quickly took her hands in his. She watched as Luke knelt down to the floor and started to pick something up. Somehow in her dream, as she fought to jump down the well to save Enos's life, she had knocked the tray that Uncle Jesse had brought in earlier that day to the floor. There was shattered glass everywhere, including her mirror and the small lamp that once sat on her nightstand.

Daisy started to cry again as Bo pulled her into his arms. He didn't speak a word, the tears in his own eyes had told her how much he cared and how worried he was for her.

She was so confused. Why was Enos in the well? She thought carefully as bits and pieces began to return to her of the fight she had with Enos this morning. She sat back on the bed and looked into Bo's eyes.

"Bo? I…I hit Enos today. I can remember now, I hit him by the well. Is he? In my dream he...oh no what have I done! Please, Bo? Luke? Please tell me the truth, did you find him…is he down in the well?"

"WHAT?" Bo and Luke said in unison. They looked at each other in total disbelief.

"In my dream, he drowned in the well. I knew there was something down there, I just never imagined it would be him!" She cried.

"Daisy, Daisy, no…Enos is fine." Luke replied. _At least until I get my hands on him_, he thought. "You need to be more worried about yourself. Enos is on vacation, do you remember?"

"Vacation? Enos is on vacation…he's okay, he's just on vacation." She kept repeating the words in her mind as if to convince herself that he was truly safe. Tears slowly continued to fall as she breathed a sigh of relief. She realized her nightmare was just that, a horrible, horrible nightmare and nothing more. But she still couldn't remember everything that had been said between them.

Daisy's joy would only last as long as the true memories of her actions remained hidden. Her subconscious was trying to tell her the truth, when she hit Enos today, when she failed to trust him, when her pride took over and pushed aside her love for him, she might as well have drown him in the well herself. Since she couldn't remember everything, she had yet to realize the devastating ramification of her actions.

Outside the farmhouse, inside the well far above the surface of the black water, a tiny object was stuck in a fissure of the wall, trapped there when it's tiny box broke as it hit the stone wall with tremendous force. As the moon rose above Hazzard County, a small diamond began to sparkle in the night.


	9. The Wheel Begins To Turn

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, tips and concrit! Hang in there with me as I weave a little more into the tapestry! It will be worth it! I've got a lot going on in my personal life at the moment, but I will try to keep the updates moving! I just want to make sure the writing is polished. _

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Wheel Begins To Turn  
**(_Six years ago)_

_Action is the antidote to despair.  
_~Joan Baez

* * *

While Beth hadn't been to town in years, Nelson Brady (Circle M. Ranch Foreman) on the other hand was a common visitor there. Shortly after running the now County Commissioner, J.D. Hogg, off the Circle M at gunpoint, he carried around a fear of retribution. So he began to speak only when spoken to, rarely made eye contact with others and made it a point to set a tone that sent a message to those around him that clearly said, STAY AWAY. It had been many years since he actually had a real conversation with anyone in town. Most people concluded he was just an odd little man who worked for the Circle M and paid him no mind, which allowed him to listen in on many conversations that went unknown and unheard by others.

In truth, Nelson was gravely affected by the loss of his friend, Max. He didn't feel there was anyone in Hazzard County that would be a friend to him in the same way Max O'Connell had been. Besides it was no one's business what happened at the ranch and after Max's death, he felt it was his duty to protect Beth from anyone who might take advantage of her youth, or harm her in anyway. She had suffered enough between school, her parents passing and the attempted buyout of the Ranch. Thus, he kept to his own business and made his social life on the Ranch or in Capitol City.

Max's routine was simple when he came to town for feed or supplies. He would check in at the feed store, then walk over to the diner where he sat alone focused intently on the morning paper and drank a cup of coffee. He would stay only as long as it took to load the truck then he was on his way. After all these years, it was just this routine which happened to work to Beth's advantage as Nelson overheard Sheriff Rosco agreeing to have Enos switched to work the night shift at the station, so his other Deputy could campout and spend the night fishing Friday after work, much to the Sheriff's provocation.

Nelson reported back to Beth and together they came up with a plan. They would drive into town extremely early. Being a Saturday morning would mean a higher risk of discovery…more people would head into town for shopping.

If they were fortunate, the young deputy would be at the station alone. Nelson would park behind the building and Beth would walk under the cover of darkness behind the trees and shrubbery to the entrance. She would wear Nelson's hat and jacket in hopes that if anyone did happen to be out, she might be mistaken for him. Although she had no idea how they would explain why Nelson would be sneaking into the courthouse.

As Nelson drove down Old Mill Road towards town, Beth's hands shook. It had been a long time since she stepped foot in Hazzard. Beth had more concerns than she could count. Like, how would Enos respond to a strange woman coming to him in the early hours of the morning to have a casual conversation? This was going to be tough, so much could go wrong. She just hoped he would be open to her and understand her fear of the town gossips without asking too many questions. She wouldn't have much time before farmers would be heading into town to pick up supplies. She had to get in and get out, fast.

As they entered town, Beth felt herself sink down into the seat. She felt like a 17-year-old girl again…self-conscious and afraid of the other kids who had bullied her in school. She often came home from school in tears, begging not to be sent back. All these years later, as strong as she was on the ranch, the thought of being back around those girls, no…women now…terrified her. She felt a tremendous amount of guilt for not standing up for herself, but the fears still haunted her. She recalled the last confrontation she had in Hazzard, when she crossed paths with one woman in particular. The threats terrified her and Beth knew she meant every word.

"_Ya' snotty little tramp, who do ya' think ya' are and why are ya' headin' for th'feed store? Did ya' think I'd let ya' get away with tryin' t'see Otis? Go home! Ya' don't belong here. I told ya' b'fore, if ya' ever showed your face round town, or stepped off your property again, I'd ruin ya'! I'll tell everyone about th'kind a person you really are. I warned ya' t'stay away from Otis. He's mine, I swear I'll make you pay if I ever see ya' in town tryin' t'go near him again."_

"_Agnes…I…I…I'm just in town because I have to take care of some business. I'm setting things up so I don't have to come here anymore. That's all I'm here for then I'm leaving. I didn't know Otis would be here, I swear! I didn't even see him! Please…just let me do what I need to do and I'll go home."_

"_Listen…ya' don't want t'tangle with me. I've had just 'bout enough of yer' sass and lies. Mark my words…I got eyes all over th'place! Don't you come back here, if ya' do I'll know it an' then it's OVER!"_

"_Agnes, please just let go of my arm…I told you, I promise I'll never come back." _

_The two were interrupted…Mr. Brady had heard voices in the alleyway while searching for Beth when she had not returned to the truck._

"_Just what in the bloody hell are you doin', Miss? Take your hand's off the Lass now before I call the police!" _

_Agnes glared at him, "Why don't YOU mind yer' business. I'm done here anyway. I'm sure th'cheap LASS got th'message." Agnes gave Beth a shove as she released her arm then quickly walked away._

Beth trembled at the memory. It was just one of many that haunted her all these years. For a moment, she felt as if Agnes or someone she knew was standing guard just waiting for her. All she could think about was that she wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment. She had been a total pushover back then, but she had a reason to be afraid of Agnes Strate.

As they approached the station, she was relieved to see the familiar patrol car sitting in front and she began to let go of the painful memories, filing them away in the past where they belonged. Beth once again found her fortitude; after all, she had nothing left to lose. If she had no other choice but to face Agnes head on, she'd do it. It didn't matter anymore. Beth held all the power now and she wasn't going to forget it.

"Well, we might have a little luck on our side today, Lass." Nelson turned off the lights of the truck and slowly idled around the building and parked next to the impound lot beside a dumpster. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you now, Beth?"

"Thank you, Nelson. No, I have to do this alone, but say a little prayer anyway." She took his jacket and stepped out of the truck. Pulling on the jacket she gave Nelson one last thumbs up and shut the door.

Nelson watched her as she put the hat on and slipped around the corner. He spoke quietly, "Maxwell, Sir, if you're awake up there please send down a little Irish luck for you're daughter."

Beth tried to carefully make her way toward the front of the building. She moved easily and quietly, being careful to stay near the building in the grass, behind the bushes where she was out of reach of the light from the lamppost. Fortunately the streetlights in Hazzard square helped to cast shadows of which she took great advantage. As she approached the steps to the building, she stopped to take a quick look around the square to see if anyone was around…not a soul was in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief. Nelson had told her that once inside the building, there would be double doors to her right taking her into the station. That's where he should be_. "Okay, here goes."_ she whispered to herself and quickly made her way up the steps and through the door.

Inside the station, Enos was fighting to keep his eyes open as he went over the latest FBI bulletins. He hated working nights. He wasn't a big morning person anyway, but when it came to the night shift, he would rather work double day shifts. Time seemed to always creep by, leaving him with far too much time to think. It wasn't always bad, like when he could let his thoughts drift away to Daisy and the hopes he had for them someday, but tonight was not to be one of those nights. It had been a depressing few days.

He had stopped off at the Boars Nest one evening to find her flirting shamelessly with Darcy. DARCY! Hadn't he proven to be a big enough jerk the first time she went out with him? But no…the two were just as cozy as two bugs in a rug. As closing time approached, Darcy had walked over to Enos as he sat at the bar and said _"Hey, don't you have someplace else to be? I'll make sure Daisy gets on the road safe tonight." _Then Darcy gave him a big slap on the back and a _"See ya' Enos."_ and he was back off with his friends, cutting up and laughing about the last time the Duke boys had dumped Enos and his cruiser in the pond.

_Of all the dumb luck._

He just couldn't think of a worse way to begin the summer than with Daisy all wrapped up in yet another guy, especially Darcy.

Thankfully he didn't have to work nights too often. He had just poured himself a cup of coffee (although it resembled old motor oil) when he heard something in the hallway. He looked up at the clock. 4:10AM.

"Hey, Cletus…that you? I didn't think you was comin' in til' 5:30? What's th'matter…th'fish ain't bitin'?"

The door opened and a small person slowly walked in the room. He sat down the coffee pot and walked over toward the steps by the counter, just as Beth took off the hat and jacket, revealing a petite woman.

_Possum on a gum bush_.

"Um…hello…hi!" Beth said nervously. "Not Cletus, sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." She put the hat down on the bench beside her and the jacket over her arm.

Visitors almost never came into the police station at this time of morning, so Enos's next thought was that something must be wrong.

"Hi, I'm Deputy Strate. Is everythin' all right? Is there somethin' I can help ya' with?" He thought the woman looked familiar, but couldn't place her. He didn't think he had ever seen her around town.

Beth slowly took a step or two closer to the young man as she spoke.

"Good morning, Deputy Strate. Everything is fine, thank you for asking. Um…I apologize for the unusual time of day, I don't come to town…much. My name is Elizabeth O'Connell." Beth somehow managed to keep her hand from shaking as she extended it to Enos in friendship. "Please call me Beth."

Suddenly recognizing her from the porch swing at the Circle M, Enos quickly sat his coffee cup down on the counter and stepped down to the foyer area to take her hand. "Good Morning, Miss O'Connell. It's nice to meet ya', what brings ya' into town so early in the mornin'?"

Although it was only a moment, for Beth time seemed to stand still as they stood there together her hand in his. Beth was the first to break the handshake. She knew every moment was critical. His hand had been warm yet strong. She tried to stay calm and act fast.

"Well…um…I'm sorry, please forgive me for being a little nervous. I'm really… uncomfortable…in town, but I just had to come. I thought that it was time I introduced myself."

Enos watched her as she spoke. She had the sweetest accent of the finest Southern Belle. She was also stunning. She had to be in her 40's as there were a few tiny wrinkles by her eyes, but she looked much younger. She had dark hair, striking features and bright green eyes that sparkled in the light. There was also something regal about her … Enos was momentarily speechless. Then he came to his senses and spoke.

"Can I offer ya' a cup of coffee, Miss Beth? I can make a fresh pot. Would you like to sit down?" He asked

"You're very kind, thank you for being so gracious, but I can't stay long. I wanted to talk with you. I've noticed your patrol car sitting outside my fence over the past few months and I would like to talk about the little colt that you stop by to see each day." She said warmly, she was beginning to relax. She couldn't help but look at every single facial feature, hopeful he wouldn't take notice. She was tiny compared to the deputy and his eyes _… Oh my, those eyes_.

"Oh, I see … I'm sorry ma'am," his face downcast. "I didn't mean to cause no trouble." Enos apologized. "It was mighty thoughtful of ya' to come talk t'me 'bout it in private. I just like watchin' th'horses, I can't afford one of my own, but I've always love…" he stopped short, "…liked them." He looked so sad all of a sudden.

_Oh no!_ She tried not to panic as she realized he thought she was there to complain. He was shy, not the confidence that she was expecting. But having a mother like Agnes Strate would be enough to shatter anyone's self-esteem.

"Deputy Strate, I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't come here to complain, not at all. You see, I really like that little colt and I think that he's quite smart … I'm going to keep him on here in Hazzard for Circle M's breeding program. Since I've noticed how attached he is to you, I thought maybe you would like to choose a name for his registration papers. Have you any ideas for him?"

Enos's face lit up like a kid in a candy store! He could hardly believe his ears! He had become so attached to the colt that his stomach was suddenly doing flip-flops from excitement.

"Really, Miss O'Connell? I…I… mean Miss Beth…you mean he is staying here in Hazzard? Oh wow, that's great! Trust me Miss Beth, he _IS_ really smart. I just whistle and he comes a runnin'. I'd be plum tickled to give him a name! In fact I kinda have a nickname all picked out for th'little guy. I'm not to good at th'fancy namin' that y'all have t'do for their papers an stuff, but I call him Tag cause' he's fast and is always running around like he's taggin' th'others, that is if horses really play tag and…" Enos stopped short and felt his face flush. It wasn't the first time his thoughts raced out of his mouth before he could put them in check.

Beth just smiled and looked up at him, "Tag is a great name. I'll find a way to include it in his formal registration. I hope you will continue to stop by and see him. In fact…anytime you would like to come and see him up close…just feel free to come up to the house." Beth was shocked at her own forwardness, but she couldn't help it. She might not get another opportunity.

"Really? Wow! Why, thank ya' Miss Beth! That'd be just great! But…how do I get through th' gate?" Enos asked.

"Oh…um…do you have a pen and paper? Beth asked.

"Yes ma'am, right here." Enos walked over to the desk, picking up a pen and a small notepad, then handed it to Beth.

Beth wrote some numbers on the paper and then handed the items back to Enos. Her hand brushed up against his again and she felt a tingle shoot down her spine. She barely managed to maintain her excitement as she spoke.

"Thank you, Deputy. These numbers are the code for the electronic gate. Just use it anytime you feel like stopping by. In fact, if you would like to join me for coffee one morning, please don't be shy. I know I said I don't really like town, but that doesn't mean I mind people. I just had a bad time with a few people when I was in school." _And after_, she thought to herself. "I'd enjoy the company now and then." Now Beth was the one feeling as if she had let her words get ahead of things.

_Careful idiot, you're going to scare him off!_ She scolded herself.

"Thank you, Miss Beth. That sure is kind of ya', I'm mighty obliged to ya' for th'invite." Enos replied.

"Great! Then it's settled! I hope to see you for coffee sometime soon. Um…Deputy Strate, I just have one more favor to ask…if it's not to much trouble?" Beth felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

"Sure Miss Beth, ask me anythin' ya' want." Enos replied cheerfully.

_He's so kind, just like… _she pushed the thought aside and continued, "I hope this doesn't sound terribly odd, but can we please keep our meeting private? As I said, I had a rather … bad experience…with some of the people that live around here and I'd rather they not know I came to town, or that we talked. I know how people can gossip. I really wanted to meet you and see if you would like to meet Tag. But, I would just assume we keep this between the two of us, if that's okay with you?"

She thought for sure she could her the sound of her knees knocking from the anxiety…was this a bad choice of words? Had she pushed too fast and just blown it? Things were going better than expected, but now she fumbled with the jacket to keep her hands from shaking as she waited for his response.

Enos knew all to well the way the town could talk. Gossip in Hazzard spread like wildfire. He gazed at the lovely woman in front of him and could tell that she was no stranger to loneliness. Enos knew what it was like to feel alone. He couldn't imagine not having friends. He at least had the Dukes and the folks in town really seemed to like him. Enos decided that the opportunity to get his hands on Tag and have a secret friend sounded kind of exciting. Nothing exciting ever really happened to him, so he was more than willing to keep her secret.

In her nervousness, Beth dropped the jacket. "_I'm so dang clumsy sometimes,"_ she thought as she chastised herself again. Enos quickly reached down and picked it up. He held it as he responded to her question.

"Miss Beth I'd be happy t'keep your secret if it would make ya' more comfortable, on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked nervously.

"Please call me, Enos." He smiled and stepped behind her and to assist her with the oversized jacket, far too polite to make mention of it being two sizes too big.

Beth was so relieved. "Alright, I can do that! Thank you, Enos. It's been a real pleasure to finally meet you. I hope to see you at the ranch soon. Thank you for being so kind." She smiled at him as she retrieved the hat then headed out the door.

Just before she stepped through the open door, Enos spoke again, "Have a good day now, Miss Beth. I'll see ya' soon! Drive careful now."

"Thank you, Enos. You have a lovely day, too." She practically beamed as she smiled at him one last time, then quickly made her way back down the hallway and out into the early morning darkness. She was so excited that she practically ran back to the pickup, opening the door and jumping inside, startling Nelson who was half asleep.

"BLIMEY! What's happened to you? Is everything alright?"

Beth couldn't help the tears that began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened, who she had just spoken with. She looked down at the hand that Enos had held for a brief moment. It was amazing how a single touch can bring up so much emotion. She couldn't put into words everything she was feeling. She wiped her eyes and turned to Nelson.

"Everything is just fine, Nelson. More than fine! Let's get out of here before someone sees me. I'll tell you everything on the way back to the ranch."

"Well you about gave me a heart attack the way you came running back here. I was hoping things were going well since you were gone a spell. I'm happy for you Lass." Nelson started the truck and headed back for home as he listened to an excited Beth tell him every detail of her meeting with Enos.

* * *

Back inside the Sheriff's office Enos was left with some odd feelings of his own. There was something familiar and comfortable about Beth O'Connell. She hadn't been in his presence for much more than five minutes. But it was unmistakable…he felt like he had known her all his life.

Keeping their meeting and future meetings private worked to his advantage as well. Even though he hadn't spoke with his Ma in ages, she would come down from the hills and have a walleyed fit had she known Enos gave Elizabeth O'Connell the time of day, let alone planned to go to her home for coffee. She had clearly instructed Enos to stay away from her and her horses…it was like Ma had some personal vendetta against the woman. For a moment he wondered if she was one of the people Beth spoke of when she said she had experienced trouble with some of the people around Hazzard County.

_Humph, what Ma don't know ain't gonna hurt a thing_. Enos was excited for the next opportunity to go by the ranch and really get up close with Tag. He was also thinking perhaps he would enjoy spending time getting to know Miss Beth. She seemed so nervous in front of him, perhaps she would relax away from town and around her horses.

Besides, with Daisy pre-occupied with Darcy, Enos was extremely grateful to have someplace else to spend time. It was far better than fishing alone, or sitting at the Boar's Nest watching Daisy break his heart over and over every day.

"Tag," he said softly, "yep, it fits."

Enos went back to his paperwork, excited about his new "secret" friendship.


	10. Sad Self Discovery & Duke Determination

_A/N: Okay folks, one more chapter with the Dukes, then we go back into the past for a bit. Very soon the puzzle will start to come together. Thanks to all who are reading! I hope you enjoy the story and will see it through! Again, a BIG THANK YOU to all those who read and/or review! It's most appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Sad Self Discoveries and Duke Determination  
**(Present Time)

_Man cannot remake himself without suffering,  
__for he is both the marble and the sculptor._

~Dr. Alexis Carrel

* * *

Doc Appleby yawned as he headed to the front of the Duke's farmhouse in the middle of the night. After hearing the concern in Jesse Duke's voice over the phone, Doc decided that perhaps he best take a look at Daisy before morning. He knew that she was rather distraught, but he had not expected the symptoms Jesse told him she was now displaying.

Jesse was pacing the kitchen, waiting for Doc when he saw the lights of his station wagon pull up to the drive. He made sure he was waiting at the door to greet Doc Appleby.

"Good morning, Doc. Thanks for comin' out in the middle of the night like this. She done scared us all plum halfway to kingdom come! Come on in…she's in her room, been there since right after ya' left."

"Mornin' Jesse. I'm sorry for your troubles. Try not to worry. I have some suspicions as to what could be happening, but I need to talk to her, might need to speak with your boys, too."

Doc Appleby entered the house and took off his hat.

"Sure thing, Doc. Whatever ya' need, just ask. The boys are in keepin' her company now. I ain't never seen Daisy like this, Doc. It ain't nothin' like her."

"Try not to worry, Jesse. Let's take this one step at a time."

Doc Appleby headed back to Daisy's room with Uncle Jesse following close behind. Bo and Luke were still sitting with Daisy, talking to her about trivial things from their childhood to distract her from her fears and the anxiety she had experienced in her nightmare.

"Well, hello Miss Daisy. I understand you're having quite a rough time of it young lady." Doc Appleby said as he entered the bedroom.

"Good mornin', Doc. I'm sure glad to see ya." Luke said.

"Yeah, mornin', Doc. Thanks for comin'. We'll, just be over here…" _Bo let out a yawn_ "excuse me…out of the way." Bo moved with Luke to the foot of the bed with Uncle Jesse.

Doc Appleby began to examine Daisy, taking her blood pressure, which was a little low. Then he put his things aside and sat down as he spoke to Daisy.

"So, your Uncle Jesse tells me you woke up for awhile this afternoon, but were a little confused. Why don't we start with you telling me what you're feeling and going through and take it from there, alright Daisy?"

"Alright Doc Appleby." Daisy took a deep breath before she began. "Doc? I've never felt _anything_ like this before. I've been confused, Luke said I ain't rememberin' things right after he says them, that's not like me at all. I'm really scared. The worst part was I had the most horrible dream…"

"Night terror." Doc corrected her.

"Night terror?"

"Yes, night terror. Not the average dream or nightmare. Your Uncle Jesse said it took both the boys to hold you down and keep you from tearin' up the place. Did it feel like you couldn't wake up?"

"Yes sir…in my dream I was tryin' to jump into the well and somethin' was holdin' me back. It was actually Bo tryin' to keep me still. It was like bein' stuck, I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. It was really scary, Doc Appleby."

"I'm sure it was very frightening. That's a common reaction to a night terror, Daisy. Now I told your uncle not to give you anymore of the sedatives, so he says it's been over 8 hours since your last dose. How are you feelin' now? Are you anxious or upset?"

"Just from the nightmare…night terror…whatever it was. It was awful Doc Appleby, just awful. But I think I'm okay. I'm still tired and a little groggy though."

"Alright Daisy. Now I think we have two problems. First, I think you're havin' a bad reaction to the sedatives I gave you. I really think the night terror was caused by the medication. You've always been so healthy I just don't see this as anything more than a medication side effect. Your blood pressure's a little low as well, that can make you sleepy, too, and is another possible side effect of the sedatives. It's not too bad, but between your night terror and the low blood pressure we better not take anymore of those sedatives for the time being, alright?" Doc looked over his shoulders at the Duke men, and they all acknowledged their understanding.

"Second, I know that when I was here this afternoon, er yesterday, oh whatever, you know what I mean, when I was here last time you were awful upset about that young man of yours. Have you remembered anything more about what happened with Enos?"

Luke cringed at the sound of Enos's name; afraid it would set Daisy back into a crying jag. Instead, Daisy just averted her eyes from the Doc, as if she was ashamed.

"Doc Appleby, I did somethin' awful. I can't remember every detail, but it's been startin' to come back to me. I … I…was horrible to Enos. I don't even know right now why I was angry, but I was. I was _real_ angry at him about somethin'. I remember the two of us were standin' by the old well and he asked me somethin', I can't remember what it was. I don't think I even answered his question, but I remember that I hit him. I remember that clear as a bell. I mean Doc, I slapped him across the face real hard. I don't know why I would do somethin' like that to Enos. We've been friends our entire lives and I…I…wait a minute. He just got a new truck, right?"

"Yes, I had heard that. I hear he's gone on vacation for a few weeks. Does this mean you are starting to remember a few more details?" Doc asked.

"Yeah…yeah…he came by to talk to me, said it was real important but…oh NO! Doc Appleby I was so awful to him. I thought he wanted to take my engagement ring back. I thought he needed it to pay for his truck and when he got here I was so mean to him. I can't believe what I've done!"

Daisy once again began to cry, but she was under control as she continued to speak through her tears.

"I wish I knew what he had asked me, but after I hit him he threw the ring down the well. I was the one in the wrong. I shoulda known better than to think he'd ever ask me to give him back my engagement ring to pay for his truck. I can't imagine how much I hurt him. I wish I knew where he was. I just want to talk to him and tell him how sorry I am and that I…that…" she looked up at her family who stood watching her with compassion, "I want to tell him a lot of things. I just wish I could take it all back!"

"Well now, sounds like we may be on the right track here." Doc Appleby said with a smile.

"Daisy, it ain't my business but I think you need to be honest with yourself. Do you love Enos?" Doc asked.

Daisy looked up at him with both embarrassment and surprise. She looked back to her family again and then back down to her hands. She had been hiding behind a shield of anger, denial and contrived happiness for years. Telling herself she was strong and didn't need him, because if she was honest, she risked the pain that would come if he left her, or was killed in the line of duty, or anything else that might have caused her to lose him forever. She expected the others to leave. None of the other men in her life could even compare to Enos. They couldn't hurt her because her heart had always belonged to someone else; it had always been in Enos's hands.

"Yes, I…I love him. I think I always have."

"Daisy," Uncle Jesse spoke softly, "If ya' love him, why did ya' push him away like that? Did somethin' else happen?"

"I can't remember all of it Uncle Jesse, but I'm pretty sure everythin' is all my fault. I made a mistake, a big mistake. Enos wouldn't ever do nothin' to hurt me, not after everythin' we've been through together. I saw him in that fancy truck and I got scared that he was changin' into somebody else and I was afraid he was gonna leave, like when he went to L.A. I really let him down and I really, REALLY hurt him. Uncle Jesse, I just gotta make things right again somehow!"

"Doc?" Bo spoke up, "you said earlier that you knew Enos was goin' through some things. It might help Daisy to know what that is. I don't suppose by chance you might know where we can find him?"

"Please Doc Appleby…if you know where he is you just gotta tell me. I have to talk to him." Daisy pleaded with the doctor.

"Now, I'm real sorry Daisy, I got doctor-patient confidentiality to abide by. I can't go and tell ya' his private business without his permission anymore than I could tell him yours. I'm real sorry Daisy, but you're just gonna have to pull yourself together, be that strong Duke girl I've always known and wait for him to come home and then try and work things out."

"Doc, can ya' at least tell me if he's okay…he ain't sick is he? Or havin' some sort of financial problems, or is he in some other sorta trouble?" Daisy desperately wanted to know something, anything about Enos. The thought of him hurting on top of the hurt she had caused was ripping her heart out.

"Now Daisy, what I just say, Sweetheart?" Doc gently scolded. He felt sorry for the girl. He felt just a tad more for Enos. That boy had been through enough and he sure didn't expect something like this to happen to him on top of everything else. Doc felt a huge rush of guilt as he thought of all the things that he would have to answer for when Enos returned. As much as he wanted to tell Daisy everything, it might upset her more it might not, but he couldn't. He was bound by his oath. He had no choice. But he could do just one little thing.

"Alright, Daisy. I _CAN_ tell you he's going to be just fine. That boy's smarter and tougher than people give him credit for so don't you go and upset yourself anymore. I tell you what, I'll make you a promise if you make me a promise."

"Anything, Doc, whatever you say!" She replied.

"If I hear from Enos, I'll be sure to tell him that you need to talk to him, if you give me permission I'll tell him your real upset and that you're sorry for what you thought. But, you got to _**promise**_ me that if he calls you, you're gonna be easy on him. What do ya' say?"

"YES! Yes, of course, I promise, Doc Appleby. Thank you! Thank you so much! You can tell him as much as you want, I just want him to know how sorry I am."

"I know, Daisy, I know. I'm gonna give you one more piece of advice before I go. You listen close now…if ya' love him as much as I think you do, and I know he loves you just as much if not more, you gotta get a handle on your temper. If ya can't do that, one of these days Enos might just get tired of hurtin' and not come back. He's only human." Doc cautioned Daisy as gently as he could, but some things just need to be said. "Now, you rest. No more pills. Warm milk, chamomile tea, go outside tomorrow and sit in the sunshine. Let the memories come back in their time."

"Thanks Doc Appleby. You got my word as a Duke I'm gonna treat him right from now on. I'm sure sorry ya' had to come all this way." Daisy said softly through tears that gently fell from her eyes.

Doc Appleby continued to speak as he gathered his things and got up to leave.

"That's alright, Daisy. That's what I'm here for. Sometimes it isn't the body that needs fixing. Now before I forget…don't you sit around and tear yourself down about what can't be changed. That won't help you or Enos. You're gonna get back on your feet and I hope that you two kids can work out your differences." Doc said with a tender smile. "Now I best be gettin' back to the wife. She worries when I'm out late at night. I'll call in a few days. If anything changes and you need me before then, just let me know. Good night, folks."

"Thanks, Doc…I'll walk ya' out." Uncle Jesse left the room with Doc Appleby.

Luke was beginning to feel some pretty heavy guilt of his own after what he just heard. How could he have thought that Enos would ever hurt Daisy? He should have listened to Uncle Jesse and trusted him. Even when they were kids, Enos and Daisy were best friends, he would watch out for her and protect her. He was willing to give his life for her when Scanlon kidnapped her and it wasn't the first time Enos had put her safety before his own. Luke felt about 2 inches tall. He was going to do all he could to help find Enos for Daisy.

"Bo? Luke? I'm awful sorry for what I put y'all through. I hope y'all can forgive me. I just have to find Enos and talk to him." Daisy said sadly.

"Don't worry, Daisy. We already got us a plan. We're gonna help ya' find him. Okay?" Luke walked around to the side of Daisy's bed, arranged the covers to make her comfortable as she rolled onto her side and settled down into the warm mattress to try and get some sleep.

"Thanks, guys. I just don't know what I'd do without my family. I love y'all so much."

"Don't worry now, Darlin', Dukes look out for each other, we wouldn't think 'bout lettin' ya' go through somethin' like this alone." Bo said.

Daisy felt her eyelids getting heavy. She gave into the weight, allowing them to close as she pulled the extra pillow close and hugged it tight. As she drifted off to sleep, she imagined that it was Enos wrapped safe in her arms, his face brushing tenderly against her cheek. She could almost smell his aftershave or was it the smell of his hair…then she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

As she slept she did dream, but this time it was of being safe in Enos's arms…snuggled in warmth and the love that she had been too afraid to admit was real.

* * *

The next morning the fog in Daisy's head was beginning to clear and she got up and ate breakfast with the family. She returned to bed to sleep for about an hour as she was still tired, but then she once again fought the urge to sleep away her troubles and got up to go out into the morning sunshine, as Doc Appleby had said. The boys were putting new struts on the General, which was a good excuse to stay near the house, just in case. As Daisy sat down at the picnic table in the front of the house, she called the boys to come sit with her for a while and talk.

"What's up, Darlin'. It's sure good to see you sittin' up out in the sunshine." Bo said with a boyish grin.

"Ain't that the truth, hard to believe it's only been 24 hours. Felt more like a week. We were sure worried about ya', Daisy Mae." Luke said.

Daisy returned their smiles and then began to share her plans.

"Well, I've been thinkin'…you know maybe we could find out the name of that attorney that Enos has been talkin' with. If we can get in touch with him, maybe we can find out what's been happenin' to Enos. If he is in some sort of trouble, maybe we can help him. I was also wonderin' if, well, I hate to even ask this."

"What? Come on now Daisy just ask. You know we want to help. I feel mighty bad about some things myself." Luke said.

Daisy looked up at Luke, "What kinda things…Luke is there somethin' else you're not tellin' me?"

"Aw, Daisy, I feel bad enough as is. I ain't _done_ nothin', it's just that...I well… never mind."

"_I well uh_…WHAT?" Daisy asked as she imitated his voice, her eyes intensely focused on his.

"I well…I just…I saw the scratch on your face…"

"And the bruises, don't forget the bruises," Bo said, knowing his cousin was on a slippery slope and trying to help.

"Stay outta this, Bo!" Daisy snapped. "Unless your a part of it?"

"Uh-uh…nope…sorry Luke, you're on your own cuz."

"Thanks a lot, Bo!" Luke was in deep and he knew it. "Daisy…I well," _Nope, not gettin' out of this one_, Luke thought as he closed his eyes and dropped his head. He sighed deeply before trying again.

"Daisy, I just _thought_ that Enos had …well, that maybe he'd…done somethin' to…to hurt ya'. I'm sorry, Daisy. I was just upset seein' ya' like that and the thought of anybody liftin' a hand to ya' just…I wanted to track him down and find him, but not for the reasons were talkin' 'bout now." Luke said. "I'm sorry, Daisy. I was just stupid…I don't know… it's a guy thing."

"It's a GUY thing? Enos is like a part of this family and you're excuse is that _IT'S A GUY THING_? You were ready to track him down and do what? Beat him up? Knock him senseless? Luke Duke how could you think of such a thing!?" Daisy was furious.

"Now hold on a minute, Daisy, I said I'm sorry and I ain't proud of it I just…" but he was interrupted.

"LUKE! Enos would NEVER hurt me. You're tellin' me that you would have actually gone after him like some caveman and beat the daylights out of him 'cause you _thought_ he hurt me. But it's okay because it's _**a GUY thing? **_ Luke how could you?"

"Alright, stop it you two. Pot meet kettle, kettle meet pot! Daisy, what'd Doc tell ya' 'bout your temper. I can't exactly blame Luke for bein' upset and all. None of us knew what happened and we were all worried sick about you. We just love ya' Daisy! Now can we drop it and get on with the plan to find Enos?" Bo said.

Daisy and Luke looked at Bo and realized that he was right. Bo wasn't accustomed to being the peacemaker Luke was usually the one with the cool head and the plan. But Bo was tired. He wanted life to get back to normal.

Daisy and Luke looked back to each other.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

Daisy couldn't help but let out a laugh, followed by Luke and Bo.

"Daisy, it's sure good to see ya' laughin' instead of cying." Luke said.

"I'm sorry, Guys. I guess I got a lot of work to do on my temper." She said. "I love ya, y'all know that right?"

"Of course we do, Daisy." Luke replied.

"That's better." Bo said. "Now Luke and I already have a plan to try and find out where Enos has done run off to. We was plannin' on goin' to Doc's tonight and getting' a hold of Enos's medical file, but if you're feeling up to it, well….Luke?"

"I'm right with ya', Bo. Daisy, if we drove ya' into town before lunch, do ya' think ya' could keep the Doc occupied in the exam room long enough for us to get into his office and look around for a bit? Ask him if he'd take a look at your cheek and change the bandage for ya'. Tell him you're worried it will leave a scar. That should give us plenty of time. That way maybe we could find out somethin' today and call that attorney before he closes up for the weekend."

That familiar confident look came across Daisy's face as she said, "Are you kiddin'? Of course I'm up for it!"

The boys looked at each other and grinned. Daisy was back.

"But, wait." Luke stopped, "Daisy? It's one thing for Doc to know Enos is going through some stuff, it's a big stretch to think we're gonna find anything in his medical file that would help find him, and even slimmer of a chance that we will find any info on the lawyer that was in town. I don't want you to be upset if we don't find anything. But if something's in there, we will find it."

"Don't you worry, Luke. All I know is we gotta try. No matter what y'all find. I gotta try everything I can to find him and that's the only lead we have." Daisy said.

"Let's finish gettin' these struts on the General, then I'll come up with an excuse to go into town. I'm sure we can convince Uncle Jesse that the drive would be good for Daisy."

"Sounds like a great plan, Luke!" Bo said as the two headed back to the General.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Daisy smiled as she watched her cousins start back to work on the General.

* * *

As Daisy sat at the table in the sunshine waiting on the boys, she felt pulled to go to the side of the farmhouse where the old well was located. She still could not remember what Enos had asked her. That bothered her the most. Perhaps if she went over to the well it might help her remember. So she got up and headed around the corner of the farmhouse.

As soon as the well came into view, she began to shake, a pang of nervous energy raced through her body and her breathing became shallow and rapid. She knew her ring was buried in the bottom of the well and that it was all her fault. She just didn't know why.

Standing here now she longed for him. To look into his eyes and get lost in them. To feel his gentle touch, or have him twirl his fingers in her hair like he had done so many times before. She could picture his face, his smile, and then out of the blue she remembered the slap. She could see him as clearly as if he stood before her now…the hurt in his face, the tear that ran down his cheek, then he had turned and ran away from her.

Why couldn't she remember the rest? Her thoughts went back to the horrible nightmare, Enos was in the well and he had said something to her. What did he say? Did he really say something to her or did she just dream that part? Suddenly Daisy felt lightheaded and nauseous. She decided that was enough, she needed to get away from the well so she ran from the well and back to her room, where she lay across the bed, hugging her pillow as she did last night.

Daisy felt so mortified. How could she have done this to him? Why was she so stubborn? Daisy promised herself that whatever it took, she would find Enos and tell him how sorry she was and how much she loved and needed him. Even if she had to beg him to forgive her, she would. She didn't think she could live with these consequences. She didn't care how far away he was; she would find him and bring him home.


	11. A Friendship Blossoms

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up…I did a lot of reworking. Anyway, a big "Thank you" to WENN9366, i1976, enosgalpal and JadedPoenixBurning for the reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Friendship Blossoms  
**(Six years ago)

_What is the opposite of two?  
__A lonely me, a lonely you._

Richard Wilbur

* * *

Only a few days had passed since Beth's visit to Hazzard, but for Beth it felt like an eternity. Enos had not been by to visit and worse yet, he hadn't been back to even watch the horses graze from the road. Beth was beginning to fear that her plan had failed. Beth took another sip of her coffee as opposed to breaking down into tears. Then she glanced at her diary, picked it up and began to write:

_"I did everything I could. There was so much I had planned to teach you, so much I wanted to share. Perhaps I should just start at the beginning at tell you that when I was in school…"_

Beth was interrupted by the sound of the gate. She looked up to see Enos's patrol car moving slowly down the long driveway.

"FINALLY! Thank you, Lord!" She whispered.

Enos pulled up to the front of the house where Beth was waiting on the swing. By the time he stepped out of the car and headed to the porch, Beth was at the top of the stairs to greet him.

"Good morning, Enos, it's so nice to see you! Do you have time for coffee? Come on up and sit with me a spell!"

Enos looked up at her and thought she looked positively radiant. Her eyes sparkled in the morning sun and her smile could melt the coldest of hearts.

"Good Morning, Miss Beth. I'd be pleased as punch to sit and visit for a while. Coffee sounds great." Enos returned her smile as he took off his hat and made his way up the stairs.

"Go ahead and have a seat! I'll grab a cup for you and be right back."

"Thanks, Miss Beth. I hope you didn't think I'd forgot 'bout ya. Work has been keepin' me busy, but I'm off duty until later this mornin' so I wanted to stop by and see ya'."

"I was wondering where you've been," she laughed, "I'm glad you're here. I'll be right back." Beth strolled into the house as Enos made his way over to the swing and sat down.

As he took his time and admired the view, he understood why Beth spent so much time here. The yellow house sat up on a hill overlooking the entire property. Enos could see the barn down the hill on his right, which was set back from the one lane road just a bit so it didn't obstruct the view of the countryside that lay beyond. In front of him the horses grazed in the morning mist and he could see far across the pasture up into the hills. Colors filled the hillsides that took on a life of their own in the bright morning sun. They were set against a sky ablaze with all the colors of the rainbow and every variation God created in between. It was breathtaking.

"Wow," he said softly to himself, not noticing Beth had returned.

"See something out there you like?" Beth asked with a smile.

"Oh um…yes Ma'am…I would say so, Miss Beth. I was thinkin' how different th' place looks from up here. I bet if a person looked hard enough they could see all the way to Tennessee!" Enos thanked her for the coffee and moved over as Beth joined him on the swing. "It's a great place, a lot different from where I grew up. Did you grow up here?"

The two hit it off from the start.

Beth told Enos all about how her father and grandfather had built the house, including the swing that her grandfather made as a wedding gift for her parents. She told him all about growing up on the Ranch, her grandfather teaching her to ride and learning the family business. Beth even told Enos a little more about school…that she had been bullied, and how that led her to decide to stay away from town. She chose her words carefully as to not mention Agnes.

Enos told her about his job, how much he enjoyed fishing, that he raced cars before he graduated from the Academy and all about the Dukes, and of course Daisy.

Enos couldn't get over how different Beth was when she was away from town. She was much more relaxed. Now that he knew she had been bullied as a young girl, and some of the things she went through, he understood why she felt the way she did about Hazzard. He again promised her he would keep their friendship a secret. Before they knew it, they had spent most of the morning talking.

"Come with me, Enos. It's time you and Tag were properly introduced."

Enos was thrilled and followed Beth over to the pasture and watched as she went through the gate. She skillfully caught and haltered Tag, then led him to the hitching post. For the first time there was nothing separating Enos from this amazing animal. Enos stood beside Tag, his eyes filled with wonder. Beth pulled a brush out of the bucket that hung on a post near the pasture and handed it to Enos.

"Here, brush him down. I promise, you will enjoy it just as much as he will and it will help make him even more comfortable with you." Beth knew Enos adored Tag and once he got his hands on him, she hoped he would want to learn more.

Enos took the brush without question and started grooming the horse. Enos admired Beth's quiet confidence as she spoke to him, as if she expected him to do anything she asked. Not because she _said_ so, but because she knew he _could_. He like that…a lot. They had only spent a few hours together, but Enos sensed that Beth believed in him, as if she thought more of him than he thought of himself. Her timing couldn't have been better. He needed someone right now with Daisy all wrapped up in her new summer romance. As Enos continued to brush Tag, he looked up at Beth and smiled.

"Miss Beth…he's amazing! Thank you for doin' this for me."

Tag just stood there relaxed, enjoying the attention he was getting. Enos had never bonded with an animal like this before, it was something totally new and he was delighted by it. Beth felt her heart warm as she watched Enos and Tag together and thought back to her first horse.

"I'm glad for the company, Enos. You know…I have an idea. There are miles and miles of beautiful trails on the ranch that I ride every evening. Maybe when things slow down at work you would like to join me?"

"I think that would be a lot of fun, Miss Beth, I'd love to! I may need a few pointers. I ain't been on a horse since I was just a kid at the fair."

"I know you'll do fine! It's different than the fair, much better actually. But my gelding, Sam, will take great care of you. I'll show you the rest! I usually leave out around 6:00. Now no pressure, only when you're ready, you let me know when."

"Thanks again, Miss Beth. Speakin' of work, I best be goin'. My shift starts soon. I hope I haven't overstayed my welcome, but I sure enjoyed spending the mornin' with you."

"I'm glad you stopped by, Enos. It was nice getting to know you and you're welcome here anytime, okay?"

"It's a deal! That sounds great!"

Enos gave Tag an approving pat on the shoulder and then put the brush back in the bucket. Beth took Tag back to the pasture and turned the colt free before walking Enos to his car.

"I'll see you next time, Enos! Just let me know when you want to explore the backcountry and I'll have Sam saddled and waiting. Have a good day!"

"I'll see you in a few days, Miss Beth. Bye now!"

Enos climbed in the car, but was a little sad to be leaving. For the first time in a long time Enos had something else to focus on other than Daisy and Darcy, or how lonely he was for his Pa. He really liked Beth. He waved to her one last time as he turned the car around and headed down the driveway.

Enos thought about all the empty evenings he had ahead of him this week. Lately he was struggling over the pain and anger of losing his Pa and felt that it might just be his undoing. Even though it had been years, he felt the anger slowly eating away at him. Daisy being pre-occupied with Darcy only made things worse. Truth was, Enos was really struggling with his loneliness. He could no longer tell the difference between his grief for his Pa and his heartache for Daisy. Grief, heartache, anger, it all felt the same. Pain was pain…the cause didn't matter and he had no idea how to make it stop.

He tried to clear his head as he continued toward the gate. Then he looked up in the rear view mirror and saw Beth. She was smiling as she waved to him from the porch steps. In the short time he had spent with her, she had been so sweet and pleasant. She was easy to be with and he realized that he hadn't hurt as much when he was with her. Suddenly, Enos slammed on the brakes, stopping the car.

Enos sat there just a moment in turmoil, unsure of what he should do. Here was this lovely lady who seemed to also need a friend, yet he was going to spend tomorrow night and the next one and the next one alone? He rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He was tired. Tired of the same old routine. Tired of working, sleeping, eating, fishing, and then getting up in the morning just to do it all over again. He was tired of pining after Daisy just to see her with a different guy week after week.

Most of all, Enos was tired of being ALONE.

"_No more,"_ he said to himself.

He threw the car in park, got out and ran back to the porch. Beth met him at the bottom of the stairs, surprised and concerned.

"Enos, my goodness what's wrong? Are you alright?" She could see a familiar pain and sadness in his eyes, even though he fought to hide it.

Enos could tell Beth genuinely cared about him and was touched that even though they barely knew each other, she hadn't asked for anything in return but friendship. Then he realized he had made her worry, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He put on the familiar armor and gave her one of his best smiles.

"I'm sorry, Miss Beth, I'm fine and this morning was nice, real nice." He swallowed his loneliness and pain as he spoke, "I just wanted to tell ya' that I'm ready is all. Can we go ridin' tomorrow? I've got several nights off this week and don't have plans. I'd really like to see the rest of the ranch with you. Could we?"

He looked at her with those familiar eyes and Beth felt a tug on her heart, as she remembered happier times long gone. She was able to maintain her composure, even though she was over the moon about sharing a trail ride with him.

"Of course, Enos. I'd love to. I'll even pack some dinner for the trail. You just show up, I'll take care of everything else."

"Thanks Miss Beth…thanks a lot! I'll see you tomorrow!" Enos called back to her as he ran back to the car. He turned back to give her another smile and a wave before he got in the car and took off.

As soon as the patrol car was out of site, Beth turned and ran for the house like she had as a small child, "MRS. GAFFREY!"

Beth was ecstatic to share her news.

* * *

As Enos headed out on patrol, he was grateful that Beth had come into his life when she did. He couldn't understand why anyone would dislike her. Something about her pulled Enos in, like a cozy fire on a cold winter morning.

As he thought more about Beth being bullied in school, he suddenly came to realize why it had happened. The fierce differences between moonshiners and the law, would be similar in nature to the feelings between destitute families from the hills and those who had substantial wealth. Enos remembered Ma's words, _"We keep to our own kind."_ He knew that in Beth's case, she suffered because her family was successful in a poverty-stricken community.

Beth's painful experiences led her to hide herself away. She had hidden so well that the town had all but forgotten her and she wanted to keep it that way. Enos felt bad for her…while he had the Dukes to turn to after his Pa died, it appeared that Beth had no one in her life to call a friend.

The same feeling he had after Beth left the station began to resurface; it was if he had known her all his life. She was remarkably easy to talk to and generous with her time, Enos also felt an odd responsibility to protect her. Maybe because she had been treated so badly, or maybe it was the lawman in him, he wasn't sure which. But whatever the reason, he knew he thoroughly enjoyed being with her and he decided right then and there that he would do his best to make her feel safe whenever he was around.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Enos became a regular at the Ranch. The two had developed a comfortable rapport with each other and a close friendship was growing. The first trail ride was a little tough on Enos, he did very well in the saddle but had sore muscles he didn't know existed by the time they arrived back at the barn. Yet he kept coming back for more visits and trail rides with Beth.

Beth made sure that nothing interfered with her plan, including Nelson Brady and Mrs. Gaffrey. Beth asked Mrs. Gaffrey to be careful by staying out of site and keeping her bedroom door locked whenever Enos was around. When possible, Nelson would take Mrs. Gaffrey to Capitol City for dinner and a movie, giving Enos and Beth privacy. Beth told Enos that there were only two hired hands, and that they actually lived in a nearby town. While she hated to fib to Enos, she couldn't risk a slip up that might reveal Beth's plan or her illness, or worse.

The weeks turned into months and their friendship continued to grow deeper with each passing day. Their long rides together were now as regular as church on a Sunday. Perhaps it was because they both had known grief at such a young age, or because they both loved someone they couldn't have, or maybe it was just because they were both lonely and needed what the other offered. Neither seemed to care why, all that mattered was the two were benefiting greatly from their mutual friendship.

Beth took Enos under her wing and taught him all she knew about training horses and ranch operations. Enos was eager to learn and was really very good at it. When they would ride together, true to her promise Beth took him to spectacular places. They rode through all sorts of terrain, across streams, through forests and into beautiful open meadows filled with wildflowers. As Enos gained confidence, Beth took him on more challenging trails out along the river, down through ravines and up into the hills where she shared even more breathtaking views with him. They laughed and had wonderful conversations together. Beth would tell him everything he wanted to know, with one exception, the circumstances around the death of her parents. She was waiting to share that with him until just the right time.

Beth would ask him for details about his childhood, his days at the Academy, all about the Dukes and especially Daisy. He would tell Beth stories of happier days and only mentioned his Ma in passing. Enos began to notice that each time he would tell Beth a story about his Pa, her eyes would turn a little hazy, yet she seemed to be deeply interested in every word. She listened to every story and laughed with him as he told her about the Duke boys dumping the Sheriff, and sometimes even him, in the pond during a high-speed chase. Or about how his Pa always knew when he had tried to sneak something past him and the times he got into trouble playing pranks on the Duke boys with Daisy when they were little.

Daisy's summer romance with Darcy ended with the arrival of Fall, but Enos chose to keep his distance. He had never stopped his routine of stopping by the Boar's Nest to see Daisy and checking on her at closing time, but only after spending time at the Ranch with Beth. So far no one from town noticed his absence while he was with Beth.

Beth knew Enos was deeply in love with Daisy. However, the girl was blind to the precious jewel that was hers for the taking. Beth initially thought Daisy was fickle, but the more Enos talked of her, Beth decided she was just afraid. Beth hoped that someday the two would get it together.

Eventually one weekend in the fall, Enos decided it was time he took Beth to his favorite fishing pond. He needed to tell her about the night his Pa died. The anger and pain was becoming almost unbearable. Missing his Pa was slowly destroying him and threatened his future and any chance for happiness, he felt like he was an old man on the inside, with nothing to look forward to. He had to talk to someone and get it out…he wanted to talk to Beth. He knew that if he was to cry in front of her, that she wouldn't think less of him. Enos had grown to trust Beth completely.

They spent the whole afternoon and into the evening together just talking things over. Beth cried with him when he spoke of his Pa being taken so suddenly and violently in the still explosion that night…shattering his young world. This was the moment Beth had waited for. She wanted Enos to know that she _truly understood_ his grief and anger. Enos was shocked when Beth told him how she, too, lost her parents at a young age. He had assumed they died when she was older in life, but Beth had lost BOTH of her parents. Yet she wasn't bitter…she was always the same kind, sweet Beth. They had so much in common even though they came from totally different worlds. If she could survive the pain, Enos would survive it, too. Someday, he wouldn't hurt as much. He would always miss his Pa, but he would be able to move forward with his life and be happy.

After that day by the pond, Enos felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He realized that he was happier than he had been in a very long time. He loved having Beth as a friend. She was special. In such a short time she had given him so much…especially unconditional love. Time had flown by for both of them…it had only been a few months.

But for Beth, it had ALREADY been a few months. She wondered how much longer she could hide her failing condition. She lived in fear that Enos would discover that she was sick…that she was dying. She couldn't stand to think about the heartbreak it was going to cause him. There were moments where she felt almost unbearable guilt. She had helped him deal with the loss of his Pa and now she was going to put him through it all over again? Drawing him close just to leave him behind? How could she do this?

She told herself that she had no choice, she wanted the O'Connell Legacy to continue on and Enos had the skills and more. She tried to appease her guilt by telling herself that when he learned the truth, he would understand. That he wouldn't hate her…at least she prayed he wouldn't hate her. It didn't matter, it was too late. Beth loved him too much to give up now. She couldn't walk away she had to see things through.

* * *

One evening in October after Enos and Beth returned from their ride, Beth dismounted and stumbled, overcome with dizziness and pain.

"BETH!" Enos reached her just in time to catch her as she collapsed into his arms. Everything around her was spinning. "What's wrong, Miss Beth? Are you hurt? What's going on?" Enos was filled with worry.

Beth fought to catch her breath and tried to reassure him, "I'm…alright, Enos. I'm just a little tired today. Perhaps I should rest on the swing while you tend to the horses?"

"Yes, Ma'am…don't you worry now, I'll take care of everything." He sprung into action. Enos swept her up into his arms and headed for the porch swing. She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he reached the swing, Enos gently put her down on the pillows, placing an extra pillow under her head. Then he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and began to dab away the beads of perspiration from her forehead.

He tried to reassure her as he knelt beside her, "You just hang on, Miss Beth, let me go grab some water for you then I'll call the doc." He dashed into the house before Beth could stop him, leaving the white handkerchief folded across her brow.

Beth picked up the small piece of white linen and gasped. In the corner, embroidered in blue thread were the initials, "_B.E.S_." Beth recognized her handiwork and tears began to fall. "_Oh dear_," she thought, "_he's had this all along? He can't possibly know where it came from_!" She fought to pull her emotions together before Enos returned with the water so she could convince him NOT to call Doc Appleby. She wiped her tears and took some deep breaths about the time Enos came running back out the front door with the water.

"Here Beth, take a sip, just a little one now…" Beth looked up into his eyes and saw they were filled with worry. He was such a good man, so much like Otis had been. She could see how he had become so well liked by the people in Hazzard. There wasn't anything Enos wouldn't do for anyone … especially for someone he cared about.

"Beth, I'm going to call for the Doc now, you just rest and when I'm off the phone I'll tend to the horses, but only if you're feelin' better."

"No, Enos, please…that's not necessary. This happens to me sometimes. I'm not a young woman anymore and I probably just over did it. Look, I'm feeling better already." She forced a smiled and she lied. She was in horrible pain, but it should subside. "Enos, would you be so kind as to bring my purse. It's on the coffee table. There is some medicine in it that helps when I get these little spells."

The medicine was morphine and the spell was not little, but she would do her best to keep Enos from learning the truth.

"Yes. Ma'am," he flew back into the house returning with her purse.

Beth managed to sit upright by the time he returned. Her head was still a little woozy, but the pain lessened. Enos handed her the purse and sat down beside her.

"Please let me have Doc Appleby come by and check on ya', Beth. Ya' look awful tired." Enos pleaded, his face filled with concern and compassion. He realized how much she meant to him…the thought of anything happening to her was just too upsetting for him to think about.

"Now, Enos, I'm just fine. I'm going to take the medication Doc Appleby gave me and I promise I'll stay right here on this swing. I won't even try and stand up unless you are right here, okay? It will pass … now run on and tend to Sam and Sadie. Sadie's not a young horse anymore either." She smiled at him as she appealed to Enos's sense of compassion and it worked.

"Okay Miss Beth, but if ya' need anything at all, I'll be close by." He headed down the stairs of the porch and out to the hitching post where both horses stood patiently.

Beth took the opportunity of his absence to pull the bottle of morphine from her purse, down the pills and stash the bottle back inside it before he returned. The pain was getting harder to control and it was becoming more difficult for her to function. She would call the doc tomorrow and see what else could be done. It wasn't fair…she wanted more time! With all her heart, she just wanted time with him!

She watched Enos as he worked with the skill and ease of a horseman much more experienced than he. In just a short while the horses were brushed, fed and tucked away in their stalls for the night and Enos returned to Beth on the porch swing. She was now very sleepy from the medication. The pain was better, but the chances of her making it up the stairs tonight on her own were pretty slim.

"Miss Beth…?" Enos noticed she was drifting off and he was worried for her. It came through in his voice, shaking Beth out of her muddled sleep.

"Yeah?…Oh…um, yes Enos, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm just a little sleepy. Perhaps I should call it a day and maybe skip our ride tomorrow. Would you mind terribly? I've come to really look forward to our time together."

"Of course not, Miss Beth. I just want you to be okay." He replied as he put his arm around her. Beth moved a little closer to him and enjoyed being near him.

"Here is your handkerchief back, thank you. It's lovely by the way, where did you get it?" She had to know.

"Pa gave it to me at my first communion. I don't know exactly where he got it from, but it's meant an awful lot to me over the years. He died not long after that, so it's been extra special to me."

"It looks handmade, Enos. What's the "B" stand for? You haven't told me your given name." Beth wanted to hear the sound of his voice, it soothed her.

"Oh, it's definitely handmade, Pa told me so. He said it was from somebody real special and that someday he would tell me who, but then he died before he got th'chance. Pa also said it'd be for the best if I not tell Ma I had it, so I didn't." Then Enos sighed, "The B stands for Benjamin, but try bein' the kid of one of the best Ridge-Runner's in Hazzard County and goin' to school with kids callin' ya' Benjy!" He snickered.

Beth laughed with him. "I think Benjamin is a fine name, Enos, but you know of all people I understand your school dilemma."

Beth again began to doze off as the medication took over. She casually placed her head on Enos's shoulder. Just as she was drifting off she spoke very softly, "Otis was a good man, Enos. The best … I think you would…have liked …very much." Beth then fell into a deep sleep.

Enos did not hear most of what Beth said. Her words were muddled and she spoke very quietly. He just smiled down at his friend and put his arm around her. He sat with her for a few more minutes, just feeling the comfort of being close to her. Then he stood and gently picked her up, carefully carrying her upstairs. He easily found her room, it was just as she described, with trophies, ribbons and photos of Sadie in her younger years on the walls. He placed her on the bed and carefully removed her riding duster and boots, then covered her with the quilt at the foot of the bed. He left the purse on the nightstand by the phone, along with a fresh glass of water.

"G'night Beth, rest easy now," he whispered. Then he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and left her a quick note before heading home.

Several hours later the pain suddenly returned and woke Beth from her sleep. As she gasped for air and cried out for Mrs. Gaffrey, she found the note. Tears fell as she read the words:

"_I'll be by after my shift tomorrow to check on you.  
__Please call the doc in the morning. Love, Enos"_


	12. The Passing of a Legacy

_A/N: *****Tissue warning!***** Sorry for the long chapters, I will work on making them shorter. The story is about to pick up momentum. As always, thank you to all who read and review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Passing of a Legacy  
**(_six years ago)_

_My soul is full of whispered song;  
My blindness is my sight;  
The shadows that I feared so long  
Are all alive with light_.

~Alice Cary, _Dying Hymn_

* * *

The next morning Enos was scheduled to work a double shift but all he wanted was to go to the Ranch and check on Beth. As he drove home last night he was struck by just how frail she looked. She had paled, dark circles now remained a constant under her once bright eyes and she was noticeably thinner. Something serious was wrong and Enos was not taking _"no"_ for an answer today. When he left work, he was headed out to the ranch with Doc Appleby in tow if necessary.

The more he thought about it this morning, the more he wanted to call, but he had made a promise to keep their friendship secret. With Hazzard being on the party line, EVERYONE would know Enos and Beth had spent time together if he dared call.

Beth had come to mean the world to him in just a few short months. He couldn't really define their relationship if anyone were to ask, other than they were very special friends, yet not _romantic_ friends. He was totally confused by his feelings of love and concern for Beth. She was twice his age and very new in his life, but he couldn't help but enjoy the time they spent together. There was no awkwardness or nervousness. He could be completely open about himself, flaws and all. He felt no sense of awe or fear of embarrassment, like he did around Daisy. He wasn't sure why that was.

Enos decided that a visit to Doc Appleby was the only way he would calm his worry. Doc had to keep things professional and confidential. He would stop by his office before going out on patrol. He grabbed the keys to the cruiser and headed out of the station, hoping to catch Doc Appleby alone before he left for Church.

Sure enough just as he pulled up to the house, Doc Appleby was heading for his station wagon, with his black bag in hand.

"Hey Doc? Doc Appleby! WAIT!" Enos hollered as he ran around his patrol car to catch up with him. "I need to talk to ya' right away. It's awful important! Is there any way you can go out and check on Beth...uh...I mean Miss O'Connell this morning?"

Whoops.

Enos calling Elizabeth O'Connell by her first name stopped Doc Appleby dead in his tracks. He turned to the young man and said, "Enos, I think you best start at the beginning and tell me exactly what's going on. How do YOU know Miss O'Connell?" Doc Appleby obviously knew about Beth's condition and was headed to the Ranch now. What he didn't know was how Enos came to be involved and what he had been told.

"I'm sorry, Doc Appleby. I know Miss Beth don't want anybody knowin' I've been spendin' time with her, but we're just friends is all." Enos continued, "Friends look out for each other and well…I don't think Miss Beth is doin' very well. She almost fainted yesterday when we got back from our trail ride. Could ya' please go by and check on her Doc? Please? I'd be mighty obliged to ya' if you didn't say anything to anybody…just can ya' make sure she's okay? It looks like I can't get out to check on her myself until after my shift ends tonight. I don't think she should be alone. I should have stayed, I feel real bad 'bout it. I'm awful worried."

"Alright, Enos. Try not to get all upset now. I'm on my way to see her and I'll check her out, okay?" Doc was trying to reassure the young man but he knew the inevitable outcome. Enos deserved to know it, too, but he didn't have authority to tell him. "Enos, I'd like to know what she told you about her condition. What _exactly_ did she say to you?"

"Well, she said she gets tired sometimes and a little faint. But she said you had given her some medicine that was supposed to help. She took some last night and I don't think it was workin'. By the time I had the horses un-saddled she could hardly stay awake. I had to carry her into the house!"

Mrs. Gaffrey had called Doc Appleby in the middle of the night to tell him that Beth was in terrible pain and was getting worse. But it appeared to Doc Appleby that Beth…well…she hadn't told Enos the whole truth. Beth was up to something and it made Doc a little uneasy.

"Enos you come by my office when you get a chance. I'll be back here around 1:00, if need be I'll come to you. She does need her rest so as hard as it might be don't go to the Ranch unless you clear it with me first, and whatever you do don't call…you know Mabel would have a heyday spreading all kinds of rumors if she heard you call to check up on Miss O'Connell."

"Yes Sir. A promise is a promise. Would ya' please tell her I'm thinkin' 'bout her and I hope she's feelin' better real soon?"

"Of course I will, Enos. You run along now and I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Doc. I sure do appreciate it!" Enos felt a huge sense of relief. Hopefully things would be back to normal by tomorrow.

As Doc Appleby watched Enos drive away, he knew that Beth had kicked a beehive, but probably wouldn't live to see the swarm. He had a soft spot in his heart for Enos. That boy had been through enough pain when he lost his Pa, why after all this time would Beth act now? He shook his head as he got into his station wagon and headed for the Ranch. Knowing things would be rough when he arrived.

* * *

As soon as Enos reported to the Station, Sheriff Rosco sent him out to set up the road construction and detour signs on Hwy. 142. That would now send all traffic past the Boars Nest on Flat Rock Road. Enos didn't like it and knew it wasn't right, but Rosco threatened to take his badge so it was just one of those times where he had to look the other way. Once that task was finished, Enos was sent out to one of the speed traps on the far side of the County and told to stay put until further notice. Boss and Rosco were definitely up to something and he was being kept out of the way. Enos decided it was better to be out of the way then a party to their illegal shenanigans.

The morning passed slower than molasses in January and Enos was restless. He couldn't help but worry about Beth and wonder how she was doing. He tried to think about better times, like the fun times they shared and that day in July when they both ended up in the mud. Enos chuckled as he remembered.

_"Up for a race to the top of the hill, Enos?" Beth asked with a mischievous look on her face._

_"Depends, what do I get if I win?" Enos asked._

_"You win, I make you lunch to take to work for week. I win, you muck the stalls for a week." Beth started laughing._

_"Well, since you're a better cook than I am, I guess that…HAA!" Enos kicked Sam into a dead run, taking off in front of Beth. This was about food after all._

_"HEY! No fair!" Beth hollered from behind, but she was right on his heels. She was actually impressed that he thought of it first._

_Sam was sure footed and Enos was having a blast ducking through the trees and around the turns in the trail. Beth was still right behind him and gaining fast. She was really surprised at Enos's skill. He had become an amazing rider almost overnight, even though he still called himself a beginner. He was a natural._

_Up ahead was a large fallen tree, Enos had jumped it several times and planned to do it again. What he didn't know (but Beth DID) was that the rain earlier in the week had caused there to be a huge pool of mud and water on the other side. While he was preparing to jump, Sam had other ideas. Beth knew it was coming and tried to warn him…._

_"ENOS! Don't try to…."_

_She wasn't fast enough. Sam darted to the right so hard that Enos went airborne, flying over the tree and landing right smack in the middle of the mud and water. Beth pulled Sadie up and when she saw that Enos wasn't hurt, just covered from head to toe in mud, she burst out laughing._

_"Hey, I thought ya' said no laughin' at rookie mistakes?" Enos said as he tried to stand. He was a mess! The weight of the mud pulled on him as he tried to make his way back to the fallen tree. He planned to use the tree to climb out, but it was proving to be a little further away and higher up than it initially appeared._

_"I know what I said, but I didn't expect you to dismount so gracefully." She said as she continued to laugh. "I'd give that at least a 9.9!"_

_"Well the least ya' could do is help me out of the mud!" Enos finally got to his feet, slowly making progress toward the fallen tree. Even standing he was knee deep in the mud. About that time, Sam came trotting back to Sadie. Both horses seemed to be looking at Enos in amusement._

_"See? Even the horses are laughin' at me now...Sam...this is all your fault buddy!" Enos called out._

_Beth continued to laugh as Enos kept working his way through the mud, "Yeah, Sam, no treats for you." About that time, Enos slipped and fell again, much to Beth's amusement. She just couldn't help it at this point._

_"Ding dang it…BETH? Are ya' gonna help me out or what?" It is kinda funny, Enos thought to himself and started to laugh right along with her, which wasn't helping his balance at all._

_"Alright," Beth said as she tried to muffle her giggles, "hold on and I'll give you a hand."_

_She moved Sadie alongside the tree and dismounted onto it so she could try and help Enos up out of the mud hole and onto the trunk. With one hand on the saddle horn she offered her hand to pull him up. Then the laughter took over again._

_"Enos, I'm less than half your size! I don't know how I'm going to pull you out of there!" She giggled at this poorly thought out plan. "But you really caught air. I had no idea you could fly so well without your patrol car." They were both laughing at this point._

_"Okay, okay…at least you aren't sinking," she said. "Hold on! Don't worry! I'll save you!" She said very dramatically, followed by even more laughter._

_"Alright now...I got an idea but you gotta stop laughin' or we're gonna be here all night." Enos said as he tried to stop his own laughter. "Come on now…just…just…give me your hand."_

_"Okay," Beth giggled, "I'm ready, now I'll pull…but you got to get closer." She said through muffled laughter._

_"I'm comin', hold your horses…" Enos said as he half trudged have crawled through the mud._

_"You wouldn't be in there if you'd held yours!" Beth burst out laughing again._

_"Ha ha…very funny."_

_"Okay, I'm ready this time, really. Just try not to slip on the way up." Beth was still giggling but she was ready to help. She once again grabbed the saddle horn and braced herself as she extended her hand "Come on…I'm ready, get up here…"_

_Enos reached out and grabbed her hand, braced his boot on the tree trunk, looked up at her…and winked_

_"NO! Don't you…"_

_Too late. Beth landed next to him face first. Enos was now the one laughing out of control, as he lay sprawled out next to her._

_"You are in so much trouble!" She picked up a handful of the mud and slung it, hitting him square in the forehead."_

The two friends had laughed until their sides hurt.

The CB interrupted the happy memory as Rosco's voice came over the radio.

"Breaker Breaker, this is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane callin' Hazzard Two. Hazzard Two what's your 20, come back?"

"Sheriff this is Hazzard Two, I'm parked at the designated location awaiting further instructions."

"10-4 Enos. I need ya' back at the station right away. I've got some papers that need to be filed and moved into the storage room. Sheriff Rosco, over and out."

Paperwork. "_Well I don't want to be a part of this mess anyway_," Enos thought to himself as he grabbed the mic. "10-4 Sheriff, Hazzard Two is 10-19 to station, ETA 40 minutes."

Enos made the long drive back to town and made a point to stop by Doc Appleby's place to see if he had returned, but the station wagon was nowhere in sight. Enos felt even more anxious and worried about Beth, "_Lord, please don't let that be a bad thing, please let Beth be okay." _he silently prayed.

He parked in front of the Courthouse and headed inside the station. Sure enough a mountain of old files were waiting for him in the conference room, all of which needed to be put in chronological and alphabetical order before boxed and filed away in the storage room.

"This is gonna take days." Enos mumbled. He knew that Boss and the others were up to no good and this was their way of keeping Enos out of the middle of their way. It happened often. About that time, Rosco walked in.

"Enos, I'm goin' with Boss…you hold down the fort, or the files…ghee ghee ghee…I love it I love it…"

"Sure thing, Sheriff."

Finally Enos was alone in the station. He picked up the first stack of files and started to work. He tried to keep his mind focused on the job, but all he could think about was that he was trapped here until 9:00pm and he hadn't heard a peep from Doc Appleby. He just wanted things to get back to normal...he wanted to see Beth.

* * *

Back at the Ranch, things were very bleak. Doc Appleby found Beth in much worse shape than expected. There was nothing that could be done and she did not want Enos to see her this way. She begged for help with one last letter to explain to Enos why she did what she did. She thought she would have more time, but she didn't and it broke her heart. Beth was so grateful for the time she had with Enos and she prayed that he would not hate her for this. He meant the world to her.

Through a lot of pain and with help from Doc Appleby, Beth had managed to dictate a letter to Enos, Mrs. Gaffrey wrote the words for her. There had been lots of tears as she expressed her love, her joys, her regrets and her sorrow over not seeing Enos in person again. Now all she could do was hope that the rest of her plan fell into place the way she hoped it would and that in six years he would accept the letter.

The afternoon passed slowly into early evening and Beth had been in and out of consciousness for the past two hours. Mrs. Gaffrey was exhausted, but refused to leave her side. She had curled up along side Beth in her bed and gently held her hand.

At 6:00pm, after a long and stressful day, the still silence of the bedroom was interrupted when Beth whispered, "Mrs. Gaffrey?"

"Yes dear, I'm here, what can I do, what do you need dearest?"

"Look…he's here." Tears were quietly flowing down Beth's cheeks as she gazed lovingly at the foot of the bed. "It's been so long since I've seen him. He said he came back for me."

"Who's here, Beth? Tell me what you see, Sweetheart." Doc Appleby had prepared Mrs. Gaffrey for the possibility that Beth may have hallucinations or see loved ones that weren't really there. It was part of the process of dying and it was so hard for Mrs. Gaffrey to accept that her precious Beth would soon be gone.

Beth smiled and spoke again, "You know who," she smiled, "he's been gone such a long time. He brought fresh wildflowers from Swallow's Meadow, just like always. He never stopped loving us … never. It's been so long since I saw that smile. I've missed you so much … so much … it's been so hard all these years without you. You know he has…your eyes…I tried my best … to reach him …"

Beth closed her eyes and took her last breath. She was gone. Just 24 hours ago she was riding her beloved Sadie, with the man she never thought she would get the chance to meet, let alone develop a relationship. It seemed that the love of her life had come back to take her away with him in the end after all.

Doc Appleby noted the time as Mrs. Gaffrey began to sob. He reached over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Leanne, I'll make the necessary calls. You take all the time you need.

"What … about … Enos?" she said through her sobs.

Doc shook his head as he thought about Enos. "Don't worry, I'll find him. I'll be sure he knows her wishes for the funeral."

"Thank you, doctor. I just can't think … about that right now. I wish … I could … see him." She continued to sob.

"Now, Leanne, I know you are suffering, but for Beth's plan to work we have to stay out of the way. We must do as she asked. Stay strong, dear." The doctor was overcome with empathy and sadness. So many people would be hurting and confused, yet he could do nothing to alleviate their pain.

Doc Appleby left Mrs. Gaffrey alone with Beth and went downstairs to make his calls. Then he would go give Enos the bad news.

Beth had asked that Enos carry her casket. Being a Deputy, Enos had often been asked to serve as pallbearer for people with little to no family. Doc Appleby felt that no one would be the wiser … except for one. She could be a problem. The doctor prayed that Beth's secrets would remain buried with her for six more years … that her dying wishes would not be ruined.

If they were very lucky, Beth would be laid to rest before too many people learned of her passing. But just in case, the Doc decided he would also ask Rosco to serve as a pallbearer. Doc was prepared to do all he could to protect Beth's plan.

* * *

It had been a long day at the station and time had just crept by. Enos kept watching the clock hoping to get some word from Doc Appleby. It was almost 8:00PM. As he continued to work on the files, his mind kept slipping back to Beth.

Beth had become such an important part of his life. He just wanted her to be okay. He wanted to go back to spending evenings together, riding through the countryside and talking for hours, or enjoying a comfortable silence where no words were needed. He was more confident about himself, something else he attributed to Beth. He was thinking about asking Daisy out on an official date and hoped that maybe Beth would agree to meet her. That way she could share his friendship with the Dukes. They would never hurt her, or allow her to be hurt by others. He hoped in time he could help her let go of the fears she still carried from her time in school. So she wouldn't feel the need to hide, or ever have to be alone again.

He got up and made his fourth pot of coffee and walked back into the conference room where he had worked on the files all day. As he picked up the next stack of files, he heard the blinds rustling on the back door of the squad room. He headed out of the conference room to find Doc Appleby standing there. He looked exhausted, but Enos didn't like what he saw in his face. Something was wrong, really, really wrong. Enos immediately threw up his protective armor.

"Good evenin', Doc Appleby. You sure look tired, let me get you some coffee." Enos turned his back to the man and headed towards the pot.

"Enos." Doc Appleby said gently.

"Oh, don't worry I just made a fresh pot. Just had a cup myself. I can't remember though if you…if…you take…I…" Enos couldn't stop his hands from shaking long enough to pour the coffee. He just stood there, his back to Doc Appleby, afraid to turn around, or speak. _No. Not again._

"Enos we need to talk."

"Sugar. You take two sugars." Enos managed to pour two cups about half full, totally forgetting sugar in Doc Appleby's, "here…still fresh…I just made it." Enos turned around and walked over to Doc Appleby and handed him the cup, then quickly tried to turn away, but Doc caught him by the arm and stopped him, forcing him to turn around and face him. But Enos kept his eyes on the floor.

"ENOS. Stop now. Come sit down."

"I can't…sit down, Doc. I…how is…I can't…" Enos's mind flashed back to that night when headlights shone through the darkness of his bedroom in the hills.

Doc Appleby hated this part of his job. It was clear that Beth had become much closer to Enos in the past months than Doc realized. He sat down the coffee and put his hands on Enos's shoulders.

"Enos...Miss - "

"When?" Enos asked abruptly, trying not to choke.

"This evening. Around 6:00."

Enos dropped his mug, glass shattered at his feet as he turned around and grabbed the desk to balance his now unsteady body. No…he hadn't heard that correctly.

"Enos…come sit down."

"I…I'm…I'm okay." _LIAR! _Enos thought to himself. He turned back to face Doc Appleby and leaned back against the edge of the desk.

"Why?" Enos voice was clear and slightly shaky but inside he was losing control.

Speaking very carefully Doc said, "Beth had a rare form of cancer. It was in the advanced stages. Sometimes patients can die suddenly. I'm so sor - "

"NO! DON'T! DON'T SAY THAT!" Enos yelled.

"Okay…okay," Doc Appleby didn't know if he should continue or not. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. He was suddenly concerned that Enos might not be able to handle this. He knew Enos was strong, but there is only so much a person can take. He decided to tell him what Beth wanted him to know.

"Enos, this is a lot for you right now, but there are a few things I need to say to you, that Beth wanted. She asked if you would serve as a pallbearer at the funeral. Do you think - "

"She doesn't have any family…or friends - "

"She had you, Enos."

"HAS...she _HAS_ me!" Enos looked back down at the floor, "Doc Appleby…please…don't bring her to town. She doesn't like it here…she…she told me so…don't bring her here."

"Enos? Are you okay?"

"Yes…no…I..." Enos's heart was pounding so loudly it was drowning out the sound of anything else. The walls began to feel as if they would close in and crush him. He needed to get out of there.

"I gotta go." Enos turned and grabbed the keys from his desk then started for the door.

"Oh no you don't," Doc Appleby positioned himself between Enos and the door, "Enos you stay here and sit down. You're in no condition to drive, you're too upset!"

Upset was an understatement, Enos was inconsolable. Tears began to flow and he choked back a sob that threatened to involuntarily repeat with no end in sight.

"Enos…please give me the keys…please?" Doc Appleby put his hand out hoping Enos would just give them up. He held his breath and waited. Finally, Enos closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to focus on his breathing as he tried to calm himself. "That's good, Enos, just take it slow." Enos slowly opened his eyes.

"Doc I'll be by tomorrow to talk to you. I just can't right now." His voice cracked with restrained emotion.

"No, you're gonna give me those keys and I'll drive you home. Then tomorrow we can talk. Okay?"

"No."

"Enos I'm not letting you out of here."

"You can't stop me." Enos turned and headed for the doors in the booking room.

"Enos…ENOS! Wait now…PLEASE!" Doc Appleby called after him but it was no use. He walked over and picked up the telephone, "Mabel? It's Doc Appleby, I need you to find the Sheriff for me. Have him come to the station right away."

* * *

Enos had ran out the double doors, through the hall and down the steps to his patrol car and drove away in the darkness as fast as he could. He didn't know how long he had been driving or where he was going. He was somewhere out in the open country when Rosco's voice came over the radio some time later.

"Breaker-breaker, Sheriff Rosco to Hazzard Two, Sheriff Rosco to Hazzard Two, Enos you got your ears on? Enos? Doc Appleby is here at the station and…" Enos turned off the radio.

He kept driving as fast and far as he could, ending up at the pond. He had nowhere else to go. He couldn't go to Daisy. He couldn't go to the Ranch. He didn't want to go home. He only had this place. The same pond he went to as a young boy after his Pa died. The same pond he was at last weekend with Beth.

Didn't he just deal with this? Now the anger, no it was rage, was back with a vengeance.

The wind began to blow and the sky flashed as lightning stretch across the black sky and thunder sounded in the distance, giving the place an almost evil appearance. But Enos didn't notice.

He got out of the patrol car and walked to the tree at the water's edge. Yesterday he was with Beth, on the porch swing. She was warm. She was alive. He carried her to her room. How could everything change so fast in twenty-four hours? His thoughts went back to last weekend, when Beth was here with him at this very pond, beneath this tree. Enos had promised to take her fishing and he wanted to share this special place with her. He needed to talk. They spent the day here, she brought a picnic lunch, and he helped bait her hook. She caught the first fish, she promised to take him to Swallow's Meadow. He realized that all he had left of Beth was memories. There wasn't a single photo, or object that gave him a physical connection to Beth.

The thunder became louder and the sky opened up and poured rain down on him in buckets, soaking him to the skin. He didn't care.

Beth was dead. Gone. His Beth. His secret special friend was dead. He could barely stand the pain. Why didn't she tell him she was so sick? Why start a new relationship with a near stranger if you know you are going to die? He instantly knew the answer…because Beth needed him just as much as he needed her. She didn't set out to hurt him. Not _HIS_ Beth.

"Beth, why didn't you tell me? Why? I would have been there for you. How do I say goodbye? I miss you already!" he cried out into the storm around him.

Enos's tears mixed with the rain and the thunder drowned out his sobs as he cried and cried.

Eventually, chilled to the bone and emotionally exhausted, he pulled himself up from the ground and headed back to the car and headed for the Boarding House. It had been several hours since leaving the station. When he got to his room, his phone was ringing. He unplugged it from the wall. He pulled off his wet clothes and just left them in a pile, grabbing a warm pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt from his days at the Academy, he got dressed and crawled into the bed under the warm covers.

As he lay there alone in the darkness, the storm continuing to rage outside, tears fell over and over as he realized that it really was possible to live and love a lifetime in just a few months.


	13. Sad Goodbyes & Unexpected Circumstances

_A/N: I had planned to break this into two chapters, but I want to get us back to the "Present Time Line" so this **should** be the last chapter from "SIX YEARS AGO". I promise to try and cut down the length! Thanks again to all of you who are reading and/or reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy the story as things will begin to unfold!_

_ *****Maybe a little tissue warning*** **_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Sad Goodbyes and Unexpected Circumstances  
******(_S__ix Years Ago)****_

_When you are sorrowful look again in your heart,  
__and you shall see that in truth you are weeping  
__for that which has been your delight._

~Kahlil Gibran

* * *

A few days later, as the rain fell gently against the glass of the Boarding House window, Enos looked in the mirror and straightened his tie as he prepared to leave for the Ranch. He picked up his jacket and pulled it on, placing the single white rose in the buttonhole of his lapel. He was handsome in full dress uniform. Rosco would also be at the funeral today as a pallbearer, at Doc Appleby's request.

He made a promise to Beth that their friendship would be a secret, yet he almost blew it the other night by losing control in his shock and grief. He wouldn't make that mistake again; he would lock their friendship in his heart and hide it safely away along with the pain, behind that carefree smile and blithe spirit of his. The Sheriff was completely unaware of what had happened the day Beth died thanks to Doc Appleby's quick thinking. He called the Sheriff to tell him Enos was going home early with a high fever and Doc insisted he take the car. He would use Doc's false diagnosis to his advantage today, explaining any questions about his tired expression or his red eyes.

Enos grabbed his hat and headed for the door just as the phone rang. He hesitated before picking it up, but decided he best check in case there was a change due to the inclement weather.

"Hello? Enos Strate speakin," spoken ever so cheerfully.

"ENOS! I can't believe what I just heard. What are ya' doin'? How DARE you!"

It was his mother ... _Dear Lord could this day be any harder?_

"Hey, Ma...um, how ya' been? What are ya' talking 'bout?"

"You know EXACTLY what this is 'bout. Why are ya' attendin' th' funeral of that snobby rich girl?" Her voice was filled with disgust.

Enos swallowed his anger and kept his voice chipper, "Now Ma, there's no reason for you to be all upset, I'm just doin' my duty. I've done this b'fore, even Sheriff Rosco is gonna be there. It's nothin' we haven't done for other folks in Hazzard."

"Boy, ya' know what I done told ya' and ya' know how I feel 'bout it! How could you? What would your Pa say?" Agnes was trying to appeal to a guilty conscious that didn't exist.

Enos adored Beth and his Ma wasn't going to stop him from saying goodbye or carrying her casket today. For a moment he thought about Saturday, when he had carried Beth to the porch swing. Today he would carry her one last time.

"Ma, I'm sorry but like I said it's my duty and I gotta go 'cause I'm late, I'll talk to ya' later. Bye now!"

Enos hung up the phone before she could respond. Grabbing his keys he headed out the door. As he locked up and headed down the hallway, he could hear the phone in his room ring over and over again.

* * *

A chill ran through Enos as the yellow house appeared ahead of him. He didn't dare look at the empty swing … he had to stay strong. He followed the pickup that was in front of him up past the house and down a long muddy road that turned and twisted way back into the property, eventually parking at the bottom of a hill. From there the small group of people would walk up a hill to the family's private plot, where a tent had been placed to hold the short service. Enos swallowed the pain that threatened to take him to his knees as he walked with Sheriff Rosco, Doc Appleby and 3 other men he did not know to bring Beth to her final resting place alongside her parents and grandfather.

The funeral was small but lovely. It was fitting of a woman like Beth, dignified and elegant. Enos was numb by the time the funeral ended, part from the cold and rain, part from the emptiness he was forced to hide. There were maybe a dozen people in attendance; Enos assumed they were business associates or staff from the Ranch. Beth certainly told him the truth when it came to her lack of real friends. She stayed away from people, especially the people of Hazzard County.

He couldn't help but notice a small elderly woman who was most distraught. The man beside her tried his best to comfort her; the couple had kept a close eye on Enos during the service, making him feel uneasy.

As the guests departed, Enos managed to discreetly stay back at the gravesite for a moment. He took the small white rosebud from his jacket and placed it lovingly on the white coffin, wishing he could have brought more.

_"I'm so sorry, Beth. If I had known you were that sick, I would have never left you alone that night. I'm sorry I wasn't there; I miss you. Thank you for being my friend and for teaching me so much. I appreciate every moment we shared; I just wish I had told you how special you are to me. I'll never forget you."_

Enos was heartbroken. Worse he was trapped in his grief alone. As he headed for his car and stepped out of the tent, the man who had watched him during the service stepped in front of him, pulling him back inside where they couldn't be seen.

"Sir, my name is Nelson Brady, Ranch Foreman."

"Um…hello. Enos Strate. I'm … very sorry for your loss." Enos felt that his words were shallow and meaningless.

"Sir," Nelson caught Enos's eyes and looked into them intently, "I wanted to thank you for coming today. I'll be staying on until November 1st to help close the house and disperse of the horses."

"I see…where are the horses going?" Enos was cautious with his words, but inside he was panicked, alarmed to think the ranch was suddenly going to be taken apart, the horses, including Tag, sold off.

"Sir, the Ranch is going into trust and the horses will be re-homed for the time being. I just wanted to thank you for your kindness. If you will excuse me now, I must get Mrs. Gaffrey down to the house. I believe Doc Appleby is waiting to give her something to help calm her. Thank you again, Sir." Nelson shook Enos's hand firmly then turned and walked back to the pickup.

Nelson knew he had come dangerously close to breaking Beth's protocol, but he just felt terrible for the young man. He felt that Enos deserved to have their names, should he decide to reach out to them. Besides Nelson and Mrs. Gaffrey had each other…who would be there for Enos?

Enos took a look around him. So this was Swallow's Meadow. Beth had promised to bring him here just ten short days ago. It was a beautiful place. The meadow was wide open and horses grazed freely far off in the distance. In the summer Beth told him it was covered in wildflowers. The trees were tall and strong, their branches reaching out to touch the sky. The wet autumn leaves spread out on the ground before him like a pathway. As he walked along the trees down the hill, he noticed something carved on a tree back in the woods not far from him. Enos walked over to it and saw that it was a heart, inside was the initial "_O_", inside the letter O was the initial "_B_", and underneath the heart the words "_Forever and Always_."

"Beth O'Connell," Enos whispered as he touched the initials with his hand. Perhaps someone had carved this for Beth out of love. He hoped it was love … that Beth had someone special in her youth.

Enos continued down the slippery open pastureland to his car and after nearly getting stuck twice, managed to head down the hill. He eventually reached the driveway and waited in line for the few cars to make their way out the gate through the mud. Tag was in the front pasture pacing anxiously at the fence alongside his patrol car, he was now almost 7 months old and looked fabulous.

Enos wanted to go to the young horse and cry his heart out, but he couldn't. Soon Tag, Sam, Sadie and all the others would be gone, the house, the pastures and trails he had grown to love would be empty. Enos sighed deeply and felt his world might completely implode. He finally reached the road and watched the beautiful yellow house grow smaller and smaller in his rear view mirror until it disappeared from view.

The mud made travel along the unpaved county road slow and treacherous. The rain had fallen for several days creating a slick, muddy mess to drive through. He kept glancing back at the mirror for any glimpse of the house, but it was long gone. Perhaps if he had not been so tired and heartbroken, he would have noticed the old familiar pickup driving towards him at high speed a little sooner. When he finally noticed the truck, he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Agnes.

_"Ma? What in the livin' daylights!"_ Before Enos could react, the back of her pickup went into a skid, causing Enos to swerve the patrol car quickly to the right to avoid spinning her out. Instead, Enos was the one who lost control, running off the road down into a ditch and hitting a tree.

Although the car wasn't moving fast, the tree stopped it like a child's toy. Enos's head struck the steering wheel. He felt searing pain, followed by a warm sensation as blood began to flow.

He was momentarily stunned but conscious and very angry. What was she doing out here? Why was she driving so fast in these conditions? Before he tangled with his Ma, he decided to reach for the radio to call for assistance.

"Breaker, Breaker, Hazzard Two to Crazy Cooter, I've been in a traffic accident about 4 miles northeast of Highway 20 East of Pond Creek Crossing. I'm on the old county road and needin' some assistance. Do you copy?"

"Hazzard Two, this here's Crazy Cooter. Hey, Enos?" as he chuckled into the mic, "ya' don't need an ambulance do ya?"

The budget for repairs to Hazzard County patrol cars was higher than any other in the State of Georgia. Enos wasn't really a bad driver, but by allowing everyone to think he was he could protect the Dukes if necessary and no one would be the wiser. But those were controlled fender benders and Enos usually didn't end up hurt. This time was different, it really was an accident.

"Nope, don't think so, just a bump on the noggin' is all," he replied, "but my patrol car ain't goin' anywhere on it's own."

"Good thing ya' got a tough noggin', Enos. You sure you're alright?"

"10-4 Cooter, just come get me."

"10-4 Enos, Crazy Cooter is on the way, over and out."

"10-4 Cooter, Hazzard Two clear."

"Enos! You dipstick! This here is Sheriff Rosco, what'd ya' hit this time?"

"Uh … well Sheriff it was a tree … I'm sure sorry 'bout that Sheriff."

"Well, I ain't that far ahead of ya', I'll turn around and be there as soon as I can get through this here mud to pick ya' up, Sheriff Rosco out."

"10-4 Sheriff."

"Ding dang it,_"_ Enos said as he reached a hand up to his pounding head. "OW!" Enos quickly pulled his hand away from the cut on his forehead to find it covered in blood. He sighed and prepared to go to the trunk for the first-aide kit.

Unnoticed by Enos, Agnes had turned around and pulled up next to her son's patrol car. Now it was time for him to pay the piper. She marched around the front of the old truck and opened the passenger door.

Enos stepped out into the rain, his head swimming with pain, his eyes unable to focus clearly. Suddenly his Ma appeared in front of him, startling him. She wore a black raincoat with a hood, for a moment Enos thought she looked like the Grim Reaper, but held his tongue when he saw the look on her face. She was madder than a wet hen and began to unload on him with both barrels.

"Just look at ya'! Now go on and get in out of th' rain, boy! I ain't got no time to be lookin' after ya' if ya' go catchin' yer' death standin' out here in th'rain. Don't that fancy job provide a decent coat?"

Enos ignored her feigned concern, "Ma, what are you doin' here? And why are ya' drivin' like that for in these conditions? You could get yourself hurt. Besides, I can't go nowhere with you right now anyways, I got to wait for Cooter and Sheriff Rosco."

"Son, ya' best just leave off with yer fussin now and get in th' truck. I told ya' t'stay away from that there place! Just how ya' know that snobby little rich girl?"

"Ma, I told ya earlier, I'm just doin' my duty. Now please, I've had a long mornin' and if you're still here when Cooter and the Sheriff get here your gonna get stuck with a ticket and end up payin' for damages to County property! Now just go, please Ma? I'll come out to the house tonight."

"I ALSO told th' little orphan princess, t'stay away from YOU! What did she tell ya? I'm your Ma! Now ya' tell me th' truth."

Enos knew he should respect his Ma, but at this particular moment her words weren't exactly making sense. His head was pounding and he didn't feel that he owed her a thing. "Ma, I don't know what you have against Miss O'Connell, but I just went to the funeral to do my duty and now I have a wrecked patrol car to answer for! Just go on now, please?"

The radio interrupted their sparring. "Breaker Breaker, this is Bo-Peep to Hazzard Two, Enos? You alright Sugar?"

Daisy heard the call over the radio that Enos had hit his head in the accident and she was worried. She was headed his way. Bo and Luke would meet her there.

Agnes was no match for the Duke family and she knew it. She turned back to her son, "Don't bother callin' on me tonight. I got better things t'do than listen to ya' go' tellin' make believe stories 'bout your behavior. Ya' should be ashamed of yourself boy." She returned to her truck and left the scene, much to Enos's relief.

He finally headed for the back of the car and got the first-aide kit out of the trunk. As he held the bandages to his head, he realized that there seemed to be more blood than he initially expected, it now not only covered the side of his face and his hands, it had begun to drip onto his uniform. His head throbbed with pain. He leaned back against the open trunk of the car as he continued to press yet more bandages to his aching head.

He heard the General Lee pull up first; Bo and Luke were quickly by his side.

"Enos? You okay Buddy? When ya' didn't answer Daisy we…WHOA!" When Bo got closer to Enos the blood made him take a step back in shock. It was clear that his friend would need medical care.

"Hey Bo, Hey Luke. What's up?"

"Enos, you need to stay sittin' and let me take a look at that." Luke gently lifted the now soaked bandage that Enos had pressed to his forehead. "That's a nasty gash, Enos, best let us drive you to Doc Appleby's."

"No need for that, I'm right here…got here as soon as I could." Doc Appleby had just left the ranch after tending to Mrs. Gaffrey when he heard Enos's call. He had been worried about Enos all day and would pass the accident scene anyway, so he planned to stop. He approached Enos carrying his umbrella and immediately knew that Enos should be at the hospital.

"Yep, Enos you're going to need some stitches. Looks like you took quite a hit. I want you in an ambulance headed to Tri-County for a CAT scan just to be on the safe side. Let's get you sat down on the ground so you don't fall. Bo, grab that tarp out of the trunk and get him sat down properly. Luke, call for an ambulance, tell them I said to run code 3." Doc was feeling a huge burden of responsibility today. His heart felt as grey as the clouds that continued to lightly shower them all with rain.

"Yes sir!" Both boys jumped into action.

Enos was comforted to have people who cared for him by his side today, but he hated to make anyone worry, "I appreciate y'all bein' so concerned for me, but I don't want anyone to go and make a fuss. It's just a bump and a headache. I'm fine. Really, I'm alright."

Truth was, Enos just didn't want to go to the hospital, he hated hospitals, especially needles. Bo pulled the tarp from the trunk and had begun to spread it on the ground when Daisy pulled up. When she heard Luke call for the ambulance she became frantic. She ran towards Enos calling out his name and could see the blood on Enos's face and hands. She was in a near panic by the time she reached him at the back of the patrol car.

"ENOS! Oh no, Sugar, what happened are ya' okay?" She grasped his strong forearm and gently touched his cheek with her trembling hand. As she looked lovingly into his eyes, Enos felt the warmth of her touch go straight to his heart and he smiled a genuine smile for the first time in several days.

He was lost for a moment as he gazed into her eyes and admired her long hair that curled in the rain. Enos cheerfully replied, "Hey Daisy!" He wanted to say more but suddenly the words wouldn't form. Her beautiful face began to blur in front of him as he reached out to twirl his fingers in her hair, then collapsed at her feet.

He heard Daisy scream, then she began to cry and beg for him to open his eyes and talk to her, but he couldn't answer. He tried, but then sound began to fade and Daisy's voice was becoming muffled and distant, like he was slowly being pulled away from the world. He made one last effort to open his eyes, then tired, broken and desperately missing Beth, he gave in and let himself be taken away into the peaceful silence.

* * *

Forty-eight hours later, a distraught Daisy sat in the Tri-County hospital waiting room, praying silently. The doctors were performing another scan on a still unconscious Enos. Daisy wept bitterly when Doc Appleby told the Dukes that they had no medical explanation for Enos remaining unconscious. He had a concussion, but they couldn't find anything else to explain why he had yet to awaken. All they could do was wait.

The entire town was deeply affected; even Agnes had made a brief appearance as the doting mother, yet not a soul knew she was responsible for his condition. Thankfully she had not stayed long. The Duke men eventually had to return to the farm to take care of the chores but Daisy refused to leave Enos's side at the hospital.

Daisy had come to realize that she held deeper feelings for Enos than she realized. She loved him or at least she thought she did. She was struck by the new feelings that had found their way into her heart. His accident had also renewed her fear that some day his job could lead to the unthinkable and she would lose him forever.

The nurse came into the waiting room and gently put a hand on Daisy's shoulder. "Miss Duke, I didn't mean to interrupt your prayers, but I thought you would like to know that you can speak with him now." A smile spread across her face.

"Speak? He's AWAKE? Oh thank you, thank you Lord!" Daisy jumped up and hugged the nurse then headed for Enos's room.

The nurse quickly stopped her, "Slow down now, Daisy. He may be a little drowsy and don't be surprised if he can't remember the accident, or is confused. You can stay with him but don't wear him out. He needs time and rest, but the doctors said he should be okay and back to work in a couple of weeks.

"Alright, of course. Thank you so much, I'll let him rest and sit with him." Daisy felt her world coming back to life. Everything had been in slow motion for her since the second Enos collapsed at her feet alongside the road.

She quietly entered the room that was completely filled with flowers and baskets of Enos's favorite baked goodies from the town folk. She looked over at Enos who appeared to still be sleeping.

Remembering the nurse's words, she pulled up the chair she had spent hours in and sat down beside his bed. Fifteen. It took fifteen stitches to close the gash just above his hairline. She shivered when she thought of that day.

But now Enos looked so peaceful, his hair was ruffled to the side and it looked adorable, innocent and childlike. A bandage now covered the wound that had looked so gruesome at the accident scene. Daisy imagined for just a moment what it would be like to wake up to him in the mornings, perhaps to run her fingers through his thick soft hair. She gently took his hand in hers and held it there, just waiting.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she felt his hand respond as it gently closed around her fingers.

"Enos?" she whispered. "Are you awake, Sugar?"

Enos mumbled incoherently. Without releasing his hand she stood and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. His eyes began to open but he was so tired and what was that bright light? It was just easier to keep them closed, his eyelids were so heavy anyway. But who was that? Someone had just kissed him, didn't they? Was he dreaming or was Daisy here with him?

"Uhmm...ow," he muttered. "Daisy? Is that you? My head, it really hurts."

"I know, Sugar, but you're gonna be alright, your safe now." Daisy squeezed his hand and stroked his cheek. It was just killing Daisy to see Enos suffering in pain like this. "Do you remember what happened?"

Meanwhile in Enos's confused world, everything began to slowly come back to him. The tree, his Ma, Daisy's cries, the funeral, Beth. _Oh no … Beth. Not his Beth._

A tear rolled down his cheek. "Enos? Can you open your eyes? I'm right here, Sugar, what's wrong?" Daisy desperately wanted to hear his voice and look into his eyes. She was so worried for him and what he was going through.

"I ... I'm just so tired," he finally managed to speak. "I'm sorry…maybe I should wait." he started to slip back into the quiet darkness. It was peaceful there with no pain or heartache. He could just sleep and didn't have to feel.

"Wait for what, Enos? Come on Sugar, can ya' talk to me, please?"

Daisy's voice brought him back from the darkness. Enos was fuzzy and confused as he tried to once again to open his eyes. He couldn't quite focus on the conversation, "I miss you. I'll just sleep for a bit ... then we can go for a ride. I'll be by later and check on ya."

Daisy recognized his confusion, "Enos you just rest now, Sugar. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'll be right here beside you, Sweetheart."

"Mmmm … okay," he mumbled. "Thank you for bein' my friend, Beth." Enos slipped back into a deep slumber.

BETH? Daisy couldn't believe it...Beth? No, no, no ... not Beth LuAnn Clarkson! Bucktooth Beth? Daisy hadn't seen her since high school! Just where had she been all the time Enos was here suffering? Had he been seeing her? WHY would Enos be seeing her of all people! Then Daisy suddenly realized that he had not been around as often, didn't stop in at the Boar's nest as regular in the evenings the way he use to. Daisy was desperate for an answer but knew she wasn't going to get one, at least not today. Daisy had no idea that Enos was friends with Elizabeth O'Connell, she didn't even know Elizabeth O'Connell.

When Enos last spoke, he was talking to Daisy. But he got the names twisted around in his confused condition.

Daisy felt a pang of envy and jealousy; anger ran through her entire body. Her pride was hurt. While Enos slept peacefully, Daisy slowly slipped away and left the hospital. As she drove home, she decided it was time to pull back from Enos. Maybe he wouldn't even remember. After all, they are just friends, right? He'd been crushing on her for ages, but if there was another girl, well, she wanted to step back and keep his friendship.

She couldn't bear the thought of not having Enos in her life at all. Not after all these years, but to lose Enos to Beth LuAnn Clarkson? Of all the people! Everyone called her Bucktooth Beth in school and said she must have hit every branch on the ugly tree on her way down. Daisy wasn't just hurt and jealous, she was INSULTED that Enos would choose her. To proud to ask and not wanting to reveal her true feelings, Daisy decided not to say a word about this to anyone. She would act as if nothing happened, especially around Enos. The new and intense feelings she discovered she held for him made her feel vulnerable and afraid. She wasn't comfortable with vulnerable and afraid. She preferred proud, angry and strong over vulnerable and afraid any day!

* * *

A few weeks went by and Enos was back at work, glad to once again have something to keep him busy. He had seen Daisy several times at the hospital, but since his release she seemed to be back to her casual self and had pulled away from him again. Maybe her kiss at the hospital, or her holding his hand had all been a dream. The time after his accident was still such a blur especially the day or two after he woke up. So Enos and Daisy settled back into the familiar push and pull relationship that they had always shared.

He had been told that his Ma had been to the hospital, but she made no effort to contact him and he preferred that things stay that way. He couldn't face her probing questions and he was still stunned at her insensitivity to what she had put him through by causing the accident in the first place.

"_Will I ever learn?"_ He thought. Enos had always hoped that his Ma would change and be more like Pa had been. But he knew the chances were slim after a lifetime of hurt.

Enos no longer went by the Circle M Ranch. It was just to heart wrenching. He knew the horses and his special friend Beth were not there anymore. Unknown to him Mrs. Gaffrey had sent a care basket to the hospital. She was desperate and despondent over loosing Beth. Her grief was pushing her to try and meet Enos. She decided to make one attempt to contact him, in hopes that Enos might reach out to her when he recovered. But unknown to them all, Agnes had intercepted the gift and took it away before anyone was the wiser.

Agnes had two reasons for going to the hospital. First of all, everyone was fawning over her because of her son. Second (and most important to her), she was concerned that someone from the ranch might contact Enos. She would not stand by and allow that. She had forbid it! Once convinced that no more contact was forthcoming, she retreated to the little house up in the hills.

Enos focused on getting his applications out to police departments in Chicago, Boston, New York...and others. Daisy and the rest of the Dukes were excited for him when they learned he was searching for a new position. Daisy's enthusiasm told him that she was comfortable with him leaving. That would make it easier to go when and if the time came.

Enos hoped by moving away he would be able to leave the pain and loss behind.

Just a short time later, after catching some bank robbers in Hazzard, Enos was offered a job with the L.A.P.D. Metro Squad. After giving his notice and saying goodbye to all his friends, Enos flew away from everything and everyone he knew to follow his dream.


	14. Peeling The Onion

_A/N: As promised I've shortened the chapter a little and will try to keep the length down a bit. Just a refersher, we are back to the present story timeline and will stay there. Enos in on his way to Wyoming after he learned that Beth left him everything...six years after she died. Thanks to all who read and/or review and I hope you will continue to enjoy the story! _

* * *

**Chapter 14 –Peeling the Onion  
**(Present time)

_Life is like an onion.  
You peel it off one  
layer at a time, and  
sometimes you weep._

_~Carl Sandburg_

* * *

In a tiny hotel off I-29 in northwest Missouri, Enos woke up to the alarm clock at 6:30AM. After Enos finished his shower last night, he just couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his head that someone was in trouble. He found himself unable to settle down enough to read and he eventually fell asleep with Beth's diary in his hand. He knew he needed to finish reading before he left this morning and he wasn't sure how many entries he would need to read or what he was suppose to be looking for. That wasn't clear. He was just told to start at a certain point and he would "find his way."

Enos got up and grabbed his clothes for the day and headed for the shower. As the water helped to wake him, he pondered how long it would take to get answers to his questions. Then he recalled reading the letter for the first time, "read the first diary" it had said. Enos realized that he was procrastinating. Until he began, he would never find his answers and it was time to get busy.

He quickly finished his shower and got dressed, pulled on a white t-shirt and set the comfy blue denim shirt to wear later. As he prepared to shave, a closer look in the mirror revealed the red mark on his upper cheek. A light bruise was forming under his eye. He knew Daisy had slapped him hard, but hard enough to black his eye? Great. How was he going to explain to Gus that he got beat up by a girl? Gus would never let him live this down.

Enos planned to call Gus later and check in. He still had some remnants of the odd feeling of trouble from last night, but decided it was just because he was in a strange place far from home and dismissed it to be nothing more. It would be good to talk to Gus this morning and Enos was eager to hear a friendly voice. He couldn't help but feel lonely.

He made the decision to push only as far as Scottsbluff, NE today instead of another fourteen-hour drive. That should put him within seven or eight hours of the Rafter G and still allow plenty of time to talk with Gus and Emily in private Friday before early arrivals. He was eager to see them both. He wondered if they would even recognize him. They hadn't seen him since he was little, but he felt close to them as they stayed in regular contact by mail and spoke on the phone during holidays and birthdays.

Enos finished shaving, packed his things and placed everything by the door so he could just load up and go. He made a quick call to the front desk and asked for a late check out. He decided it would be safest if he got some extra sleep this morning, so he would read for a bit, then sleep before calling Gus and heading out on the road.

Enos looked at the diary that still lay on the bed. Although Enos was still somewhat upset that Beth had not told him she was sick, he had loved her as a dear friend. In the six years she had been gone, he had missed her terribly. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her. He treasured the shared memories like the laughter, the times on the porch swing and the day at the pond. He held them close to his heart where they were protected and safe. He still had a huge empty hole in his life where Beth once was. He had hoped Daisy would fill that hole and more. While Beth was his friend, Daisy was the love of his life, but now he was faced with the reality of letting go of them both.

Enos climbed onto the bed to start reading. Just in case, he set the alarm for 12:30PM. While he felt awake, he didn't exactly trust himself to stay that way. As he set the clock, he glanced at the telephone beside it and began to think of Daisy again. His heart just ached …was she thinking of him at all?

_Doubtful, she hit ya' for cryin' out loud. Just forget her_.

He tried, but he missed her. He missed Hazzard. He missed Beth. He missed his Pa. He felt like there wasn't a person in the world he didn't miss at that moment...except maybe his Ma...yet not a person in the world was here. Why couldn't he find someone special? Just for him?

Beth. She was special. She loved him unconditionally. But Beth had been gone a long time. Enos wanted to get married and have a wife to love him and come home to at night. He wanted children and family. He wanted Daisy.

_But Daisy doesn't want you._

Enos looked down at the diary and picked it up. He again looked at the gold embossed numbers on the front of the book, 1958. He rolled over on his back and threw his arms above his head, stretching his body from head to toe. Then arranging his pillows he leaned back against them and began to read

_Ok Beth…here we go._

When he opened the front cover, something fell onto his shirt. Enos carefully picked up the fragile object. It was a small bouquet of dried wildflowers, tied with a faded strip of torn denim fabric. He looked up at the book to see Elizabeth's full given name written on the cover page, _Miss Elizabeth Grace O'Connell_. Grace. Beth's middle name was Grace. Then he noticed the writing on the inside of the cover and he felt his heart drop.

"_My Precious Enos, this is the year I thought my life had ended, but it had only just begun. I'll always be with you. I love you. Forever and Always. Beth Oct. 10, 1981" _

"Oh … Beth_."_ She had written these words the day she collapsed at the ranch, the day before she died. Enos felt an overwhelming longing as he remember their last moments together. He lovingly traced the words with his finger. He was so lonely. Unsure what the marked pages would hold for him, Enos hesitated a moment before moving on. Would they all hurt this much?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing his mind to drift back to that last day. For a moment he could sense the gentle warmth of Beth's head upon his shoulder, just as it had been when she feel asleep on the swing alongside him. Enos imagined that Beth was with him, right beside him, as one of God's angels wrapping him in warmth and love.

_I've missed you, Beth. I miss you still, so much._

After all these years he finally had some physical connection to Beth, proof that what they shared was real. He needed to feel close to her again and most of all he wanted answers. Why had she left everything to him? Why did she wait six years to do it? What was it that he would eventually come to understand and why was it necessary for him to leave Hazzard and go to Wyoming?

He carefully placed the pressed flowers back in the front of the book and turned to the bookmark that was placed for him on Saturday, March 22, 1958.

Enos began reading. After an hour and a half and taking several notes, he just had more questions. He looked down at his notes and went over them again.

First, find who Beth referred to as Mr. B and Mrs. G. Where are they now? It was possible that Mr. B was Nelson Brady, the foreman he met the day of the funeral. But he could not remember the woman's name. He could still picture the couple and the woman who was so distraught. He recalled how they had watched him so intently during the funeral service six years ago. He would try his best to find them. They had been with Beth most of her life.

Next on his list, find Beth's crush. The boy who brought her the flowers she had saved and pressed into the front of the book. He came from a moonshine family, was tall, "_and has gorgeous eyes and dark hair_." Not much of a lead, he knew that. He began to drive her home after school each day he took her "_someplace special_" on her 18th birthday, but she didn't say where. It was clear that the two were falling in love. They had dated all summer long and he had taken it upon himself to protect her from the bullies whenever he could. Which brought him to the third item on his list.

Find the girl who bullied Beth in school. She had made Beth's life miserable. While there were several that picked on her, this one seemed to be the ringleader. She had called her names, shoved her into the lockers, tripped her repeatedly in the hallway and even once pushed her down a small flight of stairs. She had gotten into Beth's head and had her convinced that there was nothing she couldn't do to her if she wanted to. She even threatened her favorite horse. Beth lived in constant fear. Yet when it came to the boy Beth was dating, the bully acted as if they were best of friends. He had no clue what she was doing to Beth, and Beth was too afraid of her to tell him. The girl had threatened to have someone come beat her up when he wasn't around to protect her if she dared to tell a soul. It was odd…Beth was so strong and confident when he knew her. But what she went through in school forever changed the way she would interact with people from Hazzard. So why did she seek _him_ out? Because he was there watching the horses and she was lonely? Seemed reasonable.

Enos was convinced that the boy she wrote about was the same love she mentioned in her letter. But the fact remained…Enos had no answers yet. Not to even one of his questions. Enos slammed the diary closed in frustration.

"Ding dang it Beth, what are you tryin' to tell me?" Enos wanted to scream in disappointment. He tossed the book aside and decided to just sleep awhile. "Be patient" the letter said. Maybe he was expecting too much too soon after all? Maybe this was all he was supposed to learn today. That Beth had someone special to love, a couple who helped her after her parents died and a bully who made her miserable at school.

He decided it was time to get some rest before hitting the road. He turned out the light, grabbed the blanket and pulled it around him and snuggled down into the warm soft pillows as he rolled on his side. That's when he saw them.

More treasures from seventeen-year-old Beth had slipped part way out of the diary. Enos stared at the book for a moment in disbelief. He sat up and carefully lifted the objects from between the pages.

The first was an old black and white wedding picture. It had to be from the 1930's. Beth's grandfather perhaps? But before he could examine it closer the second object caught his attention.

Enos ran his fingers over the soft fabric. Bewildered and stunned, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. There was no mistake. The white handkerchief was an exact duplicate with one exception…the initials in the corner were not his, or Beth's. They belonged to someone else. Enos felt the walls closing in again and he tried to catch his breath. He looked at the letters in utter disbelief.

"NO! This can't be! She would have told me!"

* * *

Early that same morning on a porch in Wyoming, Gus Rafferty sat with his morning coffee. He rocked his chair back and forth as he looked out across the grasslands and streams, and the mountains that surrounded the valley. Enos would be here sometime tomorrow, he had hoped that Enos would have called by now to give him some "advanced warning" so to speak.

Emily had been hard at work in the kitchen when she noticed Gus in his rocking chair, staring out across the yard towards the barn. She knew instantly what was on his mind. She poured herself a cup of coffee, then grabbed the pot to refresh her husband's and headed out the front door.

Emily was a strong woman. She had thrived here in the harsh winters and enjoyed the guests in the summers. Taking over the Ranch was one of the best decisions the couple had ever made and they were happy as newlyweds. Emily looked over at her husband who barely acknowledged her as he lifted his cup for her to refill with coffee. They not only finished each other's sentences, they moved with each other like the wind and trees. They were quite the pair and had been told as much by many guests passing through. Always true to their morals and opinions, they both spoke their mind, whether you cared to hear it or not. But it was always done in a way that was somehow endearing and humorous.

"Gus - you knew this was comin'. There's not a thing we can do to stop it. What can I do to help put you're mind at ease?"

"I don't reckon there's a thing t'be done, Sweetheart. I've got the trailer parked behind the south barn out of sight, I've read the instructions the lawyer sent, the horses are ready, I'm just as nervous as a cat in a room full of rockin' chairs about Enos arrivin' tomorrow. I don't know if he will ever be able to forgive me for holdin' on to the truth all these years. I just wish I knew how he's doin' right now, how he's holdin' up. I just hope that gal he's so attached to is gonna stand by him. Hey, not to change the subject, but you heard anything from our special guests and our secret dignitary that's suppose to be here?" He chuckled.

Emily smiled at her husband, "Why yes I did as a matter of fact. Jenny called last night. She should be here sometime this evening, probably after supper. She's awful excited about seeing that new mare you've been working on for her and wants you to ride with her in the morning if you're free. Said somethin' about needin' some target practice. She's still having a rough go...poor girl, ain't seen her twin brother or any of the rest of the family in about a year."

"That's a shame, she's been on her own for awhile now. But she's tough, real tough. Always could take care of herself. That gal's daddy trained her well. What about the other couple?"

"They will be here in the morning. I've got the downstairs bedroom ready. She's not doing well at all, in fact I've asked the doctor to come out and stay this weekend just in case. She's fightin' real hard to hold on, been waitin' a long time for this. She was in tears when I spoke to her. She adored Beth like her own daughter. Those two sure were a good match for each other. I just feel bad for him, he's gonna miss her somethin' fierce when she's gone."

"Now, now, woman, don't be gettin' all sappy on me. It's gonna be a tough couple of days. I'm gonna count my lucky stars if I get started on the trail without a broken nose an' a pair of black eyes."

"Augustus Rafferty, Enos ain't gonna hurt you, he adores you. He'd never put his fists to you without good reason!"

"Exactly. I been sittin here an' countin' how many good reasons he's gonna have and it adds up to about two black eyes, a busted nose, and maybe a tooth or two just for good measure."

"GUS! You just stop bein' so dramatic. I think you're gonna be surprised. He's gonna be awful relieved to know certain things."

"Those things don't bother me none, its' them other things. I don't know if I'm suppose to be the punchin' bag or the soundin' board."

"You're not given Enos enough credit. He'll be just fine…mark my words. Beth knew what she was doin' and if this goes as it should, well you won't have nothin' to be cranky 'bout. He's from strong stock, just like these fine horses out here. He can take the harshest blizzard and the hottest summer drought. He just may not realize it. Now, not to change the subject but I was looking at the guest list for the cattle drive and I wanted to know what we're bettin' and on who."

Gus gave a hearty laugh.

"Alright. My bet is…dishes for a week and that casino manager from Vegas."

"Dang it, I wanted him. Fine, I feed the horses a week and my second choice is the…hmmm…stock broker from New York."

"Twenty-four or forty-eight?"

"Now Gus, this is Jenny and hot blooded male city folk were talkin' about. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen and get's prettier all the time. Twenty-four hours, time starts at playday rider evaluation Saturday. We got us a deal?"

"Deal. She'll draw blood or put one on the ground for sayin' or doin' the wrong thing, just like the last four."

"Five. Last five. Our last bet was a draw, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. That was dang good entertainment."

The couple sealed the bet with a clink of their coffee mugs.

"Emily Darlin?"

"Yes Gus?

"I wish he'd call. This waitin'…it's just plum killin' me."

"Me too, Gus. Me too."


	15. Duke Detective Work

_A/N: Thanks to WENN9366, mygh91, i1976 for the reviews! Thanks to all who read and/or review!_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Duke Detective Work  
**Present Time

_Men ardently pursue truth,  
__assuming it will be angels'  
__bread when found._

~W. MacNeile Dixon

* * *

Doc Appleby hung up the phone and thought long and hard about what he was about to do this morning. Luke would be here within the hour with Daisy for a checkup. Doc Appleby had known the Duke boys a long time and he was well aware that this was a ruse, they were after Enos's location, or perhaps his file. Doc didn't know where Enos was…but he was wrestling with giving them a lead to someone who might.

Doc's conscience had bothered him for far too long now and he would accept responsibility for his part in Beth's plan. Doc Appleby never forgot Enos's reaction to the news of Beth's passing, the way he choked back his pain, the shattered mug on the floor…the guilt Doc carried was punishing him. What if Enos was out there somewhere all alone taking Daisy's rejection even harder?

His mind was made up. He would help Daisy to find Enos the only way he could. He quickly pulled his Day Planner from the top desk drawer and opened it up to this week leaving it on his desk.

Then his thoughts went to the records, would they look there? No, can't let them have access to confidential medical records. He pulled them from the cabinet and sat them on a pile of others on the corner of his desk as he pulled down the painting and opened the safe. Once they were tucked safely away, he instantly began feeling better about himself. Doc could only hope Thomas Grady would have the information the Dukes were looking for, although he didn't expect that Tom would give the information up easily. But he wasn't the only person at the law office who knew about the situation. They might get lucky.

Doc had done everything he could and that was that.

* * *

"Daisy? You okay in there? Are you awake? Doc Appleby is expecting us," Luke was glad they were going, even if there were ulterior motives. He knew Daisy had been over by the well and he was growing more concerned with each moment that passed without an answer. He was about to reach for the knob when he heard a voice from inside the room.

"Um…hey Luke, come on in," Daisy said sleepily.

Luke spoke as he entered the room," you know Doc said sit out in the sun this mornin', not go and to the well and try to force yourself to remember. Your memories are gonna come back in time, but don't push it okay? It worries me, Daisy." Luke couldn't stand the idea of seeing Daisy so broken again.

"I didn't mean to worry you Luke, I just thought it would help me remember. I didn't plan to fall asleep…we aren't late are we?" she asked.

"Nope, not if we head out pretty soon. Doc Appleby is expectin' us at 10:30. It didn't take long to fix the General and Bo's about done gettin' cleaned up. I've already talked with Uncle Jesse and he just don't want us to be gone long. You sure you're up for this?"

"Yes! Of course I am. We just got to find Enos so I can tell him I'm sorry. I'll do whatever it takes. The thought of havin' to wait until he comes back is just…I don't want to think about it." Daisy pulled on her shoes.

"Well, just get Doc alone in the exam room and Bo and I will do the rest. Okay?"

"Hey, ya' slowpokes gonna sit around and talk the rest of the day or are we gonna get this done?" Bo grinned as he popped around the door. Daisy tossed a pillow at him in fun, but missed as he ducked behind the door casing.

"Good to see you're back to normal, Dais," Bo laughed, "come on, let's go."

Luke offered his hand to Daisy, "The sooner we get there and get this over with the better." Daisy took Luke's hand as he helped her to her feet and the three headed outside to the waiting General. Luke helped Daisy in the passenger's side then slid in alongside. Bo jumped in the driver's side and the General Lee roared to life, speeding down the driveway and out onto the road towards town.

"So, Daisy? You ready with the plan, Darlin?" Bo asked.

"You bet I am, sure beats sittin' at home wondering if I'm ever gonna see him again or what he asked me at the well."

It wasn't long and Bo had the General Lee parked in front of Doc Appleby's. The three walked in to the small office and got to work. Bo opened the door and held it for Daisy as she walked into the waiting room where Doc Appleby was there to greet them.

"Well now, it's nice to see you up and about Daisy! How are you feelin' today?"

Daisy put on her most vulnerable look, "Thanks, Doc Appleby, I'm a bit better, but I…well…I was wonderin' if I could talk to you um…alone?" She spoke softly, "I don't want the boys to worry. I was wonderin' if you could change the bandage? I'm a little squeamish when it comes to that sort of thing and I just want to make sure everything's okay. I'm just so worried that I'm gonna have a scar." She pouted and wrung her hands like a schoolgirl

Doc had to hold back a chuckle as he proceeded to play along with this little drama of hers.

"Of course Daisy, I'd be more than happy to do that for you. Just come on in to the exam room. Boys, you should stay out here and give us some time to chat while I change the dressing. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Doc. Appleby."

"Yeah, thanks Doc. Appleby."

So far so good. Daisy followed Doc Appleby into the exam room and gave the boys a quick thumbs up when Doc turned his back to shut the door. Bo and Luke quickly hurried into the office across the hall.

"Ah geez…what a mess," Bo whispered as he got his first look at the office. Doc Appleby had not employed an assistant to help with his paperwork in years and it showed. There were files on the couch, on the desk, everywhere. The boys were careful to keep their voices low as they worked quickly to find Enos's medical records.

"Bo, you check the desk, I'll check in the file cabinet, then we can both check the couch." Luke said.

The boys dug through the small office, but soon found their plan to be more difficult than expected.

"Luke? I can't find a thing in this mess," Bo stated in frustration.

"Well, Enos's file ain't in the file cabinet either. I've even looked in the T's in case it was filed under his Ma's maiden name by accident, or under E or B, it just ain't in here."

"There's a bunch of files here on the couch, but none of 'em belong to Enos. Luke? Hey…Doc's calendar…it's right here!"

"Check this past Monday. I think that's when Uncle Jesse said the attorney was in town," whispered Luke.

"Bo quickly grabbed the calendar and looked at Monday's schedule. "We're in business, cuz! Look at this, Thomas Grady, lunch, 11:00, O'Connell Estate and a phone number! But…I ain't never heard of the O'Connell Estate. Where's that?"

"O'Connell Estate…never heard of it, but the lawyer was here, to see Enos…it don't sound like it's connected. We must be missin' something. Here let me get at that notepad so I can at least write down the number." Luke moved in to write down the number as Bo stepped aside, knocking a pile of files off the edge of the desk.

"Shoot!"

"Dang it, Bo, be careful!" Luke said

"I'll get it just write down that number, quick in case he heard us!" Bo quickly bent down to gather the files. He had them all together and was replacing them on the desk when he noticed a name...O'Connell.

"Luke? Look here!" Bo handed the file over.

"O'Connell? Well, that makes more sense, the O'Connell Estate ain't a place, it's a person, probably a deceased person. We gotta take this file with us, Bo."

"Wait a minute, I ain't followin'."

"I'll explain more later, but if we find out that this person is deceased, it could mean that the lawyer is handling his estate."

"Huh?"

"Like a probate?"

Bo gave him a blank look.

Daisy's voice could be heard clearly in the other room, "So you're certain I won't have a scar Doc Appleby?"

"I'll explain at Cooter's, Bo, take this file and get out of here. I'll meet ya' at the General."

"Positive. You'll be just fine Daisy."

"Oh thank you, Doc Appleby! Thank you so much!" Daisy shouted her excitement and threw her arms around the Doc in a huge embrace, alerting the boys and giving them time to get out of his office.

"That's it, Bo were out of time, take this file and go, NOW! I got the number!"

Bo headed for the door, "Alright, but I don't feel good about this. We can get into a whole mess a' trouble, I hope you got a plan to get this file back here." Bo slipped the file in his shirt and headed out to the General.

Luke tore the top sheet off the notepad where he had copied the phone number, took a quick glance around and quickly followed Bo, stopping at the reception area. Bo was already outside by the time Luke took a seat, grabbed a magazine and cleared his throat loudly to give Daisy the all clear.

Back inside the exam room, Daisy released a rather flustered Doc Appleby. "Doc Appleby, you've been so kind to me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done."

"Well...uh…um…you're quite welcome Daisy." He replied as he adjusted his lab coat and opened the door.

"Oh, Doc Appleby? Have you heard anything from Enos?" Daisy couldn't stand not knowing, she just had to ask.

"No Daisy, I'm sorry I haven't, but don't worry. I'll keep my promise, you just be sure and keep yours, too. Okay?"

"I sure will, Doc Appleby. Bye now!" Daisy gave the Doc a smile and headed out the door where she met up with Luke.

"Thanks Doc Appleby, we appreciate ya' takin' such good care of Daisy for us, we really do. We're mighty obliged to ya'," Luke opened the door for Daisy and they headed to the General.

Once safely inside, Daisy was full of questions.

"Did you find Enos's records? Do you know where he is? What about the attorney, did you find anything? Is Enos in trouble or sick?"

"Slow down, Daisy Girl, now we got us a lead, but we need to go to Cooter's to use his pay phone. Come on Bo, let's go but take it nice and easy. We don't want Rosco or Cletus to catch us with this file in the General."

"Alright Luke, I sure hope you know what your doin'."

"File? You found his file!"

"Not exactly Daisy, we need to start by callin' this attorney quick like…then I'll explain."

Daisy's face lit up, "You mean you actually got the number for the attorney that came to see Enos?"

"Maybe, Luke ain't been makin' much sense, he's got that look again."

It was the look Luke always had when his mind was putting together a solution, or solving a problem. Bo knew there was no sense in asking questions. Just do as he was told…Luke would explain things when he had them figured out. The General pulled up in front of Cooter's and the three quickly headed inside.

"Hey y'all! Ain't this a surprise! What no good are ya up to?" Cooter laughed as he gave Bo a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey Cooter, listen can we use your office and your pay phone a minute?"

Cooter immediately knew something was going on. He purposely had the pay phone put in a few years back to avoid the party line and Mabel's eavesdropping. It came in handy on many occasions to keep Boss Hogg from finding out what he or the Dukes might be up to.

"Sure…make yerselves at home…but what's goin' on now?"

"Luke ain't told us yet, but he's about to. Come on." Bo replied as the four headed into the office together.

Luke was quickly flipping through the file then his eyes caught the death certificate and an address. "I got it," he said as he snapped his fingers, "that's got to be it! That's the only thing that makes sense…well, except for that." He went to the pay phone, dropped the coins and dialed the number as a confused Cooter leaned up against the wall. Daisy was eager to know what he had found but kept quiet and took a seat on the old couch while Bo leaned against the desk and flipped through the pages of the file on his own.

After a couple of rings, a voice finally came over the line, "Law Office, Cheryl speakin', how can I help you today?"

"Hi Cheryl, I'd like to speak with Thomas Grady please."

"Certainly, can I tell him what this is regarding?"

"Um…yes, it's about the O'Connell Estate?" Luke crossed his fingers.

"Oh, why of course! I didn't recognize you, must be because your so far away," the woman let out a giggle. "Good morning Enos, I'll put you right through."

"Cheryl wait I - " Luke wasn't fast enough. Cheryl put him on hold. Luke might have been able to find out where Enos was going by playing along with her mistake, but may have just lost his chance. Luke held his breath.

Cheryl buzzed Mr. Grady on the intercom. "Mr. Grady? It's that adorable Deputy Strate on line two."

"Thank you, Cheryl, and would you PLEASE refrain from calling the clients adorable? I know you think he's cute and all but I'm TRYING to run a professional law office here. I swear some days if you weren't my niece - "

"Yes Sir. I'll do better Uncle Thomas. I pinky swear promise." Tom could just roll his eyes as Cheryl put the call through.

"Hello Enos, it's Tom. How is everything, are you holding up alright?"

"Um…Mr. Grady I -"

"Who is this?" Tom stood and shouted.

"Mr. Grady, I apologize, I think you're secretary thought I was someone else, my name is Luke Duke. I'm a real good friend of Enos Strate, I'm from Hazzard County." Luke looked over at Daisy a moment and then continued, "I have a bit of a well … emergency. You see we really need to find Enos. My cousin Daisy, she really needs to talk to him and I understand you may know where he is right now."

"Is that so." Tom Grady was neither pleased nor impressed.

"Mr. Grady, it's real serious. She's just, well, they had a horrible disagreement and she feels just awful. She really needs to talk to him just as soon as possible. Can you help us? Do you know how to reach him?"

Daisy bit her lip and held her breath. It seemed like Luke was really close.

"Mr. Duke. Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this one time so I'm going to be perfectly clear," Mr. Grady's voice grew louder with each word. "I don't know how you got my number, or if my ditzy secretary just made a mistake and you assume that I have what you're looking for, but I can't tell you anything about the whereabouts of Enos Strate! Now, don't you call here again about this matter. If your cousin needs to talk to Enos, she's just going to have to wait until he calls her, or until he comes back to Hazzard, ON HIS OWN!"

"Mr. Grady, please, we don't mean no harm. Enos is like family to us and we grew up together. Maybe you could get a message to him and just ask him to call Daisy? Would you at least do that for us? Please?"

"Mr. Duke, I don't believe you heard what I just said. The answer to your question is no…absolutely NOT! There are rules Mr. Duke…I cannot speak with you! Good bye!" Mr. Grady slammed down the phone and hit the intercom. Cheryl was about to get a serious dressing down..

"CHERYL! GET IN HERE, NOW! And bring the O'Connell papers with you. Make sure you have the deed to the Circle M Ranch, too. I need to make sure that Enos gets out on the trail where nobody will be able to reach him or interfere for at least two weeks, so I want those files where I can see them until Monday morning." _I swear I'm getting a new secretary if she makes __one more mistake__! _Tom was infuriated.

"The Deed? Opps…I'll be right in Uncle Thomas and don't worry, I can explain everything."

Back in Hazzard, Luke turned to Daisy as he hung up the phone. "He knows where Enos is, the secretary said somethin' about him being far away. He just won't or can't tell us. I'm sorry Daisy, I tried, we still have the file. Let's go home and see what else we can find."

"It's okay, Luke, thanks anyway," Daisy tried to sound positive, but her disappointment came through in her voice.

"Luke? What's that attorney, this O'Connell guy and Enos have to do with each other?" Bo handed the file back to Luke.

"Alright, I'll try to explain. I called the attorney on a hunch, but then his secretary thought I was Enos. So, we know that he is handling the O'Connell Estate and somehow Enos is involved. Now, this file belongs to E. G. O'Connell. When I put all that information together…well it's the only thing that makes sense. Although I'm not sure why there was a six-year delay.

"Luke, what are you tryin' to say?" Daisy asked.

"What I'm sayin' is that I think Enos might have just inherited the Circle M Ranch and all the assets that go with it from this, um…hang on," Luke took another look into the file to get the full name, "oh…it's a woman. The woman who owned the Circle M Ranch was named Elizabeth O'Connell. She passed six years ago."

"Wait, what did you say her name was?" Daisy went pale.

"O'Connell, Elizabeth O'Connell."

"She died six years ago, you're sure?"

"Yeah, October 11th, six years ago."

Daisy remembered that morning in October at the hospital - six years ago. She was holding Enos's hand as he was waking up after his car accident. What did he say? Then the words came rushing back. "I miss you" he had said and "thanks for being my friend _**Beth.**_"

"Oh NO! Luke, are you positive her name was Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, says right here, Daisy. What's wrong…you okay?"

Tears were forming and threatening to fall. Overwhelmed and angry Daisy cried out, "Why do I keep makin' such stupid mistakes!"

"Daisy! What's are you talkin' about, Darlin'? We just found out that Enos ain't in trouble, more than likely anyways. In fact it might explain how he can afford that big truck and a month long vacation. What are ya' upset 'bout now?" Bo asked.

"Now, I know I ain't the brightest bulb in the crayon box some days, but are y'all gonna tell yer ol' buddy Cooter what in tarnation's goin' on?"

Daisy was fighting to hold back the tears and overcome with regret. "Six years! I lost six years because I thought Enos was seeing Beth LeAnne Clarkson!"

Bo and Luke were speechless. Cooter on the other hand lost it and burst into laughter.

Cooter was bent over, hands on both knees as he tried to speak, "Beth LeAnne Clarkson an' Enos? Ya' mean ol' Bucktooth Beth?" Cooter tried but could barely contain himself as he grabbed his side as he tried to speak through fits of laughter. "Enos would rather fall in a hole an' not crawl out! Besides, she done had a baby her senior year and dropped outta high school. She's married up yonder in Tennessee probly' livin in a shack with a bunch a' bucktooth babies. Bucktooth Beth…I sure feel for her husband!" Cooter slapped his knees tryin' to regain control as he laughed and laughed, "Enos courtin' Bucktooth Beth? That's the funniest thing I've done heard in ages!"

Daisy couldn't take any more. She let out a wail that threatened to bring down the roof followed by more tears and sobs.

"Thanks a lot, Cooter!" Bo snapped.

"Yeah, big help, Cooter!" Luke went over to Daisy and put his arms around her as he began to calm her down.

"What? I'z just statin' th' obvious. I'm sorry Miss Daisy I didn't mean to upset ya. Really I didn't."

Cooter stopped laughing the moment Daisy's cries went into overdrive. One thing Cooter couldn't handle was an upset woman and he loved Daisy like a sister. He just hadn't understood the gravity of the situation or what she had been through.

"It's not…your…fault, Cooter," Daisy replied as she brought herself back under control, "it's all my fault. AGAIN!"

"Now Daisy, you need to take some deep breaths and calm down so you can explain to us why you're so upset."

"Luke? Do you remember that wreck Enos had six years ago? He was in the hospital and didn't wake up for about two days. Remember?"

"I know I sure do, I still get sick at my stomach when I think about how he looked that day on the side of the road." Bo said.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary, he had a really bad concussion." Luke replied.

"Well, that's when I realized that I felt more for him than just a friendship. When I realized he might have died, it changed somethin' in me. I felt like I was in love with him, but when he woke up, he wasn't makin' a lot of sense. He called me Daisy at first, but then he called me…he - " Daisy swallowed her pride and tried to control her tears. "He called me Beth! I thought he meant the other Beth, but now it makes sense. He must have known Elizabeth O'Connell! Understand now? Elizabeth…BETH! She's been gone for six years and I didn't tell Enos how I really felt because I was too afraid he was talking 'bout Beth Clarkson!" Daisy let her tears fall as the shame and consequence of her pride hit her yet again.

"Alright that's it, Daisy we're takin' you back to the farm so you can rest. Luke and I will go through this file while your sleepin' and see if we can find anything that will lead us to Enos."

"I agree and let's just keep this between us until we find out more information. Come on now let's go." Luke helped Daisy up off the couch. "Daisy, were gonna find him. You got my word on that. Cooter? Not a word."

"My lips are sealed, Luke. I don't know nothin'! Daisy Girl, you feel better now…everything's gonna be alright." Cooter gave Daisy a quick hug.

The boys helped Daisy back to the car and headed for home. As Daisy quietly let her tears fall, more words from their fight returned. Horrified at the words and images of the fight, the fight SHE caused, all she could do was hope that they would find something to lead them to Enos.

Daisy prayed he would forgive her one last time.

* * *

Over at the courthouse, Emery Potter had just opened the mail and couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly grabbed the telephone.

"Mabel? Get me Boss Hogg right away!"

"Emery, Boss ain't in the office right now, he had a meetin' that cut short his breakfast, so he headed over to the Boar's Nest for an early lunch. You know he don't like me interruptin' his meals. Is it important?"

"Oh yeah…it's important. I know Boss Hogg's been tryin' to get his hands on a certain piece of property for near 30 years. Get him on the line. Tell him it's about the Circle M Ranch. He'll want to take this call."


	16. Two Directions, One Choice

_A/N: Thanks again to all who read and review! I want to keep the story moving and got a lot of work done this weekend so thought I would go ahead and update. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Two Directions, One Choice  
**_(Present Time)_

_The doors we open and close each  
day decide the lives we live._

~Flora Whittemore

* * *

After discovering the handkerchief in Beth's diary, Enos shot out of the bed in the hotel like it was on fire. He grabbed his denim shirt and threw it on without bothering with the buttons as he pulled on his boots and flew out the door to his pickup.

He opened the back passenger door of the cab and reached for the box of diaries. Grabbing the lid, he flung it out of his way and across the back seat where it landed against the driver's side door. He needed to find the next few years. He had already gone through the diary from 1958 but Beth hadn't named him. Surely somewhere she had. It just had to be a coincidence…it just had to!

The books were already in chronological order. Enos was shuffling through all of the diaries with near frenzy. He went through every single book then slumped over the open box and closed his eyes.

"They aren't here…THEY AREN'T IN HERE!" He grabbed the lid and replaced it, slammed the truck door and returned to the hotel room. He was missing Beth's diaries from 1960 through 1962.

As he nervously paced back and forth, his stomach began to growl. He realized he hadn't eaten anything substantial since yesterday afternoon on the road and decided he would go grab a late breakfast. Perhaps a full stomach would help him to figure out what to do next, so much for sleep. He looked in the mirror to button his shirt, but as he went to tuck it in, he realized he had missed a buttonhole or two. Buttons were in the wrong holes and making his collar crooked.

"Dang it…I'm gonna lose my mind before this is all over with." Enos fixed his shirt finished tucking it in and made sure he looked decent, twice. He hung his head when he realized that the area under his eye where Daisy hit him was getting darker. There was nothing to be done about it now so he started to pack up the truck.

He made a quick scan of the room to make sure nothing was left behind and walked out to the truck with the 1958 diary and it's precious contents in his hands.

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky…but in Enos's world it was dark and grey, his mind full of clouded thinking and fear of the unknown. He drove up to the front of the hotel, checked out and headed down the street to a little truck stop on the other side of the highway. The place was depressing and nearly deserted, but he was hungry and didn't much care for company at the moment anyway. He took a seat at the counter and tried to think of what to do next.

"If yer' gonna sit, ya' gotta order somethin'."

_Friendly place, too._

An older woman with harsh features stood before him holding a pen and an order slip. She looked like someone who had lived a rough life; she wasn't unattractive, just …unpleasant.

"Uh mornin'…yeah…I'll have um…three scrambled eggs with extra bacon, extra sausage, a side order of ham, biscuits n' gravy, hash browns and the short stack of pancakes. Oh, and a glass of buttermilk."

The chubby woman just stared at him.

"Please?"

"Don't got buttermilk … you starved or somthin'?"

"Somethin' like that…coffee instead of buttermilk, please?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thank ya', ma'am," he called after the rude little waitress as she turned her back to him to submit his order.

Enos let out a sigh and leaned on his elbows, resting his cheeks in his hands.

_Good grief…what am I gonna do? This just can't be!_

The initials on the other handkerchief…they belonged to someone Enos knew, or thought he knew. The hunger pains in his gut felt just as bad as the turmoil in his heart and uncertainty in his head. He could be wrong, but his heart was arguing with him, doubting his logic. The time line was right, but Enos couldn't imagine Beth keeping that information from him. It had to be a mistake…but the initials…nope, no way. It just couldn't be. Enos was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the waitress return with the coffee pot.

"Ya' look like two cents with a hole punched in it, boy." The waitress filled Enos's coffee cup and continued, "what happened to yer' face?"

"Oh…that…it's nothin'. Thanks for the coffee ma'am."

"Polite one ain't ya…I like a man with manners. Looks like ya' got hit in a fight. Bet the other guy looks worse than you do," she laughed as she again walked away.

_Not…exactly._

Enos shook his head and took a sip of coffee and noticed the payphone on the wall next to him. Pulling out his wallet he quickly found the business card for Thomas Grady. Would he have the missing diaries or have any answers? He looked at his watch, 10:45AM, so he had time to eat first and think about what he was going to ask Tom. He stuck the business card in his front shirt pocket and took another drink of coffee. Three cups later, the waitress finally returned with his meal, even though it took her two trips.

Enos said his grace and dug into the food, not noticing the waitress was still standing there watching him.

"I ain't seen a man eat that much food in a month a Sundays."

"Well…I ain't ate nothin' in a while, ma'am."

"Where ya' from? I ain't seen ya' round here b'fore."

Enos wished the woman would just let him eat. He was hungry and he got cranky when he was hungry. Always had. He devoured another large bite of eggs before answering her question.

"I'm just passin' through Ma'am…from Georgia." He quickly shoved another bite in hoping she would go away."

"Yer' a far stretch from home. Tell me th' truth now…how'd ya' get that shiner?"

The waitress was leaning back against the far counter, one hand on her hip, just smirking at him. Seemed she enjoyed interrupting his meal and taunting him about his eye…which wasn't _THAT_ bad. Enos was a patient man, but he was about fed up with her rude behavior. He took a quick look around the place and realized he wasn't in the safest or most crime free area. There were a few other patrons in the place and the ones who were there were a cross between vagrants and truck drivers, maybe one local who looked as if they had next to nothing, especially teeth.

He sat his fork down on the plate, sat up straight and put one hand on his thigh, squared his shoulders and said to the woman, "Sorry ma'am, that's official police business."

The woman's entire demeanor changed. "Yer' a cop?"

"Yes ma'am, but I'd appreciate it if ya' didn't say nothin'," Enos lowered his voice, "I'm workin' undercover. It's best ya' not be seen payin' me too much attention. I'd hate to put a nice lady like you in danger from the mob…close call yesterday." He pointed to his eye.

The rude chubby woman put the bill in front of him. "Just put yer' money on the counter. I'll leave ya' the pot o' coffee," she whispered as she went to the kitchen…and didn't come back.

Enos suppressed a grin as he finished his meal in peace. Feeling much better physically and not leaving anything on the plates in front of him, he paid for his meal, left a fair tip and headed for the payphone.

"Law Office, Cheryl…[_sniffle_]_…_ speakin."

"Hey Cheryl, is Tom there? I need to talk to him about Miss O'Connell's estate."

"Now you look here, Duke or Luke or whatever your name is. I just got yelled at and it's your fault! Uncle Thomas told you not to call here again and I don't care how upset your cousin is about her boyfriend, she's just gonna have to deal with it!"

"Wait a minute, Cheryl…it's Enos…just hold on, what are you talkin' about?"

"How do I KNOW it's really you, Enos? I make another mistake and I'm fired."

The girl was about as big of an airhead as they came. She probably knew whom she was talking to, but she was either being a dingbat or she was flirting again. Enos let out a sigh.

"Alright, ya' got long, curly blond hair and pretty blue eyes. Last time I talked to ya' you told me about your new puppy."

"But what did I _NAME_ the puppy?"

Yep. She was flirting with him. He knew the girl had a crush on him, they only met once a few weeks ago, but this? This was just … _WRONG_. Enos swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes as if that would make it go away.

"Ya' named your puppy … Benjamin," Enos cringed as he said it.

"Oh! ENOS! I'm sorry…I just have had a real bad day," she started to cry. "Uncle Thomas is really mad at me. He's not here right now anyway."

"Don't cry, Cheryl…it's alright. Listen, I have some questions, but I need you to tell me about Luke Duke first."

Cheryl proceeded to explain through her sniffles that she had mistaken Luke for Enos when he called about the O'Connell Estate. Enos had no idea how they got that information, but that didn't concern him. What concerned him was that according to Cheryl, Luke told Tom his cousin was really upset, it was an emergency and Luke wanted to know where he was. That left two possible reasons for the call. Luke was angry with Enos for how forceful he had been with Daisy, or Daisy had second thoughts and wanted to find him. Enos realized that for the first time in Daisy's life, she had no idea how to reach him and he wasn't right there to come running when it suited her.

_Great, another problem._

"Listen, Cheryl? Don't say anything to the Dukes for now. I'll decide if I'm gonna call them later. I know how to find them. Just don't tell them where I'm going or even that I called. Okay?"

"Okay, Enos. Are you mad at me, too?"

"Course not, Cheryl. But I also have to get a message - "

"Oh! Uncle Thomas is back!" she giggled. "Hold on and I'll get him. Thanks for being so sweet to me, Enos."

Enos blushed a little as he waited for Tom to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Enos. It's Tom. I understand Cheryl explained to you about the phone call we received this morning. I apologize. That should have never happened. I'm terribly sorry."

"That's alright Tom. I've got a bigger problem. I'm missing three years of Beth's diaries. They aren't in the box, do you know where they might be?"

"Enos, are you following the itinerary Beth left for you?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then everything will be just fine."

"But Tom, do you know if Beth and…who…well…see there was a boy in the first diary. Do you know his name?"

"Enos. I'm going to give you a little nudge here. You need to keep going. Beth had everything planned out for you. You're going to get answers to the questions you have. But you have to go by Beth's plan."

"What about the missing diaries?"

"They aren't missing. I'm not supposed to tell you, but I think you need to know. The three years you're looking for will arrive in Wyoming tomorrow morning. It's all part of Beth's plan and she has a reason. Enos, I want you to know that when she came to me six years ago, I was amazed at how well thought out her plan was. She told me all about you that day in my office. Enos, she adored you and she didn't leave out a single detail. She wanted you to be happy more than anything in this world. I think you owe it to her to follow through with her plan. Don't you?"

Enos was quiet a moment as the emotion momentarily took his voice. He was fighting back the heartache and grief, as well as the tears as he thought of how much he loved and missed Beth. This must be awful important to her to ask him to go through this much.

"Enos? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Enos's voice cracked a little, "Thank you, Tom. I appreciate everything."

"Enos, you call back if you need to and have a safe trip. Bye now"

"Bye, Tom." Enos hung up the phone.

He walked out to the truck, got in and started down the road to get gas. As he filled the tank he thought of Daisy. What should he do about Daisy now? He finished filling up the truck and pulled up to yet another payphone where he sat and tried to weigh his options. He left home with questions and the hotel with even more. After the phone call to Tom, he had questions on top of the previous questions!

His heart was yearning for the quiet peaceful days, the times he spent with Beth laughing and riding. Things were so easy back then. Daisy held no power over him while Beth was here. He never stopped loving Daisy, but when Beth died, the confidence that she took the time to impart to Enos died in him, too.

Two directions. One choice.

East. If he went home he would never know the truth. But what if Daisy needed him? Then he remembered what she said, "…don't you never touch me again or come near me." What if he got back there and found that the only reason Luke was looking for him was to beat the livin' daylights out of him for draggin' Daisy to the well. He could call, but what if Daisy really was having second thoughts? What if she was sick or hurt? He remembered that gut feeling he had in the middle of the night. It could be all for nothing if he went back, or she could be truly sorry. If she truly felt sorry, would she stay that way? Or would his return just reinforce her muddled thinking that no matter what she did, Enos would run back to her, even from halfway across the country.

West. He would learn the truth and finish Beth's plan. She put a great deal of forethought into this and obviously a great deal of love. Enos pulled out the handkerchief and the wedding picture from the diary. He could see the resemblance of Beth in her grandmother. She was petite, and had dark hair. Something about her grandfather was familiar, too, the eyes maybe? Yes, Beth had her grandfather's eyes. Didn't he owe her this much? Didn't he love her enough to make this trip for her?

Enos had to call Gus and Emily. Right now he was frozen in this place and didn't know what to do. East or West?

* * *

Emily had finished the cleaning and was baking pies for tonight's meal. Jenny would be in late and she loved apple pie. She also had some home made bread rising and about ready to go in the oven. Gus walked into the kitchen, kissed her on the cheek and grabbed a slice of apple out of the bowl, which promptly got his hand smacked.

"Gus, ya' stop that now."

"I can't help it, you know how much I like your cookin' woman!"

"Cookin' my foot. If it ain't nailed down ya' been tryin' to eat it this mornin'. Ya' already ate half of th' first pan of muffins and a good portion of the cookies I baked! Ya' got to relax, Gus."

"I ain't _that_ nervous…if I was I'd go after the whiskey," he laughed. "I'm about to go an work with that horse, he's somethin' let me tell ya. I thought I'd take him out and let him run. Horse like that needs to run. I ain't done that with him in a week or so."

"I think that's a fine idea, Gus. It'll calm your nerves an' save my baked goods."

"I said … I ain't … that nervous!"

About that time the phone rang. Gus darted across the kitchen like he'd been stung by a bee.

"Nope, ain't that nervous," Emily chuckled.

"Hush woman it might be the call we're waitin' for."

Gus picked up the phone.

"Mornin', Rafter G Ranch, Gus speakin."

"Gus, it's Enos."

"Well, if I ain't relieved to hear from you! How ya' doin' son?"

"Gus, I…well, I ain't doin' so good. I don't know what to do! Everything's all just a mess and I want to do what's right but ding dang it…I don't know what _right_ is anymore!"

"Alright, well seems to me that when a man has to decide what's right, he has to go and look at what he said he was _gonna_ do, then decide what he _should_ do. Now what's wrong, ya' ain't sick are ya?"

About this time Emily walked over to stand beside her husband, curious as to what was going on.

"No sir. But - "

"Then what's the problem? Ya' done agreed to take a month and come to see ol' Gus and ol' Emily, so come an' see us."

"Speak for yourself Gus. I AIN'T OLD, ENOS!" Emily shouted from the background.

"Woman? Do you mind? I'm tryin' to give the boy some solid, manly advice."

"Yeah, I know, that's what I'm worried about. Give me that." Emily grabbed the phone from Gus and took over the conversation.

"Enos, Sweetheart. Now, you just tell Emily everything that's goin' on."

"Oh good Lord here we go." Gus poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, repeatedly running his fingers through his mustache as he listened to his wife work her magic on Enos.

"Emily? I'm missin' three of Beth's diaries. I called the attorney and he said that they are there at the ranch, or will be there tomorrow. But I just…I need to find out the truth and what I need is in Wyoming."

"Great! So we will see ya' tomorrow then, right?"

"It ain't that simple, Emily. What I was tryin' to tell Gus was that, well, when I called the attorney, his assistant thought I was Luke, Daisy's cousin."

"Uh-huh. So?"

"Before she realized who she was talkin' to she said she didn't care how upset or distraught his cousin was about her boyfriend that they wouldn't tell him where I was headed. Emily, Luke is tryin' to find me! Either he is mad about me upsettin' Daisy, or Daisy's havin' second thoughts. I just don't have no way of knowin' unless I call, but if I call I'm not sure I'll be able to go through with Beth's plan. I love Beth…but I've had a feelin' something was wrong since I woke up in the middle of the night. What am I suppose to do?"

"I see. In this case Gus is right. What ya' need to do is what ya' said ya' was gonna do. In th' end a man is only as good as his word."

"I don't understand."

"Uh-huh. Enos?

"Yes ma'am?"

"Shut up an' get your ass out here. I expect ya' by 6:00 for dinner tomorrow. Don't be late. Daisy's responsible for her own actions. Leave her be. Love ya, Honey and drive safe. B-bye now, Sweetheart."

Emily promptly hung up the phone as Gus choked on his coffee and began laughing.

"Daggum woman! I only heard half of that conversation, but ya' just reminded me of th' reason I married ya."

"Why's that, Gus?"

"Cause' aint' no other woman can cut through th' bull like you can." Gus grabbed her and pulled her to him tight, kissed her soundly, then headed out to the barn to saddle up.

Emily smiled as she watched him walk across the yard. She was well aware of how fickle Daisy had been over the years. If she had rejected Enos's proposal and was now having second thoughts, well, she just didn't have a lick of sympathy for the girl. Enos needed answers to his questions far more than he needed a girlfriend, or a wife for that matter. If he turned around now, he would never get those answers. Emily wanted this to work out the way it was intended.

It had been six years since Thomas Grady called to ask for their cooperation. When they agreed, they agreed 150% to see it through and nothing, not even a broken hearted girlfriend, was going to stop the forward motion of Beth's plan until it was complete if they had a say in it. Besides, if it was really meant to be, thirty days wasn't going to stop Enos and Daisy from sharing a lifetime together.

Emily smiled to herself as she thought of Gus's kiss, then she went back to her pies in preparation for Jenny's arrival tonight. Just as she slipped the next two pies in the oven the telephone rang again.

"Rafter G, Emily speakin."

"Hello Emily, it's Tom Grady. We may have a small problem and I need you to be aware of it.

"Alright, Tom. You know you have our support, what are we lookin' for?"

"I'm not sure, but just in case you should be prepared. You may get a call from some people searching for Enos."

"Uh-huh. Thought so. Don't ya' worry none, Tom. Gus and I can handle th' Dukes."

* * *

Enos climbed back into the truck and started it up. He picked up the handkerchief one more time and looked at the initials. Was it really just a random coincidence? He tried hard to think of anyone in the hills with those same initials, but he couldn't. It was an exact match to his handkerchief.

He thought back to his conversations with Beth, remembering the hazy distant look in her eyes whenever he would talk about his Pa. Then he thought about the handkerchief in his pocket and what his Pa had told him about it, that it was "_handmade_" from "_someone real special_." Enos put the handkerchief back in the diary with the wedding photo and placed it in the box.

He thought of Daisy, how she was so beautiful. He remembered all the times they shared growing up together. Her smile warmed his heart and in some of the coldest and darkest times of his life, she had been there. One touch of her hand was like electricity shooting through his entire body, he wanted to just run his fingers through her hair, hold her and kiss her deeply.

Then he caught his reflection in the rear view mirror and saw the mark under his eye, she had put it there. She had always managed to slip through his fingers like water. He remembered her last words to him and the promise he made to himself. Would having the same thing with Daisy that he shared before be enough? Was that possible? Going to Wyoming when he knew she could be searching for him, at least Luke was anyway, meant letting go of her and leaving things as they stood between them until he saw this through. If he didn't go back, would he lose her for good? Then the last words she had said hit him, "…don't you never touch me again or come near me. Not ever!" But this time the words struck him like a freight train, out of control and unstoppable.

The decision was made.

Enos headed for the interstate ramp and made the turn. He set the cruise on 75 to make good time and turned off the radio so he could be alone with his thoughts. He was just exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

Enos said softly, "Otis…Jonathan…Strate. Beth and my Pa' were in love."

He brushed away a stray tear and continued to drive west.


	17. New Money In Town

_A/N: Hey Y'all! This was my first time writing Rosco and Boss, I hope I did their characters justice. It was a tough chapter as some roles come easier to me than others. Also, my characters ages are a little younger than the actual show, but I had my reasons…just have fun and go with it! _

_I know squat about Wills, Estates, Trusts, Inheritance Law or Transfer of Property and Ownership Rights, so please keep an open mind. I truly appreciate the creativity and imagination of my readers! _

_Thanks to all who read and/or review and for your continued support! You keep me motivated! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story as things start to get interesting!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – The New Money In Town  
**(Present Time)

_Money can't buy happiness,  
but it can buy you the kind  
of misery you prefer._

~Author Unknown

* * *

By mid-afternoon Boss Hogg was pacing in his office waiting to hear from his attorney when Rosco came bursting in.

"Boss! Good news, good news! You're never gonna believe what I just heard!"

"Enos Strate is the richest man in Hazzard County and maybe the State." Boss snapped back.

"No, Enos is the richest…IJIT JIT! Boss? Um…how'd you know…I just heard myself?"

"Cause it's my business to know these things peabrain. Now quiet I'm tryin' to think."

"What are ya' thinkin' about?"

"Rosco, what do I pay you for? You work with that dipstick every day don't you?"

"Yeah, sure I do Boss-"

"Then why didn't you know about Enos and that O'Connell woman? Rosco, did you notice Enos bein' upset at the funeral?"

"Upset? Funeral? What funeral?"

"Your funeral."

"Ijit...my funeral?"

"Dat dat dat…Rosco…of course not your funeral. who's funeral am I talkin' about? The one for that O'Connell woman, numbskull!"

"Um…sorry Boss but Enos and I have attended a lot of funerals over the years and my memory ain't THAT good."

"Your gonna remember this one, how many funerals you been to at the Circle M Ranch?"

"Oh, THAT funeral. I don't remember Enos being upset at the funeral…that was a long time ago."

"Do ya' remember bein' called in by Doc to take over Enos's shift a few days before?"

"Oh, yeah…see he was out of the office a couple days… he was just gettin' over a real bad flu is all. He never misses work. See? I remember that. Doc Appleby sent him home a…few…days…before…oh uh um." Rosco's brain was turning…slowly…but it was turning. "Maybe Enos wasn't…_sick…_sick. How did you know that, Boss?"

"'Cause Mabel don't forget nothin'. She's got the memory of an elephant and it's rare for Doc Appleby to call the Sheriff FROM the Sheriff's office, idiot. Now this is gonna be harder than ever!"

Shortly after Boss's conversation with Emery (of which Mabel heard every word), Mabel called Boss back to talk with him. She had recalled a few things that happened around the time that Miss O'Connell died and felt Boss should know. A phone call about Enos leaving duty early, something about "a high fever" and "needing time." Even Doc Appleby knew more about this and Boss was furious that HE was the LAST to know.

"Rosco, if I'd a known six years ago I might have talked to Enos and made a deal back then. I could have tried to do somethin' before everything was filed! At least I might have found out who was managing the Trust, then stopped the taxes from bein' paid on the property, forged documents, I could have done something to stop that new Order from goin' through! Then…it would have been mine, Rosco, all MINE! I would have done anything, anything! And now? I've lost the business, the house, the horses, all that property…all that-" Boss gasped as he took in a deep breath, then let it out as he said the word that meant the most, "**MONEY**!"

"OH NO! No no no no no, I just don't know what I'm gonna do!" Boss was having a fit.

"Well, Boss? Um…why can't we just get Enos to sell it now?"

"Because, he's been waitin' on it for six years. Besides it ain't that simple."

Boss had his lawyer digging through copies of the papers in hopes he could find any loophole that he could use to his advantage. Enos now owned the O'Connell property despite the fact that J.D. Hogg wanted it for almost three decades. Boss explained to Rosco how Beth set up the Trust and asked that the Court seal the records so no one would learn what she had planned. There was a perpetual clause in her grandfather's Will that she had to find a way around, and she did. The Circle M would never be "**sold and/or transferred to any new owner under the age of 27, unless said owner is a blood relative of the O'Connell family**." Beth's purpose for putting everything into the Trust was to allow Enos to reach his 27th birthday.

"Boss? Maybe it's not that bad…maybe Enos will want to sell. I mean he loves his job. He's a lawman through and through. He ain't no horseman…although he wasn't half bad with them horses ya' brought in a few years ago when ya' took our patrol cars. He did seem to enjoy that a little much. Boss, he ain't gonna have time to do both."

"Time? You don't need time when ya' got money. He can hire all the help he needs and still keep-"

Boss froze. Maybe Enos did want his job more.

"Rosco…your brilliant! That's it!"

"Brilliant? I am? Awww…that's nice, Boss, but I'm not to sure what you mean."

Boss ignored Rosco and stood looking at the wall, deep in thought. If they could convince Enos he couldn't do both, and they would force circumstances to their advantage…somehow…he might just turn it all over! Besides, Boss would give him at least 25% or less of what the assets were really worth and still be set for life.

_T__he dipstick can't count to ten usin' both thumbs anyway. _"That's what were gonna do, Rosco! But I got to put a lot of thought into it and we still have that other problem to figure out before he gets back."

"Little fat buddy, now tell me. Just what are we doin' and what other problem?"

Boss again ignored Rosco as he recalled how Miss O'Connell had glared at him all those years ago, told him to get his "greedy fat so and so off my [her] property."

Then there was that…that…leprechaun! He had pulled out his shotgun and said, "Best shift off the Circle M Jefferson Hogg and leave the Lass to her business. Ya' be nothing but a daft lit'el troll!" Then the man had fired two warning shots in the air before a young J.D. ran to his car and fled in fear for his very life.

Boss turned around and retrieved a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to Rosco. "Rosco, read…if ya' can read…that highlighted section there. That's the next problem."

Rosco scanned down the document to the highlighted phrase below a bunch of legal jargon and read the words aloud "Course I can read, lemme see here…**ownership shall not be transferred under any circumstances to a Jefferson Davis Hogg, or any person by the last name of Hogg, or any distant relation to any person with the last name of Hogg by marriage, either current or dissolved, future or past. **IJIT! Th-that's bad. That's real bad."

Meaning, not even Rosco, his brother in law, would be allowed to own the property, even if Boss were to divorce Lulu temporarily to get it, which he would never consider anyway. It was a smart move by Beth and put Boss between a rock and a very hard place. Boss got the message…simply put, Beth O'Connell did not want HIM to have her family's property, ever.

Boss still had hope that she missed something. If she did, the lawyer would find it. Boss had to get his hands on that property. After all it now was a matter of principle...but mostly it was about the money. HE was supposed to be the richest man in Hazzard, not some son of a Ridge-Runner bootlegger turned deputy!

Boss continued to pace and think on how he would force Enos to choose between his job and the Ranch, hoping his job really did mean that much to him. Boss would just have to find a very malleable third party, or silent partner to help with his plan. He had some ideas in mind.

Boss was determined to get his hands on that property, no matter what it took.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Daisy finally came out of her room. She hadn't slept much, but she finally remembered everything that had happened with Enos, just as Doc said she would. She spent most of the afternoon in tears, muffling her cries into the pillow on the bed until it was soaked. If it weren't for nature's call she wouldn't have come out of her room at all. This had been the longest most miserable day of her life.

She finished in the bathroom and ran cool water over her face. Her eyes were red and swollen, her heart shattered by her own words and the consequences of her pride and mistaken assumption. What hurt the most was the realization that she had used him all these years, when she really loved him. She wasted all their time together and probably used up all her chances for forgiveness.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Daisy Girl? Are ya' gonna come have some supper? It will do ya' some good to try an' eat somethin'."

"Uncle Jesse, I ain't hungry," she opened the door, "but I sure would like to talk to you."

Uncle Jesse saw the hurt and heartache and put his arm around her. "Come on, let's go for a walk. The boys can start with out us. Besides, there still diggin' through that file."

"Maybe they should stop, Uncle Jesse. Just let him go and do what he needs to do."

"Let's take that walk before we make any decisions." The patriarch of the family guided Daisy outside and then let her lead the way; neither said a word for a while, just walked together for a bit around the yard. Eventually Daisy took them around the house and over to the well. She finally found the nerve to walk up to it; she tenderly touched the side, where Enos once stood beside her. She ran her fingers along the rim of the cool stone, as if she were trying to reach him or feel his presence, then she began to talk.

"Uncle Jesse, I remember it all. The minute I slapped him I knew what I had done. He stood right here, shaking, there was so much pain in his eyes. He won't come back and he won't talk to me."

"Why do you seem so sure of that?"

"Because," she began to cry, "I told him to never touch me or come near me ever again." Daisy wiped at her tears.

Jesse was stunned, "Oh Daisy…why would you say something like that to him?"

"I got scared Uncle Jesse, I've always been scared of how I felt 'bout him. When I thought he was coming for th' ring, I made sure he couldn't reject me by rejecting him first. He was looking at me with this longing in his eyes…like he was beggin' me to love him. If I had just answered his question, it would have only taken one word, then he might still be here. When I realized what I had done I tried to catch him, but I was too late. I woke up in th' driveway after he left and came back to th' well because this is the last place we were together. I was so scared Uncle Jesse, I felt sick and I kept falling down."

Uncle Jesse continued to stand by quietly as Daisy started at the very beginning and told him every detail of their fight. What she had said (and done) as well as the last words Enos said to her before he sped away. Jesse knew Enos loved Daisy, but this wasn't the average lover's quarrel. There were some really serious words exchanged between them. All he could do now was help his niece pick up the pieces of her life and go on, even if it meant Enos wouldn't come back to her.

"Daisy Girl," Uncle Jesse walked over and hugged her. "I'm not gonna say that everything's gonna be okay, because I just don't know. I ain't pleased about the boys takin' that file from Doc Appleby's office, but I do think it's worth at least tryin' to find him. Maybe he just has some things he's got to do. We don't know exactly what it is that he's dealin' with. There's more questions than answers right now and ya' can't plan your life on questions."

"I should have trusted him…I miss him so much, Uncle Jesse!"

"Well Daisy, life will go on one way or the other. But I think you owe it to Enos and to yourself to apologize to him. Not because you think it will bring him back, but because it's right."

"Uncle Jesse. I-"

"Daisy! Uncle Jesse!" Bo came running from the house, "come quick…the phone!"

Daisy and Uncle Jesse quickly went to the house and once inside they gathered around the phone, where Luke was talking with Cooter.

"Cooter, now your sure 'bout that? It ain't just gossip?"

"Yeah, looks like y'all was on th' right track, th' whole town is buzzin' 'bout it. Now that don't tell ya' where he is, but it dang sure tells ya' he's comin' back. Nobody walks away from a fortune like that. Just wait 'til his Ma finds out! Shoo-doggie! She's gonna be his new best friend. I just hope he don't fall for that."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, don't say nothin' bout us havin' this file. I'm hopin' that we can still find Enos. I got a promise to keep."

"You got it Buddy…keep it between th' ditches."

Luke hung up the phone and turned to his family. "Let's go and talk in the livin' room."

Once everyone was situated, Luke shared the news that was the talk of the town. Enos Strate was now a wealthy man, having inherited everything from the O'Connell Estate. Everyone sat in stunned silence and shock. Then Luke turned to Daisy. There was a decision to be made and he sensed a change in her when she walked out of the house with Uncle Jesse earlier. He figured she would tell him the details of the fight in her time, but for now he wanted to make this easy for her.

"Daisy, Bo and I, we found another lead and it might help us find Enos. Do you still want us to pursue it?"

Daisy thought long and hard about what Uncle Jesse said to her by the well. If she truly loved Enos, she would go to the ends of the earth for him, like he had done for her all these years. At this point though, winning him back wasn't as important as telling him she was sorry for what she had done. Even if he still loved her, it might not be enough to bring them back together, but it would make living with her actions a tiny bit easier. At least she would know she did all she could.

"I want ya' to find him. Please, Luke. I have to talk to him."

"Alright then. That's settled. Uncle Jesse, we found a name in this file. There is a couple, they were contacted when Miss O'Connell died, but the number and address is blacked out. Actually a LOT of stuff in this file is blacked out and marked redacted. You've been around the longest, I'm hopin' you recognize the name. Ever heard of folks by the name of Rafferty? Gus or Emily Rafferty?"

"Gus Rafferty." Jesse thought for a moment as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.

_I know that name, how do I know that name. Did they know Enos or his Ma or Pa? Were they kinfolk to Otis? _Jesse rubbed his beard and thought about that name and as he did, another name came to him as well.

"Wait! Ol' Gus…Ol' Gus Rafferty! Yeah! I know who they are, but they left here a long time ago to take over a guest ranch in Wyoming, I think after a relative passed. But, hold on a minute…this O'Connell, that name is familiar too, but I ain't sure why. What was his first name?"

"Uncle Jesse, it was a woman, Elizabeth O'Connell. You got any idea how she's connected to Enos?"

Jesse leaned back in his rocking chair and thought some more, then his eyes lit up and his chin dropped as if he were witnessing the impossible. "No, couldn't be the same…could it? Well all be, she must have loved him after all. I thought she disappeared?"

"Uncle Jesse what do you mean…loved him?" Bo asked, "You mean Enos was in love with a woman nearly twice his age?"

"No, Bo…look I'm not sure if this is the right girl or not or if I've even got my facts straight, were talking about things from over 20 years ago…so let's just leave that alone for now an' let me think on it a bit. I'll go into town tomorrow, see if there's anyone still at the High School office and see if I can confirm my suspicions. But back to-"

"But Enos did know her, Uncle Jesse. He said her name in the hospital. I'll never forget it. It was the first time I thought I was ready to admit that I loved Enos and he called me by another woman's name. Said he missed her and some other things I can't remember. But that…and her name...I remember." Daisy felt a pang of jealousy. Enos had kept that part of himself from her all these years and it stung Daisy to the core. She also felt a heavy weight of guilt over her actions with other men, actions done right in front of him. It must have been heartbreaking to him all these years and she was responsible.

"Daisy, that don't help us find Enos," trying to get them back on track, Bo looked to his Uncle. "Uncle Jesse what was you sayin' about the Rafferty's?"

"Well, like I said they have been gone for a long time. Gus and Emily Rafferty left here over twenty years ago. But they were Enos's godparents. He was a real character and so was she. Good folks, they was a lot of fun if I recall. He was a good friend to Otis Strate. I didn't know him as well, but I did know him. The ranch is somewhere near the Shoshone National Forest in Wyoming. I've seen some pictures of it, but can't remember the name. Like I said that was around twenty years ago. Do you think that's where Enos might be?"

"Wyoming! That's so far!"

"I know it is, Daisy." Luke said. "But it sure makes sense with all we heard today. If they still have the ranch and if it's still operating we can find them and maybe they know how to find Enos. Sound's like a good place for a month long vacation to me."

"Well, let's go see if we can get Mabel to find us a phone number." Jesse paused and looked at Daisy, she had a faraway look in her eyes and it concerned him. "Daisy? You feelin' up for this?"

Daisy was out of sorts, but she still knew she wanted to find Enos and she had to give it one last shot. She was worn down though. She wasn't too sure if she was up to dealing with another dead end or someone who couldn't or wouldn't help.

"Yes Uncle Jesse, I'm ready. But, I really need this to go well."

"I know ya' do, Daisy Girl. Now, what are we waitin' for, hand me that there phone." Uncle Jesse took the phone from Luke and paused a moment before dialing. He closed his eyes as he sat with the phone on his knee.

"Uncle Jesse? You okay?"

"Yes, Luke, I'm just fine, I'm just askin' for a little extra assistance from above is all, now be still." Uncle Jesse took another moment then opened his eyes and picked up the receiver. "Mabel? Yes, it's Jesse Duke, I need to find a number from Wyoming. Can you help?"

"I'll sure try Jesse, who ya' need?"

"The name is Gus Rafferty or Emily Rafferty. They own a guest ranch of some sort near the Shoshone National Forest in Wyoming. But I don't know the address or the name of the ranch."

"Hold on a minute, Jesse, I'll get the long distance operator and see if we can at least narrow it down to a County, you want to wait or you want me to call ya back?"

"Okay, Mabel. I'll just wait, thanks."

Mabel put Jesse on hold for what seemed like an eternity. "Jesse? All we can find is a number for the Rafter G Ranch, Fremont County. Do you want me to patch you through?"

"First, could ya give me the number and an address if ya' have it? Then yes, please put me on through." Jesse quickly wrote the information down and handed the paper to Luke. "Alright, Mabel, I'm ready, thank you. Ya' been a big help and I sure appreciate it."

"Sure thing, Jesse. Hold on."

Daisy moved to the floor at her Uncle Jesse's feet, holding her breath and ready to hang on to every word. Would he be there? Would he talk to her? She bit her lip and tried to calm her nerves.

"Let's just hope Gus is there and we're on the right track." Uncle Jesse put a reassuring hand on Daisy's shoulder. Everyone was on edge.

"It's ringing."

You could hear a pin drop in the room as everyone waited.

"Good Evenin', Rafter G Ranch, Gus speakin'."


	18. The Search Ends

_A/N: Next chapter is up! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Search Ends  
**(Present Time)

_We have two ears and one  
mouth so that we can listen  
twice as much as we speak._

~Epictetus

* * *

Enos made extremely good time arriving in Scottsbluff. He only stopped for gas and survived on coffee and convenience store snacks. He pushed the truck to the maximum speed limit and pulled into the hotel around 5:00. While the new truck was unfamiliar, he was enjoying the power that it seemed to have. While not as fast and limber as the cars on the dirt track, there was some calming element in the way it powered down the highway with such confidence and stability. But Enos was weary of driving and lonely for companionship. He would have preferred to fly and get where he was going faster, but Tom insisted he drive the truck. This was what Beth wanted him to do.

He had planned to spend the night here and picked a nice quality hotel this time, one with a restaurant downstairs. If he hadn't been so exhausted, he would push through to the Rafter G. In fact, he was seriously considering just sleeping a couple hours and driving on through the night.

It had been an uneventful drive, yet he was miserable most of the day and as the miles clicked by he became more and more upset. In his mind he heard Daisy's words over and over. He tried everything to get his mind off of her, listening to the radio, the CB, even singing to himself. The moment he pushed her words away he began to think of his Pa…with Beth. Why didn't she tell him? In her letter she had said, "I wish I could have told you myself." Was this what she meant? He couldn't quiet his thoughts between the two major events.

He felt like his chest was pierced with a blade each time Daisy's last words came to mind. His stomach hurt, too, but that he attributed to the unhealthy diet he had kept the last 48 hours. He had said that he would free himself from her if she refused him. He had promised himself, but it was proving rather difficult.

_Maybe I just need time to let her go._

Enos knew he was tired, but with all the stress and turmoil, he wasn't recognizing the warning signs. He was dangerously close to physical exhaustion and risking collapse. He desperately needed to sleep and let his body recover, but he was just ignoring the chest and stomach pain, thinking it was heartache and grief, nothing more.

He wanted to talk about what happened between him and Daisy with Emily. He didn't doubt his decision to keep going, but he was struggling with the heartbreak. As Enos headed down the hallway to his hotel room, the walls seemed to curve in, like he was walking down a tunnel. His breathing became shallow and rapid, he fumbled with the lock on the door, and finally getting it open just dropped his bag inside closing the door behind him. He fell back against the door, letting it hold most of his weight. His limbs felt heavy and he was dizzy. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. He allowed himself to slide down the door to the floor where he sat until the room stopped spinning.

Emily. He needed to call Emily. He managed to pull himself to his feet and headed for the telephone, nearly tripping along the way so he just fell into the bed. He knew something was wrong, his body had warned him over and over, now he was in trouble. He wanted to hear a friendly voice, someone to drown out the words Daisy had said. He managed to sit up and dial the phone although his hands were shaking and his head was still spinning.

"Rafter G Ranch, Emily speakin."

"Em…Emily?"

"Enos? Is that you? You sound just awful!"

"Yeah, I…Emily?" Enos was fighting to catch his breath.

"Enos, Darlin' you tell me where you are right now, then give me the number. Are ya' at th' hotel? Can ya' lay down somewhere?"

Enos leaned over on the bed facing the telephone; he seemed to feel better when he was horizontal for some reason. He managed to tell Emily the name of the hotel and his room number, but he couldn't make out the numbers on the phone."

"Emily? What…what am I gonna do? I got to talk to ya Emily…I can't stand it!"

"Sweetheart, ya' got to sleep. You're pushin' too hard. Take all the time you need an' tell me everything that's on your mind. I'm right here for ya' Enos. We aren't lettin' you go through this by yourself."

* * *

A little later, the smell of Emily's pot roast brought a hungry Gus into the kitchen. He adored everything about Emily and her cooking was no exception. He quietly snuck up behind her as she was washing the pots and pans and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and nuzzling her neck as he kissed her gently. He knew instantly that something wasn't right. She relaxed and leaned into him, but she was distant and quiet. Emily was never quiet.

"What's wrong, Darlin'?"

"I'm just worried about Enos, he's awful upset Gus. He's completely exhausted and ain't slept. Daisy gave him back his ring, was awful mean 'bout it, too. He's alone, he's got signs of exhaustion yet he's got some fool notion in his head 'bout tryin' to cram in a few hours of rest then drive straight through…400 more miles…on those roads!"

"He can't do that, there's no traffic out there durin' the day let alone at night. It's way too dangerous. Takes twice as long to go half as far. What's he thinkin'?"

"He AIN'T thinkin', Gus. Said he barely made it to the phone and he couldn't give me the direct number to his room! He's just feelin' and he's feelin' powerful bad. I tried to convince him to stay put, but I don't know if he's gonna listen! He wants to get here…fast. You and I both know that their ain't no getting' here fast from where he's at now. He's too tired…if he were to fall asleep? Or miss a curve? They wouldn't find him til mornin' if then! Gus I've never heard him sound so bad. He's in no shape to drive. The thought of anything happenin' to him…I just…it would break my heart, Gus." Emily was starting to tear up.

"He needs some sleep, a man can't think straight without sleep. Did he leave a number?" Gus asked.

"I called back and got it from the hotel…it's on the board by the phone. Would you call him Gus? Please? Make sure he stays put?

"Herd of wild buffalo couldn't stop me. I'll go make the call right now."

"Thanks, Gus. I feel better already." Emily turned around and held him tight then kissed him sweetly. Just as Gus let her go, the phone began to ring.

"Grand central 'round here ain't it Darlin."

"Seems so, hope Jenny's alright. Bad enough we got one in trouble on th' road."

"Good Evenin', Rafter G Ranch, Gus speakin'."

"Gus? Ol' Gus Rafferty?" Jesse was sure he recognized that voice.

Daisy gasped, then covered her mouth with both hands.

"Yes sir," he chuckled. "This is Ol' Gus Rafferty, the one and only."

"Thanks be t' all that's good n' holy…world couldn't take two a' you," Emily laughed.

"Woman, stop with yer funnin' now," Gus turned back to the phone, "how can I help ya?"

Jesse laughed, that was _definitely_ Emily in the background.

"Well now, Gus Rafferty! I ain't talked to you in 20 years or so! I'm glad we found ya'! This here is Jesse Duke, from Hazzard County and I really need to talk to ya'. Do you remember me? I use to uh…run…with Otis, Otis Strate?"

"Jesse! Jesse Duke! Well, hello!" Gus gave Emily a deer in the headlights look and shrugged his shoulders. "It has been a while! Course I remember you…ya' made the best moon…uh…well, let's just say you made the best. How ya' doin?" Gus looked to Emily for help. What was he suppose to do now? Emily told him this might happen, but so soon?

Emily quickly walked over to Gus and put her head close to the receiver. Enos was in no shape to talk to Daisy or any of the Dukes right now. Enos had to get some sleep. Emily was praying that Gus would be able to put them off until the morning.

Jesse continued, "Well, I'm not bad, not bad at all. I know it's been a long time since we spoke, but I need some help. You see we're tryin' to find Enos. It's awful important that we talk with him just as soon as possible. See he went on vacation for a few weeks, but he didn't tell anyone where he was goin'. Is he by chance at your place?"

Gus looked at Emily. She closed her eyes and nodded her head in approval. They were honest folk; they would stick to their morals and do what they had to do.

"No, he ain't here yet, Jesse. I'm sorry."

"Oh, so he's on his way! That's great! Do ya' know if we can reach him tonight? It's mighty important."

Gus looked at Emily, uncertain of how to respond. Emily took the phone from Gus, who rolled his eyes and leaned in to listen.

"Jesse? It's Emily Rafferty. It sure is nice to hear from you. Yes, Enos is on his way here to spend a few weeks. Is everything okay? How can we help?" Emily knew every last detail of the fight between Enos and Daisy from his call earlier so she was well prepared to handle this.

"Well, Emily I don't know just how close you all stayed to Enos after y'all left, but Enos was awful sweet on my niece, Daisy."

"Uh-huh. At the moment though Jesse, I don't think either one of th' kids are sure if th' feeling is exactly mutual, especially Enos. Now why don't ya' tell me exactly what this is all about. You know I ain't one for skirtin' th' issue. I'd appreciate it if ya' just get straight to th' point."

"I always did like that 'bout ya' Emily. Ya' know how to cut through th' bull. What I'm sayin' is that I think that Enos and Daisy need to talk. They had an awful bad argument before he left and Daisy needs to find him and talk to him about some things just as soon as possible."

"Uh-huh. Jesse?

"Yes ma'am?"

"I think I need to speak with Daisy. I imagine she's there or ya' wouldn't be callin'."

"Um…well…okay let me get her for ya. Just a second, Emily."

Jesse put his hand over the receiver and spoke quietly to Daisy. "Daisy Girl? Emily wants to speak with you. Now, you hold your tongue and hear her out. You sass this woman and you're gonna regret it, you mark my words. You mind your manners with her now and she'll be fair to you. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse. I understand." Daisy's hand trembled as she took the phone. Something about Uncle Jesse's tone told her that this woman would snap her in half if she weren't careful. _I can handle this. Just listen to her, JUST LISTEN._

"H-hello? Mrs. Rafferty? This is Daisy. Uncle Jesse said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Well now, Daisy, it's nice to finally talk with you, I feel like I know you already, see Enos writes to us about you all the time."

"Oh? He does? I didn't know that, I mean, he never spoke much 'bout you to us."

"Enos has a part of himself that he keeps locked away and protected, Daisy. Always has, couldn't ya' see that?"

Daisy was somewhere between guilt and anger, but she fought back the urge to defend herself and spoke carefully.

"Mrs. Rafferty? Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him something awful. We had a horrible, a really bad…um…disagreement."

"Ya' mean a fight don't ya' Daisy?" Emily wasn't going to be able to help if she couldn't be honest.

Daisy felt her anger burn hot inside. She swallowed her pride before responding.

"Yes, ma'am, we had a fight."

"That's better … Daisy, ya' need to be honest with yourself and honest with me or I ain't gonna be able to help. He told me everything that happened and I do mean everything. Daisy I think-"

"He did? He told you everything?" Daisy was humiliated.

"Yes, Daisy, the boy is like my own. Now listen to me carefully, Enos is going through some things. I need to ask you to do me a favor. Enos is coming here to spend the month. Right now he's on the road so he's not here yet. Now we, Gus and I, both feel it's for the best if you were to wait until-"

"WHAT? WAIT? I can't wait!"

"DAISY!" Jesse scolded

"Uh-oh, she done lit the fuse," Gus muttered as he watched the train wreck approach in slow motion.

"Daisy, Sweetheart, ya' need to settle down an' listen to me a minute. Let me finish what I'm tryin' to-"

"WHY? Why do ya' want to keep us from-"

"Uh-huh. Ya' ain't learned your lesson now have ya', Girl! Don't ya' think ya' got yourself in a deep enough hole? Now do ya' want to talk to Enos or not? And I'd suggest ya' THINK before ya' open your mouth. I NEVER said wait a month!"

Daisy not only held her tongue she bit it, hard. Isn't this how she got here in the first place? If she was going to have any chance of talking to Enos before the month was out, she better start apologizing and fast.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rafferty. I apologize for bein' rude. I'm just so upset over what I've done. I'm awful ashamed and I hurt him, I really hurt him." Emily could hear her start to cry, "I don't blame him if he never wants to talk to me again, but I have to at least tell him how sorry I am for what I said and did. Will you please help me? Please, Mrs. Rafferty?"

"That's more like it. Gus and I was just going to ask you to please wait 'til tomorrow. Enos ain't here yet and he's not in a good place tonight. He hasn't had hardly any sleep since he left Hazzard County and we're tryin' to convince him to stay put and not drive another 400 miles, sleep deprived, on some powerful dangerous roads in the middle of the night."

"Mrs. Rafferty? Is…is he alright?"

"No Daisy, 'course he ain't alright. He's devastated, just like I imagine you are. He's thinkin' a riskin' his life just so he can be with people that he knows cares an' loves him. Do ya' realize ya' blacked his eye?"

"Enos got beat up by a GIRL?"

"SHUT UP, GUS! Excuse me Daisy, Gus 'bout lost his mind for a minute…but did ya' know that?"

Gus knew more than to say another word until his wife was finished.

"I did WHAT?" Daisy looked at Uncle Jesse in absolute horror.

"Daisy. Enos doesn't know what to think and right now he's too exhausted to make any decisions anyway. Now I want to help you, but you're gonna need to help Enos and that may mean putting aside what you want for just a bit while he works some things out."

"Mrs. Rafferty…I don't know what to do."

"Daisy, Enos just told me the same thing not two hours ago. He's got some questions that need to be answered and honey that don't have nothin' to do with you."

"Did I lose him, Mrs. Rafferty?" Daisy was barely able to speak through her tears. She was choking on her heartbreak.

"Ya gave him a mighty hard push out the door, now it's up to you to keep it open and make some changes, or to close it and let him go. You two have been on this merry go round a long time, haven't ya"?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Enos wants off of it...it's gonna take time to rebuild his trust. I'll make you a promise, because I adore that boy. I'll tell him that you and I had this talk and what you said. But I want you to show him that you can give him th' time he needs to deal with th' things he has to deal with out here. What that means is if he decides not to call, ya' need to let him be until he comes home. Can ya' do that for him?"

Daisy was shaking from head to toe, tears streaming down her face. Heat seared through her cheeks as she tried to cope with the emotion and still process the words Mrs. Rafferty was saying. She thought about what Mrs. Rafferty said and what Uncle Jesse had told her by the well. She realized she had no other choice. As hard as it was, she had to leave the decision in Enos's hands and trust Mrs. Rafferty.

"Yes ma'am," her voice breaking, "I'll do anything for him."

"That's a good start, Daisy. Is there anythin' else you want me to tell him for you?"

"Yes ma'am, please. Tell him that I didn't mean it, not any of it. I was scared and wrong. Tell him that…tell him that I love him."

"You have my word. Do I have yours?"

"Yes ma'am. I promise, I'll wait to hear from him."

"Daisy?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm proud of ya' girl. You're just going through some growin' pains. Don't worry; I won't let Enos drag this out. If he really is finished, I'll make sure he tells you promptly. It wouldn't be fair to drag you along not knowin'."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rafferty. I appreciate it very much."

"There's one more thing, Daisy. Please, don't you or none of your kin tell ANYBODY where he's headed…especially not that so-called Ma of his. Trust me. It's mighty important."

"Yes ma'am, I'll make sure Uncle Jesse and th' boys understand."

"Alright now, you get some rest, get up tomorrow and put one foot in front of th' other and keep on livin'. If your love is strong enough, you'll make it through this. Good night, Daisy."

"Good night, Mrs. Rafferty." Daisy hung up the phone, said what needed to be said, headed for her room and cried herself to sleep. If Enos didn't call her she would have to wait, unless she broke her promise. She had enough tip money saved to fly out to talk to him in person…she thought about that for a minute. Then she remembered her word, her promise. No, she would keep her promise at least for now. She just prayed that Enos would call her tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Mabel had heard every juicy word. She had waited until both lines were closed before she disconnected her line. Then promptly called Minnie, Agnes's sister. Mabel wasn't sure what all this had to do with the O'Connell girl, but she felt Agnes needed to be told what was happening with her son, right away. Then she would call Boss.

Back at the Rafter G, Emily turned around after hanging up the phone and noticed her husband watching her with that funny look he got from time to time.

"What?"

Gus pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"Emily, I love ya. You're an amazin' woman."

"Amazin' huh?"

"Yeah, amazin'."

Gus tenderly put her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He was so proud of her and how she could reach people and help them through their troubles. Now it was his turn. He released her from the kiss and tried to pull away, much to her protests.

"Gus, ya' can't kiss a woman like that an' walk away."

"Oh, I'll be back, but right now I got a phone call to make. We need to make sure Enos stays put, remember?"

"Gus, tell him I love him, alright? We can tell him 'bout Daisy after he's slept. Come see me when you're done?"

"Let me straighten out Enos and I'll come find ya' Darlin'." Gus kissed her forehead then headed for the office to make the call in private. He was going to be forced to pull out all the stops to convince Enos to stay put and he loved his wife too much to bring up painful memories.

* * *

Enos had finished his meal from room service, which tasted more like cardboard with salt on it and chewy half cooked veggies, then had stretched across the bed, staring blankly at the TV with the sound turned down. The food helped, even if it tasted bad, but he was beginning to numb out. He wanted to be around people and was thinking about going after some pie from the restaurant before they closed up. When the phone in his hotel room rang it startled him. As he rolled over and lunged for the phone he missed and landed on the floor. He reached up and grabbed the receiver, which then pulled the phone down on top of him.

"OW! Hello? Enos …ding dang it…Strate speakin'," he said as he wrestled with the phone.

"Son? What in th' sam hill?"

"Oh, hey Gus...sorry was reachin' for the phone and fell off th' bed, then th' phone fell off th' nightstand. It probably blacked my eye. If I have a black eye in th' mornin' Gus, it's all your fault."

"Nice try. Emily already told me ya' done got beat up by a girl. Ya' know what? When you're tired, you are hand's down th' clumsiest thing I ever saw!" Gus chuckled.

"Well, I appreciate that Gus, thanks."

"Now don't go actin' like a woman…I called to tell ya' that I'm lockin' th' door, ya' keep your tail end in that bed tonight. Got it? You're too tired to drive. These roads up here are dangerous, especially at night, an' I ain't losin' my only godchild on account of him bein' too STUPID an' STUBBORN to stop an' sleep."

"Thanks again, Gus."

"Anytime, Enos. Now, are ya' alright?

"Yeah. I'll be better once I get there. Gus? How close were you and my Pa? Did you know him in high school?"

Gus knew what Enos was asking for but he wasn't about to give it to him when he was alone and in such a state. Besides this isn't what Gus called to discuss. This was going to be a tough call for him; he sat back in the chair and looked at all the photos that hung on the office wall. Photos of Enos and his Pa through the years, until that horrible day, then no more photos came until Enos sent him a few taken at the Academy.

"Your Pa, well, he was my best friend, Enos. When he died, I wish that your Ma had let you come live with us. We asked, but she never answered our letters and we couldn't call, 'cause ya' didn't have a phone in th' house. Then when ya' decided to go to th' Academy we wanted to support ya' and we knew Jesse Duke was a good man and he'd look out for ya'. Look, Enos. I'm gonna tell ya' somethin', and when I'm done, the only thing I want you t'say is, Gus, I promise. I don't want ya' gettin' all sappy or emotional on me. Will ya' do that for me? Just say Gus, I promise…nothin' more."

"Sure Gus. What is it? But please don't give me no more questions …I got more of those than I can say grace over."

"No more questions, you got it. Now I never told ya' this. Ya' know that Emily and I never had children of our own, but what ya' don't know is that before we left Hazzard, Emily was pregnant an' she lost the baby durin' childbirth. I almost lost Emily, too." Gus cleared his throat before he continued, "It about killed me to watch her go through that an' it scared me somethin' awful. After that, Doc Petticord said not to try an' have any more. Said it was too dangerous. She was so heartbroken she couldn't bring herself to even think about adoptin'." Gus was trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, but it wasn't working so well for him.

"Enos, when you came along, well…let's just say you've been more like the son we couldn't have than our godchild. We just hate it that ya' live halfway across the country. We both love ya' like you're our very own. Now, you promise me…you ain't gonna get in that truck before 8:00 tomorrow mornin'. We don't want to lose ya'." Gus cleared his throat again, to try and hide the tears under the surface, and then turned to his own form of armor for heartache, his humor. "Besides, Emily couldn't take it if anythin' happen to ya' an' she'd make my life hell and ya' know it. Now…what'd I ask of ya?"

"Gus, I promise."

"Go to bed."

"Yes sir." The line on the other end went dead. Enos knew Gus wasn't one to wear his emotion on his sleeve. He was going to do exactly what Gus asked him.

Enos didn't know how many times today he had to wipe tears from his eyes, but for the first time in several days it wasn't because he was hurting. Even though it was only 7:30, Enos pulled out a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, changed and went to bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow and got his first night of decent sleep in four days.

* * *

_**A/N: Tomorrow (next chapter) will be the big day, Enos arrives at the ranch and he's going to find some interesting surprises waiting for him! Thanks for your continued support!**_


	19. The Reunion

_A/N: Sorry if it's a little long but I want to get things rolling again. I sincerely appreciate all of you who read and/or review! I appreciate your continued patience as I begin to put the pieces together of my first FanFiction story! The reference to Otis Strate and Aunt Mary come from "The Story of Us" written and created by WENN9366. Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 19 - The Reunion  
**(Present time)

_There is something about the__  
__outside of a horse that is good__  
__ for the inside of a man_.

~Winston Churchill

* * *

Enos had made good time and would arrive at the ranch by mid afternoon. He was enjoying the beautiful green ranges ablaze with wildflowers and set against a dramatic purple-grey backdrop of snowcapped mountains in the distance. The highway twisted and turned around canyon walls and plateaus that were every shade of red and orange. There was a different perspective around each curve and over each grade. He could see for miles.

Gus was right. He wasn't thinking straight last night and this morning he made the decision to let go of Daisy for now. He missed her something fierce but couldn't change the situation, she was the one who made the choice to send him away forever.

He had to keep his word to Beth and follow through with his task as he promised. He couldn't cope with so many deeply emotional problems at the same time.

Eager about what he might discover at the ranch he began to feel the heaviness lift away. He pulled into a gas station to top off the tank and call the ranch, so they knew he was near by. It was cool this afternoon; he grabbed the black duster, another gift from Beth after all these years, from the backseat and put it on as he walked to the payphone. When he learned of Daisy's talk with Emily he became tense. She loved him, she was sorry and she didn't mean it.

There it was…with one phone call the pull was back.

He was overloaded with problems and questions and he didn't know what his own future held, let alone a future with Daisy. He would call her later tonight and hear her out…if he could gather the strength.

The last thing he wanted was another ugly confrontation and he was afraid he would hurt her with his words. He would always love her but he was so full of pain, grief and anger over her behavior. He wanted her to trust him, but when it matter the most she had let him down in the worst way.

The tank full, the phone call made, he climbed back in the truck and headed for the turnoff to the ranch just an hour away.

* * *

Back at the ranch Emily smiled as she stood back a moment and listened to the laughter that had filled the cabin. She thought of how good it would be to have Enos here with people and to hear him laugh again. She had heard nothing but pain and heartache in his voice all week. Jenny had arrived late last night; Nelson and Leanne Brady came in early this morning. Dr. Thompson had arrived, but was staying in one of the private cabins so he could work yet still be close in case he was needed. As she headed towards the group of people resonant with laughter, she could sense that Leanne was getting tired. She sat beside her on the couch and took her hand.

"Leanne, Enos will be here in an hour or so. Why don't ya' go and take a short nap. I'll wake ya' in time for ya' to be ready when he gets here."

The elderly woman looked up at her with tired eyes. "I'm just so afraid he will be upset. Beth loved him so much and I've waited for this day for so long that I can't believe it's here. I didn't expect to be so nervous."

"Ya' ain't got a thing to worry about, Leanne. My godson is th' sweetest man and he would never hurt your feelings. He loved Beth, too. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gone through all of this for her. Ya' just relax and get some rest now."

Nelson put his arm around his wife, "Come now missus, I think a bit of rest would be good for both of us before the Ladd arrives." He helped his wife to her feet and then Emily walked with the couple to the downstairs bedroom to help make her comfortable.

Gus and Jenny had continued on with their good-hearted teasing and were laughing again when Emily returned.

"Gosh, I sure missed you Gus! I can't wait for the rider evaluation on Saturday!" Jenny laughed.

"Well I hate to admit, but it's one of my favorite times, too. But when you're here we are always guaranteed to have some fine entertainment!"

"Oh is that what you mean? Your just itching to see me put some jacka…I mean idiot, in his place! Am I right?"

"I heard that! Now ya' know ya' done set an expectation. We've come to expect certain things!" Emily teased back.

"Speaking of surprises, you should have told me about Nelson Brady being here. It's been years since I saw him. We still own several Circle M horses that Dad bought not long before the ranch went into Trust."

"They bred some mighty fine animals, that new filly of yours is a granddaughter of Beth's very favorite, Sadie. She's a smart horse that's for sure."

"You did a great job with her Gus and I sure enjoyed our ride this morning. It's just so good to finally be here. It's been lonely on the road."

Jenny worked for her father's company up until a year ago. She was a lovely girl and took her time with people. But she kept her guard up, a result of a horrible incident last year that separated her from her two brothers; Drake the eldest and Jaxon, her twin. She was struggling to trust new people, unsure of who might be worthy. Trusting the wrong person could …well…end badly. Jenny had secrets of her own.

Emily sat down beside her, "I know you've had a hard time lately. Have you heard from Jaxon?"

"No," she said sadly, "I haven't talked to him in about four months, I miss him the most. Drake did reach me recently but it wasn't good news. He said he was headed somewhere in Canada after barely making it out of London. It's scary Emily. Of the three of us, he has always been the smartest and strongest. If they got that close to him…I just...sorry, I didn't want to go there."

"Ya' got to talk to someone, Jenny. At least while you're here, we can keep ya' safe. We have some time before our godson gets here. You're sure going to like him. He's former L.A.P.D. and now he's a Deputy Sheriff, plus he's very handsome! I think you two have a lot in common."

"Emily-"

"Now girl, Emily ain't implyin' nothin'. All she's tryin' to say is that he's safe. She's right, he's a gentleman and well, he's hurtin' right now, too. He enjoys a lot of th' same things you do, like ridin' and fishin' and he's a good shot. Maybe you two can just enjoy doin' some fun things together. Y'all really do have a lot in common."

"He touches me without permission and he bleeds."

"Yes ma'am, I know that, I know that very well. Besides my bet's on another fella' this time." Gus chuckled.

"Gus, are you two still betting on that sort of thing?"

"Are you still gonna do that sorta' thing?"

The three had a good laugh over the past five guys that Jenny had incapacitated in one way or another over the years for inappropriate behavior and then Emily got up to take a call.

"So little lady do ya' know where your headed after we move the cattle?"

"Well, I have a few places in mind. I'm of course going to take the horse along for now. Got some nice layovers picked out but I can't do that long. Too dangerous, I can't move fast if I have to and I'd never leave her behind."

"How would ya' like to do a job for me?"

"Depends…what is it."

"Well let's see how things go and when Emily gets back I'll fill ya' in. Just don't make definite plans yet."

"Not as if I have to be anyplace!"

Emily returned to join them, but had a serious look about her.

"Everythin' all right? That phone call wasn't another problem was it Darlin'?"

"No we got us a late bookin' is all, comin' in Sunday. Better watch this guy, Gus. He's a little cocky. Thinks he's got these horses all figured out."

"Too bad he's gonna miss th' rider evaluation. He sounds like a shoe in for th' bet!"

"Yes he does…I'd a' taken this one for sure! Gus? Don't ya' think we best fill Jenny in on a few things."

"Yes, I reckon so."

Emily turned to the young girl who sat forward with interest.

"Jenny, things are gonna happen fast when Enos shows up and I just want ya' to be prepared.

"Wait, when you said that we had a lot in common-"

"OH NO! No, Sweetheart. It's nothin' like that. He's here to get some answers. Come in th' kitchen. I'll fix us all some fresh coffee and we will tell ya' what we can."

* * *

Enos began to fidget the closer he got to the cabin and when he saw the gate come into view he thought his heart would leap from his chest.

He slowly made his way down the bumpy dirt road to the bridge, crossed over the river and drove back down the other side to the gate, then turned down the long drive. As soon as the porch came into view, he honked the horn enthusiastically.

Emily was in the kitchen with Jenny when she heard the horn and bolted out of the chair, throwing off her apron. Gus met her at the door, opening it then rushing out behind her. Leanne and Nelson sat nervously on the couch where they could see the truck make its way to the house through the large front windows.

Jenny moved out to the porch but kept her distance. She was curious. What kind of man would blindly drive across the country for a friend they had known less than a year over six years ago?

Enos stepped down from the truck and headed for the house. When he saw Emily and Gus quickly making their way towards him, he broke into a run. Emily got to him first and jumped up into his arms. He gave her a spin around as they both laughed. He held her as if he would never let her go.

"ENOS! I'm so glad you're here! I've missed ya' so much! Shame on ya' for scarin' me to death last night, it's so good to see that sweet face of yours!"

He felt so good to be with people he loved, it was like a long awaited homecoming. He gently lowered Emily back to the ground but didn't let her go.

"Hey Emily! I'm awful sorry, I didn't mean to upset ya' last night. I wasn't thinkin'."

"We just love ya' is all. I better let that man of mine have a look at ya'."

He let her go and turned to Gus who was waiting…semi-patiently…for his turn to welcome him.

"Hey Gus!" Enos extended his hand, but instead of a handshake was pulled into a big manly hug with a slap on the back. He knew when Gus didn't speak, just to let him be. He was well aware just how much he meant to him and was humbled.

Gus let him go and cleared his throat. "Well, ya' done grew up fine! Mighty fine! Come walk with me a minute, I got somethin' I'm dyin' to show ya'."

"Now Gus it's too early and I already done told ya' 'bout this…"

While Emily was chewing on Gus, Enos chuckled and looked up to see a woman on the porch watching them curiously. When she noticed he was looking at her, she took a step back and suddenly turned to walk in the cabin. _ Hmm…that's odd…I thought I was supposed to be the only one here._

"…now we got folks in the house waitin', so ya' can just hold your horses, Augustus. You can' drag Enos off after he's come inside to meet Leanne!"

"Stop your fussin' now Darlin'. I don't like seein' ya' so worked up, it ain't good for ya'. Enos? We best head to th' cabin. Just leave your things an' I'll help ya' with them later."

"Leanne? I know I just got here, but I really need to talk to y'all in private. I didn't think anyone else was here yet. Can't we talk first? Please?"

"I know your in a hurry, Sweetheart, but ya' need to come inside now, it's important."

Enos tried not to show his disappointment, but he was really hoping to sit down and talk about what he found in the diaries. He put on his best smile and walked arm in arm with Emily up the porch stairs and into the cabin. He took a quick look around but didn't see the dark haired woman from earlier. _She sure was a tiny little thing._

Jenny had retreated into the kitchen entry. Gus and Emily had raved over him off and on all day and while she was told that he was handsome, she hadn't really expected …well…_handsome_. She had given Leanne and Nelson a reassuring smile then dashed into the kitchen where she could drink some coffee and stay out of sight, yet still hear what was happening.

Enos had never been to the Rafter G and only saw a few photos that Emily had sent to him over the years. When he stepped through the front door, he took off his hat and then took in his surroundings. The main cabin was rustic, with beautiful cedar stairs, rails and exposed rafters. The common living and dining areas were open to the second floor and he couldn't wait to see the view from the upstairs landing.

"This is better than catfish an' hushpuppies!" He looked over at Emily and smiled.

"Enos," Emily said softly, "these are two of our special guests. I want you to meet Nelson Brady and his wife, Leanne."

_Nelson? Nelson Brady, the Foreman of the Circle M Ranch? _

Enos slowly walked up to the man who stood up to greet him. He couldn't believe his eyes and was speechless.

"It's very nice to see you again, Sir. I hope ya' remember me." Nelson extended his hand and he gave him a firm, friendly handshake. "This is my wife, Leanne. She's been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

"Hello, Enos. I can't tell you how pleased we are to see you."

Enos was stunned and tried to find the right words.

"Hi, I…I'm sorry…wow! Nelson Brady? I'm just surprised, I sure wasn't expecting this but I'm pleased to see ya', both of ya'!"

"Enos? Would you please come sit by me?" Leanne patted the space beside her on the couch. He tried to settle his nerves and took a seat beside the silver haired woman.

Nelson sat down on the other side of his wife while Emily and Gus made their way to the couch across from them. Jenny had moved to the doorway, staying just far enough away to watch and listen, yet not be noticed.

Enos looked at Leanne and saw her tears and found he was quickly becoming overwhelmed with his own emotion. He had so many questions flashing through his head and decided to start with the most basic.

"Mrs. Brady? Are you and Mr. Nelson the same couple that helped Beth after her parents passed? Are you the woman she called Mrs. G. in her diary?"

"Yes, I am…Nelson and I were married shortly after we lost Beth."

_I lost Beth, too. Why didn't anyone tell me?_

"We both knew Beth her entire life. I can imagine that you have a lot of questions for us. I…I…just-"

He continued to watch her, with eyes full of confusion. When she placed her hand gently on his cheek, he didn't pull away and she smiled at him. He could see her eyes begin to sparkle as her whole face lit up.

She lowered her hand and continued, "This day, you being here, it means so much to me. I know how close you were to Beth. She loved you very much."

"Mrs. Brady, I don't know what to say. I'm just so surprised. I was going to try and find you when I got back to Hazzard. I…I just got so many questions."

"I know that you do. That's part of why we are here, so we can answer your questions and because Beth never wanted you to carry this secret alone. You don't have to keep things secret anymore."

Enos lowered his gaze and gently took Leanne's hand in both of his. He really didn't know what to say next. He grieved in silence all these years and now he wasn't alone anymore.

"Please call me Leanne," she began to cry, "and please don't be angry with my sweet Beth. Her relationship with you was more than she ever anticipated. The last months of her life were some of her happiest because of you. Before she died she was so afraid that you would hate her for this. Please don't hate her."

This was almost too much for him, he looked at her in disbelief that she would even think that he could hate anyone, especially Beth. He reached over and put his arm around this sweet, fragile woman and she put her head on his strong shoulder. As she cried, he thought of the last time he saw Beth, when they were together on the swing. He felt the pain of losing her and realized that after all these years; he was holding someone in his arms that understood exactly how it felt and what it meant to lose Beth.

"I could never hate or be angry with Beth, Miss Leanne. She was special and I loved her. I miss her every single day."

Leanne began to cry harder so he stopped talking as to not upset her further. He just held her until she regained her composure, then she released him and sat beside him holding his hand.

"Forgive me for bein' so emotional. I was there when she was born and I was there when she died. It devastated her not to say goodbye to you. She just ran out of time."

Enos lowered his head, thankful that Beth had Leanne Brady. He was so afraid she had died alone and had felt guilty about not being there for her in her last hours.

"I have some things for you from Beth. Here…these belong to you now."

Leanne handed him a box that had sat on the coffee table. He carefully took it from her and slowly opened the lid, revealing the missing diaries. The books that held the answers to the mysteries Beth had kept.

"As you read these, I'll be here to answer any questions that come up. Beth wanted to tell you so many of these things herself. When she got sick that day she was so devastated. How far have you gotten in the diaries you have, is there anything you want to ask?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've read through all of 1958, I was supposed to read 1959 last night, but I was just too tired. I read through March 1959 this mornin'."

He looked to Gus…who nodded his head in support and then Enos looked back at Leanne.

"There is one question that I gotta know 'bout, 'cause I ain't sure. It has to do with th' boy Beth was datin' in high school. She wrote 'bout him in both diaries, but didn't name him. Then I found a handkerchief. It matches mine, one my Pa gave me, but it had his initials on it. His name was Otis Strate."

He was trying his best to keep his voice from shaking, as his stomach seemed to roll over and tie into a knot.

"I could tell that Beth loved him and he really seemed to love her, too. Was that boy…was he my…my Pa?" His voice cracked as he looked into her eyes, begging for the truth.

Leanne smiled at him and squeezed his hand; "I've never seen two young people more in love than Beth and Otis."

Enos let out a deep sigh as he fought back the tears. Beth and Pa loved each other and he never knew. Overwhelmed, all the other questions came out like raging floodwaters.

"Why didn't she tell me? Is this why she left me th' ranch? Is this why she came to me in th' first place? If she loved my Pa what happened? Who was that girl, the one that was so mean to her in school? I want to know who it was because if she's anywhere near Hazzard County we're gonna have a sit down when I get home."

Emily jumped in, "Slow down Sweetheart, best take it easy."

Enos realized he had spilled out most of his questions and that they would have to be answered as he went through the diaries.

"Yes ma'am," he turned back to Leanne. "I'm sorry, Miss Leanne…I'm just…I'm sorry."

He was overwhelmed by the confirmation of Beth's relationship with his Pa. It wasn't just a crush, they were deeply in love and he needed to know what happened that would lead Beth to keep that information from him.

"W-where do I start Mrs. Brady?"

"Well, I think we should start by explaining the provisions in the Will, the business, real estate and other assets. Those are easy. It's important that you read through the diaries so I can answer your questions as they come up. Beth really needs you to understand-"

Leanne closed her eyes a moment and put her hand to her forehead.

"Miss Leanne, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh my...I…I'm just not use to so much excitement," she opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly.

Emily quickly moved to her, "Leanne, perhaps you should go rest with Nelson for a bit. Come with me, I'll help you."

"I really want to stay with Enos."

"Miss Leanne, please listen to Emily. I promise I'm not goin' anywhere. I got a lot of questions, but I can wait a little longer. I'll be here after ya' rest," he let go of her so they could help her up.

"I'm just a little tired, but I'll make sure we talk again later."

Fear shot through Enos as he remembered similar words said many years ago, _"I'm just a little tired today."_ He had just carried Beth to the swing, the day before she died. He had found his best connection to her and to the answers he needed…and she was ill. He frantically grabbed her hand.

"Miss Leanne! Please tell me if there is anything wrong, are you okay? Are you really okay?"

Leanne understood straight away and looked at him with compassion, "You mean, do I have cancer, or am I dying, don't you." It wasn't a question, rather a statement affirming the fear he was feeling.

Enos looked away then quickly rubbed his eye to keep the tear from escaping.

"Beth didn't tell me she was sick."

"I know she didn't, I'm so sorry. I promise I'm just tired. I don't have cancer, I'm just an old woman."

He pulled himself together and stood along with Emily to help her to her feet. Nelson and Emily took her to her room, leaving him alone with Gus. He stood looking through the floor, lost in his thoughts and emotions, when Gus approached him.

"Are ya' okay, son?"

"Yeah. I just don't want anything to happen to her. I'm tired of losing people that are important to me, people that I love." He thought of all the people that were gone that meant so much to him, his Pa, Beth, Aunt Mary, Lavinia Duke and many others over the years. He thought of Daisy and his heart ached over the loss.

"Gus, why did she wait six years?"

"I don't know, but it is sounds like you're fixin' to find out when ya' do some readin' later."

"Maybe this is why Beth wanted me to leave Hazzard. So I would be here at th' Ranch with th' Brady's."

"Would ya' stop thinkin' about everythin' for a bit? Ya' need a break. All this stress ain't good for ya'. Come out to th' barn. I got somethin' to show ya'."

"I really should call th' Duke Farm."

"Now ya' need to slow down or else you're gonna crack like an egg! Emily done told ya' and now I'm tellin' ya'!"

Gus pointed his finger at him, not far from his face, in an effort to break though his stubbornness. "Take is SLOW! You're gonna blow a fuse in what's left of that brain of yours an' then I'll catch hell from Emily. Now, CAN IT! Walk with me."

"Geez, Gus…why's everybody so ding dang worried 'bout me?"

Gus turned on his heel and shot back at him in frustration, "'Cause you're under a ton of stress and ya' ain't slept much!"

"I slept near 13 hours last night!"

"Ya' can come to th' barn, or I can call Emily." Gus folded his arms, he wasn't about to budge.

"Hold on, I'm gettin' my hat…I ain't upsettin' Emily."

"Dang right."

Enos closed the box of diaries and sat them on the coffee table as he retrieved his hat, knowing Emily wouldn't hesitate to whack him a good one if he didn't listen. As he looked up he saw Jenny across the room near the kitchen. She was leaning against the wall with her coffee mug, watching him. He paused, allowing himself the luxury of gazing back at her. She was pretty, stunning was probably more accurate, and he felt his heart flutter just a little. He was instantly enamored.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Her eyes twinkled then averted demurely. Slowly, as if the moment was stretched out in time, her feathery lashes lifted to see if he was still looking her way.

_Wait, did she just blush?_ _No way…I'm imaginin' that._

He wasn't. Although he didn't hear it, her breath caught as her lips parted slightly. Enos's gaze was firmly locked and he didn't look away. Neither did she. No woman had ever looked at him like..._that_. It made him feel like he was the only man in the room. He tingled from head to toe.

Enos kept his eyes on her as he put on his hat. There was something mysterious about her and the way she kept her distance. It drew him in deeper. The exchange lasted only a few seconds, but the moment was...intoxicating. Gus was waiting, so Enos tipped his hat and pulled his eyes away to move to the front door as a rush of excitement he couldn't explain ran through him.

Gus definitely caught the exchange between the two and as Enos walked out the door in front of him, he turned to give Jenny a smug grin and a wink. He chuckled quietly. It was all perfectly innocent. Jenny needed a friend in the worst way and Enos could use one as well. He wasn't worried about a blossoming romance as neither one were in a position, Enos loved Daisy and Jenny was…well, unavailable.

They men headed outside and down the steps towards the barn. Before Enos could ask Gus about the woman in the cabin he was on a different subject.

"Hey did ya' bring your guns with ya'? I got a shootin' range set up and we need to have us a contest. There's a real sharpshooter here this weekend and I'm just curious if you're a better shot."

"I sure did…are ya' kiddin? Brought all my fishin' gear, too. So how good is this guy?"

"I bet ya' dishes tomorrow that ya' can beat he-him…ya' can beat him." Gus chuckled

Emily came into the room to find Jenny standing near the window sipping on coffee and looking in the direction of the two men. She'd seen that look before on many young women, but never, not once, had she seen it in Jenny. The young woman had become special to the Raffertys and her past was heartbreaking. They knew her very, very well. There was no shortage of suitors for her, but she had shoved them all away, doubting their sincerity. One man in-particular had spent the last four years trying to gain her affection, but to this day she hadn't picked up on his cues and thought of him as a rare friend. Jenny's held trust above everything else and was very selective of those she allowed in her life. She doubted the girl had ever been kissed, but Emily did know one absolute fact.

This was a first for Jenny Young.

"Uh-huh," she snickered and folded her arms.

"What?" Jenny inquired, innocently.

"I'll be in th' kitchen. When you're done on th' porch takin' in th' view, and I don't mean th' landscape, feel free to come keep me company."

Jenny choked on her coffee and by the time she had a witty comeback Emily was already in the kitchen preparing for supper_. _

_Fine!_

She headed for her favorite chair on the porch and smiled at what she saw. Jenny watched Gus and Enos goof off with each other as they walked across the yard to the barn and again wondered...what was it about him? Why had he come all this way when he only knew Beth for a few months? After what Emily shared and what she knew about Beth, this man was special.

* * *

As the men headed inside the big barn, Gus stopped for a moment.

"Okay, here we go," he clapped his hands together and rubbed them in excitement. "I've been waitin' for this all week! It's just what ya' need. Somethin' positive!" he chuckled. "Here, take a look at this and come with me." Gus pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it over.

They continued walking through the main barn, out the other side and up a short grassy hill to the stud barn where a horse was kept in a pen. Enos was too busy opening the envelope and pulling out the paper inside, to really notice the horse pacing side to side, calling over and over again. Gus just stood and smiled waiting for him to figure it out.

Without looking up Enos said, "Ding dang, Gus…what the heck ya' done to that horse. Ain't ya' given him any attention lately?" He unfolded the paper and realized it was a registration certificate, he saw his name listed as the owner for a horse…named Strate Taggin' Man.

"Oh I been given him plenty of attention, YOU ain't seen him in awhile…six years or so."

_No…it can't be. _

He was afraid to look and closed his eyes to listen to the sound of the whinny. It was the same horse, more powerful now, louder, but the same nevertheless.

"Open yer' fool eyes and go relieve that horse a'his stress! He's missed ya' somethin' awful!"

He swallowed the nervous energy forcing its way to the surface and looked over at the horse. Everything started moving in slow motion…like he was in a dream. The horse moved back and forth along the fence, gracefully prancing across the ground, his head held high, his ears forward…watching and waiting for Enos to come to him. He was gorgeous, muscular and tall. His coat glistened in the late afternoon sun. As he watched, he was drawn back into that magical world…just as he had been all those years ago.

"Tag."

Enos handed the papers to Gus and resisted the urge to charge to the fence, instead walking over to where the horse was moving back and forth. As he approached, Tag calmed and nickered gently.

"Tag, ya' grew up on me."

Tag was stretching his neck over the fence, trying to reach out to Enos. A wave of emotion swept through him, he was looking for answers, but he NEVER expected this. The last time he saw Tag, he was in his patrol car after Beth's funeral. He had been forced to ignore him and drive away, certain that he was lost forever.

"Ya' remember me, don't ya boy."

He rubbed Tag behind the ears and in turn the horse buried his head in his chest and nickered softly. It was Enos's undoing. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He put his arms around Tag's massive neck and buried his face in his mane, letting all the pain and sadness free.

Up on the porch, Jenny sat and wiped a tear of her own. Emily told her about this, but she couldn't believe her eyes and now she was even more curious about Deputy Enos Strate.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for staying with the story! I know you are all waiting for answers to the questions contained in the diaries…they are coming along with some surprises! This is just for fun, I doubt there is a horse out there registered under the same name, but if so it's purely coincidental and is in no way connected. : )_


	20. Why and What If?

_A/N: Thanks to all who are continuing to read and/or review! There are some hints in this chapter regarding the diary, but the next two chapters will tell you even more! It's longer than I'd like, but I want to keep it moving! Thanks for your patience and continued encouragement!_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Why and What If?  
**(Present Time)

_I like her because she  
smiles at me and  
means it._

~Anonymous

* * *

After being reunited with Tag, Enos walked with Gus back to the main cabin where Emily had prepared his room. She gave him one of the corner suites, which was a little larger with a desk and a rocking chair. There was also a shared balcony that appeared to be empty at the moment, so he picked up the diary from 1959 and his notebook and headed outside to read.

Enos took a moment to review his notes, crossing off finding Mr. B. and Mrs. G. and then he looked over the details again. He now had confirmation that the boy Beth loved was his Pa. The couple began dating in the spring of 1958, the same year Pa graduated. Beth would graduate next year, in the spring of 1959. He opened the diary where he had left off and began to read.

Each time he came across something about his Pa it caused him to smile. They had been together over a year now and were very much in love, just like Mrs. Brady said. She wrote of their long walks in Swallow's Meadow, playful teasing and talks in the shade of the trees. Pa had carved a heart for her on a tree where they spent many hours together.

Enos recalled the day of the funeral when he had found the heart, thinking the initials carved there belonged to her alone…the O circling the B…now held a different meaning.

Pa would always bring wildflowers, or some other token of affection to her and there was often talk of marriage. Beth wrote about how he would sneak through the woods and come to the house at different times of the day…and night. He blushed almost purple when he read one of her more…intimate…entries.

_Pa! Ya' would tan my backside!_

He also learned that the bully graduated the same year as his Pa, not the same year as Beth like he originally thought. He was determined to find her if she was still anywhere close to Hazzard, although he wasn't sure just yet what he would do other than give her a piece of his mind.

Things should have gotten easier for Beth after high school but they didn't. The mean girl had increased her hateful activity, even to the point of flirting openly in front of Beth with Pa. Even though he was polite and dismissed her advances, he had no idea that this same person was hurting the girl he loved, damaging her in a way that would stay with her the rest of her life. He knew if she had just told Pa, he would have helped her and protected her. But she was too afraid.

It was hard for him to read the vicious names she had been called. Some were just petty and childish, but others were downright malicious and cruel; he felt great empathy for her when he read that she was repeatedly called an orphaned whore. Eventually, to avoid being cornered in town when Pa wasn't immediately by her side, she began to stay on the ranch more and more.

As the summer progressed Beth and Pa started to have difficulties. Pa wanted to marry Beth, but she thought that he would be miserable living on the ranch, that it would hurt his pride. Their worlds were polar opposites and she was terrified of living in the hills. She could never leave her father's legacy; it was all she had left of her family.

Pa's family was sympathetic to his situation. However they made it clear to him that if they married, some of the other families wouldn't accept Beth and the two would face tremendous challenges. Too proud to take Beth's money as charity, they thought it would be better for him to marry a suitable, hardworking girl from the hills and continue running shine, like the generations before him. It put a horrible strain on their relationship.

Then suddenly in the late August of 1959, they had a terrible fight and broke up. Pa began to date someone else, but he told Beth it was because he was lonely. Pa came to see her a couple of times even though he was dating another, but it always ended badly so he stopped. Beth wrote very little about Pa's last visit, except to write, _"It was the worst fight, I've really upset him. How will I ever survive this?"_

Just weeks after Pa's last visit he married the girl he had been seeing.

_Ma._

Beth was jealous and devastated then went into a deep depression. The only thing that kept her going was her work at the ranch. She pushed herself for long hours, trying to forget him. While the ranch was thriving, Beth was failing. By early October she was ill. Her entries in the diary were inconsistent and she was clearly heartbroken and hopeless.

Enos closed the book and rubbed his tired eyes. The other woman, his mother, probably sensed that Pa loved another. Maybe that's why she was so angry and bitter. Pa had been faithful to his marriage vows, he was sure of that. But he couldn't help but wonder about things. What if Pa had been given a choice to get out of the hills? Would they still be together? What if Pa hadn't died? What if he hadn't been born? It made his head hurt to think of all the possible scenarios and alternative outcomes.

The fight must have been horrible for Pa to never return and marry someone else so soon. It was clear he loved Beth, but he must have been so hurt and rejected that he went to another to forget his pain.

He thought of Daisy and the words exchanged between them. Did Pa feel like he did now? Would he end up like Beth? Alone? Or like Pa, in a loveless marriage?

He now had Beth's family legacy to pass down to his own children. Yet he, too, felt that he had lost the only person he had ever truly loved. He promised himself he wouldn't lock himself away like she had done, or settle for a loveless marriage just to keep from being alone.

Somehow he would fill the Circle M with children, love and laughter. He had no clue how he would do that without Daisy, but he had never considered another. He thought of the girl who smiled at him earlier and wondered what it would be like to open his heart to someone other than Daisy Duke. When the heartache returned, he pushed thoughts of Daisy away and tried to forget the pain.

He needed to talk to Leanne, but it was time for dinner and he refused to discuss such personal details in front of the other guests. He would find out what they observed and the circumstances of Beth's breakup with his Pa, it would just have to wait.

He got up, walked back inside and put the diary on the dresser before washing up for dinner.

* * *

Emily had made a wonderful spread. It was the best home cooked meal he had eaten in a long time. The company was as good as the food, with lots of conversation and laughter. There was more talk of the Circle M Ranch and Beth's Will. He learned from the Brady's that there was an unusual perpetual clause in her grandfather's Will; an age requirement for anyone not blood related to the O'Connells.

Gus introduced him to the mysterious woman who smiled at him earlier in the day. Her name was Jenny. She was polite but distant and ended up sitting as far away from him as possible, much to his dismay. Even though she didn't speak much to him, she seemed very comfortable with Gus and Emily. He kept stealing glances at her and each time he looked her way, he would catch her glancing back at him, as if she was trying to figure him out … and he liked it.

When supper was finished Nelson took Leanne to rest. It had been a long day for her, given their travels and such an emotional reunion, but they promised to sit down and talk more with him as soon as they could.

He headed out to the porch with Gus after dinner to enjoy the evening view, leaving the women to chat in the kitchen.

"I can't get over how amazing the ranch is, Gus. It must be great to live out here."

"Best decision Emily and I ever made! I just wish we could have brought ya' with us after Otis passed. That Ma of yours, no disrespect, I don't think she cares for any livin' soul."

"I don't understand her Gus and I stopped tryin' to a long time ago, but maybe I'm learnin' why she is so bitter, which reminds me…I need to go do some more readin'. Before I go upstairs I gotta call th' Dukes. Can I use th' phone?"

"Ya just ain't listenin'! If ya' keep takin' things so fast and tryin' to deal with all these problems at once ya' ain't gonna know which way is up. Ya' gotta keep your head clear…relax a bit. Ya' done had a tough week…now just sit a spell an' let yourself recharge."

"Well I'm sorry, Gus…I just got a lot to think 'bout I reckon. I never expected Daisy to do what she did and I gotta call her," he argued.

"Beth said get married, she didn't say who or when. I ain't sayin' Daisy's not the right woman, that's your choice. But given the circumstances, have ya' ever thought 'bout anyone else?"

"I was thinkin' 'bout that earlier."

"The world is full of gorgeous women and somewhere out there is the one that's meant for ya'. Might be Daisy, might not. All I'm sayin' is ya' never gave yourself permission to look. Heck ya got one standin' right in front of ya'… I saw th' two of ya' at dinner. What do ya' think 'bout Jenny anyway?"

"NOW GUS!" Enos tried to act offended, but he never could lie, especially to the ones he loved. He smiled and Gus caught it.

"'Nuff said," he chuckled.

"I don't know Gus, she's so…distant. I mean, I catch her smilin' at me but she hasn't said more than two words to me since I got here. She's got plenty to say to you and Emily though."

"Well she's just guarded is all. She's been through some things…don't take it personal."

"What kind of things?"

"I can't say, gonna have to find that out on your own…if your interested," he smirked. "You were pretty occupied at dinner talkin' business with the Brady's anyhow. I think ya' should ask her to come on th' ride in th' morning. I'll take ya' both up to th' shootin' range and out to th' north pasture to see them horses Beth left to ya'. Besides, we leave for 2 weeks Sunday night on th' cattle drive and she's one of my best hands on th' trail, so ya' should get to know her. I think y'all have a lot in common."

"Gus-"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'…just y'all might have some fun. Forget your problems. Let go a little. You should be through th' diaries by then, so it will be good for ya' to get out on the trail and just let things settle in your mind a bit. Besides, if Daisy loves ya', she'll wait til ya' get home."

"I don't know, Emily said I should call and hear her out."

"Are ya' ready to talk to Daisy?"

"It's not that I ain't ready, it's that I don't know what to do. I had myself convinced it was over. Now I'm pulled back in and I don't know if I can take being pushed out like that again."

"Son, it sounds like ya' don't trust her. Is that what you're tryin' to say? Can't have a marriage without trust. Do ya' trust her?"

Enos sat back in his chair and thought long and hard about the words that were said, the things that were done and her treatment of him over the past few years. He hung his head in disappointment.

"No. Not with my heart, not right now."

"No? Emily said ya had a fight and I know 'bout your eye, which ain't so bad by th' way. But do ya think it can be saved? Or is it really that bad?"

"I don't know, Gus. It's bad. She told me not to ever touch her or go near her again. She gave me back my ring, told me she didn't think of us that way, she even called me a…never mind. Besides, it don't matter if I trust her right now, I still gotta call her before we leave or else Tom will file those papers."

"Uh…'bout those papers…didn't Emily tell ya' what happened?"

"No, what?"

"You know that dingbat secretary a'Tom's? Th' one that named her puppy after ya'?"

"She didn't name it after me, it's just a ding dang coincidence…and her name is Cheryl!" he snapped.

"Daggum you're sensitive lately…that's what I mean…ya' got to lighten up!"

"Sorry…it's just…weird. What 'bout Cheryl?"

"Well, she screwed up and sent th' papers in early. They arrived in Hazzard th' day after ya' left."

"SHE DID WHAT?" Enos jumped to his feet and started pacing, "NO! Tom promised me th' week! So that's how th' Dukes found me, y'all are on th' paperwork right?"

"Well, maybe, but Enos it ain't that big a deal, ya' knew that was gonna happen. Did ya' think ya' was gonna hide all th' wealth and a new address from THAT tongue waggin' community?"

"NO! But that ain't th' point! I wanted Daisy to love me for me! Without all th' money!"

"What are ya' tryin' to say? That th' girl is only sorry 'cause she found out 'bout th' money th' day after she sent ya' packin' with your engagement ring?"

Enos stopped pacing and shot Gus an irritated look.

"No sir…uh-uh…Jesse Duke did not raise his kids thataway and ya' should be ashamed for thinkin' so."

He sat back down and let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. "I don't want to think thataway, but why would she say all those things if she didn't mean 'em?"

"'Cause women don't make no sense, that's why."

"That's mighty helpful, Gus. Thanks."

Gus sat forward on his elbow and leaned over towards his young godson. "HEY! Now I'll have ya' know I'm an EXPERT when it comes to this sorta thing! I've been married to th' same woman for thirty-five years. Sometimes, my wife don't make a lick a sense neither! Trust me! I KNOW women!"

"AUGUSTUS RAFFERTY!"

Both men about jumped out of their seats. There stood Emily and she had overheard Gus's declaration of so-called wisdom.

"OH, hey Darlin' I thought…weren't you… I thought ya' was with Jenny enjoyin' your coffee in th' kitchen?"

"Uh-huh."

Enos rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and hid the smirk on his face with his hand. He wanted to laugh, but knew better.

"I was just tellin' our godson here that he needed to um…uh…that he should-"

"Call and talk to Daisy?"

"Yeah, that and-"

"That he should let her speak her mind and accept her apology, then not make any decisions until he's back home?"

"Exactly! See why I love ya' so much, Sweetheart? You know what's on my mind before I say it and ya' got all this stuff figured out. You're just so good at it!"

Gus grabbed Emily and pulled her into his lap, giving her a big kiss. She squealed like a young girl.

"Now stop it, Gus, your gonna embarrass Enos," she giggled.

"He ain't embarrassed, are ya' Enos?" then he kissed her again.

"I got a phone call to make, I'll give you two some privacy. Miss Emily, let me know if I need to find a shovel and help dig Gus outta his hole later."

Emily didn't seem to pay him much mind. The couple giggled and teased at each other but she noticed him waiting and stopped long enough to answer him.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Why don't ya' use th' office phone so ya' have plenty of privacy. There's some fresh coffee and pie in th' kitchen, too. Grab a piece to take with ya."

"Thanks, Miss Emily."

Enos smiled and headed back in the cabin. He turned around for a moment and watched them through the window as they snuggled and teased one another. Then Emily put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder as Gus rocked the chair back and forth.

_Why can't I have someone special like that? Why doesn't Daisy love ME that way? _

A wave of sadness fell over him and he turned and walked to the kitchen before making his call. As he turned the corner he stopped short when he saw Jenny seated at the table reading the paper.

The two had never been in the same room alone and she hadn't heard him come in. He stood quietly and watched her a moment…he still couldn't quite figure out what it was about her that fascinated him. She was reading the financials, odd he thought for a cattle wrangler. When he felt he was bordering on creepy he decided to get his coffee and see if she darted out of the room.

He casually moved to the coffee pot and kept his back to her, expecting to hear her bolt out of the kitchen. When she didn't he smiled.

"Hey, Miss Jenny. Anythin' good in th' paper?"

He grabbed the pot of coffee and a mug then turned around to face her and looked into the most gorgeous emerald eyes he had ever seen. She had avoided him since he arrived but now here was this beautiful woman just a few feet in front of him and he was smitten.

"Hi Enos, nothing interesting. I thought you were out front with Gus?"

"I was, but Emily and Gus are having a moment."

_Did I really just say that? Ding dang it…_

"Those two are always having a moment. I wish everybody was as fortunate in matters of love as those two." When she realized her words, she blushed and it made him smile again.

"Would ya' like some more coffee?"

"I'd love some…will you join me?"

"I'd really like that but, I have to make a phone call," he said with dismay. Enos refilled her cup as she continued to speak.

"You don't sound to thrilled about that."

"That's 'cause it could be an unpleasant call."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hate unpleasant calls. Although I tend to be the one who gets them, not the one who makes them."

Jenny smiled up at him and tilted her head to the side, gazing at him in such a way that Enos had to wonder why he would make this call now, instead of taking advantage of the opportunity to get to know her. But he had to deal with Daisy first.

_Or do I?_ Daisy's words burned through his mind _ "…don't you never touch me or come near me again! NOT EVER!"_

He placed the coffee pot back on the burner and then turned back to Jenny. Pulling out the chair in front of her, he sat down and felt his heart skip when she looked back at him with a curious smile.

"Does this mean you changed your mind?"

He looked into her eyes again, deeper this time. He was trying to understand what Gus meant, what were the secrets that they held? She was not unaffected by his gaze and looked back at him with just as much inquiry, she saw tenderness in him as well as pain and loneliness. The smile never left her face, but she did blush again, just a little.

"Miss Jenny? I'd sure love to sit and visit with ya', I'm sorry I got stuff I need to do tonight and I can't. I'm ridin' up to th' shootin' range with Gus in th' mornin' and he said ya' might like to ride along. Maybe we can visit more on th' trail?"

"Sounds like fun, I want to get back out on Bella before the guests arrive. Gus tells me you're a good shot. Maybe we can give him a lesson or two. He can sure be a bit proud of his um…abilities," she laughed and the whole room seemed to brighten. He smiled and couldn't help but laugh with her.

The two continued to gaze at each other as they talked. She told him about the different firearms and types of scopes she had and which was her favorite and why. He enjoyed not having to think of something…serious. He didn't have to hurt over Daisy. Maybe Gus had a point.

"Well, I best let you get to you're business and I'll see you tomorrow. I hope your phone call goes well."

"Thank you, Jenny. I've enjoyed talkin' to ya'."

Enos stood and refilled his coffee before heading out of the kitchen. He could just feel her eyes on him, watching him. It warmed him through and through.

He walked into the living room and around the far corner to the office, praying that this would go well, or at least not cause more pain. Just as he was about to shut the door, the phone started ringing. He heard Jenny pick up the line in the living room and call for Emily, there was obvious distress in her voice.

Concerned, he walked back towards the living room and saw Jenny hand the phone to Emily, then look over at him with worry.

"Rafter G Ranch, Emily speakin'."

Now both women were looking at him. Something was wrong. He rushed over to them.

"What's happened?"

Emily clasped her hand over the mouthpiece.

"Darlin, ya' let me handle this and keep quiet."

"Who is it and why are ya' upset?"

"HUSH NOW!"

An angry woman's voice could be heard yelling through the phone clear as a bell.

"I hear ya' Emily Rafferty an' I can hear him, too. Ya' put him on th' phone NOW! I know he's there, I already been told he's there! Ya' been tryin' to steal him from me for years! I know th' Dukes talked to ya' last night so ain't no sense in tryin' to tell me no lies!"

Enos ripped the phone away from Emily and took control of the situation.

"Ma…don't ya' speak to Emily that way! I made sure th' bills were paid up until I get back. What do ya' want and why are ya' callin'?"

The two women listened to both sides of the conversation as Agnes screamed at her son through the phone, neither wanting to leave his side.

"Wrong? You know what's wrong! Ya' moved out of th' Boardin' House and left town without a word! I been worried sick!"

What? Ma never worried about him. She abandoned him after Pa died! She didn't care what happened to him and usually let him be, with the exception of Elizabeth O'Connell.

_Oh…that's it. She found out 'bout th' money._

"Ma? Just…what do ya' need?"

"Boy ya' best remember who yer talkin' to! I asked ya' if ya' knew that snobby little orphan an' you said ya' was just doin' yer duty. Ya' lied to me! Beth O'Connell was a liar and a low down dirty sneak an' now she's a changin' ya' into th' same! She weren't nothin' like th' rest of us an' I told ya' to keep yer distance! Now I don't know what's goin' on out there, but anythin' that vile woman said or did was for her own selfish reasons an' didn't have nothin' t'do with YOU! I think ya' should just come on home now."

"Ma, I ain't comin' home yet. Please, don't talk about Beth that way, she was a good person and-"

"A good person? She was a spoiled snobby little princess, an' nothin' but a filthy orphaned whore! She bought yer so called friendship with her fancy horses an' that money a' hers…now what does that make you? She couldn't make no friends so she bought an' paid for ya like a child's toy!"

Enos felt the anger ignite like a flash fire. The words…the same insults Beth had written in her diary. He trembled as he tried to control his rage."

"You knew her in high school didn't you Ma? It was YOU!"

"We went to th' same school, so what? Yer' a fool if ya' think she was a nice person. If she was, she'd a' had her own friends! She played games an' even tried t'steal yer' Pa' away from me, did ya' know that? She was just a whore!"

"STOP IT! Don't call her that!"

He felt sick…all the anger was making his heart race and he was almost breathless with fury. His own flesh and blood was responsible for Beth's pain. He would deal with her when he got back to Hazzard.

"She's a liar! When she makes a fool of-"

Emily grabbed the phone back from him.

"Ya' connivin' dried-up HAG! Count yourself lucky you're on the other side of th' country or I'd take that broom ya' ride around on and bust it off in your backside! Don't ya' call here again!"

Emily slammed the phone down on the receiver so hard that Enos and Jenny both jumped. He had never seen Emily so angry. She then turned to Jenny.

"If that foul woman calls here again, just hang up on her! She can't act with respect so she won't find none for her here! Don't even give her the time of day and be sure to tell Gus when he gets back in from tendin' th' animals."

"Yes, ma'am."

She then turned to Enos. He was expecting her to jump him over taking the phone from her in the first place, but to the contrary, she gently cupped his face in her hands and spoke with a tender voice and tearful eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Darlin'. I'll make sure she don't bother ya' again. You just let one of us handle th' phone now. Go on in th' office and do what needs to be done, Sweetheart. We won't bother ya'."

Emily stood on her toes and bent his head down to kiss his forehead then retreated to the kitchen, where she could be heard slamming cupboard doors and pots and pans.

Enos grit his teeth. He felt embarrassed, ashamed and enraged. As if somehow he himself was responsible for Beth's pain.

He turned and headed towards the office. He was trying to calm himself but having a difficult time of it. His boots pounded the wooden floor with each step. Learning that his own mother was one of Beth's tormenters filled him with rage and pain. The fact that Jenny and Emily had heard her ugly words humiliated him.

Before he reached the office, he stopped at the corner and leaned up against the wall, just staring down at the floor before him. His chest felt heavy as it rose and fell with each breath. He was furious. Then he sensed Jenny's presence nearby. She took a step closer and he could smell her perfume. He barely knew her and he was embarrassed by his Ma's words, but he wasn't able to move away, he didn't want to. He began to relax simply by being in her presence.

Not knowing what to do, she carefully moved a little closer and whispered, "Enos? Are you all right? I'm so sorry…can I help?"

He closed his eyes as she spoke, her words were like a gently flowing stream, dousing the raging fire inside him. He wanted to speak, to thank her and reassure her, but couldn't form the words.

"It's all right, you don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm here, if you need a friend." There it was again. That sweet, soothing voice. He was drawn to her from the moment he saw her, but he didn't understand why.

He felt Jenny's hand gently touch his shoulder and then slowly move down the length of his arm to his wrist, it shot a bolt of electricity through his entire body and he opened his eyes. She moved her hand away and began to turn from him.

_NO! Don't let her walk away. _

He reacted swiftly…reaching out to stop her by taking her hand in his. Enos pulled her closer. He turned and looked to see those beautiful emerald eyes now moist with tears. Before he could stop himself he gently reached out and wiped her tears away with the back of his fingers. He completely forgot his anger…she had extinguished the flames with a few simple words.

"I didn't mean to upset ya' or make ya' cry, Jenny."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, are you all right?" she looked up at him for reassurance.

"I've dealt with worse from my Ma, but thank you, for carin'. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry, I have a lot of readin' I… need…to do…but I-"

She stepped closer to him and his heart raced. She was so tiny, he towered over her, but he lowered his gaze as she raised her eyes to his. He was caught up in the moment and he, too, moved closer, moving his hands to her waist and trying to fight the urge to pull her into him.

_Stop! Stop it! What are ya' doing? Don't ya' have enough complications?_

He shoved the thoughts aside…he didn't want to stop. He wanted and needed comfort. He was completely lost in whatever this was between them…it was something far beyond reason. This wasn't like him…he didn't act this way with women! But, he couldn't help himself he moved a tiny bit closer and slid his hands to the small of her back.

"Tell me you're still comin' to ride with me in th' morning?"

She slowly slid her hands up his strong arms, caressing each muscle on the way and causing him to lose control of his senses. They were drawn to each other…and they were both lonely.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she whispered.

Almost perfect strangers, drawn together by some force neither understood. He used his hands on her back to close the gap between them. When he heard a tiny gasp of anticipation, it drove him wild and he tilted his head to the side. He began to move towards her lips. They looked so soft, so inviting, so...kissable. He was almost there when the knob rattled on the front door. Like teenagers caught by the babysitter, they quickly separated. As she hurried away, he thought he might choke.

Gus walked into the room to see Enos fidgeting by the office and Jenny flushing and biting her nails as she headed for the couch. He obviously interrupted something.

"H-hey Gus, I'm gonna make that call in...th' office then I...I'm gonna try an' get some readin' done and…and…I'll see ya' later."

He turned and ran straight into the doorframe with a resounding smack, regained his balance then clumsily went in the office and shut the door behind him.

_What am I doin'? _

Gus just shook his head and smiled. A little innocent flirting wasn't going to hurt a thing. He headed for the kitchen to find Emily, but stopped when Jenny's voice, filled with trepidation, quashed the silence of the room.

"Gus? Can I talk to you a minute?"

* * *

Back in the office Enos was sitting at the desk staring at the phone and trying to process what had just happened. He let out a groan in frustration.

_Did I really just do that? I did…I almost…AHH! _

He had to call Daisy and couldn't put it off any longer. He thought about Emily's advice, and his talk with Gus and decided to get it over with. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone to dial the Duke Farm.


	21. Dangerous Territory

_A/N: Sorry for the long chapters, but I know you are eager for the diaries to reveal their big secret. Thanks to all who read and/or review and I appreciate your support and encouragement! Enjoy!_

_*****Fluff Alert***** _

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Dangerous Territory  
**(Present Time)

_Love is like a puzzle. When  
you're in love, all the pieces  
fit but when your heart gets  
broken, it takes a while to  
get everything back together.  
_

~Author Unknown

* * *

An hour later, Enos still sat in the office. He had picked up the phone a dozen times, yet still hadn't worked up the nerve to call Daisy. It didn't help matters that he could still smell Jenny's perfume on his shirt. She had been in his arms, she might be a tiny thing, but that only made her more attractive to him. Making him feel confident and bold, more masculine, like her protector.

When he felt the curve of her waist and began to pull her close, he was entering dangerous territory…cold shower territory. There was electricity in the air between them, yet they knew very little about each other and he was perplexed by his forwardness and confidence. It wasn't like him at all! He didn't understand what was pulling them together, but he found he had no desire to fight it.

The timing was terrible in more ways than one. He looked over at the phone. He recalled all the conversations and advice he was given about Daisy, he loved her and always had, but he also knew how he felt about what she had done and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Maybe Gus was right. Maybe he had never given himself the chance to date another woman. Jenny wasn't asking anything of him, he didn't have to make any decisions; they were just going for an innocent ride. Gus would be there to make sure he didn't lose his senses. But he WANTED to and that both excited and terrified him.

Back to business…he had to call Daisy. All he had to do was hear her out, accept her apology, then not make any decisions.

Three. Simple. Things_._

* * *

Daisy had stayed close to the farmhouse all day and every time the phone rang she rushed to pick it up, only to be disappointed. It didn't help matters that everyone had called her today to ask if she had heard that Enos was now a rich man. If things didn't work out, she would not only lose the love of her life, she would be the town joke. The money didn't mean anything to her, but it made the situation a hot issue in Hazzard and her private life not so private.

She had hoped he would call this morning, but now supper was over and still there hadn't been a word. Tomorrow she was supposed to return to work at the Boar's Nest and it would be harder for him to reach her for a private conversation. Emily showed her just how big of a mess she had created. She promised not to call, to give him the time he needed and Emily promised she wouldn't let him drag it out. But Daisy had already made up her mind. If Enos didn't call, or things went badly, she was going to break her promise and fly to Wyoming. She felt terribly guilty, but she couldn't lose him! She planned to talk to Luke when he got back from doing his chores and he walked in just as the phone rang.

"Ya' want me to get it this time, Daisy?"

"No, Uncle Jesse, thank you. I'll get it." She walked over to the phone expecting another person asking if she had heard the news.

"Duke Farm, this is Daisy."

There was no response.

When Enos heard her voice, everything from that day came crashing over him like he stood under a massive waterfall. His guard went up.

_I can't do this…it's a mistake!_ _ I'm not ready… it HURTS! Hang up…NOW!_

"Hello?"

The receiver was almost back in place when he heard her call his name.

"ENOS? ENOS! It's you I know it! Sugar, please talk to me!"

_Ding dang it…_

"H-hello Daisy," he didn't want to talk to her. His fears were coming true, he was angry and afraid he would hurt her feelings.

"Enos! I'm so glad you called. I need to talk to you!"

_Remember, three simple things._

"What is it Daisy?" he wasn't trying to be mean; he was keeping his guard up.

"What's wrong, Sugar? Ya' don't sound like yourself."

"Emily said ya' wanted me to call. What is it?"

"Sugar, I don't blame ya' for bein' angry with me. Did Emily tell ya' 'bout our talk?"

"She told me."

"I'm so sorry, Enos! I didn't mean what I said!" he could hear her start to cry, "I miss you so much and I am so sorry for givin' ya' back our ring. I made a horrible mistake and I wish I could take it all back! I love you! Please, will ya' come home to me?"

If she had said this Wednesday morning he would have been the happiest man on earth. He would have memories of her in his arms and long passionate kisses, but instead he had a broken heart and her words…were just words…they fell flat. Instead of happiness, he felt empty, angry and afraid. It takes years to build trust and a fraction of a second to destroy it. He continued with Emily's advice.

"I'll be back to Hazzard in about a month."

Daisy knew he would be upset, but he had never been this short with her before. He was always so quick to forgive her! He was so distant and cold! Daisy began to panic.

"Please forgive me, Sugar. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it and I've learned my lesson. Tell me what you need to make things better! I'll do anything! Please, say you forgive me!" Daisy was now sobbing and it was pulling on his heart.

"I forgive ya', Daisy, but I can't make any plans right now."

"What do ya' mean?"

"I'm sure sorry, Daisy. I don't mean to hurt ya', but I can't make any plans right now."

"Enos Strate! Don't toy with me…it ain't fair!" she sobbed.

"Fair? **FAIR**? I waited for you for years! What about Darcy, and Jamie Lee and every other jerk that ran through town? Did ya' forget what ya' said and did at th' well? Ya' hit me, Daisy!"

He should have stopped sooner, but instead he blew right past common sense and into an argument. Daisy was furious, but swallowed her pride and held her anger. If she lashed out, she knew she would lose him for sure.

"Sugar, of everything I said and did, I'm most upset about that! I'm sorry, Enos, I'm so sorry!"

He didn't know what to say. He was overwhelmed with all of his problems and was miserable, so he just repeated himself.

"I said I forgave you," his tone was slightly flippant and it pushed Daisy over the edge.

"If you don't want me back you have to tell me! You're punishin' me! I can't stand around and wait for an answer that might not ever come! I love you, Sugar! I mean it!"

"I ain't punishin' ya', I just can't make any promises to ya' Daisy!"

"D-do ya' mean that in a month, you're comin' back to me? Is that what ya' mean?"

"I said I'd be back to Hazzard in a month, I can't make any other promises. Daisy…ya' got to give me some time!"

"H-how much time?"

"I don't know…I don't know how I feel or what's gonna happen out here."

"You don't know? That don't matter, what matters is if ya love me or not! Don't you love me, Enos? I know you would never lie to me, so if I was there with ya' right now, with a ring and a preacher, would ya' marry me, don't ya love me? Yes or no?"

He felt the fire start to consume what was left of their love. He couldn't answer that…not right now.

"You know I'll always love ya', I always have. Please, just don't…don't ask me that. Just let me do what I came out here to do and-"

"ANSWER ME!" Daisy screamed in desperation.

He needed time and their only hope was to wait. Her sobs and tears cut him like a blade, slicing his heart over and over again.

The images and thoughts flashed through his mind: Emily and Gus snuggling on the porch; Beth, living her life without the man she loved; Pa, trapped in a loveless marriage; Daisy, slapping him and telling him to never touch her again…and...Daisy with other men. He was afraid she would go back to her old ways.

Then he smelled Jenny's perfume on his shirt and all he could see was how Daisy had hurt him. Why couldn't she see the consequences of her actions and what it had done to him? If she loved him, she would be there when he got back.

"Enos? Sugar are ya' there? Please tell me, yes or no?"

This was like a nightmare. It was time to end this suffering, for both of them. He choked back the pain, crushed at what he was about to do. He took a deep breath…catching another whiff of Jenny's perfume.

"No, I can't trust you right now, Daisy! I'm sorry!"

He slammed down the phone so he wouldn't hear her beg or cry, or worse…say more hateful words in anger. It was done. He gave her what she asked for and she was free to recover. What had he just done? He didn't know how he would go on! He buried his head in his arms on the desk and the floodgates opened as his heart broke…again.

* * *

In the Duke family kitchen, Uncle Jesse held Daisy in his arms as she wept bitterly.

"I'll get him back, Uncle Jesse. I'll never let go of him, ever! He waited for me all those years and I'll prove to him that I love him! I'll bring him home. I'll make him mine again, I swear I will!"

Luke bristled with anger; he didn't know the details of their fight yet and seeing Daisy like this just fueled his wrath.

"Daisy? What did he say?"

"Now, now you two, he just needs some time. Daisy Girl, ya' can't push a man like that! He couldn't give ya' the answer ya' wanted, ya' should have let him be!"

"I just panicked Uncle Jesse! But, if you had heard his voice! He was so cold! He's pushin' me away!" she continued to cry then turned to her cousin and tried to pull herself together. "Luke? I need to talk to you, would you come with me to my room?"

"Sure, Daisy." Luke put his arm around her and walked with her to her room as she cried and wiped her tears. Once inside she shut the door, sat at the foot of the bed and spoke through the tears.

"I need your help, Luke. I'm going to Wyoming to bring him back and I want you to come with me. Will ya help me?"

"You're gonna WHAT? Slow down, I ain't goin' nowhere until I know everything that happened between the two of you Wednesday."

Daisy proceeded to tell him the details of their fight, that it was all her fault; she was scared and rejected him thinking he wanted his ring back. She had been horribly wrong. Then she shared her fears that he was in Wyoming to forget her and she couldn't rebuild his trust if they were apart.

"Luke? Please, will you help me?"

"I don't know Daisy, Uncle Jesse is right. You can't force him. If he's hurtin' that bad, goin' after him and cornin' him might just push him further away. He needs some time."

"But…I…I can't! I can't stand this! He's out there movin' on, what if he meets someone else? I have to show him that I love him and will do whatever it takes! How can I regain his trust when he ain't here?"

"By stayin' put! He's comin' back Daisy. He's got the ranch to deal with now and all that money. He's actually got a lot more troubles than any of us realize."

"Exactly! He needs me! But if you won't help me I'll do it myself, I won't sit here and do nothin' while he walks out of my life! Besides, he's vulnerable with all that money. Women are going to throw themselves at him!"

"What happens if you get out there and the Rafferty's won't let you see him, or what if he doesn't want to see you?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's loved me forever and that don't stop overnight. I'm goin' Luke and that's final."

"Daisy," Luke was worried, he wanted to protect her and felt this was the wrong choice, "just how ya' gonna pay for this?"

"I've been savin' my tip money. I already made the reservations just in case this happened. The only flight I could get on short notice was into Jackson Hole late tomorrow. We have to rent a car and drive to the Ranch Sunday morning."

Luke knew when her mind was made up there was no changin' it.

"On one condition, YOU get to tell Uncle Jesse. If you're set on goin, I ain't lettin' ya' go alone, but if Boss and Rosco refuse to give me an Interstate Compact Agreement, I'm stuck here. "

Daisy jumped up and threw her arms around Luke.

"Thank you, Luke! I can't tell ya' how much this means to me. I'll convince Boss and Rosco. Don't you worry."

"Don't thank me yet, Uncle Jesse may pull the plug on this whole deal. We need to tell Bo, but we should wait until mornin' before ya' tell Uncle Jesse. He ain't gonna approve, so best be prepared."

"I'll do my best to make him understand. Nothin' is gonna stop me from findin' Enos and bringin' him home."

* * *

Enos felt crushed, but this time he hadn't cried as long as he had Wednesday. Maybe he was numbing out, he was tired of crying like a baby or a hormonal woman every day.

He must have spent another half-hour in the office once the tears stopped. He got up and walked over to the pictures on the office wall, precious photos to Gus and Emily, saved over the years. There were photos of him with his father but then an obvious gap, after he died. There were a couple of pictures of him from the Academy, and some in his uniform in L.A. and Hazzard, but never any pictures of him with Daisy, or riding horses with Beth. No one was there to take them.

Then his eyes landed on a small photo tucked away near the bottom in the corner, barely noticeable. It was a small photo of his parents, his mother's stomach swollen with pregnancy. His mother was never happy, but in this picture she smiled like there wasn't a care in the world. His father stood behind her with his hands on her belly, but he looked stiff and uncomfortable. Probably missing Beth and wishing the child he was having was with her.

Lonely for companionship he headed into the living room. Emily and Gus were stretched out on the sofa snuggling by the fire and the lights were turned down. The fire crackled and popped as it gave off a warm, romantic glow.

_Great. Another moment._

"Hey Darlin', how did your call go?"

He just looked at Emily his face saying everything she needed to know.

"Come here, Sweetheart."

Enos made his way over to the fireplace and sat down on the floor in front of them, just staring into the flames as he tried to forget. Gus put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Son, if ya' did your best, ain't nothin' else can be done. I'm sorry for ya'. I know ya' had hopes."

"She's a naïve girl, Sweetheart and just do what ya' got to do. The heartache will stop. I promise ya' it will."

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Hey I got somethin' ya' can do for me."

"Now Gus? What's up?"

It was close to 9:00, he was tired and still needed to visit with the Brady's and read.

"Well, the Brady's went on to bed, she had a big day and is awful tired. Said she promised to visit with ya' tomorrow before we ride."

"Gus? Why didn't y'all come get me?"

Emily smacked him on the top of the head, just hard enough to get her point across.

"OW!"

"'Cause ya' can only cope with so much stress at once and I ain't havin' ya' crack up! Now shush and listen!"

"Sorry, Miss Emily. I didn't mean to upset ya'."

She reached out and gently squeezed his other shoulder and he smiled, reaching up and putting his hand over hers. It felt good to be loved. How different would his life be if he had come here to live after Pa died? He knew he would never have been lonely.

Gus continued, "Like I was sayin'…I forgot to pull you're saddle out of th' tack room. Why don't ya' go out to th' barn? It's the only one that has your initials and th' Circle M brand tooled on it."

"All…of my initials?" he ducked expecting another whack, but it didn't come. The couple behind him chuckled instead.

"No…I knew better than to go an' do that. It's already broke in and I've been usin' it on Tag. I'm sure ya' need to adjust th' stirrups since you're so dang tall. I thought maybe it would give ya' somethin' to do to take your mind off things. Ya' gotta give yourself some down time, son."

"Okay. Thanks, Gus. I'll go do that now."

He got up from the floor and kissed Emily on the cheek before he walked to the front door. He grabbed his duster and hat, stopping on the porch to pull it on, then headed for the barn. Once he was out the front door, Gus looked over at Emily and ran a finger across her chin.

"He's gonna be fine Darlin'. Besides, he's gonna find more than just saddles out there to take his mind off his troubles," he chuckled.

"Gus? What are ya' up to now?"

"Ya' wouldn't believe what I interrupted earlier."

Emily sat back and gasped, "NO! Really? I thought I sensed it at dinner but-"

"You sensed it all right. But she's scared, Darlin'. You understand why, she told me she was afraid he could get hurt, she ain't in no position, we know that."

"It's awful, Gus. Just awful…young pretty girl like that seein' and fightin' such things alone. I wish we had some way to help her."

"I know Darlin', but right now I want to take care of you, 'cause ya' been busy takin' care of everybody else all day. Come back here, I love ya and I just need to hold ya' for a spell."

Emily smiled and lay back down across his chest. The two wrapped their arms around each other as Gus pulled the quilt over her from the back of the sofa. Just as she drifted off, she whispered, "I love you, Gus."

"Love you, too, Darlin'."

* * *

The air was crisp and cold and he could see his breath as he headed to the barn. He kicked a few small rocks along the way and found a nice stick to whittle on later. A few lights were on inside and he walked to the tack room as the horses welcomed him with their nickers and whinnies. The sounds and smells of the barn made him feel like he was back at the Circle M. He felt comfortable, in his element. Although he wasn't born to it, Beth had taught him well and he loved it, being with the horses helped him forget his troubles and pain. He wondered; how would they get all the horses back to Hazzard? Then he remembered Emily whacking him and decided he would just get the saddle ready and not think about such things. As he stepped through the doorway he thought he heard a noise from the hayloft.

He listened and didn't hear anything more, so he pulled out the saddle, threw it over a sturdy stand in the barn and stepped back to take a look at it. Then he heard more noise in the loft, it sounded like someone moving, and the horses began to pace. He quickly flipped on the light to the hayloft and heard someone or something scamper back deeper into the hay. It was too large to be a cat and it was unlikely a wild animal would be up there instead of going after the chickens or the animals outside.

He knew everyone else was at the cabin. He shut the light back off so he would at least have an equal advantage, grabbed the flashlight that was hanging on the wall and darted up the ladder stopping just at the top. He peaked over the edge to see who was there but only saw bales and bales of hay. He slowly climbed the rest of the way up and began to carefully make his way across in the dark, looking for the intruder.

He heard a sound and started moving towards it. There were all sorts of hiding places in the shadows up here and some places were pitch black, but he kept moving toward the sound. He heard someone fall behind some bales to his right. He quickly shined the flashlight toward the sound and hurried into the darkness. He tripped over a rake left on the floor, dropping the flashlight as he went flying.

He heard a woman scream as he landed on her in the darkness and she quickly began to fight back, HARD. Before he could react, he felt a fist hit him in the shoulder.

"OW! Ding dang it!"

She grabbed his hair and yanked his head back in preparation for a hard left hook. He instinctively blocked the punch and grabbed a tiny wrist

"That HURTS! Now just STOP IT!"

He pinned the intruders hands down to the floor. He then heard a little petrified voice, as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

"Enos? I-Is…is…that you?"

He could smell her perfume and sense her even though his eyes hadn't adjusted to the shadows to see her clearly.

"JENNY?! Possum on a gumbush! I…I'm sorry!"

Realizing who he had landed on top of, he quickly let her go and rested on his elbows as she began to laugh and giggle. His eyes adjusted to the shadows and there she was, her beautiful face inches from his, her tiny figure lying in the hay underneath his massive frame.

"Gus is such a slob…he should know better than to leave a rake up here," she laughed. "We're both lucky we didn't step on the business end of that thing and end up knocking ourselves senseless!"

Once again the sound of her voice and those gorgeous eyes made him forget himself. He stayed there propped up on his elbows, gazing down at her with a smile.

"Jenny, are ya' all right? Why didn't ya' say somethin'?"

"I wasn't sure who it was. I thought you were busy tonight. I wasn't expecting anybody out here and I was…I…just…I come up here to think sometimes and… um…I…I'm-" she stopped giggling and got lost in his gaze. She tried to snap out of it and say something…anything…to diffuse the intense attraction she felt for him. She couldn't do this!

"I…I'm sorry…about um…Gus coming in earlier."

That…was by far the wrong thing for her to say.

Once again, electricity shot through the air as he recalled their earlier encounter. Now here she was alone with him and the chances of being interrupted were slim to none. He smiled down at her and could see the rise and fall of her chest as she gazed up at him and tried to catch her breath. She seemed so … innocent … yet she was a strong and very beautiful woman. He was so comfortable with her. Jenny's presence seemed to remove the turmoil from his life and he craved it. He reached up and pulled a piece of hay from her hair before coming to his senses.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I sure didn't mean to scare ya', I…should…help ya' up."

"Um…yeah…we should…I'll-"

She began to move at the same time he started to push himself up to climb off her. When he felt her move underneath him he about came unglued. He was about to really embarrass himself so he quickly tried to use his feet to pull himself up and the hay slipped across the boards underneath his boots and he landed on top of her again with a thud. She began to laugh again and the sound was like music to him. As she continued laughing he found himself laughing with her.

He again pushed himself up as he spoke through his laughter. "Jenny…I…can't …I…I gotta move…I'm …sorry-"

When he felt his body begin to involuntarily react, he rolled off of her into the hay as fast as he could and just stared at the ceiling. He could hear her moving and looked over to see her now on her side, smiling down at him. Her hair had partially fallen and rested on her shoulders. He smiled up at her and reached out and pulled another piece of hay from her hair as he looked into those eyes.

"Ya' sure you're okay, Jenny? I didn't hurt ya' did I?"

"No…I'm fine, are you okay? I'm sorry I hit you. What brings you out here anyway?"

"It's okay, I'm fine. I was just pullin' a saddle for th' ride in th' mornin'."

Actually, his shoulder hurt like the dickens, but he already got beat on once this week by a girl. He wasn't about to admit to a second time.

He continued to gaze up at her as she smiled. Then she did the unexpected…she took her hand and moved it tenderly across his chest. When she reached his shoulder, she leaned across him. He could feel her chest rise and fall with his. He gently reached up and put his fingers in her hair, tucking it back behind her ear then traced her neckline until he reached her shoulder, then moved to the necklace and traced it down to the pendant, which hung dangerously low.

"Um…I…should-"

She pressed a finger to his lips; he let her take the lead and willingly gave in to her. If she were to ask him to jump off a cliff right now, he would do it with a smile. She began to tenderly touch his lips with her fingers as he moved his arm around her. She gasped slightly as he slowly slid his hand down her back, stopping at the curve above her hip.

"Jenny, you're so…so-"

"Clumsy?" she teased.

"No…lovely," he said softly. He grabbed her around the waist and with one swift move rolled her back over and gazed down at her with fascination. She was so mysterious, what was she hiding up here for? He gently stroked her face with the back of his fingers and then traced her neck, again playing with her necklace, then following the small chain down. When she let out a tiny sound of pleasure in response to his touch it sent a spark down his spine. He could feel her breath deepen as she lay there and he focused in on her lips, he didn't want to scare her away by moving too fast but he couldn't stop himself. When she ran her hands over his shoulders and up his neck into his hair, he gave into his desires and moved in, pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

_STOP IT…ya' just met!_

But he couldn't. When there was no protesting, he let nature take its course. He felt her respond and deepened the kiss, moving his body closer. He was feeling a desire for this woman like nothing he had ever felt before and he allowed himself to savor every moment. Jenny returned his kiss and then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. He was losing control as he kissed her passionately and wanted to explore her, every part of her, but he didn't dare move his hands from their already dangerous positions. He refused to disrespect her. When she arched her back, letting out a slight groan of pleasure and pushing her body against his, he forced himself to stop and come up for air. They both were panting furiously.

"I…I…should go…or I'm not gonna be able to stop."

What was he thinking? He did NOT do this sort of thing! He was always shy and awkward with women…but not with Jenny. What was it about her that changed him so?

She just looked up at him, desire and passion in her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want to know you, Deputy. Can I see you again?"

He felt his heart burst and he smiled down at her, "I think ya' may have trouble gettin' me to stay away," he chuckled and she smiled. "I really gotta go…I don't want to, but I got to…I got too much respect for ya'."

Jenny had never met anyone quite like this and any other man that had just done what he had would be bleeding about this time, yet HE stopped. He respected her and she was deeply touched. She wondered what was happening to her own self control as she smiled up at him and gently took his face in her hands.

"Thank you. It's been a long time since I had something to really smile about." She kissed him again before she let him get up and go.

He wondered what she meant…what had she been through that would keep her from smiling? He planned to find out.

"Are ya' comin'?"

"I'll be there in a bit."

Before he headed for the ladder, he turned back to her.

"Be careful up here. I'll wait for ya' upstairs at th' cabin, t'make sure ya' make it inside safe…okay?"

She was flattered at his chivalry and his respect. Overcome with feelings she didn't understand all she could do was smile back at him and nod in approval as she sat in the hay.

"I'll try to come out to th' barn early. We can talk while we tack up th' horses…if you want to."

"I'd like that. After breakfast?"

"See ya' then."

He headed down the ladder and once he reached the ground he turned the light on for her, to keep her safe. He looked up at the loft and smiled before leaving the barn. As he walked back to the house he could smell her perfume again on his shirt and kept feeling her figure underneath him. He was headed for the shower…a very cold one.

Once back in the cabin he hung up his coat and hat, Gus and Emily seemed to be asleep on the couch. He saw Jenny walking across the yard and headed for his room. As she came in the front door he smiled down at her from the second floor landing as she hung up her coat. He turned and opened his door when he heard Emily's voice.

"Girl? Just what have ya' been doin?"

"Emily? I…I thought you were asleep."

"I gotta get Gus to bed, if he sleeps on th' couch all night he's gonna be a grump in th' mornin'," she woke Gus. "Gus, wake up, Jenny's back…time for bed."

"Hmmm…huh? Oh, hey Jenny! Ya' got hay in your hair…you been funnin' with Enos out in th' barn?" he let out a hearty laugh.

"AUGUSTUS!" Emily scolded

_Oh SHOOT! _

Enos wanted to bang his head against his door. He didn't want Jenny to be embarrassed! He didn't regret it, but he didn't want Gus knowin' he had a roll in the hay with someone he just met!

"GUS! Shame on you…and NO, I didn't. I fell asleep up in the hayloft. I was just taking some time, I've been thinking a lot about my brothers."

"Well don't get all riled up girl, I'm just funnin' with ya'! Go on to bed now." Gus laughed.

Jenny shot him a piqued look and then headed up the stairs.

Enos went into his room and shut the door, too embarrassed to even look Jenny's direction.

Gus turned to his wife and whispered, "Ya' believe that?"

"Not for a second."

* * *

Once back in his room Enos smiled as he thought of her. Daisy crossed his mind, but he shoved the unpleasant memory away. He enjoyed what he just shared with this woman too much to regret it. Besides, wasn't he free to explore this with Jenny?

He took a cold shower and threw on his warm sweat pants and a t-shirt, then retrieved his notebook and the diary from 1959 and climbed into bed. He opened the book, hoping he could finish it and visit with the Brady's in the morning. If he only knew what he would find, he might have thought twice.

He began where he left off in October, he didn't get far before he found it. Beth's writing had become sporadic in her illness. She was filled with anxiety and grief over his father's marriage and felt tired and drained. She was losing weight and sick…vomiting a lot. Then he read an entry that made his heart stop. She had an appointment…

_"In the morning I'll go see Doc Appleby. I just pray that I'm okay! This can't be happening to me, not now! It has to just be stress! I'm never late!"_

* * *

He was big and broad, with a scar below his ear and wore a short leather jacket. As he walked up to the payphone in the dark he quickly checked his surroundings before making the call.

"Yeah…it's me. I know how late it is, just get a message to Monroe! The only way to get there is to fly into Jackson Hole late Saturday and drive in Sunday morning. But it's not a problem. Tell him it's a go. By Monday night it's all over but the funeral.


	22. The Choice

_A/N: Again, sorry for the long chapters, I seem to be incapable of writing a short one at this phase in the story. This is the long awaited chapter, but more questions will pop up and answers to those are right around the corner. There is a lot to be resolved! As always, special thanks to all who read and/or review. I sincerely appreciate the continued support and encouragement! There is a tiny bit of **rough language**; y'all know how Gus feels about Enos! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 22 – The Choice**  
(Present Time)

Sometimes you wake up  
in the morning and wish  
your parents had never met.

~Bill Fitch

* * *

Daisy tossed and turned as she slept. It was not a restful slumber but instead caught somewhere between the light and the darkness that plagued her soul. It was getting harder to tell the difference between her hopes and dreams and the nightmare that had beset her reality.

_She discovered she was outside by the well, waiting for him to come back to her, terrified he would never return. She felt arms encircle her waist from behind and smelled his aftershave as he pulled her to him, his voice whispered tenderly in her ear. _

"_Did ya' miss me, Daisy?"_

"_Enos! I'm so glad you're home!" She quickly spun around and reached up to kiss him then he faded away._

"_Enos?"_

_She turned back to the well and he was standing there with his back to her. She walked to him, unsure if she was awake or asleep. He was in his uniform, he looked so handsome; it seemed like she hadn't been with him in ages. He turned to look at her but something was wrong. _

"_It just can't be true, Daisy." _

_Tears were flowing from his eyes and he turned away from her and seemed to focus on something down in the well._

"_Enos? I love you, Sugar. I'm here now, I'll never hurt you again I swear."_

_He turned to look at her again._

"_It's there, Daisy, but I can't reach it," he looked back into the well._

"_What? What's there?"_

_He turned to her again._

"_It just can't be true, Daisy! It can't be!" then he took a step back._

"_Sugar? What's wrong? Where are ya' goin?"_

"_I don't belong anywhere anymore, Daisy," he took another step back._

"_Wait, what do ya' mean?"_

_He took another step back, then another, and Daisy went after him._

"_STOP! Enos wait! Ya' belong here, with me!"_

_He stopped and Daisy walked up to him._

"_I miss ya', Daisy! I'm sorry, I just…I can't reach it!" _

_He was inconsolable, desperate and heartbroken. She was frightened for him as she looked into his tear filled eyes. What was he talking about? What couldn't he reach? His cheeks were stained with tears and she reached up to wipe them away. The moment she touched him, he collapsed on the ground, then disappeared from sight."_

"ENOS?"

Daisy sat straight up in bed…another nightmare. Sweat covered her brow and she gasped as she trembled in fear.

_It was just a dream, just a stupid, meaningless dream_.

She looked over at the clock; it was early, almost 3:00AM in the morning. Soon she would have to be up and confront her Uncle about leaving for Wyoming today. She grabbed her pillow and cried herself back to sleep, wondering what the dream meant and if she would ever be able to bring her true love home.

* * *

Saturday morning the three cousins sat down with Uncle Jesse over breakfast. Daisy explained her plan to fly to Wyoming with Luke and things were not going well.

To make things worse, when they spoke with Bo last night, he made it clear that he was not in agreement with Daisy's decision. He felt that she should stay here, whether Luke went along or not.

This morning he sat with Luke quietly, having said his peace last night. Daisy knew how he felt and there was no sense in either one of them wasting energy trying to convince the other that they were in the wrong.

"Uncle Jesse, I feel this in my heart! I know it's the right thing to do!"

"Daisy, you're makin' a foolish mistake! Besides you made a promise to Emily Rafferty! And you're sittin' there tellin' me you intend to break your word? I didn't raise ya' like that and if ya' was younger I take ya' to the barn and punish ya' like I did when ya' was just knee high to a grasshopper! I raised ya' to know better, Daisy! Besides, there's things ya' don't know and I don't want ya' getting' hurt! I don't want Enos gettin' hurt neither! Now I'm askin' ya', no…I'm TELLIN' ya', to wait til' he comes home!"

"Uncle Jesse, I'm so sorry I've upset you. But especially after the dream I had last night, I just got to go!"

"Daisy, ya' can't make life decisions based on dreams and nightmares! Now ya' just listen. I got some things to say. I just hope it changes your mind before ya' go and do somethin' ya' regret!"

Uncle Jesse explained to his kids that his suspicions had been correct. He had gone to the school and looked at the records, Elizabeth O'Connell … Beth … was Otis's high school love. Jesse knew minor details of their relationship, but after they broke up Otis refused to speak of it ever again. He thought she had left Hazzard after Otis and Agnes were married, leaving the hired help to run the ranch, because he never saw her in town again. Jesse didn't know how Enos got pulled into Beth's world, but he suspected that she still loved Otis after all these years and reached out to his son in her final days out of loneliness and grief.

He was now more concerned than ever about Enos, but he also knew that as long as he was with Gus and Emily they would take care of him. He remembered what they went through when Emily lost their only child and they both loved him dearly. She would protect Enos like he was her very own, which made him feel better for him, but caused him great concern for Daisy.

"But Uncle Jesse, don't ya' think that means he needs me more than ever? What if he finds out about his father and Beth? He loved him so much; we were there for Enos after his father died…WE WERE! I know I've let him down, but I've been there through some powerful hard times in his life and I should be there for him now! I have to do this and Luke will be there!"

They had some difficult words, but in the end he knew he wouldn't change her mind. He told her he loved her and to have a safe trip, yet the disappointment in his eyes was almost more than Daisy could bear.

She went back to her room and finished packing before heading to town to speak with Boss Hogg. She was heartbroken and refused to accept Enos's answer. He would understand how much she loved him when she showed up at the Rafter G.

For the first time in her life, Daisy was outright defying her Uncle's wishes and it was killing her to see his disappointment. She just prayed that when she brought Enos home with her, it would all be better.

* * *

Much earlier that same day, Enos was pacing in his room after a sleepless night. He was an emotional wreck. He glanced at the clock to see only ten minutes had passed then peeked out the door…again. It was 4:30 in the morning and he knew Gus and Emily would be up by 5:00 since it was a big day with the new guests scheduled to arrive. He hoped to catch the Brady's first thing then get some sleep before meeting Jenny at the barn.

He kept seeing the words written in Beth's diary, where she had said,

_"In the morning I'll go see Doc Appleby. I just pray that I'm okay! This can't be happening to me, not now! It has to just be stress! I'm never late!"_

She went to the doctor the next day and then there was nothing written, not a word for the rest of that year. What had happened to her? Was she hospitalized? Or was it worse…was she pregnant?

The thought of a half-brother or half-sister out there lost in the world un-nerved him. He HAD to speak to the Brady's. He had already showered and dressed, but was just waiting for the house to wake.

When he saw Mr. Brady walk to the kitchen at 4:40, he grabbed the two diaries and rushed downstairs and around the corner, startling the man.

"Heavens, Ladd! What's got into ya this morn?" Nelson knew that it would happen eventually, but he still wasn't exactly prepared. He slipped back into his Irish accent, as he always did when he was either angry or nervous.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brady, I know it's early, but I gotta talk to Mrs. Brady. Is she awake? Can she talk right now? Is she feelin' up to it? Can she-"

"Hold on, Ladd! Goodness ya be uptight! Yes, the missus is up, I just came to get some juice for her. Ya look tired, have ya not slept?"

"No, Mr. Brady, I'm just upset and I gotta talk to her!"

"Aye. I can tell. Ya mustn't let this work ya up so. It's not good for ya now. Have a cup of coffee and come knock on the door in about five minutes. Can ya do that?

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Brady."

"Aye, think nothing of it Ladd. Ya will get through this time. Things are not always as bad as they seem."

Nelson left to prepare his wife as Enos grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He was exhausted. He didn't want to miss the ride this morning for anything in the world and he needed to get back to his room and sleep for a bit before breakfast. His thoughts drifted to Jenny. He wanted to see her again, just listen to her voice and learn more about her. She said something about her brothers. Where are they? He wanted to know everything about her.

Despite his obvious distress, he smiled when he remembered how it felt to kiss her in the hay last night. She was so beautiful, he liked how she called him "Deputy" as a term of affection. Where he came from, it was like a dirty word, spat at him by criminals and moonshiners who messed up and got caught. But when she said it, the word sounded different…as if she could see right into him and understand him. She made him feel comforted and took away his pain and heartache.

He glanced up at the clock and headed for the Brady's room. After softly knocking on the door Nelson appeared, inviting him inside shutting the door behind him.

"Good morning, Enos. Please come sit down with me. You look so tired! Are you all right? Nelson tells me you have some questions."

"Good morning, Mrs. Brady. I'm awful sorry it's so early, I'm all right but I just got to talk to ya'."

"Come sit beside me Dear and tell me what you found. What's on your mind?"

He made his way over to the bed and sat next to her. Mr. Brady had helped her get comfortable and she was sitting up against the headboard waiting patiently. There was a small box alongside her.

"Mrs. Brady, I do have a few more questions. First, I got a phone call yesterday; the girl that bullied Beth…was her name…Agnes? Was my mother the one who…hurt Beth?"

"Sweetheart, your mother had her own cross to carry…now don't be too harsh with her, she paid for her actions in many ways and she's suffered for it. But yes, it was her."

He thought he heard his heart crack in two. He took in a breath and choked on it, but managed to hold back the tears.

"Ladd? Are ya sure ya be all right now?"

Enos caught his breath and pulled himself together.

"Yes, Mr. Brady," he then turned back to Mrs. Brady.

"So it was my mother. I…I'll deal with her when I get home. My next question is…um…about…well…after my parents were married."

He was so disturbed that he couldn't form his words. He was tired and distraught; nothing he said was coming out the way he wanted it to. He took another breath and tried again.

"Beth was real sick after my parents married and she went to see Doc Appleby, but then there are no entries in this diary after that day. I…I don't know how to ask this! Was … she…pregnant? Do I have a half-brother or a half-sister?" he couldn't hold back the tears, he was too tired to fight it. They fell freely from his eyes and he didn't care who saw them.

Leanne hurt for him as she reached out and took the 1958 diary from his hands. She carefully continued, "Do you remember the age provision in the Will?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What exactly did it say?"

_What does this have to do with it?_

He exhaled in frustration, "The Will said that no one could purchase or inherit th' O'Connell property until they were twenty-seven years old unless they were a blood relative of th' O'Connell family, somethin' like that. I thought she was waiting for me to turn twenty-seven? But Mrs. Brady, if she had a child then it's not mine to have. Please answer my question. Was Beth…pregnant…with my father's child?"

Mrs. Brady pulled the wedding photo of Beth's grandparents out of the diary. She handed it to Enos and pointed to the man in the photo. He was tall, with dark hair and stood proudly by his new bride. You could tell by his expression that he was very happy and loved her dearly.

"This man was an incredible person. He loved his family more than his own life and when his wife died in Ireland, he missed her so much that he had to leave there with Max to start anew. He never loved another. I'm beginning to believe it's an O'Connell trait. But everything he did for Max, Beth's father, he did out of love for his deceased wife. She always wanted a pretty yellow house, with a porch surrounding it. So he built one for Max to share with his wife someday. Max was his only connection to the woman he loved and lost."

She continued to speak carefully and clearly, "Beth was a LOT like him. Understand? She only loved one man, she never had eyes for another. She left the Ranch to you because she loved you."

"No, I don't understand. So she left me the ranch because she loved my father."

"No, she loved you both. When Beth learned she was pregnant she was terrified."

"She was pregnant? Mrs. Brady! What happened to the baby? Please tell me! I have to find-"

"Relax now Ladd, hear the missus out. We want to help you and we will. You need to know these details. Beth wanted you to know and understand."

"I…I'm so sorry. I'm just…I don't know how to handle this!"

"I know this is difficult, dear. Just trust me and listen. People who love and care about you came here to surround you and support you. Are you ready for me to continue?"

"Yes, ma'am," his voice was filled with anguish.

Leanne looked at Enos was great compassion in her eyes.

"Beth was terrified when she learned of the pregnancy. That sort of thing just wasn't tolerated in those days, child. She was a successful businesswoman in a highly competitive male dominated business. She had lost Otis. He was already married to Agnes and couldn't marry her now. She found herself faced with losing the business, the land, and her father and grandfather's legacy if her partners and buyers discovered she was pregnant out of wedlock. Especially if they learned she was pregnant by way of a married bootlegger…no offense…Otis was a VERY good man. Then there was the fact that J.D. Hogg wanted that property so bad he would have done ANYTHING to get his hands on it. She didn't know what to do, she loved your father and was now going to have his child."

Tears continued to fall, Pa had another child somewhere and it hurt, but he kept listening.

"She sent Nelson to Otis with a message, that she needed to see him and they arranged to meet. But Agnes found out somehow and followed him. She overheard everything and when she had heard enough she confronted them both. She was furious and called Beth terrible names."

Enos closed his eyes as the shame of his mother engulfed him like a sinister fog. Leanne still hadn't answered his question, but he just listened…not having anything to say anyway.

"You know that Beth's grandfather and her parents are buried in Swallow's Meadow. She couldn't lose that land, or the home her grandfather and father built together, she couldn't bear that pain."

"What happened to th' baby, Mrs. Brady? Did she put it up for adoption? Is that why there isn't another heir?"

"Dearest, LOOK at this picture. Beth's grandfather meant so much to her and she wanted to protect what he built! She had to sacrifice her happiness including her child to do it. But Otis helped her and he convinced Agnes to agree and help her. Otis helped save Beth from losing the only connection to her family."

"Mrs. Brady! What happened to the baby?" he was beginning to lose his patience. Why wouldn't she tell him?

"Your father agreed to help her!"

"Help her what? What are you saying? That my father paid for an illegal abortion? NO! PA WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"NO! NEVER! And you know Beth would never do that either! LOOK at the picture, Enos. Do you think for a moment that your father would allow his child to be put up for adoption?"

"I…I don't…I don't understand!"

His voice cracked with pain as the tears continued to fall. All he could see were the lies; the betrayals. Pa had another child! He was special! HE was the only child of Otis Strate! HE WAS! As his tears fell, he began to feel the anger return as his head pounded with each beat of his heart.

He looked at the man in the picture and saw Beth's eyes. There was something familiar about him, but he just saw Beth…and he wished she were here to help. She would explain everything.

"Child…Beth waited six years to give you a choice. A CHOICE! THINK!" Leanne was going to have to just spell it out for him. He just wasn't understanding!

Nelson let out an exasperated breath and got up from his chair in the corner and took the wedding photo from Enos's hands, turned it over and handed it back to him.

"LOOK at it, Ladd! I know ya not be daft!"

The writing on the back was faded, but still legible. There above the wedding date was the couple's name.

_Mr. and Mrs.  
__Benjamin Elijah O'Connell_

He stood up and looked back at Leanne in disbelief.

"Are you saying that Beth…that she? NO! NO! THIS…CAN'T BE!" he took a step back from Leanne.

Leanne reached her hand out to him, "Please Enos, come sit and calm down. Please, let me help you."

Anger and confusion swirled around him as he took another step back and shouted in frustration.

"NO! I don't believe you! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

He wanted to get away and he kept stepping back.

"Th'…the picture of my parents. It's...it's in Gus and Emily's office! YOU'RE JUST LYING TO ME!"

Nelson stood from his chair, concerned that Enos was about to lose his senses and do something rash.

"WHY? Why are ya' lying?" he couldn't believe what they were saying to him!

IT'S A LIE! I KNOW IT'S A LIE! Cause this? THIS…IT…IT AIN'T POSS-

In a split second the room turned upside down and darkness swallowed him. He heard a crash as he hit the floor then the blackness pulled him away from a reality he couldn't face.

Emily was in the office preparing the paperwork for the new arrivals when she heard Enos screaming at Leanne.

_What in th' world is goin' on with that boy!_

She was headed that way when she heard a loud crash. She gasped and raced toward the room and met Nelson as he came bursting through the door.

"NELSON? What's wrong?"

"Best fetch Dr. Thompson, the Ladd be out cold."

"WHAT? ENOS!" Emily ran to where he lay and tried to wake him as she cried.

Leanne could only sit on the bed, tears and regret in her eyes.

"Oh Emily! I'm sorry! I didn't know he was going to take it so hard!"

"Nelson, go wake the doctor and get Gus from th' barn! PLEASE! HURRY!"

"Aye," he rushed out the door.

"Leanne, what are ya' talkin' 'bout?"

Then she focused back on her beloved godson.

"Enos, Darlin'? Can ya' hear me?" when he didn't respond, Emily tried not to panic. She refused to give up and kept trying to reach him.

"Sweetheart? Please! Wake up and open your eyes."

"I'm so sorry Emily! He was so tired…I shouldn't have told him!"

"It's not your fault, Leanne. We warned him to rest and not to push it, but he's as stubborn as a mule. Did he hit his head?"

"No, I think Nelson got to him before then. But check his arm, he hit it when he fell into the lamp! It happened so fast!"

Emily checked his arm, he had a small red mark, nothing more, but why wouldn't he wake up?

"Enos? ENOS!" She kept shaking him as hard as she could but he wouldn't respond.

"Leanne, what did he ask? What did he learn?"

"He…he…found out!"

"LEANNE! TELL ME!"

"He learned that Beth was…his mother! But he doesn't believe me!"

Emily froze in shock.

"WHAT? That's not possible!"

Emily noticed the old photo lying on the floor near his hand and picked it up. She looked at the picture of the couple and saw it instantly. He had always favored Otis, but it was clear from this picture that there was a tremendous amount of his great-grandfather in him as well.

"How? Oh dear Lord, help this sweet man! He can't take no more pain!"

"It's the worst thing, there's nothin' else this bad, I swear it Emily."

"Is it? I have a picture of Otis and Agnes before Enos was born! If Beth was his real mother how is that possible and why would she give him to that horrible woman?"

Leanne was old, but she hadn't lost her fire.

"Listen, Emily! Agnes faked that entire pregnancy and she had a lot of help from Doc Appleby! She was meticulous and fooled EVERYONE! Even Mary and Minnie didn't know! Didn't you ever wonder why Enos never had a brother or sister? Agnes put Beth through hell…she sent her a copy of that same picture, I have it right here!" Leanne picked up the box beside her, pulled out a picture and handed the photo to Emily.

She was shocked when it was the exact image she had framed in her office, with one very ugly exception. On the back, scribbled in ink, it said:

To Beth:

Wish You Were Here?  
I can't wait to be a mother and  
hold our precious baby!

Love, Agnes.

"That EVIL conniving little…OH! When I get my hands on her!"

"Agnes thought by doing this for Otis, she would win him over. She got all the attention and the congratulations while Beth hid away and Nelson ran the Ranch! She didn't give him to Agnes! She gave him to Otis! Only because Otis swore to her that he would protect him and take care of him. You know how much he loved that boy! He was his entire world! If he hadn't died everything would have been just fine for the child! Beth on the other hand lost the only man she would ever love and her only bond to him. She lost her child, Emily! HER CHILD! She tried to get him back after Otis died, but her hands were tied! He was already a teenager and she didn't know if he could handle the truth along with all the grief! She was devastated!"

Leanne broke down and began to sob, breathless and afraid.

As Emily tried to process what she just heard, Enos began to move and mumble incoherently and she turned her focus back to him.

"Enos, Darlin'! That's it! Come on, it's Emily, talk to me!"

Gus came rushing through the door and was immediately on the floor by his side.

"What the…WHAT HAPPENED? Son? Can ya' hear me? Come on now wake up! Where the hell is Doc Thompson?"

"Nelson went after him. Gus, he won't answer me! I've been tryin' all I know to do!"

"Don't cry, Emily, I need ya' strong for me now Darlin'."

Emily and Gus stayed by him trying to wake him and then Gus snapped. This was HIS godchild…no one hurt his family! He looked back at Leanne and blew.

"What th' hell, Leanne? YOU SAID Beth would NEVER hurt him! LOOK AT HIM!"

Leanne just buried her sobs in her hands and prayed that Nelson would be back soon and Enos would wake up and be all right.

"BIG HELP, Leanne!"

"GUS! Stop it now, he needs ya'!"

"Boy? It's Gus, now ya' talk to me!"

"Pa?" His response sent Gus into a tailspin.

"Enos! Ya' open your eyes for me, right now! Come on now you're with Gus and Emily at th' ranch! Snap out of it!"

He slipped back to unconsciousness.

"Enos?" Emily cried to him, but there was no response.

Gus was at his wits end. Not knowing what else to do, he hauled back and smacked him.

"YA' ANSWER ME, BOY!" Gus screamed.

"AUGUSTUS!"

"OW! DANG IT! How many times am I gonna get hit this week?" He put his hand up to his face where he had just been smacked and began to open his eyes, but he couldn't focus.

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Who hit me this time?"

"I DID! Now open your eyes and ya' look at me ya' stubborn ass!"

"Gus?"

The room finally righted itself and he saw Emily and Gus above him, their eyes filled with tears and fear. He was on the floor, but didn't remember how he got there.

"W-what happened, Gus?"

"Ya' pushed it too far after we warned ya' and warned ya'. Ya' passed out ya' jackass!"

Then he remembered the wedding picture, the name and Leanne's words.

"Oh NO! It's not true…it's not possible! Gus?"

Gus looked to Emily, "What? What's he talkin' 'bout?"

Emily handed the photos to Gus, "It's true, Darlin'. I'll explain later."

Gus took the photos and looked at both sides in shock.

"Dear heavens…well that sure explains Agnes, don't it. But how did this happen and for pity's sake WHY AGNES!?"

Enos never took his eyes off of his godfather. When he saw the look on his face and heard his words, it hit him like a speeding train. It was true. He didn't understand how, but it was true. He covered his eyes with his hand.

"That's why she was so familiar to me, that's why she did all of this. Beth was my mother!"

Emily cried as Gus sat back on the floor, stunned by what he learned. Dr. Thompson arrived and checked Enos over. Then together they helped him to his feet and to the bed in his room. Emily sat with him as Dr. Thompson took Gus to the hallway to talk.

"He's fine, but he just HAS to sleep. He's got to, Gus. If he doesn't I'll have to sedate him and force him to. If he can just sleep a few hours, he'll be all right. He might still make that ride today if you can back it up a while. It would be good for him to go ride later this morning like you planned as long as he's not too tired. He needs people right now. Don't let him lock himself away in that room. See if you can get him to sleep at least four hours, then make sure he rests when you get back. You can't bank sleep."

"I understand…thank you, Doc. Thanks a million."

"I'll go check on Leanne. Let me know if he's not asleep within a half hour and I'll take care of it."

Gus nodded his head in acknowledgment, but he was angry. The very notion that his godson was so distraught he might have to be sedated did not set well with him. He headed back into the room where Emily sat and cried beside the man she wished had been her son.

The occasional tear fell silently as he lay there, staring at one of the knobs on the dresser. He was embarrassed and shocked. How could he not see this coming? When he heard Gus come into the room he turned to him.

"I need to see Leanne, Gus. Please?" he pleaded with the man but he wouldn't give way.

"NO SIR! Not now. Ya' tell me what ya' need and I'll go find out. But you're gonna sleep. It's just after 5:00 but doc says ya' can ride later this mornin' if ya' feel up to it, but only if ya' sleep awhile, so SLEEP!"

"But Gus-"

"DON'T argue with me! Do ya' want the Doc to come at ya' with a syringe that will put ya out for the next day or two? Stop bein' stubborn! Please just go to sleep and then I'll take you and Jenny out as planned. Will ya' do that for me? I need ya' to do that. Please, when I saw ya' on the floor like that-"

His voice broke with emotion and he couldn't speak. Guilt swept through Enos when he realized how badly he had upset the two people that were like parents to him.

"I promise, Gus," he turned back over and stared at the same dresser knob, praying this was all a nightmare and he would wake up.

"It's gonna be all right, Sweetheart. What do ya' want Gus to ask?"

"It doesn't matter, everybody's gonna know anyway."

Nelson walked in to check on him and over heard his statement.

"No Ladd, that's why Beth did everything the way she did. Do ya not see it? Beth wanted to give YOU that choice. Ya sleep now…we can discuss it later." Gus glared and took a step towards him in an obvious display of protectiveness. "I'm very sorry, Gus."

"Nelson…ya' best just get away from him. Just leave him alone before I lose my temper! You two should have NEVER told him without us bein' there! NOW GET OUT! Go tend to your wife!"

"Gus, please stop, don't make things worse!" Emily pleaded.

Nelson turned and headed downstairs to be with his wife as Jenny came out of her room in her sweats and a tank top. Pulling on her robe, she walked toward where she had heard Gus screaming at Nelson. She stood in the doorway in shock as she saw Emily's tears, Gus's rage and Enos facing away from her on the bed in obvious distress.

Enos buried his face in the pillow he held to hide the tears and emotions overwhelming him. He had upset Gus and Emily. Gus was angry with the Bradys, everything was a mess and it all centered on him. He felt everything was his fault.

He was an O'Connell by blood…living proof that his father and Beth had been in love. He understood…he knew her well enough to understand her reasons. Beth wanted to spare him the humiliation of being a bastard child, so she gave him up. Then when they became friends, she waited six years to give him the ranch…to protect him. He didn't know how Ma fit into this, or Doc Appleby, but he was the last to know and it was a devastating blow.

He should have known. Why else was she so familiar? It explained why they had such an easy connection to one another. He had so many questions about how and why, but he was too tired to face it and he didn't want to. He yearned for Daisy…the girl she once was…not the woman that she had become. The woman who saw other men, lied to him and hurt him so badly this week. He felt alone in the world. Rejected and lied to by everyone he trusted.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and squeezed the pillow tight as he closed his eyes, not wanting to face the world. Emily covered him with a blanket and sat down beside him, she stroked his hair as Gus sat on the opposite side and put his hand on his shoulder.

The three just stayed that way, not saying a word. He thought of Jenny and how he wished she would come take away his pain.

Gus motioned to Emily and they got up, leaving Enos alone, unaware of Jenny's presence. Before he drifted off to sleep he imagined smelling Jenny's perfume, her arms around him and her soothing voice telling him everything would be okay.

* * *

_A/N: There are still a lot of unanswered questions! More is coming soon! References to Agnes and Otis Strate, and Enos's Aunt Mary are from "The Story of Us" by WENN9366. _


	23. Images Of The Past

_A/N: Finally a shorter chapter! There are some references in this chapter to WENN9366's story, "The Story of Us". Also, just FYI there are some **references to violence** as we learn a little more about one of my characters. Thanks to all who read and review and for your continued support!_

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Images Of The Past  
**(Present Time / Saturday)

_The past is not a package  
one can lay away._

~Emily Dickinson

* * *

Daisy was driving into the Boar's Nest to speak with Boss about time off. She passed Cletus and felt a tug on her heart when she saw the patrol car, thinking of Enos. She was so angry over her poor choices. Wednesday was bad, but if she had just let him be, not pushed him in a corner, maybe he wouldn't have said the things he did to her on the phone last night.

He sounded different. She knew he was angry, but something bothered her. She remembered the day she learned that Agnes had taken him and left, yet she found him on his porch and he pushed her away, not wanting to drag her down into his pain. She felt like he was doing the same thing to her now. Pushing her aside to face his pain alone and she felt in her heart that whatever else he was going through, whatever pain SHE had not caused, was affecting him so profoundly that he would leave her behind forever if she didn't appear before him and force him to look her in the eye.

She knew she had destroyed his trust, but believed that their connection was deeper and older than any other he could have. There was no accepting the answer he gave her and she wouldn't wait for the first money hungry woman to try and steal him away. He was vulnerable and she felt a fierce need to protect him, the way he always protected her. She'd wasted enough time without him and wouldn't waste another moment. Tomorrow when she arrived at the ranch, he would see her and she would tear down the wall that separated them with all her might. Not even Emily Rafferty would stop her.

She pulled up to the Boar's Nest around 9:00 and headed inside to speak with Boss Hogg. The place was empty, but the office door was open just a crack and she could hear his voice on the phone. Before she announced her presence she listened.

"I thought we were clear on this here arrangement. You know what I'm askin' for and I don't want nothin' more, understand? I'm only interested in the money, Jefferson Davis Hogg don't cotton to violence! No way-no how! Are we in agreement? GOOD!" Boss slammed down the phone.

Daisy had to wonder just what he was getting into this time and if it was going to affect the boys. It almost always did and without Enos here to help them, she felt nervous. She knocked on the door.

"Boss Hogg? It's Daisy. Can I talk to ya'?"

"Daisy? Oh all right, all right, come in. What is it? Can't you see I'm busy here? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Boss, but I got to ask a favor and well, I just hope you're gonna understand."

"Favor? What kind a favor? Since when do you Dukes ask ME for a favor?"

"I'm sorry Boss, but I'm gonna need to take some time off."

"WHAT? Ya' just said yesterday ya' was ready to come back to work! What do ya' want time off for? The answer's no."

"BOSS! Ya' ain't even heard my reason!"

"Well it ain't good enough whatever it is, but if it makes ya' feel better spill it, but the answer's still NO!"

He stood up and walked over to his desk and locked a small file in the top drawer.

"I'm goin' to Wyoming. I need time off to go and I need ya' to help me get permission for Luke to leave th' State."

Boss stopped in his tracks. He stood up straight and softened his tone. This was PERFECT!

"Why I'll be! Miss Daisy you're goin' after that dipstick ain't ya?"

"Don't call him that Boss, we all know he's the only real law in this town, but yes I am! I'm bringin' Enos home!"

"Well why didn't ya' say so? Ya' got your flight? Ya' need help payin' for it?"

"Boss, what are ya' up to?"

"Dat dat dat! What am I up to? Well I'm concerned for the dip…young man is all and so is Miss Lulu. She whines about it all the time. I tell ya' what. You promise to keep me posted on where he's at and how he's doin' and I'll pay for the plane ticket."

"For Luke, too?"

"For Luke? What, ya' can't go by yourself?"

"Fine, I'll just do it my way."

She turned to walk out of the office.

"NO! No no no no no…Daisy, wait! I'll pay for Luke's plane ticket, too. And I'll see to it that Rosco draws up the proper papers for him to travel cross state lines, but I can only give him 30 days no more. Do ya' need anything else? Emergency money? Hotel money? Let me know. I'll help."

"Boss, are ya' sure ya' ain't up to no good? Now why are ya' so interested?"

"Daisy! Now that young man has been an outstandin' member of this community! He's also now the **richest** man in this community!"

He looked up at Daisy with his most sincere look, if Boss actually had one.

"Just why would I do anything to get him all upset with me now? With all that money of his, I don't want him upset with me. Seems like my helpin' you two lovebirds work out your differences might make him grateful."

"That's all? Ya' just want to get in his good graces? There's nothin' more?"

"Of course not, Daisy. Everybody in this here town loves Enos."

"I sure could use help with th' rental car, I don't like usin' my emergency money, I just got to bring Enos home, but…"

She thought a moment, not totally convinced with his answer. But she couldn't think of any other reason other than Boss was showin' off for the new money in town.

"Alright. Deal. Two plane tickets, a rental car and I go pick up the Interstate Compact Agreement at th' Sheriff's Office with Luke at noon. I'll call ya' when we get to th' ranch. We gotta stay in Jackson Hole Saturday night, but we drive in to th' Ranch Sunday. I made some calls and found out we should be able to get there before they leave for th' cattle drive Sunday afternoon."

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Thank you, Daisy, thank you! That's just wonderful! Lulu and I have been so concerned for him this is just gonna be a load off her mind! Now ya' step outside while I get the money from the safe. How much do ya' need?"

"Wait a minute. I want it IN WRITIN' that you're paying for this trip out of the goodness of your heart and a receipt! No tricks, Boss. No sayin' us Dukes stole your money!"

"Why Daisy Duke I'm shocked! Ya' don't trust me? But fine…write it up, I'll sign it after I get the cash. How much do ya' need."

She whispered in his ear.

"DAT! That MUCH!"

"Boss…I had twenty-four hours notice. What did ya' expect? But ya' know, Luke and I ain't never flown first class, might be-"

"NO! No no no…that's just fine. Write up your little receipt or whatever and I'll be right back with the cash."

Daisy wrote out the agreement at the bar while Boss retrieved the money. Once she had the signed papers…two copies plus one for Boss…he gave her the money and they shook on their deal.

She headed for the farm to pick up Luke then together they went to the Sheriff's station. When Luke learned of Boss's reaction, he was not pleased about Daisy taking Boss's charity, but it was too late now. He was beginning to think that Daisy had abandoned her sense of reason somewhere between Wednesday morning and now.

Then he worried about what Boss Hogg might be up to, but figured there was little he could do from across the country. Just to be safe, he would speak with Bo and Uncle Jesse, as well as Cooter, and have them keep a close eye on Boss and Rosco while they were gone.

After Daisy had left the Boar's Nest, Boss called Rosco then turned right around and dialed the phone again.

"Yeah…this here is J.D. Hogg. That's right, ya' tell 9th Avenue Wally I got an inside connection. Yeah…you heard me right…I'll know when and where that cattle drive is goin. But you tell him I mean it…NO VIOLENCE and when I need his help in about a month, I want a return on my investment! Cost me two plane tickets and a rental car!"

Boss slammed down the phone and sat back puffing on his cigar as he chuckled. He had outsmarted that Duke girl and was rather pleased his plan.

* * *

Jenny had stayed with Enos for a bit after he fell asleep. She was pretty sure she didn't realize she was there, although he did calm and drift off after she spoke to him softly. He was so upset and her heart broke for him. She went back to bed and slept until 7:00 then hurried through the shower. She paid extra attention to her makeup, put her hair up in a clip and finished dressing for breakfast as she thought about the ride and spending more time with him.

Before she pulled on her boots she stopped. Her mood quickly darkened and the smile vanished from her face as she realized that the solace she enjoyed since her arrival Thursday evening was coming to an end. The guests were coming and she had to be alert and take precautions. With a sigh, she went to the closet where there were two large cases on the floor. She unlocked and opened them then sat back to make her choices.

There was an large unopened envelope in the case before her that contained the photographs from last year. Her father sent it to her as a reminder not to trust anyone. He had already shown the pictures to her when this started over a year ago! She could never forget! They were burned into her memory like acid. Jenny had lived for 15 years with her father's paranoia. He was never the same after what happened to Finn, and her mother. But, she never imagined that what remained of their family could possibly experience a worse tragedy and she would be forced to run alone, just like her brothers.

She hated these days, especially this part. It always happened in the same way. As she reached out to begin, she felt sick to her stomach, same as always.

She picked up the ankle holster first and put it on. Right on cue the first picture flashed in her mind. The man, bloated, battered and bloody, on the floor in his garage.

She picked up the .38 special and loaded it. The second image…words written in blood…just above the dead man. She double checked the safety and placed it in the holster, then tossed two speed loaders aside. She'd move them to the inside pocket of her duster later.

She grabbed her knife. The third image…names, also written in blood, each crossed out with a bloody X.

She was numb and just went through the motions, grabbing each piece she needed, dealing with the graphic images, then locking the cases. Beside them was a black backpack and her 12 gauge that she prayed she never had to use…that would mean she might as well be dead. She would have to go so deep to hide, there would be no point in living.

She put the equipment in her trail bag and felt the weight as she placed it on the floor by her rifle case; she shook her head realizing just how insane her life had become.

She thought of Drake, the conversation a few weeks ago had been short but he was all right. He got away with a broken collarbone and a few cuts and bruises. But Jaxon…where was her twin, Jaxon? He missed the three-month check in and no one had heard from him in four months.

Desperate to forget, she thought of the young Deputy next door. She hoped that he would not wake to regret what had happened at the barn. Was it her imagination? Did he calm yesterday after that horrible phone call when she went to him? Then when he drifted off peacefully this morning as she spoke to him and held him, she had to wonder if he was truly comforted by her, or if he was lonely ... as she was.

When he put his arms around her last night and kissed her, she felt hope and happiness for the first time since she started running. She really liked him and wanted to know more about him. But, it wasn't fair…she had been on the run for over a year now, without her family, without Jaxon, or Drake. She couldn't pull him into this mess, law officer or not, why would he willingly help her? Besides, how could he help protect her from what he couldn't see coming. If Drake didn't see it, how would her Deputy?

_Your Deputy? Girl, you better snap out of it!_

She would have to be honest with him or she would have to push him away before she hurt him. She wiped a tear as it fell, hating what had become of her life.

She made the decision to forget her problems and enjoy the day with him…if he wanted her to. For now he knew her as Jenny Young, one of Gus's wranglers. That would keep him safe.

She hoped that he would have the courage to come down for breakfast. But if not, she would go to him.

* * *

It was quiet in the cabin. The Brady's chose to eat in their room, as Leanne was distraught over the incident and Gus was still angry with both of them. They should have included him in the conversation. Gus held them responsible for hurting his godson.

During breakfast, Gus and Emily had just gone through the motions, like they always did during stressful times. They moved together out of instinct, passing things back and forth, each anticipating the need of the other, but not saying a word. Jenny felt invisible, but understood their detachment. They were concerned about him and she knew they loved him deeply.

Breakfast was over and Emily cleared the table so she could prepare for the arrivals of the guests and wranglers around 11:30. Gus made a call to bring Barney in early and asked him to come drag the arena and set up for the rider evaluation later today then headed to the barn. Everyone was tense and behind schedule. It was almost 9:00, Gus had said he wanted to be on the trail by 9:45, but Enos still hadn't left his room.

Jenny couldn't take it anymore and she headed for the kitchen to talk with Emily.

"This is ridiculous, Emily. I'm going up. You know what he likes, fix him something to eat while it's still hot and I'll take it to him."

"No Sweetheart, let him sleep."

"Do you really think he's still sleeping, Emily? He won't come out of that room on his own, I'll tell you that much right now. I understand how it feels to want to disappear. Now, I didn't ask!"

Emily looked over at Jenny who had crossed her arms and had one hip cocked to the side. She just raised an eyebrow as she stared at her.

"You're serious ain't ya?"

"Don't keep me waiting, Emily. I'll need a key."

Emily turned around and smiled at the girl's determination, then began fixing him a plate.

"No, ya' won't need a key, th' door's open."

She finished putting the food on the tray, poured a glass of buttermilk and a carafe of coffee, put down two mugs and handed it to Jenny. She took it and turned to head upstairs.

"Jenny?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Thank you. He's hurtin' awful bad."

"I imagine he is…I'll see what I can do about that. He isn't missing this ride."

Jenny headed upstairs to his room, determined to get him out on the trails.


	24. Yearning For The Lost

_A/N: Okay, sorry…another long chapter! Special thanks to WENN9366, i1976, enosgalpal, mygh91 for the reviews! Y'all keep me motivated and inspired. There is some fluff, but there is a **very crucial plot hint at the end of the chapter**. Thanks to ALL of you who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_*****Mild Fluff & Mild Violence*****_

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Yearning For The Lost  
**(Present Time/Saturday)

_Sometimes, when one person_  
_is missing, the whole world_  
_seems depopulated._

~Lamartine

* * *

Enos had been awake for a little while, but just lay there. He didn't want to get up. He was tired of the pain, the secrets and the lies. His mind was bouncing from one memory to another.

He thought about the handkerchief. His father told him it was from someone special and that he would tell him who someday. So maybe he really was going to tell him the truth, but never got the chance.

He thought of Beth, how much he had loved her. If he had known she was his mother he could have been a better comfort to her. Now that the shock had worn off, he felt as if he loved her even more. He was frustrated about the lies, but he understood her plan. She was protecting him and this was the only way she could.

He thought back to that last evening with Beth, just as she fell asleep beside him on the swing. She had said to him, _"__Otis was a good man, Enos. The best…" _how did she find the strength to be his friend and not his mother? Especially knowing that she was dying? She had sacrificed everything...for him.

There was even a part of him that was relieved to know that he didn't have any of Agnes Tribble's blood in his veins, but what would he do when he went home?

Home. He would move into the house on Circle M when he got back. In fact, he needed to call soon and check in with Tom Grady about the arrangements. The house had been closed for years. Tom had started the process of getting things fixed up and repaired, was supposed to even put on a shiny new coat of paint. But he wanted it to stay a certain way and they DARE not touch that porch swing.

He wanted to fill it with children and grandchildren like Beth's father, HIS grandfather had always wanted. He didn't want to end up like Beth and die alone. Daisy had really done it this time…when he thought of the words exchanged last night, on top of her words to him Wednesday, he felt hopeless. It was over in his mind.

He would always love her and what they shared growing up, but he honestly believed reconciliation was doomed to failure. She would never commit to him fully; if she were going to she would have told him so Wednesday. But she didn't and he couldn't stand the push/pull anymore. If Daisy had actually been here with a preacher, he still would have said no. The trust was gone and he needed her to trust him, just thirty days was all he asked for and she couldn't give him that. It put everything in perspective for him.

What was he going to do now?

Overwhelmed and broken, he pulled the blanket over his head and made no plans to move, he wanted to hide forever. Then he heard his door open and close. He could smell the food and figured it was Emily. He wasn't hungry and didn't feel like company.

Jenny took one look at him and set the tray on the small table with a bang to see if it would get a response. Nope. He didn't even move. The Deputy remained a big lifeless lump under the blanket, curled up in a ball, hiding from everything and everyone.

Should she use the band-aid method? Just rip it off and get it over with? No. Not her style. Should she take the slow nurturing approach? Not her style, either. She would do what came natural. Since he calmed easily this morning when she was here, perhaps it would work in reverse and get him out of bed and on the trail. Whatever she did, she had to get him moving. The longer he stayed in this state, the harder it would be for him to get back to living.

Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she worried he would reject her and push her away when she tried to motivate him. But this wasn't about her feelings, it was what was best for him and if she had to make him angry to get him on the trail, she would. She had about thirty minutes to feed him and get him to the barn. She moved to the bed and stretched out beside him propping herself up on her elbow as she faced him

He felt the bed move as she stretched out beside him, but he wasn't in the mood for one of her talks or a "get up and do it" speech. So he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, deepening his breathing to sound more realistic. He didn't realize who was beside him until that first deep breath brought with it Jenny's perfume.

_Uh-oh…_

When he realized who was really there, he still played opossum. He wanted a distraction from his heartache and he knew Jenny could provide that easily. Waiting for her next move seemed like the best and least painful thing he could do right now. He felt two fingers walk up his arm to his shoulder and then slowly pull the blanket down just enough to uncover the top of his head, exposing only his dark hair, leaving his eyes covered for now.

He was on top of the bedspread; Emily had put a blanket over him earlier and one pillow was in his arms and another under his head. He felt Jenny move closer and his breathing quickened, how did she do that to him? She still hadn't said a word, but he felt her near and suspected she had put her head on the pillow beside him. When she began to run her fingers through his hair he continued his charade, shifting just a little, uncurling his legs and mumbling, moving deeper under the blanket.

Jenny wasn't buying his act for a second. She decided it was time to get his attention. They didn't have time for this.

He felt her hand move underneath the blanket and touch his chest near his ribs, he almost giggled as it tickled, but he shifted again and muttered to hide it. Her hand then forced it's way between his body and the pillow, moving tenderly across his chest to the buttons of his shirt. Focused on her touch, he felt her run her fingers up to his shoulder, caressing him gently before moving across to his neck and up to his lips. She used a single finger and gently traced his bottom lip, tenderly pulling on it to tease him.

He had to touch her…he couldn't resist so he took his hand and reached for hers, intertwined their fingers, kissed them and then held tight. He felt her pull the pillow away with her free hand and he just let it go so he could pull her closer to him. He held her hand and forearm tighter and just laid there, his head still covered, holding onto her as if she were his lifeline.

When he felt her slowly pulling the blanket away from his face, he kept his eyes closed. He wasn't sure he could look at her yet without tears, but he could feel her watching him.

When she saw his eyes, she grieved for him. Even closed, they were puffy and swollen.

He just lay there while she seemed to patiently wait for him to be ready. Her hand was warm, soft and tiny in his. He was so glad she was here and he gathered great comfort from her presence. He shifted again, just a little, moving closer to her and tightening his hold. When he felt her lean over and gently tease him by breathing in his ear, he half smiled. Still she hadn't said a word and he wanted to hear her voice. She must have read his mind. He felt her cheek brush against his and she whispered tenderly in his ear.

"Deputy? What do I have to do to get you on that horse and out on the trail?" her voice was that same gently flowing stream that calmed his anger and soothed his heart. He sighed as he took in the sound then tried to come to his senses.

He opened his eyes to look at her…the tiny curve where her neck met her shoulder was right there, just within' his reach, he moved his head forward and kissed her neck softly, causing her to shudder. She moved back and began to nuzzle her nose tenderly with his and he finally smiled at her.

"Keep that up and I ain't goin' nowhere," his voice was soft but hoarse, he had been so upset.

"You didn't answer my question, Deputy."

"What question?"

She giggled softly and he just watched her as she leaned in close and whispered very tenderly and slowly in his ear, "Where … are … your … boots?"

"My _BOOTS_?!" he lifted his head in surprise and she laughed.

"Can't ride with out your boots. So where are they and I'll get them."

He looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle at her playfulness. He adored her easy confidence and he enjoyed having her to himself for now. He sighed as he looked in her eyes.

"On th' floor, by th' dresser."

He still had her hand pulled tightly to his chest. She began to sit up intent on retrieving his boots and getting him out of bed. He loosened his grip but didn't let go as she sat up and began to stand. When his arm was stretched as far as it could he didn't let go.

He needed her close to him, he would go on the ride, he wouldn't miss it, but he had her alone right now and he liked it. This wasn't normal for him, he was far out of his element and wasn't comfortable around beautiful women, but he was around this one. His conscience was screaming at him, _get away_, while another part of him pushed him ahead.

_Move closer…bring her closer. _

After everything he went through this week, he wanted to forget his pain and his problems and she was a beautiful distraction, although he genuinely liked her.

"Um…Deputy? I can't reach your boots from here. I'm going to need my hand for just a second."

"When do we have to be at th' barn?"

"About twenty minutes, but you have to eat first."

"So ten minutes?"

"What?"

He sat up and took her by the waist, pulling her back to him and cradling her in his arms, then laying back as she rested her head on his far shoulder.

"I got ya' for ten minutes."

"Deputy, I do believe you are flirting with me."

"No Ma'am. If I was flirtin' I wouldn't kiss ya'."

He laughed with her as she giggled at his silly words.

"But you haven't kissed me today, not properly anyway," she gazed into his eyes.

_Stop…stop it…_

He didn't want to stop. He took the clip out of her hair and watched as it fell around her face and past her shoulders. He reached up and ran his fingers across her cheek and into her thick wavy hair, then pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss then he stopped himself and let her go, leaning his head back against the pillow and gazing into her eyes.

"Good mornin', Miss Jenny."

"Good morning, Deputy."

He smiled again, not knowing how it was possible after everything he had been through and discovered this morning, that this beautiful creature, could make him feel like he still had hope.

"You really should eat. Will you at least try?"

"Will ya' kiss me again for encouragement?" he teased.

"Oh…you are a mess!" she wiggled out of his grasp and moved to the small table. "Get over here, time to eat and go."

"But…what about-"

"Your kiss? Come get it…if you can," she had the most mischievous look on her face as she turned her back to him slightly, still keeping one eye on him over her shoulder as she poured the coffee.

He climbed off of the bed, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He tenderly pushed her head to the side with his to find his favorite spot on her neck. Once revealed, he began to sweetly kiss her, making his way up her neckline as he squeezed her tight, she giggled playfully.

"Now come on, Deputy, we don't have much time. I want to make sure you're well fed before we go."

He adored how she called him that; it was just one more thing of many about her that was irresistible to him. He wasn't sure what had come over him. It was if she gave him a newfound boldness that he didn't know he had, or existed. He felt safe with her.

He loosened his hold, but then gently turned her to face him.

"What about my kiss…for encouragement?"

When she stood on her toes and could barely reach his neck, he put his arms around her waist, lowered his head to hers and kissed her as he pulled her up into his arms, causing her feet to leave the floor as she kissed him back.

_Stop it…stop it…you're going to lose control of the situation, STOP!_

Just when he thought he could break away she let out a tiny sound as she sighed. She parted her lips ever so slightly to encourage him. When he began to deepen their kiss and tasted her, she responded in kind. He was over the moon. He wanted more, much more, to go deeper. Then there were three loud knocks on the door as he literally dropped her.

"**_WHAT?! _** Ding dang it...um…just a second!"

"What th' sam hill, boy? Th' doors locked!"

_Gus? Not again!_

Jenny was giggling quietly as she wiped the lipstick off his face and pushed him down in front of his meal. She quickly whispered, "Shut up and eat."

She opened the door.

"Hey Gus…sorry about the door, habit. Finally got lazy bones to eat something though come on in," she opened the door wide and propped it open with the door stop.

"Jenny? What are ya' doin' in here and is my godson bein' rude? He sounds grumpy."

Gus marched right past her as she fought back the grin. Enos was busy shoving food in his mouth.

"Hey, Enos! Good to see ya' up and out a bed. What ya' been doin'?"

"Hey, Gus," he shoved another bite in his mouth to keep from saying something stupid.

"I just came up to see if ya' feel up to th' ride. Just gonna be the three of us. Nelson is gonna stay with Mrs. Brady."

"Gus, I think I need to apologize to Miss Leanne before we go."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't necessarily think so," he pulled the desk chair over and sat in front of him while Jenny watched.

"Listen to me, any more lies like that and I'm sendin' them packin'. I won't have you go through nothin' like that again. They should have been honest with us."

"NO! Gus, ya' just can't! Please! I know you're upset and I'm real sorry, I know I upset ya', too. I ain't sayin' this is easy, but I understand what Beth was doin'. I got so many questions 'bout how this is even possible. If ya' send them away, I'll never get any answers!"

"Fine, but ya' gotta do somethin' for me."

"Sure, Gus. What?"

"First, ya' stop pushin' so hard and ya' take better care of yourself cause I just can't stand…I mean…Emily just can't stand seein' ya' all tore up. Second, if your gonna' keep funnin' around with Jenny, ya' don't have to hide it from me. See ya' at th' barn in 'bout fifteen minutes."

Gus got up, smacked him on the shoulder as he walked by and laughed as he left the room, leaving them both to blush. They could still hear him laughing as he made his way downstairs.

While he finished eating, Jenny turned around and started to straighten his bed, bending over to replace the pillows and smoothing the wrinkles out of the covers. He was thankful the door was wide open. He just gazed at her while he ate and watched her move. He was in deep and he knew it. When she finished she turned around to see him watching her with a content expression.

"Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

He stood and walked to her, pulling her back into his arms.

"Thank ya' for bein' th' way ya' are."

"Careful, Deputy that kind of talk will get you kissed again."

"I sure hope so, 'cause Gus sorta interrupted th' last one so it don't count."

She laughed but then focused in on his lips and kissed him tenderly before pushing him away.

"We gotta go…I'll take the tray to the kitchen and meet you at the barn." She tilted her head to the side in that endearing little way and smiled at him before she turned and left the room.

He smiled as he pulled on his boots then straightened his hair and splashed some cold water on his face. He went downstairs to the Brady's door, took a deep breath and knocked. Nelson opened it, surprised to see him standing there.

"May I come in please, Mr. Brady? I have to be headin' to th' barn, but I wanted to stop by first."

"Of course, Ladd. Come in."

"Enos! I'm so glad to see you, are you all right?"

"Yes Ma'am. Good mornin', Mrs. Brady. I just came to apologize, to both of ya'. I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset. I know ya' wouldn't lie to me. It was just…a lot to take in. I got a lot of questions, but I just need a little time. I just wanted ya' to know how sorry I am about earlier."

"Come over here, young man."

He walked over to Leanne and sat down, "I just have a minute, but I promise I'll come talk soon, Mrs. Brady."

She placed a hand on his cheek as tears formed in her eyes, "I'm so happy to see you again. You always were in a hurry," she smiled.

"Ma'am?"

Leanne pulled something out of the small hope chest that she kept beside her, it was a wallet size picture, but she just looked at it for a moment.

"I was just thinking of the night you were born, things happened so fast that Doc Appleby didn't make it. I had to help Beth bring you into this world. I was the first to hold you. You were born in that pretty yellow house, just like your mother was. She was never supposed to see you, or hold you, but I refused to let that happen. I took this picture before Doc Appleby got there. I have copies, but I wanted you to have this one. It's the only picture that I know of that exists of you and Beth, your mother."

She handed him the tiny photo and he could only sit there as tears fell. There was Beth with a tiny newborn in her arms. She was beautiful, so young and she just glowed. The look on her face as she gazed at her baby…at him…was one of complete and total love. He missed Beth more than ever and wished she were here to talk to him. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, as her son, not just as a friend.

"Um…Mrs. Brady, is there one that I could give to Emily and Gus? It would mean a lot to me."

"Sure, Sweetheart, but, why don't you take this one." She reached into the drawer beside her and pulled out a framed containing a larger image of the same photo and handed it to him. "I can have another made. You can give it to them when you're ready. I'm afraid they aren't very happy with us right now."

"I'm real sorry, Mrs. Brady, I feel like that's all my fault. If I hadn't been so upset, or handled things better, it wouldn't be this way. I've talked to Gus, but I'll talk to Emily before I leave. I ain't upset with ya', Mrs. Brady. I promise I'm not. I really…I need ya' here right now. I'll try and make things better."

"Enos, don't be so hard on yourself. We should have waited until they were here. But don't worry; there are so many GOOD things Beth wants me to share with you. She explains a lot in her diaries…you'll see what she went through, but I hope you will see how much she loved you and if she couldn't have you, at least you were with you father. He sent her pictures and things over the years through Nelson and I'll tell you everything. But for now, you go have a good ride, relax for a while. Thank you for coming by."

Enos wiped the tears from his cheek and pulled out his wallet to put the picture of Beth…of his mother… holding him inside. When he saw Daisy's image, he felt a deep pain shoot through his chest. The small wastebasket was right there at his feet and he pulled her picture out, but at the last minute he couldn't do it so he just covered Daisy's image with the precious photo of his mother and put it in his wallet.

He got up and turned towards the door then stopped. He turned back around and pulled Leanne into a gentle embrace, kissed her cheek then left for the barn.

Nelson smiled at his wife as she cried, "Missus? Are ya' all right?"

"Never better, Nelson. Never better."

* * *

Emily was waiting by the door with his hat and duster. He gave her a big hug, took the coat and hat from her and then handed her the framed image.

"Mrs. Brady gave this to me to give to you, please will ya' take it? Emily, please don't be angry with them. She feels awful about what happened and I do, too. Will ya' think about talkin' to her while we're gone?"

Emily looked down at the photo and gasped, "Is this Beth…with…you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Darlin'. I love it and I'll talk to the Brady's. Everything will be okay. Now ya' have a good time."

She gave him another hug and kissed his cheek before helping him with his duster. He headed outside and she stood on the porch wiping her tears as she watched him run for the barn to catch up to the group.

Just as he got close he saw Jenny walk out in her duster, leading her horse Bella and Gus's grey, Pete. Gus came around the corner right behind her with Tag.

"Gonna need spurs, he can be a little stubborn. Here, use these, ya' do know how to use 'em proper right?" Gus tossed Enos a set and he quickly put them on.

"Yes Sir, used them with Sam all th' time," he was so excited about being back in the saddle, especially on Tag.

Then he took a look over at Jenny and Bella. Her stirrup was near her shoulder and he had no clue how she was going to get up on that tall horse without help. Gus saw him and knew what he was thinking.

"Watch and learn, son. It's mighty impressive," he laughed.

Gus quickly mounted Pete and motioned for Enos to get on Tag. He looked back thinking he should wait until Jenny was safely on board, but Gus moved Pete around to him and bent down and spoke quietly.

"Boy, ya' best get on that horse. She's fierce independent 'bout that sorta thing."

"Yes Sir," he checked his cinch, put his foot in the stirrup and climbed up. He had missed this more than he realized. Tag was tall and stood strong and powerful underneath him. He sat back and relaxed, then turned to watch Jenny.

"Jenny? Quit lollygaggin' we got miles to cover an' were behind schedule. Enos, I took th' liberty of loadin' your rifle, safety's on, extra ammo is in th' trail bag." He had been so caught up with Jenny he forgot about getting his guns.

He turned to watch her. She took the left rein in her hand, stood left shoulder to left shoulder with the horse, took a step back, then in one smooth motion jumped into the air, grabbed the saddle horn and swung over into the saddle, never touching the stirrup.

"I'm ready. Lead the way, Gus."

Enos shook his head and smiled as Jenny moved Bella next to him and they walked the horses toward the gate.

'We're gotta cover ground fast once they warm up, ya' up for it boy?"

"You bet, Gus."

"When we get back we should have company, lots of it. I got me a bet to win."

"What kinda bet?"

"I'll let ya' know when and if I win," he laughed and winked at Jenny before moving Pete out through the gate and up the hill ahead of them.

"So Deputy, I think it's time we get better acquainted," she reached out for his hand. He took it in his and together they rode the horses out the gate and up to the trails. They would finally get their time to talk.

* * *

The three cousins stood in front of the farmhouse with Uncle Jesse. Luke had his papers and the two were both packed and ready for Uncle Jesse to take them to the Airport to catch the plane. Bo walked over to Daisy and embraced her.

"Daisy, please be careful. I don't want to see ya' hurtin' anymore. I hope things work out th' way you want them to. I mean that."

"Thank you, Bo. I love you! Please don't worry, I'll have him back in my arms by this time tomorrow! He just needs to see me and everything will work out, you'll see!"

"Oh, I want to take that file with us. I'll be right back." Luke ran to the house to retrieve Beth's medical records.

Bo helped Daisy with her bags and Luke came back out and threw his duffle bag in the pickup and said his good byes. The two cousins waited in the pickup as Uncle Jesse walked back to Bo.

"Uh…Bo…I'll be back in a few hours. You all right?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse. I just don't like it. I'm worried about both of them. But I reckon there ain't nothin' can be done 'bout it now."

"No boy…her mind's made up. I'd rather have her going with him, then by herself. This ain't easy for me either and she's gonna be madder than a hornet when she finds out I plan to call Emily."

"Ain't ya' gonna tell her, Uncle Jesse?"

"No. I told Luke but he ain't gonna mention it either. He agrees with me. I'd rather have Emily Rafferty prepared. If she knows what's comin' and what she's dealin' with, she might help her. If they just show up, Daisy's gonna feel her wrath. They are mighty protective of Enos and a promise is a promise."

He gave a ragged sigh and looked back out toward the field. He felt this was a bad situation and was worried that Daisy hadn't fully recovered from her shock and was making irrational choices. She certainly wasn't the confident girl she was before all this happened. He turned back to his nephew.

"I'll be back in time for late supper. You know she loves ya' just as much. She couldn't take ya' both, but she should have handled it better. Don't be too hard on her boy…she's tendin' to an awful shattered heart."

"Yes Sir. Drive safe, Uncle Jesse."

He embraced his youngest nephew, knowing that he felt left out and alone. Daisy was so focused on getting Enos home; she didn't realize that by talking to Luke first, she had hurt Bo's feelings, deeply. Jesse would make sure that she knew what she had done to her kin, before she got on that plane.

Bo watched from the drive as they headed down to the road and out of sight. He took a moment to walk over to the well, where all this started for them just a few days ago. He wished he could get that ring back for her. It might have been enough to keep her here, but then again that was just wishful thinking.

He felt like a piece of him self was missing whenever Luke wasn't there. They were more like brothers than cousins and a long separation from Daisy _and_ Luke was going to be tough. He decided that he'd call Cooter and head over to the Boar's Nest for a few beers.

He leaned against the top of the well with his elbows and looked down in the darkness below. He couldn't even picture Enos so angry that he would ever say no to Daisy. In matters of doing his duty maybe, but to say no to the question she had asked? There must have been some powerful hurt going on for him to do that. Just as he turned to head to the house to call Cooter, something caught the sunlight on the side of the well. He looked closer and saw it again.

He went to the General, opened the trunk, grabbed a flashlight and looked closer. It was hard to see, but there it was…about six feet down and stuck in a crack. He had found Daisy's engagement ring!

"Well, would ya' look at that! HA! That's gotta be a good sign!"

Bo headed into the house to call Cooter to come up with a plan to get the ring out of the well for Daisy.

* * *

He was exhausted and tired. His head still hurt from the last several beatings; he was so sore he couldn't move. He couldn't remember what it felt like not to be in pain. Yet he yearned to be outside in the sun or the rain, to run through the grass with her, or go riding across the highlands. When he slept he dreamt, or maybe he hallucinated, of being with both of them. Free from this burden.

All he could do was lay on the stone floor in the cold between the beatings. They would demand information that he didn't have. He wasn't sure how long he had been here, or whether it was night or day, he wasn't even sure he was in Scotland anymore. Why hadn't they just killed him? He would never tell them where either of them were, even if he knew.

He was foolish to try to go back to that place, but he had missed the check-in and he thought perhaps with it being their birthday, he would find her and they could run together. He was wrong, very wrong. Wallace's men were waiting for him and now she had no idea where he was. She would never think of him coming back to Scotland, where they spent the first ten years of their lives. Only a fool would do that.

"A fool, only a fool, a fool…" he muttered over and over.

He braced as he heard the bolt on the door, preparing himself for the beating that would follow. His eyes burned and he closed them against the bright light that was pointed at him when the door opened. His hands and arms were bound behind him, as were his feet. He was unable to defend himself and waited for the first blow, but it didn't come. Instead a deep voice spoke.

"No beating for you today MacFarland. We know where one of them is. Care to take a guess which one?"

"LIAR! You'll never find them Wallace!" He laughed and spat at him, mocking him out of hatred. It hurt his broken body to do it, but it didn't matter, he was going insane locked away in here anyway.

"Have a nice flight MacFarland."

_What? Flight? Where are they taking me?_

Then he heard whispers, followed by another rougher voice barking orders from behind the light.

"Clean him up. When Wallace Monroe says do it he means do it NOW! Get him on that jet within the hour. Tell our man we're ready and to proceed on schedule. Once it's done, remember we got a favor to return in Georgia next month. That idiot County Commissioner has no idea who he's messing with. We got the better end on that deal."

He kept silent, but inside he was horrified and the terror of what might be raced through his clouded mind.

_NO! PLEASE NO! Don't let it be Jenny…Drake is the strongest…he's the smartest…he can survive! Don't do this…not Jenny, please not Jenny!_

As he felt hands grab him roughly he screamed in pain from the broken ribs and bruises. He felt a sharp needle pierce his skin deeply, followed by a burning as the unknown malicious drug entered his bloodstream. He faded into unconsciousness, praying for Jenny's safety…and that of Drake.


	25. Spiraling Out of Control

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! Daisy and Luke will be arriving at the ranch in the next chapter! Sorry for the length again, but you won't want to miss the last section! Thanks to all of you who read and/or review and your continued encouragement! ENJOY!_

_***FYI- Some violence, mild***  
__language and fluff_

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Spiraling Out of Control  
**(Present Time)

_A year from now you__  
__ may wish you had __  
__started today.__  
_  
~Karen Lamb

* * *

The three had finished at the shooting range and were riding towards the land where the Circle M horses were grazing. As they rode, they laughed and teased one another about their skills, or lack thereof. Jenny had beaten both men when it came to target practice.

Gus had a good laugh when Enos figured out she was the sharpshooter he spoke of, although he told him that he really had expected him to beat her and was surprised when he didn't. It wasn't _that_ bad as the two were pretty closely matched. He had watched her at the range with amazement and felt she probably could handle any weapon handed to her with her eyes closed. It was just one more thing that pulled him to her, more of the same strength and comfortable confidence.

They continued riding and soon were standing on a grassy knoll, overlooking a vast field dotted with horses…Circle M horses. They sat back and watched them graze and move, then Enos saw a horse that caught his eye. It was an older sorrel gelding.

_No, couldn't be, could it?_

"Gus? Is that Sam?"

"Yep. That's ol' Sam. He just ain't happy at the barn. Can't ride him any more, he's up there in years now and we have to winter him at the barn even though he hates it there."

"Sadie? Is Sadie here, too?"

Gus hung his head, "No, son. Sadie didn't make it a year after Beth passed. But she had a good life up until the end and she didn't suffer."

Enos sighed sadly as he thought about Sadie, and Beth. Sadie was her favorite, she had told him so and even wrote about her in her diaries. But when he realized Sadie would be 2 years older than him, he understood. It was just her time.

"Ya' know Bella over there is Sadie's great-granddaughter. She's got her sire's build, but Sadie's mindset. Jenny will be real good to her won't ya' girl."

"Of course. I'm always good to my horses," she laughed and immediately brightened the mood.

"So, how our we gettin' them back to Hazzard?"

"Well, we will take as many as we can at the end of the month. Figured out why ya' got that truck now?"

"Huh?"

"Beth bought ya' a trailer to match it. You're takin' six of 'em, I'm takin twelve in th' big truck and if I can convince Jenny, she will take five."

Enos turned to Jenny; the thought of her going to Hazzard with him hadn't crossed his mind. Then he realized he could have a problem. She knew nothing of Daisy and he better tell her before they got much deeper.

He was afraid she would think that he was using her to forget about Daisy…a rebound. Was he?

No he would never, he really cared for her. But it was so soon! Did he really understand? He couldn't even look at Daisy's picture without pain, which meant he was still hurting over her and Jenny was here. She made herself available to him and he didn't know if it was right. He knew he had never felt the things he did when he was with her with any other woman, but what if that is what rebounding is all about? How was he supposed to know? He'd never done this before! She took away his pain…wasn't he broken hearted over Daisy?

He was just plain broken, over everything.

He didn't want to hurt her. He decided to talk to Emily when he got back and find out what she thought. Maybe he should just take things slow and wait to tell her when she wouldn't be hurt by it. Thankfully, he had almost a month.

Gus was certainly right about one thing; they did have a lot in common. When they weren't running the horses, or shooting, they were talking and learning all about each other. He had told her all about his Pa, racing on the dirt track, Hazzard County, the Dukes, speaking of the cousins only as childhood friends, and his relationship with Beth and how he got here. He even told her that Beth was his mother. She was the first person outside of Emily and Gus to know his secret. When he mentioned that cars in Hazzard County jumped rivers and ravines, she looked at him and laughed until her sides hurt, so he didn't think she really believed him. It was all right; Turk didn't believe him at first either.

He learned of her two brothers, Drake and Jaxon, her twin. She got mysteriously quiet when he asked where they lived, she said they were traveling abroad and were both in business and investments. Her favorite color was green, he learned her birthday was close to his, yet she was two years younger, and she liked driving her convertible fast, fishing, riding, camping outside and looking at the stars. She turned to catch him gazing at her obviously deep in thought and she smiled at him, as if she knew what he was thinking…although she couldn't possibly.

"Well, we need to move out. See them clouds? It's a stormin' somethin' fierce up in th' mountains. It'll be rainin' tonight for sure. Hopefully will have good weather to move the cattle out Monday.

"Gus? I ain't seen th' cows…where are they?

"Well tomorrow we ride out to where there grazin, then Monday mornin' we round 'em up and start movin' 'em to th' higher pastures. Y'all seen enough? Rider evaluation starts after lunch, I'm hungry for Emily's fried chicken and YOU need to get in a nap!"

"Gus! I ain't in pre-school!"

"Then don't act like it ya' Grump! Let's go so ya' can sleep at least an hour before things really get hoppin'," he grinned and chuckled.

Gus headed off on his own for a moment and Jenny pulled Bella around so she was face to face with Enos.

"He said take a nap…he didn't say where," when she smiled at him he knew exactly where she meant.

He almost reached over and kissed her, but stopped as he thought of what he might be doing. She smiled and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Are you holding up, Deputy? You have had a rough day. Come on, Gus is right, you should rest awhile. You look pale."

She smiled sweetly at him then headed off to catch up with Gus. He sighed and turned, moving Tag into an easy lope behind her, unsure of what to do now.

When the ranch finally came back into view, it looked completely different. There were lots of cars, trucks and trailers as well as new people about. Gus and Emily had friends that would come for the day, both to help out and to make it more fun. They had several games and patterns that the riders would do with the horses and Gus would watch and listen to his wrangler's input as he chose the proper horse for their abilities. But first there would be a big lunch up at the cabin.

As they rode towards the large water trough, a man approached who previously was flirting with a couple of blonde girls.

"Howdy! I'm looking for Gus Rafferty. The lady at the house said you were out on the trail, is that one of you? Although, I know it can't be you," he laughed and pointed at Jenny then winked. She looked away without speaking and seemed to be holding her breath.

Enos stared at the man and was seething over his rude behavior. He didn't like how he looked at Jenny.

"Yes Sir. That would be me." Gus climbed down and extended his hand, the man took it and Gus gave him a firm handshake.

"I'm Martin. Martin Norris. Everybody just calls me Marty."

"Marty, please t'meet ya'. This is my godson, Enos Strate, and the lady in the middle is one of my best trail hands, Jenny Young."

"Nice ta' meet ya, little lady." He tipped his hat and talked with a very poorly imitated John Wayne accent, completely ignoring Enos and focusing in on Jenny who just stared at him.

He couldn't stand him. How dare he look at Jenny like that? He was undressing her with his eyes and it disgusted him to think of anyone else touching her. He didn't have the right…she had come to _him_. So he moved Tag in front of Bella and leaned down and offered his hand.

"Enos Strate, _Deputy_ Enos Strate."

He took Marty's hand and squeezed it hard enough to get his point across.

"Oh…uh…yeah, nice to meet you. Just call me Marty. I run a casino in Vegas."

"Oh! _THAT_ Marty," Gus realized this was the man he had his bet on, "I'm sure ya' stay awful busy runnin' a big place like that! Well then, uh…why don't ya' go on up to th' cabin and let th' wife get ya' all checked in. Lunch is in about an hour. I'll fill everyone in on th' schedule and have proper introductions there. Come on it's right this way."

Gus wanted to get him out of there. He saw how he was behaving and staring at Jenny and he didn't care for it either. But if he was going to get his ass kicked he might as well wait until the ride started so Gus could win his bet.

"Sure…cool," but his eyes went back to Jenny.

"Maybe I should a let Emily pick ya' after all," Gus muttered under his breath.

Enos waited for Jenny to make her move then he backed up and moved Tag around so he could dismount and walk with her to the cabin. He felt the need to protect her and keep her safe from him.

When he looked over his shoulder he saw that she had moved her horse around to the far side of the water trough to get away from Marty and was about to dismount, when Marty came around and approached her again. She stopped and stayed in the saddle, slowly moving Bella away from him until she was up against a barrier and had no place else to go.

He began to step down from Tag and address the issue, but things escalated faster than he could get there.

Marty walked boldly up to Jenny, "Can I give you a hand there pretty lady? You sure are a tiny little thing, but your curves are in the right places!" Marty reached up and put his hand on her upper thigh and reached for her waist as if he intended to pick her up and put her on the ground like some rag doll.

"HEY! What do ya' think you're doin'?" he yelled.

Jenny had already kicked her feet free and she snatched his hand off her thigh, bending three fingers back until she heard them snap, then let him go. She swung her leg over the horn and vaulted out of her saddle kicking him square in the chest. She landed on her feet, but Marty was sent flying backwards and landed in the water trough with a huge splash. There was a huge uproar of laughter coming from all directions, except Jenny's. She marched over to him and screamed.

"Keep your filthy paws to yourself! How about I dislocate that shoulder of yours next! I didn't do anything to give you the impression that I needed or WANTED your help! DON'T EVER put a hand on me!"

Enos couldn't believe his eyes and he headed for Jenny. Gus grabbed him and stopped him. He just looked at him in disbelief. Why would he stop him?

"Remember what I said, 'bout Jenny bein' guarded?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Just take her to th' barn and let her calm down, but DON'T touch her until ya' get her attention and she knows it's you. Understand? I'll deal with Romeo here."

"Yes Sir," he hurried over to her glaring at Marty on the way.

"Jenny?"

She didn't answer him. She was focused so intently on the man who was swearing a blue streak at this point she didn't even hear Enos.

**"YOU BIT-"**

This time it was Gus. He pushed Marty's head under the water before he got the rest of that word out of his mouth and Jenny put him in the hospital.

"ENOS! Take her to th' barn, NOW!"

"Jenny…come on." She was just reacting and he knew it, so he stepped in her line of sight, "Jenny? Are ya' with me?"

When she saw him she seemed to come out of it, "Yeah…yes, I'm fine."

"Come on, take my hand."

She took his had and he put his arm around her and led her quickly to the barn. He could hear Gus giving Marty a lesson on appropriate behavior towards women and threatening to have him thrown off the property, without a refund, if he didn't shape up.

When they got into the barn she quickly headed up the ladder and he followed her up. They found a corner out of site and she plopped down in the hay and let out an exasperated sigh. Then she looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Deputy," then she looked away, too embarrassed to face him.

One thing became clear to him; he was different, or else she would have thrown him over the side of the hayloft last night.

"Jenny…I'm sorry I didn't get to him before he touched ya'. I didn't think he would be that…that…"

"Foolish?"

"Disrespectful."

He lay back against the hay. He should comfort her, like she had him. So he reached his hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her down alongside him. He put his arms around her as she lay her head down on his shoulder and snuggled into him.

"Jenny? Tell me what's botherin' ya'."

"It's nothing, I just hate jerks like that. There's always at least one. They think because I'm small, that I'm helpless."

"I don't think you're helpless, Jenny."

"That's because you're special, Deputy, I know I can trust you," she yawned.

Her words fueled his guilty conscience, but he pushed it aside not wanting to risk losing her.

"No…I ain't special. I reckon my world is awful messed up right now. This mornin' was th' last straw though, I just can't take no more hurtin'."

"Did you know I was with you this morning?" she yawned again.

"Of course ya' were, ya' kissed me and brought me breakfast and then ya _really_ kissed-"

"NO! Not then…before!" she giggled, "Gus woke me up yelling at Nelson. I wasn't sure if you knew I was there. I just wanted you to know. You are special…you're very special," she closed her eyes.

"I thought I was imaginin' that."

"You…were hurting…I'm…sorry if I intruded."

"Oh, well in that case I think you're gonna need to..."

Her breathing had deepened and he looked down at her and saw her sleeping peacefully. She looked adorable and all he could think of was that he didn't want to ever cause her pain. He didn't understand what he felt for her, but there was something there. He HAD to tell her about Daisy so he didn't hurt her. But he feared it was too soon. He set the alarm on his watch for one hour. He looked at her with tender admiration, kissed her forehead, then wrapped his arms around her tight and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Luke and Daisy had been in the air for several hours now. It would be a long day, with a 2-hour lay over and they wouldn't get into Jackson Hole until late tonight. Luke was going through the O'Connell file again. He was trying to figure out as much as he could about the woman before they got there so they were up to speed on the situation. Daisy was just staring out the window, looking very lost.

"Daisy? Ya' need to talk?"

"Do you think I'm makin' a mistake comin' out here, Luke?"

"Do you?"

"I just feel like he's pushin' me away. Like he did when we were kids. I hurt him so much that he doesn't want to face tryin' to put us back together. I know he loves me. If he was prepared to marry me on Wednesday, ain't no way he's outta love with me already!"

"Hey, you'll see him tomorrow, try not to worry, were halfway there. Why don't ya' try and rest before we land. It's gonna be a long day. He's loved you as long as I can remember, Daisy. We will just do the best we can to remind him."

Daisy took the small pillow and watched the clouds as she tried to drift off to sleep, thinking always and only of him and looking forward to having him in her arms again.

* * *

Enos awoke, to see a set of beautiful emeralds gazing at him. She had her head tilted slightly to the side in that adorable little way again and was resting it on her hands across his chest. He smiled and thought about how this was a wonderful way to take a nap and maybe he should let Gus treat him like he was in pre-school more often.

"Hey, Jenny, did ya sleep?" he smiled and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"I did...but I have a confession, we missed lunch and we have about 20 minutes before the ride starts. You slept through your alarm and I just didn't have the heart to wake you. You were so tired and I figured Emily will feed you anyway," she teased.

Touched by her thoughtfulness, he ran his fingers through her hair, tucking a stray piece behind her ear and just caressing it with his fingers.

"So…we got time to catch up."

"Catch up?"

"Yeah, on that kiss that Gus interrupted this mornin'."

"Why Deputy, I do think you are flirting with me again."

"No Ma'am, I intend to make a flat out pass at ya'."

When she burst out laughing, he smiled and put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He caressed her cheek with his hand, then ran his fingers into her hair, pulling her lips to him and kissing her deeply. He slowly rolled her to her back and deepened his kiss, she again allowed him further and just as before, when he tasted her, he found he was floating on air and wanting more. He was so involved in their kiss he didn't feel her fingers on the top buttons of his shirt. He was completely lost as he went deeper and deeper with the kiss and she made the sweetest little sounds that only urged him forward.

_STOP IT! Ya' can't treat her like this!_

He was about to pull back when he felt her soft hands caressing his skin across his chest and while it shocked him, he just groaned in pleasure and began to reach for her waist, then stopped himself and pulled away.

"Jenny…I...I can't!"

She grabbed his collar, pulled him down and whispered in his ear, her voice filled with desire, "Yes, Deputy, I trust you…you can."

That was it; he was out of control, completely and totally out of control. He only thought of her, he put a punishing kiss on her lips and when she arched her back and squealed with pleasure he didn't pull away, but grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her to him tightly. He should stop…he should, but he was too far over the edge.

Still locked in their kiss, she whimpered and wiggled as he kissed her with abandon but still he didn't stop. He broke free for just a moment and gazed down at her. She was beautiful and breathless, so he dove back in to her like a cool spring on a hot summer day and lost himself. He was fighting to keep his hands off of her and he was losing. He was so taken with her and he was feeling things inside himself that he never felt before. Jenny moaned in pleasure and he couldn't take it…he either had to stop or he had to touch her…he was about to pull back when she whimpered and moved beneath him again. He couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to.

Without breaking their kiss, he put his hand against her cheek then moved his fingers down her neck until they found the tiny chain of her necklace. He felt her skin with his fingertips as he slid them down the chain, until he reached the pendant. He could feel the rise and fall of her breathing as he moved the tiny pendant back and forth across her skin. When she whimpered again he couldn't hold back anymore. He released the necklace. His hand began to reach for her and-

"ENOS! JENNY! Y'all quit yer' funnin' it's time to ride! Be at the arena ASAP!"

_OH… DING DANG IT GUS!_

He quickly rolled away and put his hands over his face. They both were panting and trembling with passion and he had just stopped them. AGAIN!

"I'll kill him for you," she said quietly.

"No…I'll get him later."

Jenny quickly pulled herself together and leaned over to him.

"Deputy, when the time is right…we will have our moment. Meet me at the horses?" she gazed at him.

"Yes Ma'am…I'll be waitin' for ya'!"

He kissed her and sat up to watch her head down the ladder to go to the cabin and freshen up for the ride.

_OH NO! Daisy! What are ya' doin ya' idiot! Ya' got to tell her th' truth 'bout Daisy or she might get hurt!_

He wasn't sure how he felt about Jenny, he was worried about rebound, but he knew in his heart that he really did care for her and he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She wasn't asking anything of him right now other than to spend some pleasant times together. She had been so kind to him. He would talk with Emily tonight and ask her to go with him to talk to her about Daisy.

* * *

At the next airport, Daisy and Luke were waiting to board the last plane for the final stretch of the trip into Jackson. This was a smaller plane and there were only a few passengers. Luke took the time to observe the people around them while Daisy wrapped up in her coat and tried to sleep. She never did sleep on the plane earlier and now she was exhausted. So he kept watch over her as she slept.

He noticed a young couple, newlyweds on their honeymoon. She kept looking at her ring and they kept teasing and kissing each other.

_Jeez, get a room already._

He would try to see if they could be seated away from them, he didn't want Daisy to be upset.

Then he noticed another man walk up to the gate in a leather jacket, but only had one arm in the sleeve. The other arm was underneath it in a sling and he looked rough. He was big, maybe late 20's, early 30's with dark hair. He took a seat back in the corner where he could see what was going on. Luke felt there was something suspicious about him as he kept checking his surroundings, but they had enough trouble so he just made a mental note to watch him.

Then another large man came in; he was also big and tall, built like a freight train. He sat down across from Luke and when he noticed Daisy sleeping he spoke to Luke.

"Hi. I'm Reid Duncan. You're wife all right?"

"Howdy, Reid. The name's Luke, this here sleepin' beauty is my cousin, Daisy. Thanks for askin'. She's had a tough week and is awful tired."

"Nice to meet you, Luke. What was your last name?"

"Duke. Luke Duke, from Hazzard County, Georgia."

"Pretty place, Georgia. Is this your first time to Wyoming?"

"Yes Sir," _seems friendly enough. Polite._

"I've been here several times. My boss told me I needed a vacation. Said I work too hard, so he's sending me up to some dude ranch for a couple weeks to just relax and have fun. Was supposed to be there today, but business…you know how it is."

"Sure, so where ya' headin'?"

"There's a lot of guest ranches up here, but I'm headed to the Rafter G. I hear it's one of the best. My boss tells me this one has some of the best horses and really great views. I'm looking forward to it. So where are you two headed?"

The two men chatted back and forth and Luke learned that the he was from someplace near Sacramento, managed a chain of high-end restaurants and traveled a lot. He said he knew his way around the area. When he learned they were also going to the Rafter G, Reid suggested they meet up for breakfast in the morning and caravan out to the ranch together. When the plane arrived at the gate, Luke woke a very sleepy Daisy and they boarded the plane, eager to get to their destination for the night.

* * *

Why? Why did this happen? He was supposed to have time! It wasn't fair! Why wouldn't Daisy give him the time he needed? Now someone innocent, someone he cared for, had been deeply hurt.

Enos kept pushing Tag faster and faster, he had topped the hill just in time to see Jenny dart into the trees to his left and Tag tore up the ground as he chased after her. He was gaining on her.

Once they got into the trees he urged him on as quickly as he could, Tag seemed to be moving on his own, chasing after Bella, in the same way Enos was chasing Jenny. He gave him his head and kept moving in sync with him. They went around a curve in the trail and he just caught sight of Bella's tail as they went over the next hill. She was right there.

"Come on, Tag…GO!"

Tag dug deeper and found more power and Enos could see her just ahead of him. He had to catch up to her! He had to explain…he didn't want her to be hurt like this and Emily had said she was crushed. He couldn't stand that he had done that to her and he felt filthy. Like he had disrespected her in the most humiliating way he could. He fought the urge to call out to her and just focused on moving with Tag and catching up to her.

Suddenly Jenny and Bella darted off to the left. They jumped a downed tree into a clearing and she sped up, flying across the open ground. If Tag refused that jump, he'd lose her. He hadn't jumped in 6 years and never on Tag...but he committed and hoped Tag would follow through.

He did.

When they hit open ground Tag gave another burst of speed and was gaining on Bella quickly when the unthinkable happened.

Jenny pulled Bella up, turned her around and he watched in shock as she pumped the shotgun, loading the shell into the chamber and aimed it at him. Before squeezing the trigger she averted the barrel to the side.

"WHAT THE-!"

_**[BOOM]**_

She had fired a shot just to his left kicking up dirt and spooking Tag hard to the right. He tried not to think about how close she had come to killing him. He just kept riding. He called out to her.

"JENNY! PLEASE!"

She pumped the shotgun again and aimed it directly at him and this time the look in her eyes told him it was time to stop. He pulled Tag up hard and there they were, less than fifteen feet from each other, her shotgun now aimed directly at _him_.

Her face was covered with dirt from the run and the barrel of the shotgun never wavered, expertly aimed and wielded by the woman that he held sleeping in his arms not an hour ago. He could see where her tears had fallen, washing the dirt from her cheeks, leaving tracks in their path and he knew he was the cause.

Part of him wanted her to just shoot him. Put him out of his misery. She had been so trusting, so kind to him when he needed comfort, and he let her down. He deserved it, he should have told her everything.

So here they stood, both horses lathered and breathless, both riders in agony and pain. Anything he said wouldn't be enough to fix her hurt; there was no excuse for what he had done to her. He should turn and leave, but he couldn't. She was going to have to shoot him or talk to him. He would wait her out, no matter how long it took.

He could hear thunder in the distance, he wasn't sure how far they had traveled, but he knew they were far up and the storm would be here any moment. They couldn't stay in this open field in high elevations. That shotgun might as well be a lightning rod. He had to convince her to come with him and find shelter for now. But she was so upset with him…and angry.

"Jen-"

"SHUT UP!"

_**[BOOM]**_

She quickly fired a shot to the other side this time, pumped the gun and had it trained back on him in a split second.

Fine. If that's how it was going to be, he was going to take his chances. He wasn't leaving. She had five more shots.

"I AIN'T leavin' 'til we talk!"

She stiffened to fire, but didn't this time. Instead he watched as the tears began to fall.

"Enos…turn around and go back!"

"NO!"

_**[BOOM]**_

Another shot rang out and he heard the pump slide back and forth with a quick clacking sound.

She called him Enos, he wasn't Deputy to her anymore. His heart ached and he was so ashamed. All he had to do was tell her. That's all. If he had just told her himself, she wouldn't have walked in before the ride to hear Emily on the phone with Jesse Duke. But he didn't. He thought he had time, but Daisy will be here tomorrow and she had heard words like, fiancé', engagement ring, love and_ this past Wednesday._

The rain began to fall in a torrential downpour. He had to reach her and get her out of this field. He had to keep her safe. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry and he wanted to start over. He heard another voice call out in the storm.

"GIRL, ya' look at me now!"

It was Gus; he had caught up with them and had made his way around her in the tree line. He was a few feet behind her.

Jenny never moved a muscle, "Go away, Gus."

"Now, ya' hurt him and I swear I'll shoot ya'. Just calm down and lower that gun," he had his shotgun aimed at her.

_NO! This can't be happening! It's all my fault!_

"DON'T GUS! PLEASE!"

"I ain't gonna sit here an' let her shoot ya' boy. Jenny. Darlin', I know you're hurtin' Girl and I know why. Put the gun down and you and I are gonna go talk…I'll send him back to th' cabin. I don't wanna hurt ya', Sweetheart, but I will if ya' force my hand."

"I AIN'T LEAVIN, GUS!"

"SHUT UP, ENOS!" she screamed.

_**[BOOM]**_

Jenny fired another shot into the ground right in front of Tag and he reared up. Enos stayed on, barely. Everything began to move in slow motion…it wasn't real…it couldn't be real! He saw Gus raise his gun.

There was nothing he could do, he heard the sound of the gun fire and watched in terror as Jenny fell to the ground.


	26. The Storm Arrives

_A/N: Sorry for such a big cliffhanger last chapter! I know this is a still long, but I wanted to at least get the Dukes to the Ranch and get this posted ASAP! Thanks again for all the encouragement and to all who read and/or review! FYI: The story of Daisy's ring, the one she has on her right hand, can be found in **"The Story Of Us"** written by **WENN9366** here on FFN! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language & Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – The Storm Arrives  
**(Present Time)

_A bend in the road  
is not the end of the  
road... unless you fail  
to make the turn.  
_

~Author Unknown

* * *

Emily sat alone in her office, constantly wiping away the new tears that fell. She was terrified for all three of them. She was thankful that her friends and neighbors had come to help her. The kitchen was filled with other wives from the neighboring ranches, cooking and preparing for the dinner and Barney had taken over the ride and the wranglers were making sure that no one knew there was a serious problem.

She couldn't believe that she hadn't paid more attention to her surroundings, and her words. She looked at her watch. It would be dark soon. It had been three hours since the phone call that set this whole mess in motion.

"_Jesse, what do ya' mean Daisy's gonna be here tomorrow?"_

"_Now I tried t'stop her, but there ain't nothin' I can do when she sets her mind to it! She's on a plane and is gonna be there with Luke on Sunday. She ain't taking no for an answer and she ain't gonna let him go."_

"_WHAT? She made me a promise!"_

"_Emily, now she needs help to deal with this! I just want ya' to be careful with her when she get's there 'cause she ain't thinkin' straight. I don't know if she can handle losin' him! I ain't seen her like this b'fore!"_

"_If she wanted to be his **fiancé** so bad then why did Daisy throw **Enos's engagement ring back** at him **this past** **Wednesday?**"_

_She heard a glass shatter behind her and turned around to see Jenny staring at her in shock…tears beginning to form in her eyes._

"_Oh, NO! Jesse, I'll call you back," she hung up the phone and rushed to Jenny who backed away from her._

"_Jenny, it ain't what you're thinkin'."_

"_Really? What am I thinking, Emily! You and Gus practically threw us at each other and he was engaged to another woman when? **THIS WEEK**?"she turned and ran through the living area and up the stairs._

"_Jenny, WAIT! He cares for you, he really cares for you, please come hear me out!"_

"_How can he be in love and ready to marry someone FOUR DAYS AGO and **not** be rebounding with me?" she cried through her tears and her hurt. "I…I…TRUSTED him! For the first time in a long time I thought…I thought it was safe to trust! EMILY! Why didn't you tell me?"_

_She caught up to her on the landing by her door. She felt horrible and when she saw the tears in the young girl's eyes, knowing all that she had been through, the guilt she felt brought her to tears as well. _

"_I'm sorry, Sweetheart! We didn't expect either of ya' to be open to each other that way. But ya' are, BOTH of ya' are! Gus and I can see it! Don't throw it away until ya' know everythin' 'bout th' situation! Ya' can't tell me ya' don't care for him or ya' wouldn't be carryin' on like this!"_

"_But it doesn't matter how I feel! I can't trust him! HE should have told me! Now his fiancé is going to show up here tomorrow! He just used me and he's going to throw me away!"_

"_She's NOT his fiancé, Jenny, and he ain't like that! I SWEAR! I bet he ain't ever touched you in a disrespectful way!"_

"_Of course not! He's in love with another woman!" Jenny ran into her room, slammed the door behind her and locked it. _

"_Jenny, open this door. NOW! JENNY?" _

"_Just go away!" she sobbed._

"_Now Girl, ya' need to listen! They been apart over a year now! Ya' don't know what she's put him through, Darlin'. The weddin' was called off over a year ago. A YEAR! She hurt him real bad and he don't trust her! Jenny? Ya' answer me!"_

_She turned when she heard the front door and saw Enos walk in._

"_Miss Emily? What's wrong?"_

"_Oh dear heavens can it get worse? Enos? GET UP HERE!" _

_She' turned back to the door, "Darlin', you get out here and you talk to him. NOW!" _

_Enos rushed up the stairs to her door, "Jenny? What's wrong? Emily,what's goin' on?" _

"_Sweetheart I'm gettin' my key and were gonna fix this right now. She overheard me on the phone talkin' to Jesse Duke." Emily reached into her apron to pull out her master key._

"_What was he callin' for?"_

"_Daisy's on a plane, she'll be here tomorrow…Jenny heard some things and she don't know the whole story. She's just crushed," she exhaled in frustration._

"_WHAT? NO! That ain't fair…it…it ain't right! Jenny? Let me in! Please!"_

"_Move boy, let me at that lock."_

_She opened the door and watched him burst inside and search frantically in the room. The balcony door was open and he rushed outside to see if she was there but she was gone. Her heart broke for him as she watched the reality set across his face._

"_E-Emily, where is she?"_

_She was well trained and didn't need stairs to get off that balcony. She wouldn't go for her truck, there were too many cars and she couldn't get out if she wanted to. But…Bella!_

"_Go to Bella…HURRY!"_

_He had reached the front door just in time to see Jenny take the hill past the gate and disappear into the countryside. She watched him run to Tag and quickly took off in pursuit. _

_Gus was sitting there on Pete, just watching him, dumbfounded, when she came running up to him._

"_GUS! Ya' got to go after them! Please!"_

"_What the tarnation is goin' on! Jenny just took off and now where is Enos a goin'? Did I miss somethin'?"_

"_LOOK at your godson an ask me that again!"_

_They both watched Enos charge up the same hill on Tag at a dead run._

"_WOMAN! What the hell happened now?"_

"_Don't yell at me! It ain't my fault! Jesse Duke called and said Daisy's on a plane. She's gonna be here tomorrow. Jenny overheard some things and it hurt her feelings awful bad."_

"_Don't worry Darlin', Tag will catch that horse. I guarantee it. Let them work it out."_

"_WHAT? How can ya' be so calm?"_

"_It ain't like she's gonna shoot him!"_

"_AUGUSTUS! It's **JENNY** and she thinks his **FIANCÉ** is comin' tomorrow!"_

"_OH, HELL! She **WILL** shoot him. **BARNEY?!"**_

_She watched Barney trot his horse quickly over to Gus._

"_Barney, I need ya' to take over, leave on time if I ain't back. I'll try and meet you tomorrow. Emily, I need my coat and whatever Enos done ran off and forgot includin' food and a first aide kit. Make sure ya' grab them special cartridges for the shotgun! HURRY! They got a dang good head start on me."_

Emily wiped more tears as she remembered watching her husband charge out into the wilderness alone. To make things even worse, when Jenny left one of the wranglers said she was loaded for bear.

She had her black bag, her rifle on the saddle, and was carrying her shotgun in her hand. He could also see her holsters inside her duster that carried her 9mm and her Colt 45. She had no intention of coming back on her own and if Enos caught up to her? She tried not to think about it.

Now a violent storm had moved in to the higher elevations and would be here soon. She was terrified for her family.

"Oh Lord! Please, keep them safe!"

* * *

Enos jumped off Tag in a flash when he saw Jenny hit the ground. He started to move towards her and fell to his knees. He wanted to vomit…he had caused this…it was his fault! Jenny wasn't moving. He wanted to run to her to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't. The rain poured down on him in buckets and ran off the brim of his hat.

Gus had quickly swung down and was by her side immediately. He was calling out to him but he couldn't make out what he was saying. He was in a state of shock and he couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He yelled at Gus in anger.

"You…you shot her Gus! Why? Why did ya' shoot her?"

"BOY! Get up and come help me!"

He couldn't. He didn't want to see her that way! Gus was only few feet behind her when he fired his shotgun. She had been so beautiful! He couldn't see that…he just couldn't!

He watched in disbelief as Gus rolled her body over and began to disarm her. The rain was so heavy he couldn't see her face clearly and he was grateful, he didn't want to see her beautiful eyes with no life left in them.

First Gus pulled the black bag off of her. Then he took the shotgun, which was still firmly in her hand and set it aside. When he reached inside her duster, he screamed, "STOP IT! Gus, leave her alone!"

He ignored him. Enos watched and counted as he started pulling weapons, unloading them and putting them in the bag.

One. Two. Three. Four.

He stopped at four even though Gus wasn't finished. By the time he was done, he had taken two guns from shoulder holsters, two from her belt, one from her back and yet another from her boot. He also emptied her duster pockets to find several knives, 9 mm clips and speed loaders. Then he found two retractable batons from inside her sleeves.

Why was she so heavily armed and how did Gus know about this? He had been close to her; she couldn't have hid that kind of firepower from him while they were together. Where had it come from?

What did it matter now though? Jenny was gone…how was he suppose to live with this?

The storm continued to rage and increase in intensity, making the horses nervous as the wind picked up. Lightening streaked across the sky and thunder crashed around them. Still he couldn't move.

When Gus picked her limp body up and moved towards him, he couldn't process what was happening and just looked at him in shock.

"Son! GET UP! Ya' got t' take her, I gotta pony Bella and I ain't strong enough t'do both. There's a cutout in the rocks, leads to a cavern close by, we all gotta get out of this storm! Take her and I'll tend to her when we get there!"

He stood up and looked at him with rage. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He wanted to slug him! Gus killed Jenny and now expected HIM to carry her body?

"WHY, GUS?" he screamed through the storm, "Ya' didn't have to kill her!"

"Boy ya' SNAP OUT OF IT! She ain't dead! Do ya' really think I'd kill this child? She's had enough hell in her life! I had t'do somethin' 'cause if she'd a killed ya' she'd never forgiven herself for it! I had to get right next to her for th' slugs to work. I'm sorry, I didn't expect her to fall…I'll explain later! We ain't got time for this! We GOT to get out of this field. NOW TAKE HER!"

Just as he finished speaking a loud crash made them drop to the ground and the horses jumped and whinnied in fear as a tree on the far side of the clearing blew apart after being struck by lightning.

"Ya' wanna be next? NOW MOVE IT! Mount up and take her!"

He was numb from the cold and he didn't understand. She wasn't dead? How was she not dead? He went on autopilot and did as he was told, remounted and took Jenny from Gus. He pulled her up in front of him and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling then looked to Gus for direction as he shook from the cold and the fear.

Gus pointed to an opening in the trees.

"Go straight through till you run into the wall facing…then go right…you'll see it! I'll be right behind you with Pete and Bella."

When Enos just stared at the opening in shock, Gus realized he had another problem on his hands.

"ENOS! Look at me!"

He looked down at Gus. "Ya' got to pull it together! GO NOW, HURRY!" Gus slapped Tag hard on the backside and Enos moved out.

He moved Tag as fast as he could but he could feel Jenny's lifeless body against him and he was barely holding himself together. Gus's words kept repeating in his head, but he didn't understand. He knew what he saw and he knew all to well what a 12 gauge would do at that range, but still his words repeated, _"She ain't dead!" _He couldn't look down at her, he just couldn't. Was that rain? Or was it blood he felt?

He wove Tag through the trees for what seemed like forever until he found the wall. He turned and moved down it until he saw an overhang and an opening that led back into darkness. He rode just inside the opening, out of the storm. Now what was he supposed to do?

He felt Jenny shift in his arms as she began to cry out.

"De...deputy?"

She called him Deputy! He dropped the reins and pulled her close to him.

"Jenny? Can ya' here me?"

"I…I'm so sorry, Deputy. I can…explain...please don't…think…"

She had slipped back out. He cradled her in his arms; grateful she was alive and swung his right leg over the front of the saddle. He jumped down and when he landed, she groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry, Jenny!"

She was shaking and soaked to the skin. He opened his duster and pulled her close to him, wrapping her inside his coat with him to try and warm her. When he felt her snuggle into him he was so relieved. Yet, he feared once she regained her senses he would lose this moment forever. So he held her tight and kissed her forehead, rocking with her back and forth, trying to calm his own state of shock.

When Gus found him in the dark, he was still holding her, staring straight ahead and rocking her gently. Gus started a fire with some wood that he left in the cavern. It wasn't the first time he had been caught up here so he had things stashed away to survive several days if he ever got trapped by a storm or a blizzard. He approached Enos carefully; he knew he wasn't in his right mind just yet.

"Son, let me have her now."

He just looked at him.

_No! I'm not letting you take her from me!_

"Come on, Boy. Put her on th' blanket closer to th' fire, we got to get her warm. She's gonna be smartin' pretty bad from that rock salt when she wakes up. That storm don't look like it's gonna let up tonight. Ya' put her down then take that bag of weapons and you hide them back there in the cavern somewhere. There's a flashlight in my bag."

He just stared at Gus as he pulled Jenny tighter to him.

"ENOS! DO IT! NOW!"

He jumped when Gus screamed at him just inches from his face. It seemed to bring him around.

Again he did what Gus told him to do. He kept giving him jobs to take him away from her and jump-start his brain. Odd little tasks like getting the canteen, loosening the cinches on the saddles, taking off the bridles and tying the horses properly, bringing him this, bringing him that.

When there was nothing left to do, he sat down and watched over Jenny as she lay sleeping by the fire.

"Son, I think we best have a talk. I'll start at the beginnin'. The easiest part to tell ya' is that she ain't Jenny Young. She's Jenny MacFarland. And she's had a tough go the last year. Hell she's had a tough go since she was ten."

"I…I can't...I…don't…"

Gus realized he wasn't ready or able to hear this right now.

"Did ya' hide that bag for me?"

"Yes Sir…it's back there on th' right between th' three boulders."

"Good, good. All right, son, ya' just relax now. She's gonna be fine. Ya' just stay with her, close you're eyes and sleep. I'm gonna go watch the sky, it's dark out now and I just know Emily is a'frettin' somethin' awful, I can just feel it."

Gus walked away and once he reached the front of the natural shelter he looked up and watched the angry lightening streak across the sky and missed Emily with all his heart.

Back in the master bedroom of the cabin, Emily sat in the darkness. She looked through the window, up into the storm and cried for her husband.

* * *

When Jenny came to, she didn't move a muscle. Just let her head clear and kept her eyes closed, trying not to cry out in pain. She had heard the men speaking; Gus had walked away, but eventually returned. She wasn't sure how long it had been but when she hadn't heard her Deputy move, and Gus began to snore, she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

They both slept…Gus across from her and Deputy was near her as always. He had his knees propped up and one elbow resting on them and his face on his hand, as if he fell asleep watching her, protecting her. His hat lay on the ground just above her head. She slowly began to move her aching body.

She was so angry with Gus…she was the one that taught him that little trick and he used it against her. Her back burned from the rock salt. He was too close when he fired. He never could figure out his distances when it came to his shooting. She was lucky she had her duster on or she'd really be hurting.

She quietly sat up and looked again at her Deputy. He looked exhausted and frazzled. He slept, but the sadness was evident and she hated that she was about to make it worse. Gus told him her name. Now she HAD to disappear or he wouldn't be safe.

If her firing four rounds at him wouldn't drive him away, he'd be just dumb enough to think he could take on her enemies. She wouldn't let that happen. He would go back to his fiancé, get married and live happily ever after at Beth's ranch. He would live, really live…not run forever. She got up and walked quietly back into the cavern. Having taken the flashlight, she pulled out the bag, it had all of her passports, papers, and necessary ammo, plus a dry set of clothes.

When she was ready she walked back to the fire and took a last look at the man who had given her hope for a brief period of time and let her tears fall. She'd never see him again. When she looked down and again saw his hat, she decided to take it with her. That way she would have something to connect her to him. She put it on and quietly headed for the front of the cavern.

She moved Bella outside, replaced her bridle and tightened her cinch, but was in so much pain she couldn't get up on her. She found a rock to climb on and managed to pull herself up. She must have bruised her ribs when she fell as it hurt to breathe. If she had been able to trust, she could have stayed.

She _should_ have stayed. She had taken a big fall and she was seriously injured from it, but she didn't know. She was use to the pain. She hadn't been able to tell the difference between bodily pain and emotional agony in over a year…except when she was with him.

She pulled the hat down further to protect her from the cold and the rain…wishing she could have held him one more time…then headed out into the storm alone.

* * *

The next morning, Daisy was up early and they wanted to be on the road by 7:00, right after breakfast. She managed to get her things together and packed her clothes up. While Luke was in the shower she called home, then when they got close to the Ranch she would call Boss Hogg.

Luke finished up and dressed. Then the two went ahead and loaded the car then headed to the restaurant to meet Reid Duncan for breakfast. They were a little early so they just had some coffee and talked.

"Daisy, I can't make heads or tails out of this file. There's all sorts of things in there that say '_Redacted'_ and it's like the file was altered, or tampered with in some way."

"Well, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know. I'm usually pretty good at this sort of thing and I can't find the connection. I guess it's like Uncle Jesse said, she loved Otis and reached out to Enos when she found out she was dying."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, take a good look. It needs some fresh eyes on it."

Daisy took the file and Luke was right it didn't make any sense whatsoever. Just out of curiosity, she went to look at Beth's demographics page. It had the address of the ranch, (Enos's ranch now) and the list of emergency contact names. When Beth passed, Thomas Grady and Gus and Emily Rafferty were to be notified, but the contact information had been removed. So she just flipped through the medical history and a tiny slip that was wadded up at the top of the file caught her eye. She pulled it out, smoothed it open and looked at it closer. When she saw the signature at the bottom she gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Look, could it be possible?" she handed the file back to her cousin.

He took a close look. It was attached to a note from an office visit when Beth was six. She had taken a spill on one of the horses and broke her wrist. She went to the emergency room for x-rays. Luke saw it on the hospital release form. The signature read, _"Benjamin E. O'Connell"._

"Daisy I think ya' might be on to somethin'. Sure would explain Agnes wouldn't it?"

"So you're thinkin' the same thing?"

"It's a long shot, but it could be. Uncle Jesse said Otis and Beth were in love, so who knows. There's an awful lot of coincidence there."

They smiled at each other. They had figured it out! Enos wasn't Agnes's child; he was the son of Beth O'Connell!

"Luke, if this is true, he's gonna need me more than ever. We gotta get there. Quick!"

"Well, will give Reid ten more minutes then order and hit the road. Deal?"

"Deal!"

About that time, Luke noticed the same suspicious looking man that was in the airport last night. He was keeping a really close eye on the two of them…too close. Luke sat back and stared him down…to see what he would do.

The man never broke his vision. He looked…angry…real angry. He was big, too. Luke turned his chair to face him and put his elbows on his knees, leaned forward and glared right back at him.

The man slammed his coffee cup down and got up. Never taking his eyes off of him. He walked straight up to Luke, grabbed a chair, spun it around and sat on it facing backwards. He continued to stare at Luke, just a few feet from him. He had bright green eyes and dark hair and even seated, seemed very tall. Luke sat back and put his hands up.

"Hey, we don't want no trouble. My cousin and I are just havin' breakfast with a friend."

"Then ya are havin it," the man had a slight Scottish burr.

"What?"

"Trouble."

"What do ya' mean trouble?"

"Ya are havin trouble. Cause ya don't know who ya be dealin' with. When yar friend shows up, ya tell him em I be a waitin' an a watchin'."

"Uh…alright…but I don't know what your talkin' about mister."

"Then I'll get to the point."

The man reached behind him under his jacket, pulled out a long bladed knife and slammed it into their table, so it stuck there. Daisy and everyone around them screamed, got up and began to slowly back away…except for Luke. He had no place to go.

"LUKE!" Daisy cried out.

The man was totally unaffected.

"Ya tell em I have his brother, that blade is proof of it! Ya tell him I know his boss Wallace has MacFarland. He has til sundown to return him to me, or his brother dies and then I'm comin' after him. Ya' got that or do I need to carve it in the table?"

"No, no! I got it, I got it…but mister I swear we don't know Wallace or who you're talkin' 'bout."

The man glared at Luke got up and was gone in a flash. Daisy ran to Luke.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I think Reid's in trouble!"

He threw down some bills for their coffee, grabbed Daisy and the O'Connell file and headed for the door. Reid came around the corner and almost ran right into them.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late…I had a phone call come in. Hey, you guy's okay? What's wrong?"

"Um…look, I don't know what kind of trouble your in, Reid, but we don't want any part of it…we got our hand's full. But if ya' need help just be honest with me." Luke looked the man in the eyes.

"Trouble? I'm just here on vacation!"

"Look over there, some guy with an accent came up and put that knife in the table and said he had you're brother and he said he was gonna kill him if Wallace don't give him MacFarland."

The man burst out laughing, "This is a joke, right? I don't even _have_ a brother! Somebody must be playing a trick on you or something."

Luke let out a sigh of relief. "No, it wasn't funny, he looked dead serious to me. Scared everybody half to death. I don't want to be here when the police show up!"

"Hey, I understand, it's all right…I promise it's either a joke or a case of mistaken identity. I swear, I don't have a brother and my boss's last name is Jameson. So, I tell ya what, let's get breakfast along the way, I'll just grab some coffee to go then meet you at the cars. Sound good? I'm really excited to get there. It's gonna be a great day!"

"I really want to get to the ranch. We can eat on the way…what do ya' think?"

"Well, Daisy as long as Reid don't have a brother here, I think we're safe from whatever is going on."

Reid laughed, "It's a crazy world sometimes. I've seen some wild people in my travels. I'll catch up in a minute."

The cousins headed outside to wait for Reid, who had walked into the restaurant. He ordered his coffee and picked up the payphone as he looked at the knife sticking up out of the table a few feet away from him. He recognized it the minute he stepped in the room. He had it made special and his brother's nickname was engraved on it.

"Yeah, it's me. I got a BIG problem. I'm gonna need some back up."

* * *

It was nearly 7:30AM and Emily had painted on a happy face as she went about her duties of being a gracious hostess to her guests. She was worried about her three lost loved ones, but she didn't know what to do. When she saw Tag and Pete top the hill. She called to the kitchen staff and told them she had to step outside. She ran for the door and flew down the stairs to the hitching posts as the horses ran in.

Gus jumped down and pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"GUS! I've been so scared for ya'! Are ya' alright?"

"Yeah, Darlin'. I'll be alright."

"Gus? What's wrong?"

Enos had dismounted and stood quietly beside Gus.

"Miss Emily? Is…is Jenny here?"

"Darlin' ya' need to wear your hat, you're gonna either catch cold or get a sunburn on the trail this time of year without it. No, she's not here. I thought she would be with the two of you. What's happened?"

He couldn't answer her; he could barely say her name he hurt so badly over what had happened to her. He put his hat down beside him last night when he went to sleep. This morning when they discovered Jenny was gone so was his hat and the bag.

Emily pulled him into a warm hug and could feel his nervousness.

Gus put his hand on his shoulder, "Boy, I'm sorry. I told ya' she wouldn't be here. I don't see Bella either."

"What do ya' mean Sweetheart. What's happened? Where's Jenny?"

"Let's go inside. We both need to clean up and change, then I'll fill ya' in. Jenny's gone. She's runnin' again. We got some explainin' to do to Enos. Give him the key to her room. Let him go and find out what she's dealin' with. Boy, there are two cases on th' floor in th' closet. You're gonna find your answers there faster than me a'tellin' ya' th whole story. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Daisy's stomach was doing flip-flops. They had stopped at a gas station a while back to fill up and check in at the farm and she called Boss to tell them they were close. Now as Luke drove the unfamiliar Reliant down the bumpy road she was on the edge of her seat.

"LUKE! There's the gate can't ya' go any faster?"

"I know you're excited Daisy, but this ain't th' General if ya' haven't noticed. I have to actually USE the bridge and come back up the other side. Just try and be patient. I'm goin' as fast as I can."

She unconsciously twirled and rubbed the ring on her right finger that Enos had given to her when she was just a little girl. It was cooler this morning and she wore her jeans and a pair of boots in hopes she would be allowed to stay and ride. Her long sleeve blouse had flowers on it and a tiny ruffle on the collar. She wanted to look her best for him today. She was almost there…almost back into his arms. They made great time and lunch would be over so she had two hours to talk him into staying with her before the cattle drive left.

Luke pulled into the gate and headed down the long drive.

As the cabin came into view, Daisy instantly spotted his truck parked near a pasture on the east side of the property. Reid was in front of them and as soon as they were parked Daisy flew out of the car and headed for the cabin.

"Oh hell…here we go."

Gus was sitting on Pete by the arena watching this young girl dash towards the cabin. He took a ragged sigh and guided Pete for the steps and waited for Emily to appear and start the fireworks.

After their talk, he knew Emily was angry...REAL angry. Not only had Daisy broken her promise, Emily felt that if she had only stayed put that Jenny wouldn't have run. She had tried to speak with Enos after he went through Jenny's room but he said that he just couldn't talk about it. He told her it was his fault, not Daisy's, that she was running again and he would deal with Daisy when she got here. Then he went to his room and hadn't come out, not even for lunch.

Gus took a breath and held it as he watched Daisy knock on the door of the cabin with excitement.

Daisy tried to wait patiently, she wanted to just barge in the door and find him and leap into his arms, but she was raised better. She was nervous, excited, relieved…and a little afraid. Then she looked through the glass and saw older woman get up from visiting with an elderly couple and Daisy smiled at her. She had to fight the urge to just blurt out "Where's Enos?" She held her tongue as the woman opened the door.

"Well. Daisy Duke." Emily stepped out on the porch, shutting the door behind her and then she crossed her arms and stomped a foot as she stared at the girl.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rafferty!" she smiled brightly.

"Good? Now Daisy…how can this afternoon be good, considerin' **_ALL TH' HELL YA' DONE 'CAUSED THIS TIME!?"_ **she screamed so loud that the people in the arena stopped riding and turned to watch.

"Yep…here we go!" Gus just sat back in his saddle, ran his fingers through his mustache and watched.


	27. Stopping The War

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! It's a little "dark" but it is crucial to the ending of the story, which is going to wrap up soon. Things really start hopping again in the next chapter! Thanks to all who read and/or review and for all the encouragement and support! ENJOY!_

*****Mild Language & Violence*****

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Stopping The War**

_Most of us can read  
the writing on the wall;  
we just assume it's addressed  
to someone else.  
_  
~Ivern Ball

* * *

After Enos finished in Jenny's room he briefly spoke with Emily then went to his room to try and process what he just learned. He had asked Emily to apologize to the Brady's for the delay in speaking with them and then he curled up on the bed and stared at the same knob on the dresser that he had stared at yesterday. Beth's diaries were on top of the dresser, still untouched.

Was that really just yesterday? She was here…he had just learned the truth about his mother and she came to him to get him outside, to bring him out of his pain.

Then he hurt her. He didn't mean to, but he hurt her.

It was bad enough that he didn't tell her about Daisy before he had kissed her so deeply and held her so tight. But now he knew how critical trust was to her, that it was the difference between life and death. He broke her trust and he felt worse than ever.

What he discovered in Jenny's room was heart wrenching. He found the package inside one of the cases on the floor in the closet. He read the papers, the reports from last year and saw the graphic images that contained horrifying threats. Now he understood why she snapped when Marty wouldn't back off and touched her yesterday. Any person that she did not know before last year was a potential killer.

Jenny MacFarland was in grave danger, as were her brothers Drake and Jaxon. He discovered exactly what Gus meant when he said her life had been hell since she was ten

Her father's partner double-crossed Wallace Monroe and embezzled 5 million dollars in money from him. He cut a deal and went into the witness protection program. Wallace Monroe is a wanted man. Deeply connected to the mob, very powerful and very dangerous.

Enos knew the name. The FBI almost caught up with him after he arrested Nervous Norman in Hazzard County a few years ago…but he fled.

The partner was killed last year, while in the witness protection program. He found photos of the murder. Written in blood above his body, were the names Jenny, Jaxon and Drake, with an "X" marked through them. Wallace Monroe, wants to punish her father by killing his children and make an example of him.

Their father told them not to go to the witness protection program, believing they had a better chance on their own. He didn't trust the authorities because of what happened to his former partner while in their care. Then there was Finn…

Finn was the oldest MacFarland child, Jenny's brother. When he was 14, he was kidnapped and held for ransom. They did everything they were supposed to do, but there was a mistake and the authorities bungled the trade off. Jenny's mother found Finn's body, on their Estate in Scotland. The people responsible were never caught. The mother couldn't cope and left the family a few months later.

Her father, enraged after losing his first-born son and his wife, turned his other three children into walking weapons. He made sure they were well trained, both academically and tactically. Each child was sent away to study; they had a security detail and a trainer. When they weren't in school, they were learning how to protect themselves no matter what it took.

The siblings had broken away from that until last year.

There was a letter that she never mailed to her father that said she wished he had given up on his ambitions. Lived a simpler life, not one where he constantly craved power and money. He wasn't the target, his children were.

They have been running over a year. Until someone can bring down Wallace Monroe, or somehow make amends, she will never be free. Never be safe.

Their father had already stolen their childhood to train them and now he was taking their future. The last thing Enos learned was that Jaxon, Jenny's twin brother, had not been heard from in four months and Drake had been attacked about three weeks ago, but survived.

Enos couldn't stand that he had caused her to run again. She was safe here. Emily and Gus had provided her a safe haven for years, far before the incident that caused them to run. She could come here from time to time and feel normal. He ruined that for her, perhaps forever. He was devastated by it.

He pulled a pillow over to him and adjusted his sore and tired body. He had slept upright on a rock floor last night and he ached. As he put his head on the pillow, he caught the faint scent of Jenny's perfume. Would the tears ever stop? Would there be a day when he had more smiles than sorrow?

He closed his eyes and tried to think of how he could find Jenny, to help her. She couldn't be far; she'd never abandon Bella. So where was she? The Rafter G was almost 90,000 acres, plus the neighboring land that was shared by the other guest ranches. It would take a huge search party to find her, but to search for her would put her life at risk.

She had taken his hat, the one that the Duke's gave him before going to L.A….why had she done that? Was she trying to tell him something? Did she just want to remember him by it?

Daisy would be here soon. He still hadn't made a decision about whether he was going to send her back, or let her stay. He couldn't give her what she wanted no matter what option he chose. He was worried about her arrival as the timing was horrible. Everyone was still so upset and hurting over what had happened with Jenny.

It was a recipe for disaster. He would try and rest a bit before she arrived and then do his best to keep the damage to a minimum when the time came. He worried that Emily might lash out in her guilt over Jenny and anger over the promise Daisy had broken. He didn't want _either_ of them to be hurt.

He adored Emily and Gus. He knew that they felt that he and Jenny might hit it off and be friends, but they didn't expect them to take it where it had gone, especially so fast.

He still missed her, now more than ever. He found a place on the pillow that had the strongest scent of Jenny's perfume, pulled it close and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"...**_ALL TH' HELL YA' DONE 'CAUSED THIS TIME!?"_**

Enos woke abruptly to Emily's voice screaming at Daisy and he quickly headed outside.

Daisy stood in shock at Emily's words.

"Wh-what did you say to me?"

"Girl, ya' don't understand. Ya' PROMISED me. Ya' **_PROMISED_**!"

"Is Enos all right?"

"NO! He ain't all right, none of us are all right! You talked to him the other night and what did he tell you? What did you PROMISE me? Now your Uncle told me ya' ain't thinkin' straight right now and I'm TRYIN' to consider that, but I don't understand why ya' just can't give it some time!"

"Uncle…Uncle Jesse called?"

"Yes Daisy, he did and that phone call started all this in motion. Don't misunderstand…it ain't your fault, but ya' aint' **_HELPIN' NOTHIN' BY BEIN' HERE NOW!_"**

Daisy was angry, but remembered Uncle Jesse's words. He had said, _"__You mind your manners with her now and she'll be fair to you.__" _

Daisy took a deep breath before continuing.

"Mrs. Rafferty, I don't know how my bein' here has hurt ya' but I'm real sorry and I'll try my best to make it right."

Emily noticed Reid Duncan, the man who booked late, and realized she had to deal with this and get back to running the business. She sighed and addressed the man.

"Mr. Duncan, I apologize for the poor greetin'. This is a highly unusual circumstance. Please come on in an' have a seat in th' livin' room with th' Bradys. I'll be in shortly. There's coffee and pie, please just make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

As Reid walked into the cabin, Enos walked out took one look at Emily's face and knew she hurt and was upset. He quickly moved beside her and put both arms around her so he faced her to the side. He couldn't even look at Daisy.

Daisy was shocked, "Enos?"

He rested his forehead against the top of Emily's head as he held her and tried to think of how to handle this.

Luke took a step forward.

"Mrs. Rafferty, I'm Luke, Daisy's cousin. I'm really sorry that our comin' out here has upset ya'. If you could tell us what's happened, we could try and help. Maybe there is something we can do to make it up to ya'.

"Child, there ain't a soul that can make it right or make it up to me. Ya' can't replace a person that ya' love," her voice broke with sadness. "What's done is done and there ain't no bringing her back! I'd do anythin'… to make… her safe! Gus? Where are ya? I need ya!" Enos felt her start to tremble.

She turned and buried her tears in his shirt. Gus was off Pete and headed towards her, he knew she was hurting over Jenny and felt guilty for her part in it.

"Please don't' cry, Emily. It's all my fault."

Daisy was confused. He…he didn't even LOOK at her! WHY? What had happened that was so horrible?

"Enos? Sugar…I…what's happened? I don't understand! Please tell me how can I help?"

He held onto Emily and wasn't about to let her go right now. Gus finally reached her and put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, reassuring her of his love and that everything would work out somehow.

"Daisy…I told ya on th' phone that I needed time. If ya' wanted to help, ya would have done what I asked and waited for me to get home instead of just showin' up here!"

"I ain't done nothin' wrong, Enos! I ain't hurt anybody! I came here because I love you and I can't let ya' go! You're just tryin' to push me away and I won't let ya!"

Emily choked and her tears turned to sobs. She couldn't take the stress and all the upset.

"Look Emily I'm sorry ya' don't like me! But I can't let ya' stop me from talkin' to Enos! I been hurt over this too and I ain't leavin'!"

Enos snapped, "DAISY! Ya' don't understand what's happened! There's more goin' on here! Do ya' think anybody could stop me from talking to you if I wanted to?"

Gus had had enough and took a step towards her.

"Ya' best treat my wife with respect! She tried to help ya' and ya' don't have no idea what ya' done walked into! YOU made a PROMISE! You're just as guilty as the rest of us!"

"But…did ya' hear what SHE SAID TO ME?!

"What did my godson SAY TO YOU?!"

"Gus, stop. It's my fault."

"It AIN'T all your fault, boy. We all have a part in what happened, includin' Daisy. I will NOT have her come here UNINVITED and sass my wife!"

"I understand that, I ain't arguing with ya. But we gotta stop this hurtin'! Can they stay in one of th' cabins until everyone has some time to calm down? Please, Gus? For me?"

Gus was upset that Jenny had run and was alone. He had hurt her, Enos had hurt her, Emily had hurt her and they weren't in a position to deal with the Dukes right now. They ALL needed time.

"FINE, fine. I'll do it…but only because it's for YOU."

"Daisy, please wait out by th' car. I'll get th' key from Gus and take ya' to one of th' cabins. Just give me a few minutes. Please?"

Tears streamed down Daisy's cheeks as she looked at him, not believing his words. It wasn't the reunion that she had hoped for. She wanted him to hold _HER_. She needed him and had missed him every second. She felt like she was drowning and tried to keep from sobbing. She felt so rejected when he stepped out on the porch without even looking at her. She turned to Luke and walked with him to the car to wait.

Gus came back with the key and one of Emily's close friends.

"Emily, Darlin'…I want ya' to go upstairs with Caroline and I want ya' to go to bed. As soon as I'm done I'll come check on ya', you're bein' too hard on yourself now. I love ya dearly, ya' know I do."

She let go of Enos and went into his arms. He wiped her tears away and kissed her sweetly then sent her upstairs with Caroline. Gus then turned to his godson.

"This is one hell of a mess. I'm goin' with ya' 'cause I got some things need sayin'. Ya' know I'll support ya' no matter what ya' decide. But I ain't havin' Emily treated that way. She PROMISED her. She PROMISED that she would give ya' the time. She ain't got NOTHIN' against her other than the fact she broke her word. So I'm gonna spell some things out as nice as I can, and then ya' do what ya' need to do."

"Yes, Sir."

Gus led the way as they headed towards the cabins. They were across from the barn dotted in an area with lush grass and trees. Gus put them in one of the two bedroom cabins. Once he opened it up, he sat everyone down around the table.

Daisy looked at Enos and he wouldn't look at her. She had to get him out of here and back home. He was…different. Something had changed. Gus's voice broke the uneasy silence.

"I came out here to set some ground rules. It's been a rough twenty-four hours and I'm sorry Daisy I just gotta say it, you're gonna have to back down. Y'all are welcome to stay here free of charge and eat with us at the house as long as Enos says it's alright for ya' to stay. There is only ONE exception to that. If ya EVER speak to my wife in that manner again, I'll put ya' on th' plane myself."

"But she's got no right keepin' me from talkin' to Enos!"

"Daisy…don't," Luke cautioned but it was too late.

Gus slammed his fist into the table, causing all three of them to jump. Enos just closed his eyes in frustration.

"GIRL, don't test my patience! She ain't keepin' ya' from talkin' to Enos! She's damn heart broke right now! You're just addin' to her pain by showin' up here uninvited! Everyone's upset right now, EVERYONE! It's about given people the space and time they need! Understand me?"

When she just looked at him Enos bristled.

"He ASKED ya' a QUESTION, Daisy!"

She couldn't believe this!

"Yes sir, I understand Mr. Rafferty," then she started to cry.

Luke glared at Enos.

"Are you and I gonna have a problem, Luke? 'Cause if so, y'all can just go now. I ain't gonna have no more people I care about hurt. NOBODY!"

"Enos I don't understand…she came all the way out here because she loves ya' and ya' won't even look at her."

Gus could see where this was going, "I'm thinkin' it's best if I just send-"

"Wait…I got somethin' I need to say, then I'm goin back to th' cabin."

He turned to look at Daisy and when their eyes met her face lit up like the morning sun.

"Daisy? Ya got two choices, ya' can get mad and Gus will send ya' home, or ya' can just accept it and stay and we can talk later."

"What's wrong, Sugar?"

"Th' reason everyone is upset is because of Jenny. She's havin' a rough time. She may not ever come back and it hurt Emily real bad. I need to tell ya that…I care for her. If she comes back, I'll expect ya' to treat her with the same respect as Gus and Emily."

"You…care for her. After two days?"

"Yeah…I care for her and I care for you, too. But she ain't pushin' me in a corner. I didn't tell her about ya' and she heard Emily on the phone with Uncle Jesse yesterday and it hurt her. I ain't gonna hide nothin' from ya'. So now ya' know. I'm real sorry, Daisy. I gotta go get ready for the ride."

"Wait! If ya' leave on that ride, when are we gonna talk?"

Enos closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. "I suppose if ya' want to go on that ride, ya best talk to Gus. Excuse me, Daisy. I've got people I need to talk to at the house and I gotta get ready. Gus? Thank ya' for lettin' them stay."

"Ya' know how we feel 'bout ya' boy. I'm mighty proud of ya."

Enos got up and left, he didn't feel proud.

Daisy thought her heart was going to fall out of her chest and hit the floor. He…_liked_…another girl? Gus broke her train of thought.

"Do y'all have any questions?"

"Yes sir, is there any way Daisy and I, or at least Daisy, can go on that ride? I'd be mighty obliged to ya."

Gus pulled out some papers from his inside jacket.

"This is a list of what ya' need. I'll send Barney to ya' in a half hour. Give him a list of what you don't have and I'll make sure ya' have it, then he'll find ya' each a horse. But if either one of ya' causes any problems, you'll be riding in the back of the chuck wagon for then next two weeks. Daisy, we don't dislike ya'. We just don't like seein' Enos so tore up. I'd appreciate it if ya' would slow down."

Gus got up and left the cousins alone.

Once he was gone, Daisy put her face in her hands and sobbed. There was a time when he only had eyes for her. When he only thought of her. Now he had someone else on his mind. Based on everything she heard, she couldn't fight for him, at least not the way she had. She would have to dig into her past, and find the girl that Enos loved and make sure that he could see her again.

* * *

After leaving the Dukes, Gus caught up to Enos on the way back to the cabin.

"Ya' done the right thing. I know that wasn't easy for ya'."

"I just can't stand it, Gus. I can't stand seeing everyone hurt…and…I read the information in Jenny's file and I understand now why she was so upset. She wasn't gonna hurt me yesterday, Gus. She was drivin' me away."

"But she was powerful upset and if she had accidentally hurt ya' she'd never survived it. I hate what I did to her, I'm scared for her, too."

"She has enough trainin' if she really wanted to hurt me she would have and ya' know it! Do ya' think it's possible to feel somethin' for someone so soon? I mean, if I really was reboundin', why can't I stop thinkin' bout Jenny now that Daisy's here. I look at Daisy and I don't…feel…the same. It's like I don't feel anything. I look at her and all I see is that…she…she ain't Jenny!"

"That's why ya' needed time. It's just like you told Daisy. Jenny wasn't pushin' like Daisy is. I think Daisy really loves ya', you just got to give it time and decide if you want to go down that road again."

"That's just it…I've loved her forever, but she never stays with me!"

"Look, just don't make any choices right now. Focus on stopping the war. Just try and get along and then see what happens."

"Thanks, Gus. I appreciate ya', I really do. I'm gonna go get ready for the ride."

They walked into the cabin and Reid Duncan was sitting with the Brady's enjoying a cup of coffee and some conversation. Enos walked over to Leanne and sat down beside her, and gave her a gentle hug.

"Enos! I'm so glad to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay Miss Leanne, I'm awful sorry we haven't had time to talk, but I sure thank ya' for stayin' on here. It means a lot to me."

"I know you've had a rough couple of days. I'll be ready when you are, all right? Please don't put any more pressure on yourself."

"Thank you, Miss Leanne." He kissed her forehead then noticed the gentleman sitting across from him.

"Hey…I'm Enos Strate."

"Hi Enos, I'm Reid Duncan, nice to meet you."

Enos offered a handshake and as Reid stretched across the coffee table, he noticed a long thin scar below his ear.

"Just call me Reid. I'm sure we will have time to talk on the trails. Um…could I make a phone call? I need to check in with the manager who's working my job before we leave."

"Gus? Reid needs to make a call."

"Oh…yes sir…go write around that corner and feel free to use the office phone."

"Thank you. I'm sure looking forward to this ride! Barney is supposed to set me up with a horse along with the Dukes in just a bit."

"Gus, are they goin'?"

"Appears so, unless ya' don't want that. If that's the case, just say the word."

"No…I'll just…handle it."

"Miss Leanne, I best go finish packin' Is there anything I should be lookin' for in the diaries?"

"Just follow Beth's instructions, and remember, she loved you so much."

Enos reached out and wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"Miss Leanne, we're gonna flood th' cabin if we don't stop all these tears. Please don't cry. I'll be back I promise ya."

He headed up stairs to finish packing.

* * *

A short while later, Enos noticed Barney finishing with Luke and Daisy so he headed out to their cabin. As he walked outside he met up with Reid.

"Hi Enos. I've gotta run into town, but I'll be back before th' ride."

"Is everything okay?"

"I have a co-worker passing through and he asked me for coffee."

"Ya' know Miss Emily wouldn't mind if he came here. She makes the best coffee on the river."

"Mighty nice of her, thanks, but he's already on the way."

"All right, drive safe an' don't be late, Gus get's kinda grumpy 'bout that."

"Don't worry! I wouldn't miss it!"

He watched the man head to his car.

Enos continued toward the cabins. He just wanted to make peace. It was a baby step, he _**wasn't**_ going back but she might relax if he didn't shut her out. He headed for the cabin door and knocked. Luke opened it to see him and was not exactly pleased. He just stepped aside and let him in.

"Hey Luke, I'd like to speak with Daisy, if she's up to it."

"Seems like your runnin' this show Enos. I don't think she's got much choice. She better take what she can get."

He thought about popping off to him but decided it wasn't worth it. He wanted peace…that's what he came out here for in the first place. Luke went to get Daisy and she came out of her room to see him.

"Enos!" She rushed up to him and threw her arms around him. He tensed. He couldn't return her embrace he wasn't ready.

"Um…Daisy I'd like to talk to you for just a second."

"Sugar anytime you want to talk to me I'm here."

"Let's sit down. Luke? I'd like to share this with you as well. We've been friends our whole lives. I don't want this tension between all of us and I can only tell friends I trust."

Daisy perked up instantly. They sat down on the couch and listened. He trusted her!

"Y'all know that I inherited th' O'Connell Estate. Right?"

"Yes, Sugar…th' whole town is a goin' crazy. Boss is just all out of sorts," she laughed and he smiled just a bit, warming her heart.

"Well, there is more to th' story and I want to share it with you. Y'all will be th' first people from home that I tell."

"Oh, Enos. What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Daisy. Um…I guess…here…look at this."

He handed her the framed picture Leanne had given to Emily. He wanted to hang it on the office wall before he left for the cattle drive. Hoping it would lift her spirits."

"Who is this, Sugar?"

"That's Beth. Elizabeth O'Connell. We were good friends; really good friends...six years ago. She taught me to ride. But she asked me to keep th' friendship a secret so I did. She had lots of reasons for it, but I found out yesterday th' big reason."

_The file…NO! Please don't let the file be sitting out here in the open! _Daisy bit her lip.

"What was the reason, Sugar?"

"She was protecting me. Pa and Beth dated in high school and for a while after. But they broke up then you know Pa married Ma and well…this is gonna sound strange, but it's true. My father loved Beth very much and she loved him, but they were from different worlds, it didn't work. After he married Ma, Beth found out she was pregnant…with me."

He sat and fidgeted as he waited for a response.

"Is this _you_, Enos? _**With your real Ma**_?"

"Yeah, Daisy. Beth was my real mother."

"Look at her face…oh Sugar. Thank you for tellin' me! Luke, look at her…isn't she pretty?"

"That's the only picture of us though," he said sadly. "When she died I couldn't tell anyone how close we were. I didn't know back then she was my mother. When she died I couldn't tell anybody we knew each other."

"Oh Enos, you had to go through that all alone?"

He just shook his head. Luke handed the photo to Daisy and she handed it back to Enos.

"She was a real pretty lady, Enos. You looked like a shriveled grape, but she was gorgeous."

The three chuckled and the tension started to lift.

"Well, I better go, I'll tell you more about her and about the Ranch when we can. But, please, don't tell nobody. I don't want people to think she was a bad person or that my Pa was runnin' around on Ma. He wasn't."

"Sugar we would never tell."

"Thanks, Daisy. I hope maybe that helps ya' understand why I'm here. It was part of her final wishes. I need to do some things and I've got some more readin' to do before I go home."

She was full of questions but she bit her tongue and smiled up at him.

"I'll see ya' at the arena in a while," he turned to go to the door.

"Enos? Wait." She got up and walked over to him.

She stepped towards him and caught his gaze. He turned away.

"Enos, look at me," she said softly.

He looked into her eyes and her face brightened as she smiled at him. She was so thankful! She could see the faraway look and the pain.

She reached up and kissed his cheek then let him go quickly.

"Thank you for seein' me, Sugar. It means th' world to me … you're special, Enos," when he tensed again, she backed away a bit.

"I…um…gotta go…I'll..I'll see ya' Daisy," he clumsily headed out the door, stumbling over the top step.

Luke chuckled, "I think that's a good sign, Daisy Mae!"

"It sure is, th' best!"

Then she remembered.

"You need to hide that file, Luke. If he finds out we knew before he told us, it would hurt his feelings real bad and I just can't do that to him!"

"Don't worry, Daisy, I'll make sure it's hidden. Then I'll get it back to Doc Appleby."

"Come on, let's finish getting ready to go."

* * *

Once he was outside he headed to the cabin with the picture. He just wanted to break the tension between them and share his news. That's all. NOTHING MORE!

_Why can't she stop pushing! _

He didn't want her to touch him that way! Everything was okay until she kissed him and got so close. He was awkward and clumsy again. Then she said that he was special. Now he hurt. He tried to quiet the memories.

_Jenny had said "…because you're special, Deputy." _

Daisy wanted him and when he looked into her eyes, he missed the emeralds that once gazed at him, the way she tilted her head to the side in that endearing little way, and her voice. He wanted to hear _HER _voice! He hardly knew her! But he couldn't change how he felt. He was scared for her and he missed her. He looked up at the sky and felt incredibly small.

_Jenny! I miss you! Where are you? _

* * *

He woke up on the softest bed he had felt in a long time. He was still in tremendous pain and whatever drug they gave him had worn off. He was blindfolded now, but he was still bound. He listened to his surroundings, no traffic; the humming of an air conditioner or fan as well as a television could be heard in the distance. It smelled clean…like cedar. He had almost forgotten what that was like.

As he tried to roll to get in a different position he heard the chain. It was at his feet. He must be in a place where if he could get free from the chain, he could escape. He carefully lifted his head to see if anyone would knock it back down. When nothing happened, he started working to move the blindfold up and off of him. They might come in and put something more restraining on him later, but if he could get a look at his surroundings now, he might have an advantage later.

Then he heard footsteps, so he stopped his movement and lay completely still. He heard a door being unlocked with a key…good…he can get out of that. The door opened and he heard a voice. It wasn't Wallace Monroe; he hadn't heard this voice before.

"Wake up MacFarland…time to go"

He just lay there and chuckled under his breath.

_Idiot. Like I'm just going to get up and go with you when I'm chained down to the bed._

He felt the man roughly grab his ankles; he was undoing the chain…now if he could just get him to talk.

"What? You expect me to help you? MAGGOT!"

'SHUT UP, MacFARLAND."

_Gotcha. I know where your head is._

He was still blindfolded but if he could get his feet free from that chain.

"You're **gonna** help me…you're getting' my brother back. If you don't, I'll kill her slow."

_Jenny…?_

"Seems like this guy is a real piece a work. Must want you REAL BAD to take the brother of Wallace's #1 hired gun!'

"What do you mean by that? Who are you anyway?'

_Keep him talking…_

"LISTEN! You're shackled, but you're going to walk. If you try anything stupid I'm going to make sure you HURT! You got me?"

"I don't see how I'm gonna walk with this blindfold, I can't remember the last time I was on my feet anyway!"

[clink]

_Chain's off…say something jerk…COME ON…._

"Time to get-"

**[SMACK]**

He heard the man hit the wall and fall after he had kicked him with both feet. He dropped to the floor, and fought not to scream out in pain, crawled and shuffled his way over to the man to find the keys. He had a hand in one of the pockets when he heard them jangle.

_ALMOST THERE! Focus, focus…got 'em! Hands first…come on, come on…._

"HEY! SOMEBODY GET THAT SYRINGE AND GET IN HERE!"

_NO! I was so close!_

He felt a boot kick him in the ribs and he screamed in pain. Then there were at least three of them on him, holding him down as he fought with all his might. He could here them talking to each other.

"Didn't anybody tell this jackass that you can't handle this one alone?"

"Man he's gonna have a helluva shiner when he wakes up. Say goodnight MacFarland!"

He felt the needle followed by the burning.

"AHH! NEXT TIME…You…piece…of…"

"Get him in the trunk and make the exchange. Then clean that one up fast. Get him another car, he can tell them he had a wreck to explain that bruise. He's got to go back to the ranch, or he's gonna miss his opportunity."

"Well if he does we can use Reid's brother. He's going to want payback after that guy's had him. That guy was always the strongest of the three."

"Yeah, but Monroe wants the girl."

"Let's just hope she shows back up. Monroe was pretty upset when Reid called to say she wasn't there."

"Yeah, but we're close. If she does show up and he gets her, the other two will fly right into the cage. Guaranteed."

"HEAR THAT MacFARLAND? YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE GONE LONG! WE PLAN TO SEE YOU AGAIN REAL SOON!"

* * *

_A/N: "Nervous Norman" referenced the DOH episode, "Close Call For Daisy" and one of the mob characters in Norman's little black book? He was named Monroe. Just picked out a first name for him._


	28. Meet Me Halfway?

_A/N: Sorry...another long chapter. Thanks again to all who read and/or review! Tried to give you some action and some answers as I set up for the end of the story. The last of the chapter things take a turn! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Meet Me Halfway?**

_Meet me halfway, right on the borderline?  
That's where I'm gonna wait for you.  
I'll be lookin' out, night and day.  
Took my heart to the limit,  
this is where I stay.  
I can't go any further than this.  
Can you meet me halfway? *  
_

* * *

Enos finished tacking up and noticed the fresh smell of hay and leather as he led Tag through the main barn. He stopped to look up to the hayloft and he worried for her. Gus saw him standing there with a faraway look and approached him.

"Son, ya' best go say good-bye to the Bradys and to Emily. Are ya' all right."

"No Gus, I reckon not. She's runnin' because of me and I just want to help her."

Gus sighed heavily, "Go on and do what needs doin' in th' house. I'll talk to ya' when we ride out…go on now."

He felt Gus take the reins from him and he gave him a slap on the shoulder before walking away.

He headed inside and said good-bye to the Brady's, giving Mrs. Brady a big hug. Then he stopped in the office to hang the picture of Beth, his mother, holding him on the wall. He glanced over and saw the photo of his Pa with his other mother "pregnant". He ripped it off the wall and pulled it out of the frame.

When he was done, he had removed the fake image. He took the picture of his father and opened up the new frame and put it alongside of Beth. It wasn't perfect, but it was the only family photo he would ever get. He smiled and put it right where Emily would see it when she walked in, then headed upstairs to the master bedroom.

He knocked softly. Caroline answered.

"Hey Miss Caroline, is Emily awake?"

"Yes, she is Enos," she stepped out into the hallway, "I think ya' should talk to her. She ain't doin' to good. I ain't seen her like this before!"

"Does Gus know she's this upset?"

Caroline gave him an exasperated look, "She said she'd rip my head off and scream down the hole if I told him."

"Ding dang it…I'll be right back, Miss Caroline. I'll talk to her before we leave an' if she ain't better, I'll tell Gus. She can yell at me."

"Thank ya', Enos."

He rushed downstairs and retrieved the picture he just put in the office and headed back up to Emily. He knocked and let himself in.

Emily was facing the window, just looking out at the sky. Her eyes were red and she had been crying off and on all afternoon. He walked around the bed and sat down beside her.

"Miss Emily, are ya' all right? I hate seein' ya' so upset."

"I'm sorry, Darlin', I'm just so worried. It's just been awful. I was so scared for ya' up there in that storm and I can't help but wonder if she's alright."

"I'm gonna find her, Miss Emily. I need to help her. That ain't no way to live. Hey, I got somethin' for ya. Do ya' wanna see it?"

Emily sat up a little on her pillows and looked at him with half a smile on her face.

"What do ya' have, ya' been up to somethin'?" she teased.

"Well, I decided to fix one of th' pictures in your office, cause it wasn't quite…right. So, I thought maybe while we're gone ya' might want to keep it with ya' up here. But ya' can't stay in th' bed Miss Emily. I need ya' and Gus needs ya'. Especially Gus, he can't survive without your cookin'."

Emily smiled and chuckled, "I know you're just tryin' to cheer me up, Sweetheart. I love ya' for it. Let me see what ya' got an' quit your teasin'!"

She was smiling and he knew she'd be all right.

"Okay, so Gus was treatin' me like I was in pre-school yesterday, so I figured I just make a new picture."

He handed her the frame and when she looked at it she laughed … then she cried.

"Ding dang it, Miss Emily! I told Miss Leanne earlier that we're gonna flood th' cabin with all this cryin', it's suppose to make ya' smile."

"I was smilin'!"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she couldn't help it, the smile just appeared.

"Darlin', ya' need to get one of Gus's hats out of the closet over there. You're gonna need it."

"Yes Ma'am. Will ya' be alright Miss Emily?"

"I'll be fine, I got all I need. Ya' be careful."

"Yes Ma'am."

He gave her a tight hug and Caroline handed him a hat. It felt out of place and unfamiliar, but she was right. He would need it.

"Thank ya', Enos. She just adores you."

"She's mighty special, thanks for lookin' after her, Miss Caroline."

He stopped off at his room, then headed downstairs with the diaries. He planned to read every night and learn as much as he could about his mother.

He headed out to the hitching post where the other riders we're gathered. He put the precious books inside a waterproof bag and then packed it deep in his trail bag. The saddle leather creaked as he tightened his cinch. When he saw Luke and Daisy headed out of their cabin, pain washed over him. He felt like he was dragging a heavy weight behind him and he felt…trapped.

He quickly jumped on Tag and went to hang out with Gus and the wranglers by the wagon.

"Hey, Gus? Um...can I…can I ride with you?"

Gus saw the Dukes getting in the saddle and could hear the stress in Enos's voice.

"That's what ya' came out here for…I'd be plum offended if ya' didn't. Did ya' say good-bye to Emily? It don't feel right movin' out without her watchin' from the porch. She ain't missed us leave out in twenty years."

"I talked to her, Gus. I tried…she at least smiled."

"Well that's further than' I got. Where's that Reid fella? It's almost 3:30."

"He said he was goin' in to town to meet a co-worker for coffee."

Barney spoke up, " He said he's packed, his horse is ready, he just has to get on."

"Listen up," Gus addressed his wranglers, "y'all keep an eye on him. Somethin' about him ain't quite right."

They all acknowledged him then Gus leaned over and spoke quietly to Enos.

"Did ya' bring what I asked?"

"Yes Sir."

"Keep it close and keep it hidden. We had nothin' but trouble an' I don't want to take no chances. Jenny's out there somewhere. Chances are she's gonna be watchin' us."

"Huh?"

"Boy, did ya' not read? Ya' know th' meaning of tactical?"

"Gus …I know the ding dang meaning of tactical! What are ya' gettin' at?"

"Ya' stop bein' so grumpy! Ya' best catch up on sleep tonight! What I'm sayin' is I expect her to be shadowin' us."

"Why?"

"Because you're wearin' my hat. There's Reid now, but that ain't th' same car is it?"

"No Sir, I don't reckon it is."

They both watched as he stepped out of the car and noticed a bandage on his forehead and a huge bruise on the side of the man's face.

"Possum on a gumbush…what ya' think happened to him?"

"That shiners a lot worse than yours was! I wonder if his girlfriend slugged him, too?"

"Gus! Ya' gonna be like this the whole trip?"

"Yep. It's what I do," he chuckled.

Gus whistled and brought everyone up in a circle. Barney led the blessing and they began to move out through the gate. Just as they got to the top of the hill Enos turned back to look at the cabin.

"Gus!"

"WHAT?"

"Look on th' porch."

Gus turned around to see Emily standing at the top of the stairs, waving good-bye, then she put her hand on her heart.

Gus took off his hat, held it high and waved it back and forth before putting it over his heart for a moment. He then put it back on and turned into the trails.

"I sure do appreciate that woman," he kicked Pete into a slow lope and rode out a head of the group while Enos hung back and gave him a moment to himself.

* * *

Daisy had called Hazzard from their cabin to tell the family that they would have to go on the cattle drive for two weeks. She told Uncle Jesse how things were going and that Enos had met some girl named Jenny. She tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it.

When she was finished, true to her word she called Boss and did her best to explain the map to him about where they would be and when, but it was too difficult so she told him they would be in a little campsite tonight near a place called Bear Creek and that she would call him when she got back. Then they headed out to the horses just in time to see him ride away from her.

She really had believed with all her heart once Enos saw her, he would pull her into his arms and it would be all right. But he wasn't. She was convinced unless she got him away from this place that he would never come back to her.

Now, as she watched him up ahead on the trail he was laughing and joking with the other wranglers and with Gus. It was like she didn't even exist.

Even though he had come to tell them his secret and said he trusted them, she wondered if he meant that only as friends. She was still hurting over the way he spoke to her in front of Gus and Emily at the porch and then again in their cabin when he chastised her like a child. It stung her pride and hurt her heart. She felt him pull away when she embraced him earlier and again when she kissed him.

She feared it was this "Jenny" he spoke of. What frightened her was the boldness with which her love had told her about the girl. He said he cared for them both, but **SHE** had been there with him his whole life! How could he ride up there away from her and just ignore her? What would cause him to switch off his feelings for her practically overnight?

…_don't you never touch me again or come near me. NOT EVER!_

SHE HAD! She did this to him and for the first time since their fight she realized that she had completely and totally shattered his heart and destroyed their love. She might as well have pushed him right into that woman's arms. Tears formed as she realized just how grave her circumstances were. She had heard him say he had forgiven her, but he doesn't trust her and they would have to start over.

"Luke, I'm gonna talk to him. I'll be back later," she rode away from him, pushing her horse up further in the line. When she was finally beside him, she was out of breath! They must have given her the slowest horse on the ranch! He didn't move unless Daisy constantly drove him forward. She forced a smile on her face.

"Hey…Sugar!"

He spun his head around in surprise then slowed Tag, "Oh…hey Daisy."

"How are ya' doin?"

"I'm just fine, Daisy, are ya' doin' okay on Ol'Red?"

"Yes, he's a little slow, but would ya' ride with me, Enos? I want to talk with ya' for just a bit."

"Daisy, if ya' want to ride with me then ride. But I'm real sorry I…I just can't talk to ya' right now."

_What? Not able to talk right now? That's all he's been doin' with Gus and his buddies!_

"But Enos? Ya' said we would talk lat-"

"We WILL talk later. I'm sorry, I ain't ready, Daisy!" he had slowed Tag's pace further so Daisy could keep up with him.

If she was going to push him he was going to make her wait longer. He had too much on his mind and more than he could say grace over. He didn't want to hear how sorry she was, AGAIN!

"Sugar, I didn't mean to hurt ya' and I'm sorry, but we grew up together and we need to talk! I want to start over! Ya' need to stop avoidin' me! STOP PUSHIN' ME AWAY!"

_Ding dang it…can't she talk about ANYTHING else?_

A hush fell over the wranglers as Gus spun Pete around and was on her in a flash.

"Girl! What'd I tell ya?"

Enos had enough, "I'll see ya' at camp, Daisy," he moved Tag out and rode out past the lead horses a few yards so he could be alone.

"**DAGGUM IT!** Ya do that again and I'm puttin' ya' in th' wagon. Ya' got to give him time, Daisy. He's hurt!"

"I'm the one that hurt him, Mr. Rafferty! I have to fix it!"

"Can ya' take it back? Can ya' undo you're words and you're actions? He ain't just hurtin' over you. He's got too much to deal with and IF YA' DON'T BACK OFF…" Gus took a deep breath, **"DAN!"**

"Yes Sir!"

"Daisy, when we get to camp we're gonna have a sit down. Just **YOU** and **ME**! Dan, take her to the back of the line and make sure she **STAYS PUT!"**

"Yes Sir, come with me, Miss Daisy."

Gus planned to explain to Daisy part of what Enos was dealing with; for whatever reason, she thought his pain was centered on her and he knew there was far more to it. He was concerned that his godson was under too much pressure. Gus turned Pete and headed for Enos.

Once he caught up to him he stopped him and hated to see the state he was in.

"Son…I'm worried for ya'. When are ya' gonna start thinkin' 'bout yourself? Ya' came out here to learn about Beth. Not to fight with Daisy. The stress ain't good for ya' and I ain't gonna let this continue. I'm makin' Dan her permanent babysitter and that's final!"

"Yes Sir, I'm awful sorry for the trouble Gus," he said sadly.

_If she would give me time. _

"Just stop tryin' to protect everybody's feelin's at your own expense. Ya' got a big heart. This ain't your fault."

_Jenny runnin' is my fault._

"I'll try, Gus."

Daisy cried as Dan silently escorted her back to Luke. Everyone stared at her and she felt humiliated by these people. She hated it here and wanted to be back at the pond under the tree, fishin' with Enos and playing like they did when they were kids.

* * *

It was dusk as she watched the group through the scope on her rifle. She was hidden in the trees up a small ridge. She had been tracking them for the last hour. She felt uneasy and nervous. Her instincts were just banging on her…telling her something wasn't right and to stay away. But she didn't have a choice; she had to get to the wagon and grab the bag of medical supplies, it was the only way to get the fever down.

One of Gus's wranglers was also a former medic. After one of his guests suffered a heart attack on the trail about seven years ago, Gus never took the group out without Dan. But he wasn't driving the wagon team this time.

It would be easier to just die from the fever than to run into that group. Her body hurt all over from the fall and every move was painful. She just stayed with them…out of sight and taking a count of all the riders, watching each closely. The man with the bruise bothered her, he looked somewhat…familiar…which meant he might be dangerous.

Deputy was up front with Gus and her heart jumped a little at the sight of him. She wasn't ever suppose to see him again. She wore his hat and he was obviously wearing one of Gus's. She smiled when she realized it was one she had given Gus for his birthday last year. Her handsome Deputy looked tired and stressed; he was putting on a brave face with the wranglers though, laughing and joking. But in between the banter, the pain was evident.

Then she watched the girl approach him.

_Poor girl! Gus, she must have really ticked you off!_

She was tall, brown hair, pretty, and on the WORST horse Gus owned. He never brought that horse out here! She exchanged a few words with Deputy. Then she watched in disbelief as he got a sour look on his face and ran ahead to leave her in the dust. She could hear Gus's voice in the distance as he yelled at the girl then he took off after Deputy. Dan escorted her back down the line near the wagon.

_That's a first. _

If this girl was his fiancé there was definitely trouble in paradise. Dan rode nearby as the girl stayed with a handsome man who had very dark wavy hair.

_Okay Dan, stay right there. That's exactly where I want you. Just in case this goes badly. _

"Change of plans, Bella…we're going in, getting that bag and getting out. BE FAST. But take it easy on me…it's gonna hurt."

She turned back down the rocky slope and winced in pain as Bella moved through the trees. Then she stopped a moment to catch her breath and let the pain die down before she headed for the large clearing separating the trail from the tree line.

* * *

Enos continued to stay up front away from Daisy and she was fighting tears.

"Daisy, do ya' just want to go back tomorrow? I don't like how he's treatin' ya'."

"Let me sleep on it, Luke. Maybe. If it weren't for this Jenny person, I'd go back now."

"Well, we're almost to the camp. Let's see how it goes and if it ain't better, we'll go back in the mornin'."

"Hey you two, what's goin' on? Are you enjoying the ride?"

"REID! What happened to your face, Sugar?"

"Eh…it's nothin'. I had an accident when I went in to meet my friend for coffee and hit my head on the drivers door window."

"Reid, that looks bad, are ya' sure you should be out here?"

"Thanks, Luke. I'm just fine. I just couldn't miss this, I've been lookin forward to it for a long time. So how do you know Enos? I saw his picture all over the wall in the office back at the Ranch. Is he family to the Rafferty's? He didn't tell me he was a cop."

"We grew up together back in Hazzard County, he's a deputy there. The Rafferty's are his godparents."

"They sure are rough on you for being such good friends. Say Daisy? Would you like to ride with me for a bit? It might cheer you up, want to double?"

Daisy thought about that for a second. Enos wasn't even giving her the time of day. No, she couldn't use Reid to try and make him jealous although a part of her really wanted to. Her behavior with other men was a big part of the problem.

"Thank you…that's awful sweet, but I best stay with Luke for now. Maybe later."

"All right, Daisy. If you need a shoulder, I got two strong ones! See you later."

He moved up through the group stopping to chat with each person.

"He sure is friendly, Daisy. I think he's talked to everyone here at least twice."

"At least someone's talkin'."

"Just hold on, Daisy Girl, just hold on."

* * *

This time he woke up in the trunk of a car. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he was still groggy from the last dose they hit him with. He was so frustrated…he had been so close to getting' away this time!

He could hear men talking outside, but it was muffled, sometimes the drug did that. He didn't know if he was really awake. He wondered if he had already been traded off or was that still to come? Who wanted him worse than Wallace Monroe? He was in pretty rough shape anyway; it was going to be difficult to get away.

The voices escalated outside his dark prison and he heard a lot of movement outside of the car. First something, or someone, landed on the trunk lid with a large thud causing him to jump, then he heard it fall to the ground. Then he heard several windows shattering, but no sound of a gun. He prayed he wasn't in the middle of a firefight, if he was, he was a sitting duck. He heard something else slam up against the side of the car above his head and the sound of repeated blows. Somebody was getting quite a beating, he knew that sound all to well.

Then he heard the voices…

"Ya tell em we not havin' it no more. Ya be the last one standin'. Ya can be the messenger or ya can join yar friends! Do ya understand? Now where is he?"

"I…I…don't…have a key!"

"Ya good far nothin' arse! Then ya' best find me somethin' to open it with! NOW!"

He heard two clicks of the slide, loading the bullet.

"I said **NOW**!"

_No way. No WAY! It isn't possible!_

"Good! Now ya sit down an' stay put! If he not be here, or he be in a bad way, ya best be startin' yar prayers!"

He heard metal against metal as something was wedged against the trunk. Then there was a swoosh of fresh air and he could sense some light."

"MacFarland? Ya' best be alive, I been ta'hell an' back today! **Well say somethin' n****umpty****!"**

He KNEW that voice!

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"**JAXON! **Wake up! How did ya' get into this mess!? Hold on, " he heard the voice turn away from him.

"Time for YOU to be a goin' now. Ya' tell Wallace Monroe it's over. Ya' tell em th MacFarlands not be runnin' no more and if his man touches my sister, I'll kill him personally, be off with ya!"

The man turned back to the trunk and pulled off the hood and started working on the shackles.

"Jaxon MacFarland, ya' look like a bag o' manure tied up ugly…smell like it, too! Don't ya recognize yar own brother!?"

"**D-DRAKE?!** Where have you been!?"

"I should be askin' YOU that question. How'd they find ya and how long they had ya?"

"Don't ask. It's been awhile, since…our birthday. They kept telling me they knew where one of you was and if it isn't you. Drake? Have you heard from Jenny?"

"Not in the past few days, but I got a good idea where she be and she be close. Ya will need to fight the pain, Jaxon, we need to get to Gus an' Emily's place, then ride to get her out."

Drake helped pull him out of the trunk, but he immediately went to his knees. He was too badly injured to help Jenny and he was highly distressed. She was a part of him, her twin. He couldn't bear the thought of them hurting her while he was too incapacitated to help. Drake pulled him over his shoulders as he continued to explain.

"I'll take ya to Emily. Ya can rest. The Rafferty's got no clue the trouble they got. I have to catch that cattle drive! I know where they be spendin' the night. There be three of em. Duncan is a travelin with a couple I not seen b'fore. If they be there as Duncan's back up an' try to hurt Jenny, I'll take care of them, too. It be over! I'll not have any of us live this way another day! **NOT ONE MORE DAY!"**

Drake helped Jaxon into the back of the car and sped towards the Rafter G.

* * *

Gus and Enos had ridden in silence for the past several minutes. He watched the fireflies as they lit up the trail and could hear the gentle flowing of the creek nearby. It reminded him of Jenny's voice, soothing and cool. He also thought of Beth, how he wished she were here, that they could enjoy another ride together ... as mother and son. The air was crisp and cool and he pulled his duster tighter and felt the weapon in his holster. He would use it in a heartbeat if he had to. He just prayed that Jenny would come back so he could protect her.

"Gus? I been thinkin'…wouldn't Jenny be safer if she went with us to transport the horses back to the Circle M?"

"I think ya' would put yourself right in the line of fire with her, that's what I think."

"You an Emily been helpin' her for a long time."

"Ya' don't understand. She only comes here when she thinks it's safe. She's always registered under the name Jenny Young. Always. After what happened, the trust has been blown plum outta th' water now. She won't feel safe."

"Because of me."

"NO! Not because-"

Tag started calling and side passing nervously.

"Whoa, son…what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Gus!"

"Choke up on him…he's wantin' to bolt!"

"I got him, Gus."

"**BARNEY**! Check the rest of th' riders, make sure we don't got us an animal close by." Gus pulled his rifle as Tag continued to call over and over, stomping his feet and tossing his head.

"Ding dang it…what's wrong with ya', Tag?"

"Just relax…he'll feel it if ya' don't."

"I'm tryin!" he snapped.

"Now stop your grumpin'. Hold it. EVERYBODY STOP an' be QUIET!"

Once the other horses stopped, it was clear Tag was the only one distressed. He whinnied loudly then put his head up and intently pointed his ears towards the tree line to their right. In the distance a horse answered.

"Did ya' hear that, Gus?"

"I told ya' she'd be watchin. Keep a close eye out!"

"WHAT?"

Tag called again and the horse answered. Just a few seconds later, a horse and rider shot out between the trees headed for the tail end of the group. Tag came unglued. Enos pulled his head around to his knee to keep him from bolting.

"There she is!"

"JENNY?!" Tag kept fighting against the reins trying to get free.

"Son go get her, but wait until everybody is secure."

Bella called again as they raced toward the wagon. Tag spun faster and faster trying to break free and get to her.

Daisy was wondering what all the fuss was about when she saw Enos's horse off to the side of the trail spinning furiously, then she heard the pounding of horses feet and saw a horse with a small rider charging towards them.

Gus quickly sent wranglers down the line. They had to be sure that the guests' horses stayed together so when Tag finally took off to intercept her, they wouldn't chase off after him and cause a wreck.

"HURRY, GUS! I can't hold him much longer!"

"Control him…now listen! Ya' CATCH JENNY! Don't let her push ya' away."

Barney whistled from the line.

"That's it…good luck!"

Enos release Tag and he shot across the field toward Bella like a bullet.

When Daisy saw Enos's horse bolt with him, she panicked.

"LUKE! We have to help him!"

Just as Luke went to move out after him, Dan stopped him.

"Hold up…everything's just fine, ya' stay right here."

"WHAT? Did ya not see that crazy horse takin' off with my friend?"

"Enos knows what he's doin, or Gus would have pulled that horse back and put it on the ground. Now ya' do as I say."

"But…but he's not a good rider! He's real clumsy sometimes!" Daisy cried.

"Enos? I guess there's a lot you don't know 'bout him then ain't there!"

Daisy burst into tears as she watched Enos fly across the ground on Tag as Dan stood guard beside them. Then she noticed Dan become nervous.

"Uh…oh…okay…y'all need to move up in the line."

Bella was charging straight towards Dan and the wagon.

"What's goin' on?" Daisy was even more confused now. She looked again at the rider that was closing in fast and saw a deputy's hat…it was exactly like Enos's.

"Ya' move up in front of the wagon NOW!" Dan took his reins and smack Daisy's horse twice and moved him up, Luke followed. Then they turned back to watch.

EVERYONE was watching and holding their breath as the two riders closed in on their targets.

She saw him…she had hoped he wouldn't do this, but he did. As she gasped in pain she drove Bella faster and faster to get to the wagon. She had a good head start, she just hoped it would be enough to grab the bag and disappear. She was almost there when the pain went into overdrive, she cried out as her vision blurred and her head spun. She pulled Bella up hard…and stopped. She hung over the saddle horn as her body punished her for her choices. She could feel every bruise, every bone, even her fingers hurt as her head pounded.

She closed her eyes and hung her head as the tears began to fall. She was in so much pain, she didn't want him to see her…but if she didn't get help, the fever was going to kill her and she knew it. She tried to just breathe as Bella stood nervously. She looked up and opened her eyes, her vision kept going in and out of focus, but she could see him closing in, then she looked into the line and saw the girl staring at her in shock.

"JENNY!"

It was Deputy.

"Stay…back…Deputy, please!" she cried.

"NO!" he kept coming.

She looked over to Dan who seemed to blur and hollered to him from several yards away.

"DAN! I need…I need…help to…"

She watched as he quickly pulled something from the back of the wagon and raced towards her. There was no sound though, everything seemed to darken as she watched Dan move closer then she felt a falling sensation and she was in someone's arms…Deputy's arms.

"Jenny! I've got ya', you're safe!"

Dan swung down and raced to where Enos had caught Jenny when she passed out.

"Dan! She's burnin'up!"

He pulled his canteen out and his bandana, soaking it with cold water and handed it to Enos.

"Get that on her, then we need to high tail it to the camp. We got to cool her down. Can ya' carry her and ride?"

"Yeah. Jenny? Can ya' hear me?" he tenderly put the cool fabric against her cheeks, willing her to wake up and speak to him.

"Deputy?"

It was weak, but it was that same soothing voice he had grown to crave, but she was real sick and he knew it.

"I'm gonna take ya' with me to th' camp. I'll try not to hurt ya'. Okay?"

"Don't…don't leave me…alone…not safe…"

"I know. I told ya'…you're gonna have a hard time keepin' me away," he took the hat off, positioned the cool bandana across her brow, then put it back on to keep it in place.

"Jenny? Please look at me…please?"

She fought to open her eyes and things were still blurred and out of focus, but she looked up at him and for just a moment she caught his gaze.

"I'm not leavin' your side."

She reached up to gently touch his cheek, then slid into a quiet darkness.

Daisy was in tears as she watched. This was Jenny. She saw Dan take her from Enos's arms. He climbed up on Tag and Dan helped him pull her into his arms again, then put a black bag over his shoulder. He cradled her like a precious being and she was green with envy and furious! She had known him forever! She was always the one she wanted! How could he do this! If things couldn't get worse, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, then carefully headed across the field toward Gus. Bella following Tag instinctively.

"Oh LUKE! NO! This can't be happening!"

She was inconsolable. The tears and sobs fell in waves as she realized he had other "options" now. She knew she would have to fight for him, but she had no friends here. Only Luke was here to help her. How was she going to fix this and win him back? She had to! She just couldn't live with out him!

"Daisy, try not to worry…let's just get to camp and see what's going on. She didn't look good. Maybe he's just helpin' her like he does Emily and Gus and nothin' more."

"No Luke, I don't know this man. He's not the same. He's not my Enos. This place has changed him. She's changed him. I'm gonna have to fight to save him," she sobbed

Since Dan was behind Enos, catching the extra horse, Daisy was free. She pulled herself together and moved her stubborn horse forward on the other side of the trail. Everyone was watching Enos with this woman in his arms, so she used it to her advantage and made her way to the front. She was almost to Gus and could hear them talking as she continued to move in.

"Dan, what's wrong with her?"

"Fever, Gus…she ain't said much. Can ya' take Bella."

Daisy saw her opportunity.

"I'll ride Bella for ya', this horse is real slow."

Enos snapped his head around so fast when he heard her voice that Daisy had to keep from smirking. Here he was with another woman in his arms and the girl he almost asked to marry him four days ago.

"GIRL! Didn't I tell ya' to stay back there with Dan?"

"Yes, Mr. Rafferty. I'm right with Dan, just like ya' told me to, sir."

She looked back to Enos who had a deer in the headlights look on his face. The woman he held so tenderly was tiny, she was pretty, but she was real pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

"Dan, ya' give me Bella and you two get to camp. Daisy, ya' stay with me."

"I'd just like to help."

Gus let out an exasperated sigh and ignored her. He rode over to Enos and took Jenny's hand, she held it tight.

"Girl? Don't ya' go dyin' on me now."

"I…won't. I plan…to…kick you're ass first."

Gus chuckled, "I'll give ya' a free shot. Boys, get her to th' camp."

Daisy let her tears fall again as she watched her love run off into the night with another woman in his arms.

After they were gone, Gus turned to Daisy.

"Ya' get on Bella and ya' stay with me," then he called down the line before turning back to her, "**BARNEY**! Come tie Ol'Red to the wagon!"

"Daisy? We're gonna have a nice long talk. If ya' love him like ya' claim ya' do, you're gonna have to make some changes…if ya' want him back. Now dry those tears, I can't stand seein' no more cryin' women."

* * *

Back in the line Reid watched closely.

Good. She was here and even better, she couldn't defend herself. However, he was not pleased to see her in the arms of that cop! Now what was he going to do? As he looked up at the front of the line he caught view of Daisy speaking to Mr. Rafferty. Then tears fell as the cop left her behind.

Of course, they grew up together. It would be simple and if was the same cop that made Monroe run, he might just get a bonus for doing them both.

_Don't you worry little girl. I'll **make** him chose you. After the day you've had you're just going to be dying to take a ride with a friend._

* * *

*Lyrics from:

Meet Me Halfway  
The Black Eyed Peas


	29. Windows To Ambiguity

_A/N: Another BIG thank you to all who read and/or review! I appreciate all of you! Here's the latest chapter, sorry for the delay! As always, I appreciate your encouragement and support! ENJOY!_

_*****Mild Language and Mild Fluff*****_

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Windows To Ambiguity**

_Sometimes we must  
unfocus our way to clarity_.

~Terri Guillemets

* * *

Enos pushed Tag as quickly as he could and tried not to hurt Jenny as they rode. When she put her arms around him and held him he could feel the fever and was sick with worry. Dan was right behind them and keeping up. It was a thirty-minute ride at a fast pace, but it seemed like it was forever before they got to the clearing and saw the lanterns burning brightly on the poles and the cozy cabins up the hill. He could see Hosea setting up the tables for supper.

"Jenny, almost there. How are ya' feelin'?"

"Aw…awful."

"Just hang on, I'm gonna take care of ya'."

She was in his arms again and he wasn't going to let her get away. He ran Tag up the hill and Dan followed. Hosea grabbed both horses as Dan jumped down.

"Hosea? After we get her inside, tie the horses and bring me a bucket of ice."

"You got it, Dan."

Enos sat with Jenny in the saddle and waited for them to be ready for him. He handed the black bag to Dan, but when the young medic reached for Jenny he refused.

"No, I got her. Just show me where to go," he swung a leg over the saddle horn.

"Jenny? Can ya' put you're arms around my neck? I don't want to hurt ya'," she reached up and held him as tight as she could.

This time he landed easy. All he could think of was that she felt so good in his arms and he never wanted to cause her pain again. He just wished she wasn't so sick and was frightened for her.

Carefully moving up the steps, he followed Dan into one of the cabins where he motioned to put her on the bed. He put her down gently and when he went to move away she wouldn't let go of him.

"Jenny?"

"Don't go, Deputy," she cried.

"Jenny, Dan needs to take care of ya', I'm not leavin', I promise I'm stayin' right here."

"Deputy…I didn't want to hurt you! I'd never hurt you on purpose! I could get you killed!"

He wiped her tears, "Hey now…ya' need to let Dan look ya' over. I'll be right here. He took her hands from his neck and held them tight as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had missed those emeralds and even though they were full of tears and glassy with fever, they were the most beautiful things to him in the world right now.

"Um…excuse me you guys, but can ya' do this later? She needs an IV and I really got to get that fever down before things get worse."

He kissed her forehead then stepped back as Dan looked her over.

"Enos? When Hosea gets here, tell him I want about four buckets of ice in the bathtub. Run a couple of inches of water in it. Cool water. Then grab a bunch of towels. Dependin' on how high this fever is we might have to cool her down fast."

"Yes, Sir."

Hosea came to the door with the first bucket and Enos passed on Dan's instructions and got to work. He found the towels in the bathroom and soaked a small one in the frigid water, rung it out and headed back to Jenny's side where he placed it over her forehead. Dan had pulled off her duster and started an IV.

"Her fever's pretty high, 103, but I've given her something in the IV. I'll check it again soon to see if it's going down."

"I…I'm so cold."

"Jenny, that's the fever and the IV is runnin' fast and it makes ya' feel cold, too. Enos? Grab a blanket for her and let's keep her warm. Hopefully this will break soon. Cowgirl? Where are ya' hurtin? What do you think caused the fever?"

She chuckled, "Everywhere, my ribs, my back…it burns near my left shoulder. It's Gus's fault, I'm gonna kick his-"

"-NOT tonight ya' won't, but he's been doin' that himself all day. I'm can give ya somethin' for th' pain, then I need to see that shoulder."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Cowgirl, I just need you're shoulder, now roll over and let me see it."

"No…it's not that bad."

Dan was familiar with this part of her personality and he leaned over, put his hands on his knees and looked her in the eye.

"Ya' loosen that shirt and show me that shoulder or I'll give ya' enough pain meds to knock ya' out and ya' can just wonder about it later."

"DAN!"

"DO IT!"

"Jackass," she winced as she rolled away from him and he helped her pull back the shirt and expose her shoulder. He found the source of the fever.

"Um…Jenny? Ya' got a nasty infected wound back here. Good news is I can clean it out…bad news is I _gotta_ clean it out."

"Damn."

Dan turned to Enos and spoke quietly, "I'm gonna need ya' in front of her. Take her hands and help hold her still. It's gonna hurt. I'll give her somethin' more for the pain, but the stuff I need to really numb it up is in the wagon. I ain't comfortable waitin' and she's gonna feel it."

"Ain't there some other way, Dan?" he pleaded, not wanting her to suffer.

"Not out here, just do th' best ya' can and try to keep her focused on ya'."

While Dan set up, Enos tossed his duster off and crawled up next to a rather groggy Jenny. He gently took her hands in his and spoke to her.

"Jenny? I'm right here. Just hold on to me, I ain't leavin' ya."

"Don't slug him now, Cowgirl. The more ya' relax the faster I'm done."

Enos watched her closely as she looked into his eyes, her gaze holding something between thankfulness for his presence and a pleading to somehow take her away from this.

"I got ya', Jenny," he could feel her tighten her grip.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dep-"

The moment Dan started, Jenny let out a blood-curdling scream and blacked out. Enos felt his stomach drop, all he could do was tenderly wipe the tiny beads of sweat from her brow and hold her hand while he prayed she wasn't feeling it any more. If he could have only taken her pain for her…

Dan finished quickly then dressed the wound. Jenny was still out and wearing one of Enos's spare shirts when it was all over.

"There was a small piece of the shotgun cartridge in there. I got it out and cleaned it up; she should start to improve now. Just stay with her. She's gonna feel a lot better tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dan"

Enos never took his eyes off of her and waited for any sign that she was coming back to him. He saw her eyes flutter and she mumbled something.

"Jenny? Are ya' back?"

"D…Deputy?"

Yeah…I'm right here. It's over, Dan said you're gonna feel better now. Are ya' all right?"

"Yeah…I'm just…so tired."

"Dan? Thanks again."

"You bet, Enos. Cowgirl…ya' need to rest. Just take it easy and let him help ya'. I'll be right outside if ya' need anything." He touched her cheek with the back of his fingers, gave her a reassuring smile and walked away.

Dan headed out to the small landing that connected the cabins and sighed in sadness as he took a seat on the top step. The young medic had met her several years ago when she came to the ranch and the two had developed a very comfortable, easy friendship during her last several visits. He quickly grew to love her, but he never had the courage to tell her how he felt and now it was too late.

He watched the light from the cabin windows cast shadows on the landing, then looked up at the sky. Thinking back, he remembered the ride where he found her gazing at the stars on a blanket and she asked him to join her. They pointed out the different constellations and the moonlight bathed her in a shimmering silver glow. He should have told her that night. None of this would have happened, she wouldn't be sick and in another man's arms, but he loved her enough to stay silent. He wanted her happiness more than his own.

Back inside the tiny cabin, Enos slid his gun and holster under the pillow. Then he moved closer to Jenny, laid his head near hers and gazed into those sleepy green eyes.

"Deputy, I need to tell you some things."

"Ya' need to rest, Jenny MacFarland. Gus let me in your room and I found it. I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in so much trouble and all alone! I ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya' ever. _I'm_ not gonna hurt ya' ever again."

A tear fell silently down her cheek when she realized he knew everything, but he wasn't afraid and he still cared. It had been a long time, in fact...since this mess started...no one ever cared for her in this way. Yet, her biggest fear still remained.

"But…but…it's dangerous! I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me! Plus your fiancé is here, I saw her, Deputy. If you really love her you should-"

"-She AIN'T my fiancé, Jenny. She hasn't been for a long time. I don't want to talk about her. When you're better, I'll tell ya' everything ya' want to know."

"Deputy, I-"

"-Hush," he put a single finger over her lips then traced them softly and smiled at her, "can I do anythin' for ya'?"

She tried to return a smile, "I'm still so cold."

"Let me get ya' another blanket."

"NO! Stay…just come closer, please?" her voice trembled.

He had kicked off his boots, so he crawled under the quilt with her and carefully put his arms around her, being cautious not to hurt her. She rolled into him and his heart leapt when she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. He pulled the quilt up around them and held her, then cupped her cheek with his hand as he rested the side of his face against her forehead.

He NEEDED her; he couldn't let anything happen to her and had missed everything about her. As he felt her rise and fall in rhythm with his breathing, he held her gently and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He could feel her tremble slightly from the chills, yet the fever made her body hot like a furnace and it troubled him.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah…so much. Thank you for staying, Deputy."

"Ya' owe me a kiss for disappearin' on me, but ya' get better first."

She giggled ever so slightly, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"If ya' just go to sleep I'll give ya' as many as ya' want later."

She sighed and he felt her body relaxing more and more until she was asleep in his arms. Dan walked over to Jenny and checked her temperature.

"How is she?" Enos whispered.

"Fever's goin' down. Just stay with her. You'll wake her up if ya' try and get up now and she's got to rest. It would be better if ya' can just stay put. That okay? Ya' need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm not leavin' her side. Um…in my trail bag, there are three books. Would ya' mind getting' them for me?"

"Not at all."

Dan retrieved the diaries and handed them to Enos. He turned on the little light beside the bed and turned off the overhead lights.

"Thanks, Dan."

"You're welcome. Take good care of her. She deserves the best. I'll be sure to bring in something from dinner later on."

Enos pulled out the next diary and began to read about his mother, but didn't get far. He was finally at peace. Jenny was safe in his arms, where he could protect her. They were alone and as he watched her sleep peacefully all the worry and stress seemed to just fall away and he slipped off, dreaming of their times in the hayloft.

* * *

Daisy had climbed up on Bella and she rode alongside of Gus. She didn't speak … she just waited for him to be ready. When he finally spoke, she just held her tongue and listened.

"Daisy, this is gonna be a tough conversation. Like I said earlier, I don't dislike ya'. But what ya' been doin' to Enos ain't helping nothin' or nobody. He's got a big heart and when he was on th' road alone, Emily was in tears on more than one occasion on account of his heartbreak over what ya' did to him. He was awful close to exhaustion in Nebraska and it scared us both. Tell me somethin', WHY in the sam hill would ya' do and say th' things ya' did if ya' love him?"

"Mr. Rafferty, I appreciate what you're tryin' to do, but I grew up with him. I don't think I should have to explain myself to you. That's between me and Enos."

"NO IT AIN'T! Not anymore! Ya' came here uninvited after rippin' his heart outta his chest like some wild animal. Now I'm TRYIN' to help. So since ya' don't want to tell me why…ya' just sit there and listen!"

"But Mr. Raf-"

"-Ya' know the meaning of listen, right? Your mouth don't move?"

"Yes Sir," tears began to form again in her eyes.

"There's a whole mess of things ya' don't know. When he got here he was exhausted. He still ain't had much sleep. He was real close to Beth. **REAL** close. He loved her dearly and he went through losin' her all alone. YOU were too busy playin' with DARCY to even notice he was spendin' time with her! Ya' ain't even asked him nothin' 'bout th' horse he's ridin'. Do you know ANYTHING about that?"

_How did GUS know about Darcy? _She didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no. He would go out to th' ranch and watch th' horses every day. He got real friendly with this little colt, Beth used that relationship to invite him out to th' ranch and that's how they became friends. Beth taught him everything he knows about horses, but she couldn't tell him certain things before she died. She wanted him HERE, away from th' gossip mongerin' community ya' live in to tell him th' truth and give him a choice. Now he's gonna have to tell ya' th' details, but I'm gonna tell ya' this. He's had nothin' but stress since he left Hazzard. Then there's Jenny…those two are both goin' through so much hell that you're gonna lose him if ya' don't pull it together and start over. Ya' just don't know how much he's been through and Jenny's a big comfort to him. YOU ain't givin' him that. Now I'm done, but I want to know what do ya' think ya' should do?"

"Well, I just got to make him understand that I was wrong and that I'm sorry! I need to help him remember what we had! I don't know what else I can do!"

"Girl, ya' can tell him your sorry until hell freezes over. That ain't gonna fix it. You're gonna have to leave what ya' done behind…leave it in th' past. Start askin' him easy things. Ask him th' name of his horse…then ask him how he got it. You see what I mean?"

"You mean, th' crazy horse I just watch take off with him? He shouldn't even be ridin' something like that! He can't handle a horse that big and that wild!"

"I…am gonna pretend…like I didn't hear that and forgive your stupidity. Beth O'Connell was a horsewoman, as was her father and her father's father before her. Ya' know what it means to have a family tradition? Like a legacy? You're Uncle Jesse and Otis Strate were two of th' best runners I ever saw. Beth's family was th' best in their work, too. Her father always said, "_Horses are in the O'Connell blood._" and **I WOULD** **NEVER** risk that boy's life by puttin' him on an animal that wasn't safe. He's th' son we could never-"

When Gus stopped abruptly and turned away from her, she knew something had _really_ upset him, but she wasn't sure what it was or what she should say.

"Mr. Rafferty? Are ya all right?"

Gus cleared his throat and kept his gaze away from her. But when he spoke again, the emotion was evident. Daisy understood that they loved Enos like he was their own child.

"Daisy, just start over with him. Don't crowd him, don't push him and don't corner him. Talk to him like ya' met him yesterday…even though ya' didn't. If you don't he's gonna walk right outta your life and you're gonna lose him. I guarantee it. Now take Bella and get movin' to th' back and stay with Luke where ya' belong."

"Mr. Rafferty, I want to thank ya'-"

"-Just don't hurt th' boy no more…GO! **NOW**!"

When his voice cracked with grief, she turned and headed back to Luke as Gus moved ahead of all the riders by himself. Daisy knew the couple didn't have any children of their own. Maybe there had been some deep loss.

She thought about his words, and realized he was right. She'd been so caught up with her fear of losing him and her own pain that she hadn't asked Enos about what he had been through. He knew Beth was his real mother, but she didn't even ask him about their time together. She had held her questions back, afraid of saying the wrong thing. They had grown apart a long time ago, she had been selfish and she was going to change that right now.

As she headed back to Luke, Reid was riding with him just chatting away in his friendly way.

"Daisy Mae…you all right? I saw Mr. Rafferty and he seemed awful upset. If he steps out a line you let me know. I ain't havin' ya' treated this way anymore. It's not right."

"I agree, Luke. Daisy, you just feel free to come ride with me or take a walk after supper. We should be to camp any minute. Might do you some good to get away."

"Reid, you're sure sweet to me. Thank you. I got a lot on my mind and I need to talk to Luke, but will ya' ask me again after supper?"

"For a pretty girl like you? I'd be honored. You have a good talk."

Daisy blushed and began to fill Luke in as Reid moved up the line.

_You're comin' with me little girl. I'm sure of it!_

* * *

He was still far away from camp. Supper should be long over and he had made good time, but if he didn't rest Joe, he wouldn't ever make it there. He had to slow up. He couldn't see well enough through the trees anyway. So he just walked alongside Joe and worried as he entered another clearing. It would be sunup before he got to camp.

Drake had taken Jaxon to Emily and the woman was so thrilled to see them she burst into tears. It had been a year since he saw his siblings and even longer since anyone other than Jenny or Jaxon had shown care or compassion for him.

His father always touted him as the strongest and the smartest. But he never showed him what it was to be a son, or have someone who cared for him. When Emily had thrown his arms around him, it felt so…unfamiliar. She did it with such ease. He wished he were able to trust that way. He missed the good days, the times with Finn and his mother.

He couldn't bear the thought of them hurting or killing his sister, Jenny. She was always told she was the best with weapons, any weapon, but her father told her that her empathy and compassion was a weakness and she should expel it from her life. She ignored his obsessive ramblings. Jenny accepted her brothers with a type of unconditional love that was lost to them after their mother disappeared. He loved Jenny dearly and decided to reunite them all when Jaxon went missing. He thought she was safe and that he was protecting her by not telling her about his plan to rescue Jaxon, knowing she would risk her life alongside him rather than stay away.

Now he was frustrated that he didn't get her out first, then go extract Jaxon from Wallace Monroe's clutches. He just prayed that he would get to Reid Duncan and end his life before Jenny decided that the affection she held for Emily's godson brought her back into the line of fire.

_I be coming, Jenny. When I find ya', we not be apart again._

He looked up at the moon and thought of the twins.

* * *

As the group of riders approached the camp, Gus gave instructions to the guests and told the wranglers to help make sure everyone had secured their horses for the night. Hosea had already started dinner and the only thing left to do was pull the dinnerware out of the wagon. This was always one of the nicest places on the trail. The facilities were well maintained and it was easy to pack in and pack out. There was plenty of room to move and the guests could fish at the river just below the camp. In the morning they would ride up and gather the cattle and continue, if Jenny was able.

He asked Barney to take his horse as he went to check with Dan and see how Jenny was doing. He was still seated on the steps as he walked up.

"Hey Gus."

"Dan? How's my girl?"

"Her fever's down to 102, she had an infected wound, but I think we got it before she got septic. She was sleepin' last time I checked her."

"Her fever's _DOWN_ to 102?"

"Yeah…it was almost 104 when we got here. I was surprised she wasn't hallucinating or going into seizures. It scared me, Gus. But she's respondin' to th' treatment."

"Where's Enos?"

"He's with her, ya' know I wouldn't leave her alone."

"I know how ya' feel 'bout her, Dan. Ya' all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna look in on them and I'll see ya' at supper. Thanks, Dan. Ya' done real good."

"Yes Sir."

Gus quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed. He was touched at what he saw and he chuckled quietly. Jenny was sleeping cradled in his arms. Enos's head was resting on hers with Beth's diary still open in his hand. Gus carefully took the precious book and put it on the night table then tenderly stroked Jenny's cheek before he headed outside, locking the door behind him.

"Dan? Should we wake them for supper? Oh...and keep that door locked if ya' ain't right here."

"Yes Sir. She needs to try and eat somethin', I told them I'd bring it in later though. They both could use the rest after everything they've gone through. Might consider stayin' on here a day or at least th' morning. We got any soup in th' wagon?"

"Yeah…we do. I'll talk to the guests later and see about movin' out tomorrow afternoon, or just waitin' until Tuesday. We can make up th' time somewhere."

* * *

Daisy was searching for Enos the moment they hit camp. Luke took Bella and told her he would take care of everything so she could go and find him. She noticed Dan and Gus sitting outside one of the cabins. He had to be in there and she knew it, but was doubtful Gus would let her in right now. So she moved to the campfire and waited for them to leave the door. The other guests were talking and laughing, there was an older couple, three women, two men, one had a few broken fingers, and Reid.

When she sat down, everyone looked at her and she felt totally out of place. She was use to people looking at her at the Boar's Nest, but this wasn't the same. This was embarrassing. She forced a smile and introduced herself.

"Hey Y'all. I'm Daisy Duke. I'm from Hazzard County, Georgia. Nice to meet ya'."

They all made their introductions and the mood started to lighten. Just as Luke joined them Gus came over and gave them their cabin assignments and instructions and told them they had fifteen minutes until supper.

Luke got up and addressed Gus privately, "Mr. Rafferty? How is the girl doin'?"

"She's better. Thank ya' for askin'. I'll tell ya' more at supper, go on and get settled, I'll see ya' in a bit."

"If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"I appreciate that, Luke. I know ya' mean well," Gus walked away and Luke could sense the man was carrying a heavy load on his shoulders.

The group dispersed and when Daisy saw her opportunity! She hurried to the cabin and tried the door. It was LOCKED! WHY? She went to the small window and peeked in but couldn't see anything, so she went to the other window and looked inside and her heart stopped.

She felt sick to her stomach. Her legs felt like rubber beneath her and her heart pounded! Jealousy ran through her like a sword, piercing her from front to back, straight through her heart. She stung all over and felt sweat form as the anger ignited.

From where she stood, she could see HER LOVE asleep in a bed with Jenny. She was wearing one of HIS SHIRTS! The look on his face was one of…of…adoration! The girl shifted in his arms and he pulled her closer then kissed her cheek softly, without waking, as if it was natural for him! She settled into his arms again and fell back into a peaceful slumber. He was so…so…at ease and confident with her! He wasn't awkward or clumsy or embarrassed! They were so familiar with each other!

"Oh no…no…this isn't happening!" she spoke softly as her tears fell.

_I…I've LOST HIM! Has he…did they ever?_

Then she again looked at the shirt Jenny wore. Daisy gasped as it hit her! Had she been his "first"? All she wanted to do was run into the cabin, pull them apart and drag her away from him by her hair!

_How DARE you touch him that way! HOW DARE YOU! I was supposed to be his first! **I WAS!**_

She felt Luke's hands on her shoulders.

"Luke! Look at this…why? WHY?" She turned and buried her face in his chest and cried. "I love him! He can't have just forgotten me!" Daisy sobbed and sobbed.

Luke looked inside the cabin window and he was infuriated. How dare he do this to her instead of just telling her the truth before they came out here on the trail! He said he CARED for her…he didn't say…_THAT_!

Luke was shocked more than anything. From what he saw, the girl was tiny, but even sick he had to admit she was…well…gorgeous. He knew Enos really well and he wasn't comfortable around pretty girls! He stumbled over his words and his feet whenever Daisy was around! How could he be in BED and so at ease with a pretty woman? He understood that she was ill, but there was something more going on and he thought perhaps he had rebounded and fell right into her arms sometime before this happened. He couldn't help but wonder if Daisy was correct in her assumption.

"Daisy, I'm so sorry. I'll have a long talk with him. Just come with me and let's try to make the most of it. We can eat and then after dinner I'll take you and we will confront him about this. You deserve so much better. I don't know what's gotten into him!"

"I'm sorry, Luke! I should have never come here and I'm so glad you're with me!"

He put his arm around her as they walked away from the offensive sight and went to dinner. Daisy ate very little and sat in silence. When Gus addressed the group and asked if they would consider a delay in departing tomorrow to give the girl time to recover she bristled and could feel the blood flow hot into her checks with anger and jealousy.

"Daisy, what's wrong Sweetheart? Would you like to go with me and take a little ride? You seem so upset? Let me help you get away from this for a little while."

She looked up at Reid with tears in her eyes. What did it matter now? Might as well.

"Go ahead, Daisy. I'll be here when ya' get back." Luke kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"I'll take good care of her Luke. We won't be gone long."

"Thanks, Reid. Ya' been real nice to us. I really appreciate ya' lookin' out for Daisy."

Reid walked her to his horse and helped her into the saddle. She forced herself to smile down at him as he climbed up behind her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Sugar. Please get me away from here for awhile."

"It would be my pleasure, Sweetheart."

Reid put his arms around her and headed for the trees, then kicked up his horse and disappeared with Daisy into the night.


	30. Sacrifices

_A/N: Tiny bit shorter chapter and there is a lot of angst, but a twist at the end! Thanks for all who read and/or review! I appreciate you hanging in as the story starts to wrap up! ENJOY!_

_******Tissue and Fluff Alert******_

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Sacrifices**

_Love is the condition in  
which the happiness of  
another person is essential  
to your own._

~Robert Heinlein

* * *

It was getting late and Luke was at the end of his rope. He was tired of being in the middle. He had made a mistake and gotten himself right smack in the middle of Daisy and Enos's problems. No wonder Uncle Jesse was so adamant about her not coming here! Enos was protecting her feelings by not sending her home, but Luke could see the writing on the wall when he saw him with Jenny. While at first he was angry, after having time to cool down and trying to put himself in Enos's shoes, he realized that they needed to let him have his time. DAISY needed to give him his time.

Luke was ready to go back to Hazzard.

Some of the guests had already gone to their cabins for the night and only a couple of the wranglers and Gus sat around the campfire.

When he found himself alone with Gus, he decided to reach out to him. He knew he would have to tread lightly…he was in the middle of a lifelong friend and kin. He didn't understand the choices that were being made on either side; all he knew was that it felt like _HE_ was someplace he shouldn't be.

She was pushing to hard after repeatedly being told to give him time. He was afraid she wouldn't willingly go back to Hazzard without Enos and enough was enough. He would not convince Daisy alone…she wouldn't listen. He was going to need help. Gus Rafferty's help.

"Mr. Rafferty, would ya' have a minute to talk with me?"

"Sure thing, Luke. That Reid fella and that cousin of yours don't show up in ten minutes, we can talk and ride at the same time. Tell me what's on your mind."

* * *

Enos woke to see Jenny snuggled up tight and sleeping soundly in his arms. He felt her forehead and was relieved to feel that her fever had broken. She was such a fighter…how had she gotten through everything she had suffered and not be an angry, bitter person? For whatever reason, he was thankful. When he realized the diary was no longer in his hand he quickly started searching for it. Checking the top of the quilt, glancing on the floor, then eventually finding it on the small table by the bed. He figured either Gus or Dan had been in to check on Jenny.

He reached for the book and began to read as he stroked Jenny's hair with his free hand.

Beth's entries became more consistent again after the holidays. Some of the entries were painful. She was trapped away in the house, unable to work, or ride as she hid her secret away from the world. She often wrote of his father, how he had promised her that the baby would be loved and cared for. He learned that Doc Appleby had met with all three of them, Beth, Otis and Agnes, agreeing to keep their secret and would help Agnes "fake" a pregnancy for the citizens of Hazzard. Beth didn't go into detail, writing in her diary that it was just "_too painful to think about."_ Then he came across an entry that brought him to tears.

_My dear child, somehow this will all be worth it. You are so very loved and I know Otis will raise you to be a strong person, happy and full of conviction. I wish I could be there, but my blood flows through your veins and you will be every bit an O'Connell as a Strate. I know it in my heart. Perhaps someday we will know each other. Your father has promised to tell you the truth after you turn eighteen. He wants you to know how much we loved each other. So while I must wait for now, I know that someday I will be able to put my arms around you and look into your eyes. Until then I will think of nothing else and I'll never stop loving either of you. Never give up on love and when you find your one and only, never let him or her go. Forever and Always, Your Mom. _

He closed the book and set it aside, his feelings so raw they threatened to overwhelm him. It must have devastated Beth when Pa died, knowing there was no way to reach her son.

Jenny must have felt the change in his breathing. As he lay there with his eyes closed and holding her tight her heard her calm soothing voice.

"Deputy? What's wrong?" she whispered. "Tell me how I can help?"

"You're already doin' it," he looked down at her and smiled.

She tenderly wiped his tears away with her fingertips and smiled sweetly at him as he gazed into her eyes.

"My Pa was gonna tell me when I was older."

"You found that in the diary?"

"Yeah. It's just good to really know it and not have to wonder no more. I just don't understand how Beth was so strong, how did she do it?"

"Love can give a person a lot of strength, Deputy. Trust me."

"Ya' sound like Emily," he teased, "how are ya' feelin'?"

"Better, sore, but better," she winced a little as she tried to snuggle closer and she realized she was wearing an unfamiliar shirt.

"Where did this come from?"

"Ya' don't remember?"

"No…am I gonna have to hurt Dan?"

He chuckled, "It's one of mine and I think it looks awful nice on ya', but we didn't peek, honest!" he smiled at her as he fidgeted with the pendant on her necklace.

She giggled and returned his smile as she tilted her head in that little way.

"I missed that."

"Missed what?

"That…th way ya' tilt your head to th' side when ya' smile, and th' way ya' look at me when you're tryin' to figure me out, and th' sound of your voice, and that little place on...your...neck," his gaze had left her eyes and was now focused on that very spot as he pulled the collar to the side just a bit.

He traced the curve of her neck with his fingers and he watched her close her eyes under his touch. She was so sweet to him…he gently rolled her back and buried his fingers in her hair and kissed her neck with such tenderness that he heard her sigh. He continued to let himself explore her neck with kisses, working his way up to her ear and causing her to squirm as his light touch tickled her.

There was a knock on the cabin door.

"Twenty bucks that's Gus," she chuckled.

"Ding dang it…I'll get rid of him, be right back."

He got up and headed to the door, full of smiles and grins as he looked back at her. He was just so relieved to have her back with him again.

He opened the door and found Gus, as well as Dan, Barney, Hosea and Luke. Not a one had a smile on their face; in fact Luke was downright distraught. Enos's smile vanished.

"Gus? What's wrong?"

"Son, is Jenny awake? We need to come in and talk."

"Yeah, she is, Gus. Come on in."

Everyone crowded in the little room. Luke took a quick glance at the pretty girl that Dan started immediately fussing over (much to her displeasure) before he began to explain.

"Enos…it's Daisy. She's missin'," Luke spoke with tension and fear. "She was upset earlier and went for a ride with Reid Duncan right after supper. We shouldn't have come...I shouldn't have let her go with him! I should have made her stay home!"

"Luke? Did you say Reid Duncan?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Jenny closed her eyes and sighed, "Was he the same man with the bruise?"

Enos sat down and took her hand, "Jenny? What's wrong? What do you know?"

"Deputy…I'm so sorry! That's the name of the man who attacked Drake a few weeks ago. He works for Wallace Monroe…he's probably after me. I was afraid that something like this would happen," she began to cry softly. "I have to find her before he set's up an exchange. He can't be trusted!"

She snapped into her training, preparing to handle the situation.

"Luke, tell me EVERYTHING that happened while you were with him, don't leave out a single detail! Then I need Bella saddled, real quick! I'll need my black bag and I need to go, NOW!"

Dan jumped in, "Slowdown, Cowgirl, ya ain't in no condition! Ya' still got a low fever and you're too sick to go tonight."

"Dan, he'll kill her! Don't you see? Drake is the strongest and the best of all of us and he got to him! There's no telling what he will do to her the longer he has her! I can't sit here and do nothing, it's my fault she's in-"

"-NO! We'll find her together, Jenny. I'm not letting him hurt either one of you!" Enos insisted.

"Deputy…we have to find her!" she continued to cry. "He's vicious and he's brutal! It's the only way I can think of to stop him! Dan? I need you to do whatever it takes to get me on my feet!"

"Cowgirl...ya' ain't listenin'! You ain't in **NO CONDITION**! I don't think there's anything I can do! Ya need to rest tonight, it's gonna take ya' time to recover!

"THERE IS NO TIME! I have to get her away from him! He will hurt her in the worst way! DAN! PLEASE!" Jenny's pleas broke into sobs and Enos, distraught for Daisy over Jenny's words, pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Deputy! She wouldn't be in danger if it weren't for me! Why would she go off with a stranger anyway?"

* * *

There was no sun this morning as Enos stood alone by the river skipping stones. He listened to the small sounds they made as they hit the surface a couple of times then disappeared below the water. The approaching storm with its thunder and lightning mirrored the turmoil of his soul.

He had a new and devastating problem and when he found out why Daisy had left with Reid, the guilt caused him to run to the bathroom and vomit…repeatedly. Luke told him that Daisy thought he was sleeping, literally, with Jenny.

The problem just got worse when Luke found a note in his cabin shortly after their talk. Duncan now wanted Jenny or he would kill her. He felt sick as he thought of the words.

_Checkmate Cop! _

_Time to choose one girl or the other. Come to Elk Meadow with MacFarland at 8:00AM tomorrow! If you don't Daisy dies, but first, I'll show her what a REAL man is like. Then I'll take my time killing her! Duncan_

He tossed another stone, and remembered the first time Daisy kissed him under the tree at Hazzard Pond, changing his world forever. Even though he didn't trust her with his heart at the moment, he couldn't bear to let her die! She had always been a part of his life, until recently. Now he felt such a tremendous burden of responsibility and guilt. On the other hand, if Jenny went to Elk Meadow, she would die and he couldn't bear that either. She had given him so much, using so little in such a short time.

He had more emotions then he knew what to do with. He never "slept" with Jenny, but he cared for her regardless of the short time they had known each other. If Daisy had just been honest with him on Wednesday instead of crushing his entire world, she would be safe at home, preparing for their wedding and making the pretty yellow house on Circle M hers. But she didn't and she wasn't. She was lost out here in the hands of a brutal killer, and he was responsible. He should have sent her home.

It was an impossible situation and in the middle were two women he cared deeply for. One he knew his entire life, but she had rejected and hurt him over and over. The other he knew a short time, but filled his heart with such emotion and gave him such confidence that he had never experienced before. Duncan wanted HIM to choose; he couldn't choose one life over another!

He didn't have to. Jenny made that perfectly clear to him last night. She took the choice from him and said she was going…no one would die in her place. Daisy was innocent, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and she would not allow him to harm her. So Jenny was sacrificing herself…for Daisy.

"**NO!"** he screamed into the air as he threw one of the stones, aiming for a boulder on the far side of the stream and watched it hit its target and shatter.

Gus looked on in agony for his godson's predicament. He was surrounded by pain. Everywhere he looked was a hurting soul.

He looked over to see Luke staring at the ground. He felt that he should have kept her home, at least picked up on the man's dishonesty, and kept her at camp last night. He didn't know this place; he couldn't find her here, not in the way he would be able to in Hazzard County.

On the steps near the Cabin was Dan, his face buried in his hands. He was terrified that the woman he never told his true feelings would be lost to him, _forever_ lost to him, by going to that killer.

Behind him, the door of the cabin opened and Jenny walked out, shotgun in one hand, rifle in the other. Just like any other typical day in her ongoing nightmare, she was all business.

* * *

While Jenny didn't feel great this morning, she was strong enough. She was not going to let this girl die in her place. No way. There would be plenty of time to rest when the girl was safe. She saw Deputy on the shore and she ached for him. The worst had happened and now he was in danger and so were people he cared for. As she walked past the table, Luke got up and spoke to her.

"Ya' don't have to do this just th' two of you! Ya' got to let me help somehow, I can create a distraction or a diversion! ANYTHING! We have him outnumbered! She's my cousin, but she's like a sister to me!"

She just looked at him, calm and in complete control, sat down her rifle and spoke softly to him.

"Luke, if we deviate from his plan, he's just going to kill her and try again with someone else. Please trust me," she reached up and touched his cheek with her hand. "I know this is hard. I'll bring her back for you. Be strong and stay out of the way…let Enos and I do what we've been trained to do."

Luke instantly saw what drew Enos to this woman. She was strong and confident, yet very tender and comforting. No wonder he had gone to her in his pain.

Enos had heard Jenny's voice behind him and he turned to walk from the waters edge to join her. His eyes met with hers and he saw the same guilt and the pain that he felt. He quickened his pace, walking straight to her and pulling her into his arms. He held her like he would never let her go. Then he turned to Luke.

"Luke, when we bring her back, take her home and keep her safe…make her stay there."

Luke acknowledged him and gave him a slap on the back. Then he watched as Enos led Jenny away to the horses.

As they got to the horses, she hung her weapons on the saddle and turned to look up at him. He now wore his Deputy's hat and she wore Gus's. He closed his eyes as she tenderly touched his face and he felt utterly defeated and destroyed. Her touch still calmed him and before they left he would kiss her once more. In case one of them, or both, didn't come back.

Gus and Luke stood back for a few moments, to give them some time. Gus was choking on his emotions as he watched the two young people he loved as his own about to risk their lives for Daisy.

"Deputy, listen to me please! Duncan will try to kill us all...he's just using Daisy, when he's done with her he will kill her and you. Our only chance is to get her away from him."

"I'm goin' Jenny and that's final. I'll cover ya', I can't send ya' alone."

"Deputy? I want that moment with you," she fought her tears, "I'll bring her back."

"_WE_ will bring her back."

He bent down and kissed her lips, parting them tenderly and devouring her. He pulled her up into his arms and she once again urged him on with tiny sounds only he could hear. He held her close and when this was over he wanted to go back to the Rafter G, take her to the hayloft and forever make her his.

When their lips parted her feet were off the ground, once again in his arms and gazing into his eyes. Being with Jenny was so effortless and comforting, but until Daisy was safe, they couldn't move forward either.

Jenny's soothing voice broke his worrisome train of thought.

"Deputy? Help me to my horse, please? Then let's get this over with."

"He swallowed the sob that wanted to escape, "Jenny, you come back with me. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't!"

"Hush," she put a finger over his lips to stop his worry. "I know. Stay safe for me?"

He could only nod his head then he swept her into his arms and put her up in the saddle…hesitant to let her go. She touched his face softly with her fingers, then swung her leg over the horn

He moved to Tag and before climbing up he turned to Gus and he spotted Luke nearby…watching them. Jenny was checking each weapon…he had his rifle and his service pistol. Not nearly as heavily armed, not like Jenny, but it didn't matter. It would only take one shot. She had lived the last year prepared for multiple targets at all times, Daisy had the odds in her favor. He prayed they would get through this alive as he climbed on Tag then turned and headed for Gus.

Barney kept a hand on Luke's shoulder, knowing he was upset about being left behind. Gus's word was law on the trail and it was a bitter pill for Luke to swallow. He was always the one in charge, the one in control and the one with the plan. But he would have to sit this fight out, helpless and afraid for Daisy.

Gus approached them first and climbed on the seat of the picnic table so he could reach his godson.

"Gus? I…I'm sorry."

The man reached out and grabbed him by both shoulders. He fought to find his voice and when he did, it was broken and filled with worry.

"Son, come back. I just-"

"-Gus, I promise."

Gus moved his hands to the back of Enos's neck and gave him an approving pat and a shake. Then he had to look away.

Enos moved Tag toward the trail where he would wait…not able to face any of them. He would stay here and look ahead as he waited for Jenny.

Jenny approached Gus and embraced him then he kissed her cheek.

"Don't say it, Gus. I love you, too."

Then she moved away. Gus sat down on the top of the picnic table, pulled out his bandana and buried his face. He couldn't watch them ride away.

Dan rode out and stopped Jenny just as she was ready to ride out to Enos.

"Cowgirl? Don't do this! Ya' ain't well enough yet! Just stay here and let me care for ya'! Please, just stay here!" He positioned his horse to face her.

"Dan, I can't! He _will_ kill her. I couldn't live with that and neither could Enos. We have to try! I'm sorry. Did you bring what I need?"

"Yeah. But it's gonna cost you."

"What?"

He reached over and sweetly kissed her cheek. She looked at him, speechless. He took her hand and put the tiny case in it, then squeezed her hand tight around it.

"It will help. I'll _always_ be waiting if you ever need me," he turned his horse and headed off in the opposite direction in a dead run. Leaving Jenny behind, confused and wondering just how much more pain she would cause.

She sat up straight and headed for Deputy. Once alongside him she had pulled herself together and dried her eyes.

"Ready, Deputy?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The two put the horses in a slow lope and headed for Elks Meadow.

* * *

Enos and Jenny were on a side trail in the trees, about two miles from the clearing at Elks Meadow when she stopped him.

"Deputy?"

He turned to look at her and saw tears falling. Seeing her cry broke his heart and he felt a tremendous need to ease her pain and comfort her.

"Jenny, it's my fault and I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want Daisy to get hurt! Please don't cry."

She jumped down and looked up at him from the ground.

"Can I have another kiss before we go? A real kiss…for luck…one that Gus can't interrupt?"

He smiled at her and climbed down. He took her hand and followed her as she guided him to a nearby tree. He surrendered to her when she pushed him back against it and she opened his duster to run her hands across his chest. When she pressed her body tight against him, he leaned down to kiss her. But when she kissed him with such wild abandon, he let himself forget for a moment and just savored her.

He reached for her and picked her up off the ground, pulling her up against him as her hands ran up his chest, reaching for his shoulders to caress his neck. She wrapped one leg around him and deepened her kiss…he was breathless and wanted her more than ever before as she continued to press against him and he squeezed her tight. He sighed in pleasure and ran his hands up her back and into her hair, wanting to get closer and closer to her. He could feel every curve of her body against him and his desire was overflowing as he felt a pinch on his neck, which made him break their kiss.

"OW! Dang it…something bit me."

He looked at Jenny, whose eyes were still full of tears.

"My sweet Deputy…you are so special, please forgive me!"

"What is it Jenny?"

"I'm so sorry…I can't let you do this. I can't let him hurt you! I'll get her back I promise. Please don't hate me for this!"

"What? I don't understand. We're going together!"

Her gorgeous eyes looked at him with such longing and grief as she began to cry harder. He felt everything start to spin.

"Jen…Jenny?"

"Just let go, Deputy, slide down so you don't fall," she cried as she held him.

"WHAT?! Jenny…**what**...**HAVE…YOU DONE?!"**

She continued to cry and he tightened his hold on her as he went down to his knees. He could still hear her as she held him and she fell back with him, holding him in her arms, where she rocked with him.

"He will kill you! I can't let him hurt either one of you! If I have to go to him to save her, I will. But if things go bad…please don't forget me, Deputy! Don't ever forget me!"

"Jen...Jenny…NO! Don't! I need…"

He looked into her emerald eyes as they came in and out of focus.

"Never forget, Deputy! You're precious to me! I'll be back for you when it's over! I promise!" she cried as she stroked his cheek tenderly.

He could feel tears of his own, but couldn't form his words and he was fighting to keep his hold on her, to keep her with him.

_NO! Don't go!_ _Stay…make it stop…don't leave! _

Then her emerald eyes full of tears and her lovely face blurred again. He felt her slipping from his tight grasp. Then Jenny, along with the precious world he shared with her, faded away.

After he was out, Jenny screamed in frustration and kissed him one last time. Then she secured Tag to a nearby tree and took off her necklace, leaving it on the saddle horn for him to find. Hopefully, she would be back with Daisy before he woke, but just in case...she wanted him to have something.

She grimaced in pain as she climbed on Bella, took one last look at her Deputy, then pulled her rifled and charged for Elks Meadow to save Daisy.


	31. Broken Pieces

_A/N: Thanks to all who are following the story! As always I appreciate your support and encouragement very much! Sorry for the long chapter again. There is some violence in this story, just FYI. Thank you again and ENJOY! _

**_****Mild Language & Violence****_**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Broken Pieces**

_It's not easy taking my__  
__ problems one at a time __  
__when they refuse to get in line._

~Ashleigh Brilliant

* * *

Enos could hear the rain falling softly around him as he lay on the ground. He groaned from the banging in his head and he rolled to his side feeling sick to his stomach. He felt hot breath on his cheek and heard a gentle nicker.

"Tag?"

The clever horse had freed himself from the tree and was now pushing on his friend's shoulder with his muzzle. When his friend spoke, then didn't move the horse nickered again and pushed him gently once more.

Enos opened his eyes and saw the reins on the ground in front of him. He could smell the dirt and as he reached out and took the leather in his hands. He then managed to push himself up.

His head felt about ten times its normal size and he struggled to take in his surroundings. Where was he? Had he blacked out? Then everything came back like an explosion…he saw her beautiful eyes and heard her words in his mind. He was shocked when he realized that SHE did this to him! She was trying to protect him and she put herself in harms way to do it!

"DANG IT! Jenny NO…OW!" he screamed in frustration, which only recoiled in his head like a painful blow, causing him to be sick.

_How am I gonna help like this? _

He looked at his watch and was shocked. He fought to pull himself to his feet and called out for them but there was no answer. It was hours past the meeting time! Where was she? Had she saved Daisy? Fighting back the nausea and the dizziness, he forced himself to move, using Tag for balance.

He was desperate! When he reached the saddle he saw her pendant and almost broke down, but he didn't have time. He had to find them! It took three tries to pull up into the saddle, and if he had anything left in his stomach he would have lost it, but he managed to get on Tag. He put the precious necklace in his shirt pocket and moved as fast as his condition would allow towards Elks Meadow as he prayed for Daisy and Jenny.

When Enos finally reached the meadow he was feeling better physically. He drew his pistol and moved slowly out of the trees. He was horrified to find no one there! The place was deserted! Jenny wouldn't have left him behind, he knew her better than that! She would have saved Daisy and brought her back to him like she promised. Something must have gone horribly wrong. He kept moving across the field and then he heard Bella call to Tag. He looked to his left and saw Bella as she appeared out of nowhere, charging towards Tag…alone. As he watched her fly without her beautiful rider, he felt hopelessness so vast that he thought his heart had stopped beating. He choked on the pain that was rising.

_NO! I've lost them both!_

Refusing to accept it, he moved Tag forward and continued to search the meadow. Since Bella was here, chances are one, or both of them were still here and if he was very, very lucky…still alive. He moved deeper into the meadow, calling their names and moving methodically to search for them in the grass.

An hour passed and he was distraught when he still hadn't found them…he was cold and tired but couldn't give up. He leaned over and put his hands in Tag's mane and just gripped it tight. Shutting his eyes in hopes that when he opened them again this would all have been a nightmare.

He sat there and just listened to the rain as it fell and the movement of the grass in the wind. He then heard a shuffling sound in the deep grass to his right. He sat up and looked that direction but just listened. He then heard someone moan. He turned Tag…praying it was one of the girls, terrified to discover which one.

Daisy. He would keep her safe by sending her home, but how would he cope with losing Jenny this way?

Jenny. They would be together again, but the girl he had loved and dreamed of since the third grade would be gone forever. He couldn't bear the thought!

Either way, he lost someone he cared for and he was being ripped apart. He felt like his heart had turned to tiny strips of paper and tossed into the wind.

As he continued to approach, he quickly recognized the voice and her sound … it was Jenny.

_OH NO! Daisy!_

He holstered his weapon and moved quickly ahead to find her. When he did, she was moving but in obvious distress.

He flew out of the saddle and raced towards her, pulling her into his arms and looking for injuries. She was soaked from the rain and burning up with fever.

"JENNY!" He shook her hard in desperation, "Open your eyes! Why did you do that to me? Where's Daisy? Where is she?"

She felt him and tried to open her eyes and answer him as she trembled from the cold and the fever. He deserved an explanation and she tried to speak.

"He…he never showed up, Deputy! I…waited then I went looking for them. I looked for hours!"

"WHAT!? He didn't show up?! **WHY**?"

When he yelled at her, he frightened her and in her delirium from fever she started fighting to get away from him.

"Jenny, STOP IT! You're sick and ya' got to go back to camp. Come on, I'll take ya'. But, if ya' ever do that to me again…" he was so angry that she almost got herself killed that he didn't know what to say. He pulled her tighter to him instead.

"You scared me, Jenny! I don't know where to look for Daisy! How am I gonna tell Luke! I let her down!"

When she finally looked up at him and saw his disappointment it broke her. Unable to look him in the eyes she pushed him away hard. She tried to pull herself to her feet as she cried weakly, "I know you can take care of yourself, Deputy. I was scared he would hurt you, I'm sorry."

He watched with empathy as she managed to stand but went right back down to her knees, yet she kept fighting to get up on her own. Guilt and grief for Daisy consumed him and he reached out for Jenny again. When he pulled her to him, she screamed and fought to get away.

She couldn't bear seeing the pain she caused reflected in his eyes. She wanted to kill Reid Duncan.

"Let me GO! I have to find them and kill him! He deserves it for what he did! He's GOT TO PAY! **GET AWAY!"**

He was shocked to see her fighting him so adamantly. He grabbed her from behind, holding her tight and pulling her to him as they both fell.

"STOP! Please! I have to stop him! He's going to do it again! I can't let that happen, Deputy, please help me find him! I have to! He's a horrible man! Don't you see? He wants you to watch her die! Just like Drake, he wants you to see him kill someone you love! **LET ME GO!"**

She screamed in rage and he realized he was missing an important piece of the puzzle, another tragedy of the MacFarlands.

"NO! Jenny I'm not letting go! You're staying with me! Tell me what you're talking about. What happened between Reid and Drake?"

"NO!"

She kept fighting him and he just held on tight. She was too weak to break free. Sick and exhausted, she stopped fighting and collapsed against him as he put his face tenderly against hers. She cried as she clung to him and told him how she wanted to find Daisy for him and kill Duncan…for Drake. Then as if she was reliving the moment, she told him what happened.

"I've been here before Deputy, when all this first started. Monroe wanted to take out Drake first, because he's the strongest. They used Reid Duncan and sent him after the only woman Drake ever loved."

"Shhhh, Jenny…it's alright." Enos didn't feel anywhere close to all right, but her voice was filled with sorrow and sympathy for her brother and he wanted to ease her suffering.

"Reid shot her…in front of Drake and she died in his arms. He's not the same, Deputy! It destroyed his life and he still hasn't recovered! I can't let that happen to you, or Daisy!" she continued to cry as she grasped his arm.

"Jenny… I've got ya' and we will find Daisy…I'll find him. I have to get ya' back and get ya' warm."

"Deputy…I'm sorry! I want to have our moment, but I don't know if tomorrow is the day they will come for me. I never know! I don't want you to live like this."

"That's ENOUGH! I'm takin' ya' back."

He got to his feet and picked up her tiny body and she cried out and held him, burying her tears in his neck and breaking his heart. He was terrified for Daisy, what condition would she be in? Jenny was in emotional agony and was so strong, what would he do if Daisy had been harmed by this man? He'd never survive the guilt!

Sick with worry about Daisy and lost about what to do now, he put Jenny on Tag and then jumped up behind her as he grabbed Bella's reins.

He wrapped his arms around Jenny and headed back to camp. He tenderly pressed his cheek to hers and nuzzled her ear as they rode, whispering reassuring words to her as his tears mixed with hers.

They were getting close when he felt her trembling hand come up around his neck and caress him and he responded by moving his head down further to kiss her cheek and ease her sorrow. Her skin was hot, too hot.

"Dep…Deputy?"

"It's all right. Just hold on, we're almost there, then I'll go back and keep lookin'."

"I'm…sick."

He felt her lean back against him and her hand fell from his neck as her body went limp.

"Jenny? JENNY!?"

When she didn't answer, he put his arms around her tighter, feeling the heat from her fever. He knew she was in trouble so he released Bella, knowing she would stay with Tag, and sped toward camp.

_Please…I can't lose them! Not either of them!_

* * *

Gus was sick with worry. Pete was saddled and if they didn't hear anything in the next fifteen minutes he was heading out. They should have been back here a long time ago and he couldn't stop pacing. Hosea had taken the guests to the dinner cabin and was playing card games to get them away from the situation. Luke stood down by the waters edge, the young man hadn't said a word since Enos and Jenny left out.

He continued pacing the wooden landing at the cabins, listening to the sound of his boots fall and the clink of each spur as he took another step. He would reach the end of the slats, check his pocket watch and then look to the trail. When no one appeared, he would slip the watch back in it's place, turn around and walk the expanse again, methodically repeating the process.

Dan sat on the same step he stayed at last night, waiting for her to return safely and praying he hadn't helped send her to her death.

"Gus, come sit down…you're even makin' me nervous."

He turned around and snapped at him, "I said, I…AIN'T…NERVOUS!"

"All right, Gus. Just tryin' to help."

"I know, I know. Sorry, Dan, but I'm 'bout to bust! I'll go and talk to Luke and maybe get my mind off things a minute."

Gus made the short walk down the hill and over to the water's edge where Luke was standing, watching the water move and flow around and over the rocks.

"Hey, Gus."

"How ya' holdin' up, Luke?"

"All right I guess. Just wishin' I had made her listen, Uncle Jesse and even Bo we're dead set against her comin' out here."

"Ain't no sense in beatin' yourself up for it. She'd a'come alone, then things would have been a lot worse for her."

"Gus, how long ya' known Jenny?"

"Well, a long time. She's been comin' here off an on for about ten years. Why?"

"I was watchin' her before they left. At first I was wonderin' if she could take care of herself on account of her being such a small thing. Then I counted five different pistols, a shotgun and a rifle and she acts like she can handle every single one of them blindfolded."

"There were six, she never shows the .38 special in her boot. She can take care of herself, did ya' see Marty? That guy with the broken fingers at th' campfire last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, let's just say old Marty has a problem with respect."

"Ya' mean Jenny did that? I mean, she...broke...his fingers?"

"That and kicked him into th' water trough," Gus chuckled.

"So why all th' firepower?"

"Because of people like Reid Duncan and th' man he works for, Wallace Monroe."

"Wallace?"

"Yeah."

"So th' guy that was at th' restaurant was telling th' truth."

"Ya' lost me Luke, what guy at what restaurant?"

"Tall, dark hair, green eyes, big. Built sorta like Enos. Had a slight accent. Nothin' seemed to rattle him."

"Are ya' sure 'bout that, Luke? Absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir."

Gus chuckled, "Lord almighty, sounds like Drake MacFarland's in town! Daisy's chances are getting' better and better all the time, Luke!"

"_THAT_ was Jenny's brother? The one she said Reid attacked last month?"

"That's sure sounds like him."

The sound of a running horse suddenly caught their attention.

Dan leapt to his feet as Gus and Luke ran from the water's edge to see who would come around the corner and through the trees. Every man seemed to hold his breath, as the sound got closer.

"Whoever it is, they're comin' in hot!" Dan said anxiously.

Then Tag burst through the trees followed by a riderless Bella and Luke's heart sank. There was a woman in Enos's arms, but it clearly wasn't Daisy. He ran straight to the cabin.

Enos rushed Jenny inside with Dan, followed closely by Luke and Gus.

"What's happened? Where's Daisy?"

Enos hoped the floor would swallow him up. How could he tell them what happened?

"Luke, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. We need to go back and find Daisy. Reid never showed up."

"**_WHAT!?_** Son, what are ya' talkin' 'bout!" Gus yelled.

Dan screamed at Enos, "Then **WHY** is she in such bad shape? Why'd ya' stay out so long! Her fever's way up!"

"She was lookin' for them for hours, Dan! I had to drag her back kickin' and screamin'!"

"How could ya' let that happen to her?"

Enos snapped, "**_ME!?_** Who gave her the syringe, **_DAN!?_**"

"HOLD IT! Now what?"

"I'll tell ya' later Gus, we ain't got time. I got to go find Daisy! Luke, come with me?"

"You got it, Buddy!"

Enos stormed past Dan to Jenny as he glared at him. Then he bent over and cupped her face tenderly in his hands.

"Jenny? I know ya' can hear me. I'm gonna find them. Ya' stay strong. I'm comin' back for ya'," he kissed her sweetly and then headed out the door.

Daisy was out there somewhere and he wouldn't rest until he found her.

* * *

Daisy awoke in pain and could smell the campfire. She was sore and she was scared. She tried to recall last night. Reid had taken her from the camp and refused to go back, he had called her names and then pulled her off the horse. The last thing she remembered was Reid standing over her and striking her. There was pain and after that it was all a blur.

She had never felt so vulnerable and afraid…she felt someone watching her. She wasn't sure if it was day or night, afraid to open her eyes and when she did she couldn't focus and nothing made sense. The world didn't sound right either. Everything had a weird ringing or faraway tone, like being underwater. She found herself slipping in and out of a conscious state and she imagined Enos watching over her and protecting her. He was coming for he and would save her. Wouldn't he?

_No. Why would he risk his life for me?_

She was the one that ran off with this man, to make him jealous and try to win him back. When would she learn to treasure his love, which was so pure and innocent? When had she become so reckless with him? It started long before last Wednesday and she would not win him back in a day, or a week, or a month. She may have lost him forever and while he was still protecting her feelings, she was being careless and selfish with his. She would show him that she loved him by leaving and giving him the time he asked for…if she survived.

She had only added to his pain this week and she felt ashamed. No wonder all the other riders looked at her that way…she deserved their disgusting stares.

Enos would come back home. He would still be Deputy Strate of Hazzard County. She would still be the one to fix his lunches and buttermilk and all the things she once did…if she left before destroying their friendship and didn't die at the hands of Reid Duncan.

She wanted to cry but was afraid. Every time she moved or made a sound, Duncan would come after her. Thunder rumbled in the distance and she heard someone walking towards her and she cried out in fear and curled into a ball.

"Hush now, girl. We got to go soon."

She was too afraid to open her eyes.

"Come now, let me help ya. No more cryin' today. Take my hands…come on."

_NO! I'm not going with you! Enos or Luke will find me!_

She curled up tighter and tried to move away and cried out. She heard the man sigh.

"Relax now, I'm going to lift ya up easy."

She was trembling and afraid, but the man wrapped a blanket around her then she felt him lift her in his arms. He was big and strong, it was Enos!

_It has to be Enos! I just know it!_

She threw her arms around his neck and held on tight, then slipped back into that quiet place where she felt safe, back at home…with him.

"Poor child. Hang on…it not be long now."

As he climbed aboard his horse, he looked over at the overgrown bushes. Behind them the body would stay forever buried and forgotten. He recalled how he had unexpectedly stumbled upon his target in the darkness last night, and the girl now in his arms.

_Drake had rested Joe by a creek for about thirty minutes then remounted and headed slowly down the trail. He figured he was at least an hour from the camp but he couldn't risk pushing the horse any harder._

_Emily told him that having Joe might give him an advantage to seek out a missing mare, specifically Bella, should Jenny not be at the camp. So Drake kept an easy pace as he moved along, trying to quell his thoughts of Jenny being harmed or killed by Reid Duncan before he got her out. He felt tremendous guilt over not reaching her sooner._

_The stallion stopped suddenly and began to snort._

"_Quiet boy…let me listen now."_

_Drake gave him his head and Joe moved off the trail and into the trees. His pace quickened and he snorted again and Drake found himself pulling the horse back into the shadows to keep from being seen and heard as he saw movement up ahead. He felt like the grim reaper himself. All dressed in black, with a horse as black as night, he retrieved his weapon, and pulled back. _

_While he still had time, he decided to back off and took Joe further away, tying him to a heavy limb. Then he walked back in so he wouldn't risk the horse giving away his position. It wasn't long before he could see them again, just a few yards away. There were two figures on a horse…but it certainly wasn't Jenny. Both were far too tall. He could hear a woman in the distance, begging to be taken "back"._

_He carefully moved closer, he had found his target, but he had a hostage._

_He sat and listened to Reid as he called her names, and bragged about how smart he was, that her cop boyfriend would have to choose between her and MacFarland in Elks Meadow. Then he told her she should be more "appreciative" of his effort to reunite her with her love._

_Drake lifted his weapon again, intent on killing the man when the girl spoke through her sobs._

"_W…why are ya' doin' this to me? I…I…don't even know her! He doesn't even want me anymore! Just take me back! Please take me back, Reid!"_

_He pulled back on his weapon but as he was ready to launch it through the air, Reid pulled the girl back by her hair and put her right in his line of fire. Drake focused on his breathing as he waited for his opportunity. Then he grit his teeth in frustration and anger when Duncan jumped off the far side of the horse, grabbed the girl by the collar and pulled her to the ground, where she landed with a sickening thud. She wasn't moving and now the horse was blocking his shot. _

_He remained perfectly still then he watched with hatred as the man bound her hands and feet. He then left her on the ground like a piece of garbage as he prepared a small campfire far away from her, leaving her exposed to the cold._

_Ya cruel arse…at least the girl have her coat._

_He would have to move to get a clean shot. Reid Duncan was the one who attacked him in London recently and he was a sick man. This was payback._

_As the light from the fire burned in the distance, the corner of his mouth went up in a half grin as the firelight exposed the bruise on the side of the man's head and face. Soundly put there by Jaxon earlier today after knocking him senseless._

_He moved quietly through the trees, trying to get a better vantage point when he heard the girl crying. When she began to move he was greatly concerned that she would anger the man and make her situation worse. _

_Be still girl…just be still now…_

_The girl tried to roll to her side, she began to cry and she was shaking. Realizing she was tied, she screamed in fear and the man approached her again and struck her before going back to the fire. _

_DAMN!_

_He would not leave this spot and if Reid Duncan put a hand to this girl again, or touched her to harm her in any way, he would end his life for it. It sickened him to think it could be Jenny there instead and he remembered…_

_My Cynthia…_

_He bit back his rage and watched. Duncan sat anxiously by the fire, spinning his knife in his hand and casting evil glances at the motionless girl. When she began to whimper in pain and stirred again, Duncan leapt to his feat…as did Drake._

_Drake could do it here, but wanted to be close…he had a message for Duncan before he breathed his last. As both men moved in, Duncan again grabbed the girl by the hair, pulling her head back until she screamed. Then he let out an evil laugh but it stopped abruptly as the dark figure appeared before him._

**_"_**_****__N_O!"

**_"_**_**MacFARLAND SAYS GOODNIGHT!"**_

_Drake released his weapon and let it fly._

* * *

As Joe moved slowly towards camp, Daisy clung to Drake. He knew she had a head injury and was confused, perhaps in shock, but he was still not accustomed to such close physical contact with people. It made him uneasy, but she had been through a frightening ordeal and he didn't have the heart to push her away.

Drake MacFarland had always struggled with physical affection, except with his siblings and of course, Cynthia. His father had taught him to keep people at arms length. Now the only people he even hugged were his siblings and he would avoid that whenever possible…except for Jenny. She wouldn't let him get away with it. She insisted on hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Jenny was the glue that kept the three MacFarland siblings together.

Now here he was with an injured woman in his arms and she clung to him like he was some long lost love. He was out of his element and ill at ease.

He continued on at a quick pace, but when the girl cried out he stopped Joe and tried to peel her off of him.

"Now what be wrong with ya? Open your eyes and look at me, girl."

The moment he let go of her arms she grabbed him around the neck again and cried.

"Oh for heaven's sake! What are ya carryin' on about? Are ya in pain or ya be hurtin' anywhere else?"

He tried again and steadied her gaze with the palm of his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him confused and delirious, "Enos, thank you! I love you!"

"I not be-"

She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply…shocking him into some odd submission. Although he knew she thought he was another he began to return her passionate kiss. He had been alone a long time.

She could punch him later, or perhaps he would give the boyfriend a free shot. He reached his arms around her. Then just as quickly as she had begun to kiss him, her arms went limp and her head fell back.

He was dumbstruck, embarrassed and guilty, but she wouldn't remember and he wouldn't _DARE_ tell a soul. So he cleared his throat and swallowed his pride as he held her.

Grasping the reins he pushed Joe hard, charging for the campsite with the spare horse in tow. He was uptight and wanted to get her away from him. She was a beautiful woman, but she obviously loved another and he didn't like the memories she brought up.

_Cynthia…I'm sorry Cynthia._

* * *

_The cave you fear to enter__  
__ holds the treasure you seek_.

~Joseph Campbell

* * *

Enos and Luke had just gotten on their horses when they again heard hoof beats from the trail. Gus was out on the steps, turned quickly to the men and called out to them.

"I ain't got no other horses out, except the one Reid took!"

Enos pulled his rifle, handed it to Luke, who hesitated.

"Take it, Luke. Ain't nobody here to see ya' but me." Luke took the rifle from him then he reached for his pistol.

Gus rushed to Pete, mounted up and pulled his shotgun. The three men moved forward to the trail, guns trained on the opening.

The horse was getting closer. No, two horses! Enos took a deep breath as he focused on the trailhead. Two horses burst around the corner. Again, one was riderless and the other carried a man with a woman in his arms,

"HOW IN THE..." Gus was confused, "I ain't sure who's ridin' him but that' Joe and the mare he's ponyin was assigned to Duncan!"

"THAT'S DAISY!" Luke handed the rifle back to Enos and jumped down, running toward the man calling out to her.

Enos holstered his weapons and also jumped from the saddle, handing Gus the reins as he quickly followed Luke.

Drake stopped the horses when he saw guns and men running towards him. He was uneasy and nervous…he wasn't comfortable with this…everyone was a potential killer.

_Jenny? Where ya' be, sister? _

Then he heard one of the men call the girl Daisy, he recognized him from the restaurant. Emily had told him their story, assuring him they were safe.

When Luke saw who had Daisy he stopped dead in his tracks. This was the man with the knife at the restaurant back in Jackson! Before he could speak the man called to him.

"I warned ya that arse be trouble. Come take your woman…she be a wreck!"

Luke let out a sigh of relief, walked up to the man and reached for Daisy, who once again clung to Drake with all her might.

Enos was right on his heels, but stayed back when Luke reached him. Gus was by his side on Pete within moments.

Drake lifted Daisy and then bent down to put her in Luke's arms. She grabbed him tighter, called him "Enos" and begged him to "help her" and "hold her."

Luke was frazzled, "What's wrong with her?"

"Duncan hit her hard on the noggin', she not be quite right. She be callin' me Enos all morn and she been…uh…she be needin' Dan. Take her, NOW!" he wanted this woman as far away from him as possible.

Luke gathered Daisy in his arms and Drake again peeled her hands from around his neck. She continued to cry and reach for him. Then just as quickly as before, she passed out.

"DRAKE!?" Gus was shocked but grateful, "What are ya' doin' here? It's been a long time! Luke...take her to Dan, he's set up next door to Jenny's cabin."

"Yes, Sir," Luke rushed toward Dan.

Enos stood there, unable to move. How did Drake get here? How did he find Daisy?

"Excuse me, Drake? I'm Enos Strate, where did ya' find Daisy?"

"_YOU_ be Enos?"

His reaction confused him so he just asked him again.

"Jenny and I were suppose to meet Duncan at 8:00AM. Where did ya' find Daisy? Did Reid…hurt…her?"

"Joe found their mare last night…Duncan pulled her off the horse and slapped her once before I ended him."

"Ended him. What do ya' mean **ENDED HIM**?!" Gus demanded.

"Ended. Like endin'? Opposite of beginin'? The cruel arse finally be dead! He's had it comin' a long time now. If I not been there he would have hurt that girl in a bad way. I not let **that happen again**!" Drake was enraged as he spoke of Duncan and Enos knew exactly why.

"How am I suppose to explain _**THAT**_ to the authorities?" Gus barked at him.

"Gus, it's all right, I'll fill ya' in later. Drake, I'm mighty obliged to ya' for savin' Daisy. Thank ya'."

"She's been a cryin' for ya' all morn'. Ya' be her man?"

"No Sir!" Enos quickly corrected.

"She seems to feel otherwise."

"I...I've got to check on Jenny, I'll let Gus fill ya' in," he quickly turned to Gus with a pleading look on his face. He did NOT want to try and explain this mess to Jenny's brother. He took Tag from Gus and headed for the cabin.

"Jenny? So Jenny IS here!" Drake beamed.

"Yeah, she's here, Drake, but she's sick. Let's take care of these horses and talk a second, then I'll take ya' to her."

When Enos got to the cabins, Luke approached him.

"Enos, Daisy's got a concussion. Maybe if you come talk to her ya' can wake her up. Dan said we need to try and keep talkin' to her and bring her around, but she won't respond to me. She keeps callin' for ya. Would ya' try?"

"Um…yeah…I'll try Luke," he felt his stomach tighten.

He walked into the cabin and saw Daisy. She just lay there with a horrible bruise and a cut on her forehead covered in dirt. He had a lump in his throat and felt about two inches tall.

Years of memories and images returned: her laughter as a little girl; fishing and picnics; holding her hand while walking home after school; smiles from the bleachers at his baseball games and as she fixed him lunch behind the counter at the Boar's Nest. He saw her kiss him in the canoe when she asked him to marry her and how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. His heart skipped a beat and he took a small step towards her then froze as she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Enos! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!"

He felt a sense of panic as the pain and horrible memories came rushing back in.

"…_take your stupid ring and GO!"_

"…_don't you never touch me again or come near me. NOT EVER!"_

Then he put his hand on his face where he felt her hit him. He backed away like she was a raging fire that would consume him with a touch.

"Enos? Are ya' okay?"

He didn't speak.

"Enos?"

_"Never forget, Deputy! You're precious to me!"_

_JENNY! I need Jenny!_

His voice cracked, "I…I'm sorry, Luke. T...Take her home and...keep her safe. I gotta go!"

He turned and bolted out the door. He needed Jenny! He had to be with Jenny! She would make it stop!

He found her right where he left her. Ignoring Gus and Drake he quickly crawled alongside her. Seeing his distress, Gus and Drake got up and left him alone with a still sleeping Jenny.

He pulled the necklace out of his pocket then put it back where it belonged. He moved closer to her, held her hand in his and put his head down. He was so tired, he closed his eyes. The guilt and pain was devastating.

He was being crushed from the pressure. Duncan was dead. Monroe wanted Jenny dead. Jenny was sick. Daisy was injured. Relationships with lifelong friends might forever be altered. He would have to face Hazzard County in a few weeks. Move into the Circle M and deal with Doc Appleby and his Ma. It was too much at one time!

A short time later he woke to feel a small soft hand caressing his hair, then the fingers moved to his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see her beautiful emeralds watching him. He felt all the tension leave his body as she smiled at him. When she saw his pain, she pulled him close to her and he fell to pieces in her embrace, feeling safe and protected in her arms.

Gus knew that before Daisy left, Enos would have to confront his fears. He went to check on Daisy and have another talk with Luke.

Tomorrow they would leave to gather the cattle. He wanted his godson to focus on his reason for being here. To read the diaries, recharge and be supported by those who love him before going back to Hazzard County.


	32. Facing The Demons

_A/N: Thanks so much to i1976, WENN9366, enosgalpal, LD4ever, JadedPhoenixBurning and mygh91 for your recent reviews! I appreciate all of you who are following the story! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Facing The Demons **

_When love is lost, do not bow your head in sadness;  
__instead keep your head up high and gaze into  
heaven for that is where your broken heart  
has been sent to heal._

_ ~Author Unknown_

* * *

Barney had offloaded the necessary supplies for the evening and prepared a comfortable place in the back of the wagon for Daisy to rest. It would be a long ride one-way back to the Rafter G and Gus wanted the wagon returned to Bear Creek tonight. He climbed aboard and drove the team up the rolling hill to the cabins so Daisy didn't have far to walk. He set the brake to secure the team and waited for Gus.

Gus had finished his discussion with Luke, who completely understood Enos's reaction earlier. The fight in Hazzard between the couple, especially Daisy's harsh words, had affected Enos so deeply he wasn't sure how to cope. Luke agreed that at least for the time being, the best thing to do was let Enos be and give him time to heal.

Luke was taking Daisy home and she wanted to go. It wasn't easy, but Daisy wanted to prove to Enos that she cared enough to finally give him what he needed. She asked for two things before she started the journey home. She wanted to talk to the man who saved her life and she wanted to say goodbye to Enos...alone. Gus gave his blessing when she promised to steer clear of difficult or painful topics. She waited in the cabin while Gus went to find Enos.

Gus knew where Enos had gone to hide from his pain. He walked across the landing and took in the afternoon air. It had become a little chilly after all the morning rain, but the sun had come out giving everything a lush green glow. A spring storm was building on the horizon and massive thunderheads could be seen in the distance. The wagon needed to get a head start or be stuck on the trail during violent wind and torrential downpours. Reaching the cabin at the end of the row, Gus knocked once and let himself in.

Enos awoke wrapped in Jenny's arms to the sound of the cabin door as it creaked open. Gus walked over and put his hand gently on Jenny's forehead and sighed at the heat that still lingered there. He then sat down on the opposite bed and waited a few moments before breaking the silence.

"Daisy wants to see ya', Enos. She's got some things to say."

Enos shot him an angry look but kept his voice down.

"Gus, I can only hear th' same ding dang thing so many times!"

"If it was th' same thing I wouldn't be encouragin' ya' to hear her out. Ya' got to face this problem son and put it behind ya'," he propped his boot across one knee. "You're runnin'. The wagon's waitin'. Ya' need to get a move on if you're gonna deal with it. It's you're choice and I'll respect your decision, but I feel powerful strong that ya' need to see her. Ya' both need closure. Startin' up later is optional, but ya' let her leave without buildin' that bridge, ya' could regret it when ya' get home. Don't paint yourself in a corner, son. She's been in your life since day one."

Enos looked at Jenny, who slept peacefully, then back to Gus, "You want me to do this now?_"_

"Yes, Sir I do. I'm sending her back in th' wagon since she ain't able to ride. There's a storm comin' and they gotta go now if Barney is gonna get back. We got cattle to move tomorrow. I want th' rest of th' ride to run smooth or y'all are gonna drive me to drink."

"Yes, Sir."

Enos knew better. Nothing was over and things wouldn't start to smooth out...not yet. Once Duncan failed to report to Monroe, Jenny would be in danger again. They should consider going back to the Rafter G to protect Emily.

"Gus? What about Emily? I'm concerned that she ain't safe."

"Jaxon MacFarland is there and believe me, that boy can take care of anything that comes their way. Besides, I got some good friends that will stay until we get back. The Sheriff and th' State Police are watchin' the Ranch 24/7. Drake saw to it before he left. Don't worry, ya' done enough for today. Don't keep Daisy waitin', it's just gonna make it harder on ya' both."

Enos did NOT want to be pushed into this conversation. Not after what they all were put through because of Daisy's choice. She was the one who rode off with that man and underneath it all was the thing that burned him the worst.

"Gus, she ran off with Reid because…she thought I…that Jenny and I…that we," he sighed, "I'm madder than a hornet! She didn't have th' right to accuse Jenny and me of that! It's OUR business!"

"Why do ya' care so much about her thinkin' th' two of ya' been together? Seems to me if ya' don't love her no more, there ain't no problem. You and Jenny know th' truth. If Daisy pushes ya', leave the room. It's time to get over it, boy. Don't keep her waitin'. Take th' high road and make me proud like ya' always do. Get it done." Gus stood and walked out, leaving Enos stunned.

Enos rolled to his back and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He knew when Gus got this way that his words weren't options, they were expectations. He would do anything not to let his godfather down and already felt lower than dirt.

He turned to gaze at Jenny as she slept. Her fever was a little better and color was returning to her cheeks. He gave her a tender kiss, being careful not to wake her, then inhaling her perfume he forced himself to get up. As he headed out the door, Drake walked in.

Drake was direct and to the point. "I'll be staying with her while ya' be talkin' with the girl. Has she been awake?"

"Only for a few minutes. She's had a rough few days. I know she's mighty pleased to see ya' here. I could tell she was missin' both of ya'. Thanks for stayin' with her."

"She's precious to me. It's my job to look after her. Ya' not worry, she'll be fine. She's a strong woman."

The two exchanged approving glances then Enos walked to Daisy's door. Apprehensive about the confrontation, he stood on the landing and looked at a knothole in the wood. He didn't want another ugly scene.

Enos carried so much culpability, actual or imaginary, with regard to Daisy's physical and emotional condition. He was so angry at her reason for riding off with Reid and was having difficulty dismissing it. She was trying to make him jealous and almost got herself killed. She almost got Jenny killed. He had no words and didn't know where to begin.

He couldn't take any more pressure today. He had been drugged, almost lost two people he cared deeply for, several others were put in harms way and he was about to snap. Enos was supposed to be here to tend to Beth's final wishes.

With a frazzled sigh, he knocked and entered the cabin. He would listen and take Gus's advice...if things became too painful he would leave. When he walked in, Luke moved across the room to stand by the door. Daisy was sitting up on the bed with a clean bandage on her forehead and a her hair fixed just so. She bit her lip while she waited to say whatever it was that needed to be said. As she wrung her hands, she looked vulnerable and sad. It tugged at his heartstrings, but he refused to give in to the natural propensity to make her feel better. Instead, he fidgeted with his hat and waited patiently for her to take that first step. She asked to see _him_ after all, she should have the burden of starting the conversation.

"Thank you for comin', sugar. I wanted to tell ya' that I...um...I'm going back to Hazzard. I should have given ya' the time ya' needed. We've known each other forever and I was th' one that ruined what we had." Daisy looked up with eyes as blue as the sky above. "Enos, I hope that you will still be my friend. It would mean th' world to me. Maybe when ya' get home, we can just go slow and start over...as friends I mean. I'm real sorry for the hurt I caused ya' and th' trouble. I'm leavin' because I want to show ya' that I really do care about your feelings and what's important to ya'. You're going through enough pain and I don't ever want to hurt you this way again."

Daisy paused to catch her breath. "G-Gus told me what Jenny and her brother did for me. She risked her life and he...if he hadn't..." she visibly shivered. "I-I'm real embarrassed," tears started to fall but she quickly regained control of herself and changed the subject. "Sugar, if you need anything back home while you're here, I'd be real happy if you called on me to help. Just let me know. I won't tell anyone about, Beth. I promise."

Then she stopped talking. Enos was still speechless. He knew he had to say something. He couldn't just stand there and watch her squirm. She had poured her heart out and it would be wrong for him to walk away from her like she was nothing. He couldn't. She would never be "nothing" to him.

His legs felt like rubber as he walked over to her. The bed dipped, moving her a bit closer as he sat down and he moved to the side just a tad. She kept her eyes on the floor, unable to look at him.

His hand trembled, but he reached up and raised her chin. Enos wiped her tears like he had so many times before. A simple gesture shared between them, once so offhanded and simple, now felt like moving a mountain. She was trying and he should at least let her know he heard what she said. When Luke quietly walk out and shut the door behind him, Enos mustered his courage.

"Daisy? Are ya' gonna be all right?"

"Yeah. I think I need some time, too. Can I ask ya' a question before I leave?"

Daisy felt it deep in her heart when he tensed at the question, but she forged ahead, determined to show him she was sincere about starting over.

"Sugar, what's the name of your horse?"

"M-my horse? Tag? You're askin' about Tag?"

"Yeah. Is that his name? Tag? Ya' never told me 'bout him. Would ya' tell me th' story?"

"Sure. Beth let me help name him."

Daisy beamed.

For the first time since the fight, Enos smiled a heartfelt smile in response. They spent the next ten minutes talking about Beth and Tag, how he thought he had lost them both. He told her about the funeral and the last time he saw Tag at the Circle M. She cried when he told her that Tag remembered him after six years and how he felt like he had a piece of his mother to hold onto now. She laughed and the room brightened when Enos told her the registered name Beth had given the horse.

"Strate Taggin' Man, huh? I think that's an awesome name, Enos. Beth sounds like she was a sweet lady."

"She was, Daisy. She was special...th' best. We use to ride every night on th' ranch that summer and I could talk to her about anything. I still miss our rides and the talks on the porch swing. I think about her everyday and she..." his voice broke. "We didn't get enough time. It's like Pa'. I didn't get to say goodbye. I wasn't ready."

Daisy felt so ashamed. She would have been there, too, if it hadn't been for her foolish decisions to run around with a two timing jerk like Darcy. She bit her tongue and continued to listen to his voice.

Enos cleared his throat and shoved the grief aside. The nerves were railing on him.

"Ya' take care goin' home, Dais. I…I'll call when I get back, if ya' want me to."

"Sugar, of course I want ya' to," Daisy felt the tiniest flicker of hope. "I hope th' rest of you're stay ain't so bad. Ya' deserve…better," she looked down at her hands

"When th' house is ready, Uncle Jesse and th' rest of ya' should come out and have dinner. It's a real big house, has a porch all th' way around it and Beth's grandfather, m-my great-grandfather built it. It's gonna be really…different…livin' there all alone."

"That would be real nice, Enos. Thank you. Just call us when you're ready and I'll make th' fried chicken," she smiled.

"Yeah, o-okay," just as he was feeling awkward, as luck would have it there was a knock on the door. In walked Gus with Drake.

"Daisy? I don't mean to rush ya', darlin' but I want ya' to get back to th' ranch before th' storm moves in tonight. Th' wagon is all ready for ya' and your things are on board. Luke's gonna ride and Barney's gonna drive. You're both welcome to stay at th' cabin with Emily for as long as ya' need to. She's gonna help ya' make arrangements to get home when you're ready. If ya' need anything else, just ask. Barney's got a letter from me to Emily. You can talk to her, if ya' need a woman friend. She's awful good at that sort a thing and she cares for ya', I know it don't seem that way, but she cares for all you young kids."

Another tear slid down her cheek, "Thank you, Mr. Rafferty. Ya' been more than kind."

Enos stood and as Daisy got to her feet, the room immediately spun. She lost her balance and stumbled, falling into Enos's arms.

Their eyes met and he felt the familiar yearning...like the way things used to be. It was a longing that had never been satisfied and now it had turned bittersweet. Daisy was fiercely dangerous and could cut him to the core. In his panic he helped steady her and quickly backed away. He purposely stayed out of her reach, but the tension kept building and the panic increased. His breathing became rapid and he needed to flee.

_Get away from her! _ _NOW._

"Um…uh…G-Gus? Can…can ya' help Daisy to th' wagon? I gotta go."

Daisy was confused by his sudden change of attitude. Everything was going so well.

"Sugar? What's th' matter?"

She reached out and touched his face. The moment her fingers made contact the pressure was too much. Her other hand went to his chest and it felt like a blow from a sledgehammer. He tried to stay calm as she cupped his cheek, but he couldn't take it and he snapped. He reached up and grabbed her hands and moved them away.

"D-don't do that!" he spoke louder than he meant to. His heart raced and he was out of breath, the pain was more than he could take. The words blurted out like poison, or a vile sickness that had overtaken his soul. They demanded to be released to purge his tortured heart.

"DAISY! I NEVER slept with Jenny! How could ya' think that? How could ya' just up and run away with a man ya' ain't known more than a few hours? Ya' almost got yourself killed over it! Ya' almost got JENNY killed over it! If anything had happened to her I...I..." he was hyperventilating. "I don't want you here! I got enough problems! GO HOME!"

What was he thinking? Why was he so upset!? At first he felt horrible, then he was furious with himself. She had him. He was back in that push and pull. _No, I ain't fallin' for it no more!_

"I…I'm sorry, Daisy! I'm so sorry for yellin' at ya'!"

Enos turned and bolted out the door. He pushed through a shocked Drake and Gus to run back to his cabin. Once inside, he quickly shut the door behind him and bent over with his hands on his knees. For the second time today he was running away from Daisy and into Jenny's arms. This wasn't fair to her.

Looking up he saw a vision. She was sleeping as peacefully as an angel from heaven. He should leave her be, he really should, but he was in agony. The heartache swelled and squeezed his heart like a vice. Jenny somehow cured all that was wrong in his upside down world. He stumbled to her side and his fingers tenderly stroked her face. He was surprised to see how much they trembled.

He murmured, "Jen…Jenny? I need ya'. Are you awake?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm here, Deputy." Jenny's hand reached up and took his, but her eyes never opened.

Jenny sighed a purely innocent sigh, her lips parted ever so slightly and the sound was amazingly delicate, feminine, beautiful. It was the most extraordinarily romantic gesture that Enos had ever witnessed. It had a magical effect as an inner sense of peace settled in his heart...followed by the most profoundly intense desire. That same electricity crackled in the air and his blood began rushing through his veins. Even his palms began to itch.

What was happening to him? How did she affect him so powerfully? She erased his pain simply by breathing and he had to grow closer to her. Jenny was different and he was enchanted by her.

Enos decided to take Tag for a run and think things over. That way Jenny could rest and he could ride off the intense craving to ravage her. He would never disrespect the woman he lov...

His breath caught. Did he? That wasn't possible. Enchanted, adored, intensely attracted to, surely not..._that_.

Common sense prevailed. She needed to rest and he needed to stop running from his problems. Time would provide clarity. They had the next few weeks, maybe more if she would deliver a load of horses back to Hazzard. The idea thrilled him. Weeks of undisturbed time to learn about one another. He smiled ear to ear and placed a feathery kiss on her lips. He tucked her hand under the quilt and headed for the door.

Before leaving he looked back and whispered, "I'll be back soon, Jenny. You're amazing."

* * *

After Enos stormed out of the room, Daisy reached out and steadied herself on the footboard of the bed. Tears fell as she quietly accepted the consequences of her actions…all of her actions. Drake had compassion on her and walked to her side.

"Ya be alright, girl?"

She spoke through her tears, "Yeah. I reckon I had that comin', but thank you for everything, Drake. You have been such a gentleman to me."

He offered his arm, but she was so shaky that she couldn't let go of the bed, let alone walk. Rather than watch her fall, Drake swept her up in his arms.

Daisy gasped in utter shock at how easily he had lifted her in the air. She blinked up at him, his dark green eyes looked down with concern. He wasn't Enos.

"I have ya, Daisy. It's all right."

Her tears fell silently as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was too tired to insist on walking to the wagon on her own. There was comfort in his arms, even if she didn't know anything about him. At this point she simply needed to be held by someone who cared...no matter how little.

Drake began to think he shouldn't have picked her up, but once again he didn't have the heart to push her away. She was clearly heartbroken and physically weak from her injuries. It was best if he sent her on her way.

He carried her to the wagon and lifted the tearful woman over the backboard, being very gentle as he placed her in the bedding Barney had prepared for her. He wanted to reach out and ease her pain, but he couldn't and wouldn't be able if he tried. At least she was alive, she wasn't in the clutches of that monster and she could start over. Duncan would never harm another woman and at least he saved one, but Cynthia was lost forever.

He bit back the anger and focused on Daisy, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. "Lay back and rest now. Barney will have ya back at the cabin before ya know it," he turned to walk away.

"Drake?"

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you again. I felt like someone was watchin' over me last night. You're my guardian angel."

He gave a half smile and stepped aside for Gus who reached out and took her hand.

"Daisy, ya' did fine. Just leave Enos be now, don't take what he said too personal. He needed to get it out. Now that it's out, both of ya can move ahead and there's a bridge. He needs time and so do you. You'll see him again. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be actin' this way. Don't give up hope, but don't push him when he get's home. Okay?"

"Yes sir. Thank you, Mr. Rafferty." Daisy squeezed his hand tight and fought to be brave. It felt like she had lost Enos all over again.

Drake had stepped away, but he thought of how his sister had comforted him during the most painful moments of his life. At the last minute he turned around and walked back to Daisy. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he reached in and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Have a safe trip…ya be a strong girl," he ran his thumb over her chin, then walked away. She was too surprised to respond.

Luke rode up behind the wagon. "Ready, Daisy?"

She watched Drake walk away, his broad shoulders and confident stride oozing male prowess. Shaking it off she replied to her cousin. "Yes. I'm more than ready. I want to go home. Thanks, Luke. I love you."

"You'll be all right. I love you, too. I'll be close by if ya' want me to ride with ya', just say th' word. I'll tie him off with Ol' Red and sit with you for as long as you need."

She nodded her head, too heartbroken to speak. Daisy laid back on the pillows where she could listen to Barney's voice as he spoke to the wagon team. Gus whistled and Barney drove the team forward. The wagon rocked gently as the team moved down the hill and back to the trail…back to the Rafter G.

As the wagon disappeared around the corner, Gus let out a deep breath and headed for Jenny's cabin to check on Enos. He felt strongly about Daisy and Enos reconciling their differences, but he didn't expect the sudden downward spiral in the conversation. His godson was probably curled up again with Jenny, distraught and upset. He knocked on the door then walked inside to see Jenny...asleep and alone.

"Enos?"

He took a quick look around the room, being careful not to wake Jenny. Enos was gone. Gus left Jenny to rest and went outside where he discovered Tag was also missing. He looked up at the storm clouds and sighed. They still had a few hours.

"Hosea!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

Gus looked at his watch, "Ya' see Enos run outta here?"

"No Sir, I've been busy with th' guests."

"Check around for me, I need to find him in case that storm moves in. At least find somebody that saw which direction he went." Gus returned his watch to his pocket and scanned the horizon.

After a quick check, no one could tell Gus where Enos had gone. Enos rode out alone and was probably highly upset over Daisy. In his state of mind he could be anywhere, oblivious to the danger of the storms. Gus decided to give him an hour to cool down before he started to worry.

"Gus? May I speak to ya for a minute?"

"Sure Drake, pull up a stair," he chuckled and stepped off the landing.

After the two men were seated, Drake dropped another bombshell. "Gus, I appreciate all ya did for my sister. Ya be most kind, but I need to take Jenny, gather Jaxon and be gone. Ya know it's not safe. The longer we stay, the more danger we put ya in. I'll not have any harm come to your family."

"How many times has Emily told ya' that you kids are family?" Gus ran his fingers over his mustache. "Have ya' told Jenny 'bout this?"

"Not yet, was going to wait until she had some rest. The three of us need to disappear then take down Monroe. I want my sister to have a life. I see how she looks at your godson, Gus Rafferty. I've not seen her look that way before. Jenny's a strong lass, but she deserves to be free to really live. I can't give that to her yet. The longer she stays with Enos, the harder it will be for her to leave. I have a plan so we can live a normal life again, but it means doing certain things first. Things that we have to do alone, just me and the twins."

"Do ya' got to go right now? Ya' can't wait until after the drive? Enos is gonna take it hard. I reckon Jenny ain't gonna be real fond of that idea either. At least give them a couple of days to say goodbye."

"It not be safe, Gus! Ya know it be the truth!"

"Hell." Gus swore. "All right, but she ain't goin' anywhere until Dan clears her. You let them say goodbye, Drake. I mean it."

"Agreed. They say goodbye, but her safety will take priority. She's my responsibility and we leave as soon as she's able to ride. Jaxon be a bloody mess! I'll not have Monroe get his hands on my sister. He'd make sure his men ruined her before he killed her. I'll not risk her suffering such humiliation, Gus. She's an innocent young girl and be keeping her virtue for her wedding night. I'd not be able to stand it if I stayed and things got buggered. We have to go."

Gus groaned and shielded his eyes. Drake was right and as hard as it would be, there wasn't another choice. Enos was going to have to say goodbye to Jenny, too. Perhaps it was for the best. He could finish his task for Beth in peace.

* * *

Jenny awoke to Gus shaking her frantically. He was telling her to get up, get her boots on and to be quick about it.

_Now what's going on? _

She sat up and the first thing she noticed was that Deputy wasn't by her side. "Deputy? Gus, where's Deputy? What's wrong?"

"Blast it, darlin', get up! That's what I'm tryin' to tell ya! Ya' got to help! We have to hurry, he's in trouble!"

Jenny shot out of bed and pulled on her boots as Gus explained. Enos had taken off alone, on Tag, over an hour ago. Gus wasn't initially concerned; he thought he needed some space. He's a good rider, he'd be fine. So why was Gus so upset?

She followed him outside and grabbed Gus to steady herself as Tag came into view. Her heart dropped as she took in Tag's appearance. He came back alone. The horse was covered in sweaty lather and red clay like mud.

"Oh, dear God. Drake! Dan! Let's GO!" Jenny moved into high gear, rushing towards Bella with Gus hot on her heels.

He called after her, "You sure you're able t'ride?"

Gus tightened Pete's cinch as he waited for her answer.

Jenny held back her tears and focused on getting the bridle on Bella.

"JENNY?! Can ya' RIDE?"

"Yes, Gus! I'll be fine! Why did he go THERE? It's too dangerous!" she tossed the reins over Bella's neck and pulled the cinch snug. Jenny tried to quash the panic and moved as fast as she could. The thunder crashed in the distance as the storm closed in. Unlike the rain that came through this morning, this storm was big. They didn't have much time. _Bella…you have to fly…I MEAN FLY!_

Gus blamed himself. "I should have kept a closer eye on him! I don't know why he went there! I initially thought he was with you! He was upset about something that was said, but I thought he was just gonna blow off some steam and ride back."

"When did Tag get back?"

"Ten minutes ago." Gus mounted up and turned to look at her with fear in his eyes. "Jenny, I can't lose him. He's...he's special to Emily and me!"

"We aren't losing him! Don't even think that way! We're going to get to him first and get him out!"

She quickly mounted Bella and four riders headed towards Devil's Crossing at a dead run. They had to find him before the storm arrived. If he had fallen in the ravine, he would drown. If he fell somewhere on the other side, it may take days for the water to recede.

Jenny tried to stay calm as she flew across the ground on Bella with Drake, Dan and Gus behind her. Surely he just took a little fall and was walking back. He was a good rider! He had Beth O'Connell's blood in his veins, but the fact that Tag came here instead of staying with him scared her.

To ease her anxiety, Jenny imagined his arms around her, telling her it would be all right, but it wasn't working. Deputy wasn't here. She was trembling and afraid of what she would find. Pushing past the physical pain, she drove Bella as fast as she could.

"Deputy…I'm coming! We are all coming! Just hold on!"

* * *

_Enos walked up to Jenny and wrapped the extra blanket around her shoulders as she sat by the fire. Then sitting down behind her, he pulled her against him and held her close as the fire crackled and popped. He nuzzled her cheek, his favorite spot on her neck was right within reach. He gently eased her head to the side to place tender kisses along her neck and down to her shoulder. He nibbled on her ear and murmured, his voice dripping with passion and desire. "I adore everything about ya', Jenny."_

_She leaned back against him, looking up over her shoulder as her head fell back. Her hand guided his head down to hers and her lashes lowered as she cooed in his ear. "Deputy, perhaps you should take me back to the hayloft and show me…properly." Jenny's eyes looked up and smoldered._

_He couldn't resist her and picked her up in his arms. Once in the hayloft he pulled her down to him. He was overcome by his affection and adored everything about her. Covering her lips with his, he parted them gently and began to kiss her deeply, hungrily, he wanted to devour and possess her. He slowly backed away and gazed into her eyes. She took his breath away. She was so lovely and her eyes twinkled...just for him...only him. He wanted to make her his forever._

"_Say it, Jenny. Please?"_

_Crying out in pleasure, tears spilled down her cheeks, she could barely speak. She was filled with desire and breathless with passion. She gazed into his eyes with incredible intensity._

"_Please say it, Jenny. I need to hear ya' say it!"_

"_Deputy, I-"_

Thunder crashed around them and the beautiful dream faded as he woke dazed and disoriented. Very disoriented. His thoughts bounced all over the place.

Where was Tag? They had been running … Daisy had touched him and it brought up painful memories. He didn't want to wake Jenny; she was tired and had been so ill. She was gorgeous, the sigh..it replayed in his mind...he left her to rest and went for a ride to clear his head. Right? He felt for her. What was happening?

He wasn't sure how long he had run, but Tag had been powering across the ground. He wanted Jenny…he wanted to be in her arms. He wanted...her. He felt...oh, he felt. He adored her and he wanted to tell her so, but she needed to rest. She was ill. Yes, that was it. He went for a ride so Jenny could rest. She had been so sick and almost died trying to find Daisy for him. He couldn't ask her to wake up right now. But...he hurt...he needed Jenny.

"Jenny..." When she didn't answer, he turned to look at her, but saw a muddy incline, with overgrown branches and leaves. He wasn't in the cabin.

_Jenny? _

Wait, he left the cabin to go for a ride. Why was he so confused...and cold. Tag had flown across a clearing then down into a ravine. They charged down the center, muddy water was flying and there was a tree to jump ahead. Then what?

Enos tried to sit up but the pain was excruciating. He gasped for air and struggled to breathe. Then he remembered something hitting him across the chest as he flew backwards off Tag. His chest still burned as he tried to fill his lungs with air.

He couldn't move without pain, but he tried again and as he tried to breathe he choked. There was a cough, excruciating pain followed, there was a metallic taste in his mouth as blood trickled down his lips. He coughed again and the blood that came up from his lungs terrified him. He was cold...so terribly cold. What had he done?

He fought to roll to his side to get away from the cold that washed over him. Enos looked down to see muddy water. He tried to move, but he was trapped. If he could have screamed he would have…but there wasn't enough air. As he struggled to grab the vines on the hill beside him and rolled partway to his side, he started coughing again. There was more pain, more blood and a twinge of panic started him on a downward spiral into terror.

He had to get Tag back here and somehow get to camp. He tried to whistle, Tag would come, he wouldn't leave him alone. He tried to whistle again, but couldn't get enough air.

He could hear thunder in the distance and he knew flash floods were common here. He was in a bad place, a VERY bad place. He was almost waist deep in muddy water and his right leg was somehow tangled underneath the filthy liquid. He couldn't move to free himself and the panic took hold. No one knew where he was.

_No. No! NO! Let me out, I have to get out! Jenny!_

The last thoughts he had before the darkness took him were of her. He wished he had told Jenny how much he adored her and that he wanted to take her home with him...to Hazzard.


	33. Devil's Crossing

_A/N: Bit of trivia: Devil's Crossing is a real place…although it's not in Wyoming (unless there are two of them). As previously stated, Otis Strate and Agnes Strate were created by WENN9366 in "The Story of Us"_

_*****Tissue Warning*****_

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Devil's Crossing**

_Death leaves a heartache no  
one can heal, love leaves a  
memory no one can steal._

* * *

The four riders raced across the ground as fast as their horses could carry them. The storm was getting closer and the sun was already behind the clouds. When they arrived, they would quickly run the ridge of the ravine, searching for him. If he wasn't there, they would have to go down into the Crossing, a twenty-five foot drop and ride the half-mile expanse to get to the trail leading up and out on the other side.

Devil's Crossing was true to its name. Gus _never_ came through here. Some horses would get down in the ravine without issue but once at the bottom and in the water, some felt trapped by the muddy walls towering above their heads on both sides and would panic. In their fear they would fight and try to climb up the steep sides of the ravine, sliding back down or occasionally flipping over in failure. The trail out couldn't be seen until it was reached. It was just a dangerous place.

As Jenny raced on Bella, she ignored her pain and focused on his survival. She thought back to Tag's appearance. While he was covered in mud, it didn't look as if he had flipped. The mud wasn't packed on his back or covering the saddle, there were just splatters, like he had charged through the mud. So what had happened?

_Please don't let him be down there! Please! _

Drake carried a bag of equipment including medical supplies and an emergency radio, as did Dan. There was an air ambulance on standby if he was seriously injured, but they had to get him out before the storm got too close or the chopper would be grounded. It was a bad situation…really bad…and Jenny was filled with anxiety.

What had upset him so much that he would just aimlessly run out here? Had he fought with Daisy?

Behind her Gus was an absolute wreck. He felt he shouldn't have pushed him; he just wanted what was best for them all. How could he have known it would upset Enos to the point he would be reckless? He was NEVER reckless with Tag! If he was hurt, he didn't know how he would live with it.

Jenny continued to push the worst scenarios out of her mind. She just went through the motions and let her training take over…trying to work the problem. If he was in the ravine and the water was too high, she knew how to get to him. If the water was low, they could retrieve him and get out fast. If he wasn't there, cross the ravine. But, what if he was there and was under water?

_STOP IT! Work the problem, Jenny … find him … get him out. Work the problem. Don't feel!_

As she kept moving with Bella, she could feel Drake's eyes on her. He was keeping something from her and she had a good idea what it was. On top of everything else, Drake was about to break her heart … she would deal with him later.

She kept clicking off the landmarks in her head. After the triple pines, was the flat-topped boulder, after that was the small clearing and at the edge of the clearing, the ravine. It wouldn't be long…they were almost there.

* * *

He lay there in agony drifting in and out as he heard the thunder moving closer. He took a few of the heavier vines and wrapped them around his wrist in case he lost his grip. He was stuck fast and his arms shook as he tried to hold himself above the water's surface. The idea of drowning was gruesome. There was nothing he could do but wait. Waiting to die was the worst part. Or would it be?

He prayed that he would be unconscious when it happened so he didn't have to suffer as the mud and water filled his lungs and took his life. When the darkness came again, he welcomed it.

_He could see Beth…she was far away from him but she was speaking to him. He called to her but he couldn't hear his own voice. Then she faded away and appeared with him on the porch swing at Circle M. She was having coffee as she smiled at him. Was he dreaming? Or was he…dead? _

"_I'm so proud of you, Enos. You're father and I are both so proud. You've come so far and you're almost there. You're going to be with her. Just hold on a little longer, it's not your time, not yet…she's coming. She's going to get you out. She's coming back."_

"_Beth? Mom…"_

_He knew he was dead when he saw Pa. He walked over to the swing and sat down with Beth, wrapped his arms around her, then looked at him._

"_**PA?!"**_

"_She's comin' back. Don't give up on her. Ya' hold on! FIGHT! _

"_Pa, I miss-"_

"_Didn't ya' hear me, boy? **I said** **FIGHT, ENOS! FIGHT!"**_

He startled awake and pulled his head up out of the water gasping and choking. The muddy water was getting deeper and the pain was unbearable as his right leg was stretched as far as it could go. His chest was heavy and his ankle burned with searing hot pain as he tried to frantically pull free. It was pain or death. If he let go he would die.

_Jenny! Please!_

* * *

When the ravine came into view Jenny pulled her rope and had it spinning as she pushed Bella hard. She tore across the clearing, taking a hard left then flying right, she ran down the side, looking for him down below. Her rope kept spinning as she rode across the edge and searched the ravine below. She almost missed him…he was covered in mud and barely above the surface of the water. She dropped the reins and set way back, cueing Bella to pull up hard.

Bella's tail end nearly touched the ground as she skidded to a stop.

"DEPUTY! I'm here! I'm coming! Don't let go!"

He didn't respond and she didn't stop moving. She threw her rope and snagged the heavy limb in the tree far above him.

_It will hold…it has to!_

"DRAKE?!"

"Go, Jenny! I be right behind ya!"

She leapt from her saddle and swung out across the ravine flipping her body upside down. She wrapped a leg around the rope to free her hands when she got to him. The water was rising fast. It was too late to go in any other way. She slid quickly down the rope where she could reach him as Drake threw two lines out and pulled one tight, the other he handed to Dan.

"Secure it…I'm goin'!" he took off towards the edge and jumped, swinging to the other side and then working his way down.

Dan tied the rope to a tree and ran to the edge ready to start pulling. Gus could only watch in both fear and amazement as the MacFarland's worked together, anticipating each other's next move, determined to save him.

Once Jenny was to Enos, she began to feel under the water all around him, trying to find what kept him trapped.

"Deputy? Can you hear me? Where are you stuck? TALK TO ME!"

"Jenny?"

"I'm here! Where are you stuck!?"

"Right leg…foot…Jenny! GET ME OUT!"

He was panicked, so was she, but she never let him see it and she moved swiftly, doing whatever it took to reassure him. She wouldn't let him die in front of her. She was determined to get him out.

"You're going to have to work harder if you want to get rid of me, Deputy! If you slip under hold your breath. DON'T GIVE UP! I'm getting you out!"

Drake was behind Enos and took the third rope that was secured by Dan and Gus under his arms. Once Jenny got him free, they could help pull him out. Tears fell from her eyes in frustration as the water crept closer and closer, threatening to take him under. Drake grabbed his chin and pulled him up as best he could…she stayed focused.

She grabbed his right leg and followed it down as far as she could, but she couldn't reach his ankle and the rope wasn't long enough! She'd have to go in headfirst.

She only had minutes, perhaps seconds, she pulled herself up tied a knot in the rope yanked off her boot and stuck her foot through, pulling the knot tight.

Gus fell to all fours on the bank as he watched the water start to swallow him. He couldn't lose Enos. Not like this.

"Jenny! Hurry!"

"Be ready, Drake! Don't pull until I push him up. He's going to pop out like a cork!"

"I'll be ready, Jenny. Ya get him loose!"

She flipped back over and once she had his leg, she slid down with her free leg and went under just as his face slipped under the water. She kept calm, following his leg down to the ankle, feeling tangled branches and two limbs trapping his ankle. He was really jammed; in frustration she pulled off his boot and could feel him react to the pain.

_I'm so sorry, Deputy! There is no other way!_

Finally she freed him and pushed him up. She felt him quickly move away...Drake had pulled him out.

Now she had to use all her strength to pull herself back above the water's surface so _she_ didn't drown. The first time she tried, she failed. She was running on pure adrenaline and she was weak. But she forced herself to focus and with all her might she reached for her feet and grabbed for the rope. Jenny pulled hard with both hands, managing to right herself. She was gasping for air and choking on the putrid water. She felt sick and dizzy but she pushed ahead, she had to make sure he was okay!

She turned to see Drake holding onto him as Dan and Gus pulled the ropes to bring them both over to the other side of the ravine, where they then pulled them up and out.

He was out…but how was he? She slipped her foot from the knot and began to climb the rope then made it swing, trying to get near the edge. She was exhausted and running out of strength. Drake saw her struggling and ran to her.

"Come now, Jenny! Reach for me, Sister!"

She gave one last lunge and stretched with all she had and Drake caught her and pulled her in. She raced to Enos's side and fell to the ground beside him.

"Deputy! I'm here…I'm right here," she gasped.

"Jen…Jenny," he took her hand and held it tight, she was so relieved. He was shaking from the cold, but he was looking at her with such intensity, she squeezed his hand and gazed back at him. Words weren't necessary between them.

Dan spoke up, "He's in rough shape, Jenny. Broken ribs, shock, I don't know what else, but we got to get him out of here before the storm hits."

"Drake? Can ya' take him to meet the air ambulance?"

"Let me grab Joe."

Enos didn't take his eyes off Jenny. He knew what he wanted. He kept a tight grip even when he felt her slipping as the darkness tried to steal him from her. He kept fighting the darkness and focused on her voice. He had watched her work above him in the water and she was amazing. She had saved him, they all had, but she helped him to fight using the same calm confidence that first drew him to her. He shut out all the other voices, sounds and faces. He only saw her. When they took him away from her, her voice was there to reassure him, telling him he was going to be okay, she would see him soon and to stay strong. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful eyes then he couldn't fight the darkness anymore.

* * *

Three days later, Emily slept in the recliner while Gus paced the floor of the tiny hospital room.

The doctors kept telling Gus, "He's going to be fine." Something about "blunt force chest injury, broken ribs and a severely fractured ankle."

_Fine. He's going to be fine._

Gus didn't know how to feel. He was numb. Enos wouldn't be fine. He may never be fine again and he felt responsible. Sure his body would heal, but what about his emotional state?

Gus planned to take him back to the Rafter G for a few days once he was released and then would make arrangements to get him back to Hazzard as soon as he was ready to travel. Tom Grady said the house was ready. Gus would drive him, Barney would take the large trailer and Dan would drive Jenny's rig. They would get several horses back to the Circle M right away, including Bella.

When the Brady's learned of his accident, Leanne was heartbroken. They would stay at the Rafter G until Enos went home.

Gus watched over him as he slept, thinking it was probably a blessing. The longer he slept, the longer he would stay ignorant to the news. This whole trip with the exception of a few precious moments had been a disaster for Enos.

In his hand, Gus held the tiny pendant that Jenny gave to him. Drake and Jaxon had already taken her away. They would deal with Monroe on their own but they wouldn't be heard from until it was over. Drake said he had a plan, but that it would take time. He didn't know how long, months, years maybe. She was furious and distraught when she learned that Drake wouldn't let her wait to say goodbye. As they stood in the rain she handed the necklace to Gus, and gave him a message.

When it came time to leave, true to form she had dug in her heels and said no to Drake. It broke Gus's heart to see Drake and Jenny using their superbly honed skills to fight each other…even to the point of Jenny drawing his blood. She never had a chance. He was always the strongest of the three. He overpowered her and forced her onto Joe screaming and crying. Then Drake disappeared into the storm with her.

She was forced to leave Bella behind and Gus would send her back to the Circle M with Tag. When Joe turned up at the Rafter G the next night and Jaxon was gone as well, he knew the three MacFarlands were together. He also knew that Enos would be crushed to learn Jenny was gone.

Emily woke in the recliner and sat up to check on him. He hadn't stirred. Not a bit in three days. She wiped her tears as Gus came to her and held her from behind.

"Darlin' are ya' sure ya' don't want to go home and rest for awhile?"

"I can't Gus. I just can't leave."

"He's gonna need ya' strong Darlin'," Gus's voice cracked and Emily tightened her hold on him.

Enos moaned and they both took a hand, begging him to open his eyes and talk to him.

"Enos, Sweetheart, it's Emily…can ya' hear me?"

"Em…Emily?"

"Oh thank heavens! You're gonna be all right now. Ya' just rest easy Sweetheart."

"Emily, where's Jenny?"

"Son, you're safe now. Ya' take it easy."

"Gus? Where's Jenny? Where is she? Beth said she was comin' back! **_I need to tell her!"_**

* * *

_**(ONE WEEK LATER)**_

As Gus pulled in the gate of the Rafter G with Emily, they exchanged worried glances. Enos sat in the back seat of the truck, staring blankly out the window. He had barely spoken in days.

Gus eventually explained everything to him. Everything. Gus was truthful to a fault. Enos was angry and he was hurt. Drake had no right to force Jenny to leave against her will. None. They deserved the chance to at least say goodbye. He was an officer of the law and he was good at it. He could have helped her, protected her and kept her safe. He felt robbed and violated. Like someone had come into his heart, cut a piece out of it and stole it away in the night as he slept.

While in the hospital he had finished the three diaries and he had some unfinished business at home. He would be leaving in a couple of days. He thought it was odd. Jenny again left her pendant for him, but she was also giving him her rig…and Bella. He hoped that meant she was coming back. If she survived whatever plan Drake had for her. If he ever saw Drake again, he had several choice words for him.

He wished he could forget, but he couldn't. He remembered everything. The dreams he had in the ravine, seeing his Pa with Beth and hearing Jenny's voice. He had watched her as she hung upside down above the water…saving him. He felt her soft hand in his and could still see her eyes, full of affection and worry.

In a couple of days they would load the horses and head for Hazzard. He had to face the entire community when he got there and three people in particular would get a special visit. He wasn't looking forward to any of it. He preferred to hide away at the Rafter G and wait for Jenny to come back to him. She had to come back…they didn't get their moment! He had made plans...plans to make her his!

His heart was broken and he again thought of how home wouldn't feel like home anymore. He would have more pain in his future and without Jenny by his side he felt devastated and alone. Whenever he thought of Daisy, he just shut down completely…he was convinced now that he would end up alone, just like Beth. Loving someone who he couldn't have. Daisy or Jenny…it didn't matter. They were both lost to him. One he didn't trust, one he couldn't have.

He again went over the people that he would make accountable. They would look him in the eye and know what they had done to Beth and what they had done to him.

First was his Ma. What she did to Beth was inexcusable.

Second, was Doc Appleby. He had kept the truth from him his entire life and he felt betrayed and angry. He had a living parent who could have protected him after Pa died and Ma…no, AGNES…ran off.

Third, was Boss Hogg. He learned from the Diaries and from Tom that he wanted the Circle M and always had. He had taken extreme measures through the years to try and pressure Beth to sell to the point she had moved all the business accounts to Atlanta and away from his reach. He had schemed and sent thugs, he was a greedy disgusting man and Enos was sick of his underhanded greed. While Beth had put new Will provisions in place to protect him, he would be very clear with Boss that the Ranch was his and his alone.

Right now he wasn't even sure he wanted to go back to work as a deputy. Every time he heard the word, he saw her face and heard her voice.

_Deputy! I'm here…I'm right here._

As Gus parked the truck, he just watched as Enos got out without a word and limped towards the stud barn. He had a cane that he would need for a few more weeks where his ankle had been severely fractured. His ribs were still terribly sore and bruised and he moved in pain. Gus was frustrated that he continued to refuse the painkillers they had sent home with him. He was punishing himself.

Emily walked around to Gus and wiped at her eyes as she watched him slowly make his way to the barn, hesitating before heading inside. They both knew that he was thinking of Jenny and it would take him time.

"Gus! I just can't stand it!"

"Darlin' there's nothin' we can do. Drake made up his mind."

"But he hasn't said a word in two days, Gus. TWO DAYS!"

"He will…when he's ready, he will. He's bein' awful hard on himself right now. Maybe it's just too much to expect him to talk 'bout anything. Did ya' call Jesse Duke?"

"Not yet."

"Why don't ya' go on and do that now. I hope that Daisy's gonna keep her distance and not press him. I think we should plan on stayin' on at th' Circle M for a couple weeks...help him get settled."

"Could we?"

"Why not? I'll find someone t'handle things here."

"Gus, thank you."

"Look."

Gus pointed to the stud barn where Tag was anxiously waiting for Enos to make it up the hill. When he finally reached the fence Tag calmed and nuzzled into him as Enos buried his heartache in his mane once again. If Tag had stayed with him that day at the ravine, he'd have died and he knew it. Tag didn't just wander back to camp, he ran ... saving precious time. If he had wandered, he wouldn't have been covered in sweaty lather and Enos would be dead.

"Woman…best make that call."

She kissed his cheek and they headed inside to call the Duke Farm. She agreed that they needed some notice so Daisy knew what she was dealing with. Enos made it clear in the hospital that he didn't even want them to call home or tell anyone from Hazzard anything, especially not Daisy. He would be angry, but Gus and Emily felt if they just showed up it would be much worse.

As Gus held the door open for Emily, they glanced back to watch their godson, who hadn't moved from his horse.

_He's gonna be fine…he's a strong man._

* * *

Daisy was on her way to work and she was thinking about the conversation Uncle Jesse had with Mr. Rafferty. Then he had handed her the phone and Mrs. Rafferty told her the news…he was coming home. While Daisy was thrilled to hear it, Emily wouldn't tell her why. She was crushed when she was told to keep it quiet. Daisy tried to explain that she wanted to hold a big welcome home Bar-B-Q at the ranch for him. Then Gus grabbed the line and told her not to even try it, to stay away from him until he called her. He was angry, really angry and now Daisy was more confused than ever. Wasn't Enos happy about coming home? The whole town was going to know anyway. Mabel Tillingham would see to that.

After she had been on duty a while she brought Boss his first course for supper but stopped at the door when she heard him on the phone.

"Well it ain't my fault, I don't cotton to violence. Whaddaya mean you're man got an arrow through the chest...I did what was asked and I told ya' I expect a return on my investment!"

There was a long pause.

"Dat! I said it ain't my fault! I did my part! Ya' just tell 9th Avenue Walley that I ain't afraid of him, I'll find another way!" Boss slammed down the phone.

Boss should have been smarter. He had EVERY reason to be afraid. Boss had gotten himself cross ways with 9th Avenue Walley a/k/a Wallace...Wallace Monroe. Big trouble was headed his way and Wallace Monroe was a VERY patient man.

* * *

_A/N: Enos will be back in Hazzard soon! Thanks for your continued support!_


	34. Unfinished Business

_A/N: Special thanks to all who continue to read and/or review! I appreciate your continued support and encouragement as I begin to wrap up the story. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Unfinished Business**

Those who expect moments  
of change to be comfortable  
and free of conflict have not  
learned their history.

~Joan Wallach Scott

* * *

Enos sighed as he propped his broken ankle on the small stool Emily had found in the house. It had been over two weeks since his accident and he sat on the porch swing at the Circle M for the first time since Beth's passing. As he moved slightly back and forth he smiled. He loved this place and the view was just as breathtaking as it was that very first day. He only had two regrets this morning, Beth wasn't here to share it with him and neither was Jenny. They arrived this morning, a day ahead of schedule, in hopes of a peaceful day before he began to deal with the people of Hazzard.

Before leaving Wyoming, Leanne Brady gave him some key information and he read a specific entry in one of the diaries on the way home. While what he found surprised him, it made sense. It would help him to deal with his "mother" and put her in her place if needed. He hoped he wouldn't get to that point, but he wouldn't hesitate to use the information if she pushed him.

Upstairs in his new room, the same room in which he was born, the diaries now sat neatly lined up on shelves. Maybe it wouldn't be so lonely here, after all he had twenty-four horses to keep him company and Gus was going to help him find a good ranch foreman. For now he was thankful to have Emily and Gus with him. Barney and Dan also made the trip so they could bring the maximum number of horses.

Knowing that the ranch was his by blood made it all the more important to him. He looked out over the Circle M and watched as Gus, Dan and Barney unloaded the horses and put them in the front pastures. Tag would go in a separate pen; a stud barn was being built and would be done by the end of the month. For now Tag would be the only stud horse on the ranch until they could make another trip from Wyoming.

He felt at home and although he didn't expect to feel this way, he was comfortable and enjoying the peace on the ranch. Perhaps it was the dream he had in the ravine…if it _was_ a dream. He wasn't so sure. Both of his parents had said to him "_hold on_" and "_she's coming_"…then Jenny was there out of nowhere and she saved his life. He didn't even get to say thank you to her. He hoped that as he clung to her hand she knew, but there was so much he didn't get to say or do.

In his luggage were all the faxes on the latest activities and whereabouts of Wallace Monroe. He had to call in a few favors to get them but felt it was worth it. He planned to find Monroe and put him in prison, to help the MacFarlands, whether it brought Jenny back or not. He turned when he heard the screen door open and watched Emily walk onto the porch with a perplexed look on her face.

"Sweetheart, I hate to break it to ya' but you're kitchen is empty. I mean empty, empty."

"I thought Tom was gonna have Cheryl take care of that yesterday?"

"Honey, ya' got plenty of food. What ya' don't have is a single plate, pot, pan or spoon. Ya' got plenty to cook and nothin' to cook with. The girl just don't have no sense."

"NOTHIN'? I had a few things from th' Boardin' House!"

"Well if ya' did they ain't here."

"I guess we can go into town. I really wanted to wait."

"YOU try tellin' that lot of men out there to wait til' tomorrow for food."

He sighed, "Look's like Dan's finished. Let's take Jen…Dan's truck."

Emily caught the shadow that crept across his face, but she knew there was nothing to be done to ease his grief. She was just thankful he had started to speak and come out of his shell. Before they headed home, he went four days without saying a single word. It affected her deeply and she still got teary when she thought of him during that time.

"Darlin', ya' just sit tight, I'll go talk to them 'bout takin' th' truck."

"Thanks, Emily."

She put a hand on his shoulder then headed out to talk with Gus.

While she was gone he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the tiny necklace. The emerald stone in the pendant reminded him of her eyes. If he could have only said goodbye, it would be easier. As he caught Emily returning out of the corner of his eye he quickly palmed the jewel and returned it to his pocket.

"Dan says there 'bout done. Gus is gonna drop Jenny's trailer on th' far side of th' barn where it won't be seen from th' road. He wants ya' to think 'bout us takin' it back with us. All right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he watched them continue to unload the trailer and saw them bringing Bella out.

_Ding dang it...Jenny, I see ya' everywhere._

"Enos. It's written all over your face. I know you're bein' strong, but I know you're still hurtin'."

"I just wish I could have said goodbye. It's only been two weeks, but I can't help that I still feel what I feel!"

"What do ya' feel, Sweetheart?"

"I care for her. I trust her … with my life. I can TRUST her, Emily. I ain't trustin' people so easy anymore. I can only go so far."

"Ya' talkin' 'bout Jenny now or Daisy?"

"I trust Daisy as a friend, I just don't trust her not to hurt me as somethin' more, yet."

"Ya' got to start all over with Daisy. Trust can be rebuilt, but it takes time."

"Then there's that other thing, I mean about Jenny."

"What other thing, Darlin'?"

"When I talked to Mrs. Brady before we left, she told me about my grandparents."

"What about your grandparents?"

"They were what she called…I can't explain it, the term doesn't quite fit."

"Ya' mean Max and Rebecca were a love at first sight couple?"

"Emily! I didn't say love…I said I cared! Love's a big word right now!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass ya'. I know your strugglin' with how ya' feel. Ya' ain't sure if ya' _need_ her or ya' _love_ her. Right?"

"Well, we didn't exactly get th' TIME to figure that out!"

"No, ya' didn't and I'm sorry 'bout that. It wasn't fair to either of ya'. What do ya' think ya' should do?"

"Well, I called in a few favors and I'm gonna start trackin' Monroe."

"ENOS! Ya' can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous!"

"It's what I do, Emily! Whether or not I love her or need her or whatever it is I'm feelin'…she shouldn't have to live that way. As angry as I am with Drake, I feel bad for him and for Jaxon, too. I'm not doin' it to get her back, I'm doin' it because I don't want her to be miserable th' rest of her life."

"Sweetheart. Ya' got a good heart, ya' really do, but _Drake_ will protect her! He's the oldest and feels it's his responsibility. He's tryin' to keep th' people they care about out of th' line of fire. Understand?"

"I understand Drake is just as hurt as Jenny is but he's runnin' on rage and revenge over Cynthia. That's what _**I**_ see, Emily. As long as he's like that, he could mess up and that means Jenny's still in danger."

"She's got Jaxon, too. Jaxon ain't Drake. He's like his twin…wise. I ain't gonna try and talk ya' out of it. Lord knows we just love ya, all of ya, but Enos…we almost lost ya and it scared us somethin' fierce. It's hard enough knowin' the MacFarlands are out there in trouble!"

He put an arm around her and she slid closer to him.

"Emily, what happened had nothin' to do with Monroe. I messed up. I misjudged a jump and got knocked off my horse. It's safe here and Duncan is dead. I love ya' Emily."

"I love ya' too, Enos." She wrapped her arms around him and started to give him a squeeze when he winced in pain.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'll heal … hey, looks like Gus has dropped the trailer. If ya' want, we can talk more 'bout this on th' way to Ruebottom's. Ya' just pick out everything ya' need, I'll take care of it and I'll face Hazzard a day early. Okay?"

"Thank ya', Sweetheart," she gave him a big smile.

He pulled himself up and headed carefully down the stairs. Four more weeks, maybe less, then he could get this dang cast off and get rid of the cane. He hated being so confined and he wanted to ride more than anything. It would help to get his mind off things. Emily drove and the two headed to town.

* * *

Doc Appleby was up early this morning and sat in his office patiently. When he heard the front door open and shut with a slam he knew she had arrived. He agreed to let her come in and scream at him, clearing the schedule and his office to do it. He even sent his wife to Capitol City for a day of shopping with a friend. He wanted to make sure no one was there to bother them.

"Where are ya'! We need ta' talk, NOW!"

Doc met her in the hallway with a smile. "Good morning, Agnes, it's a pleasure as always."

"I want t'know why I wasn't told!"

"Told what?"

"Don't ya' play dumb with me now, I can bury ya' an' ya' know it!"

"Now Agnes, seems to me you got more to lose here than I do. You played a big part in this yourself. Come on in my office and sit down."

She stormed past him and sat down with a hard thud in the chair. Doc Appleby walked in behind her and shut the door before sitting at the desk across from her.

"Now then, what is it that I can do for you?"

"I want t'know what ya' told my boy. I heard he's coming back tomorrow. When I talked t'him last he wouldn't tell me nothin' an' he's convinced Beth O'Connell was some saint. She was a filthy whore an' we both know it."

"Agnes, those are harsh words. She was a sweet girl and she lived a lonely life. Your son loved her as a friend and if you don't want to lose him, ya' best get your self together."

"Doc, just what did ya' tell him? How much does he know?"

"I haven't told him anything, by oath I can't. I know Beth didn't tell him anything either, but I learned from the attorney that Beth left him her diaries and I suspect those diaries will tell him the truth. So best prepare yourself. I DO know she wanted to give him a **choice**. Now I'm tellin' you right now, that young man has been through ENOUGH! You take that choice away from him and I'll PERSONALLY see to it that your actions are exposed as well! Do we have an understanding?"

Agnes folded her arms and stared at the wall as she thought about how she got here. She hated not being in control, she was angry with Otis for dying and putting her in this position in the first place. Most of all, she hated Beth O'Connell. She was bitter and angry that Otis loved Beth and had obviously slept with her just a couple of weeks before their wedding. She never really got over that, but she had still wanted and loved him.

She tried everything to win his affection. She agreed to fake a pregnancy, to raise his child and even allowed Beth to pick out the baby's given name, hoping Otis would see how much _**SHE**_ loved him!

The timing had worked out perfectly. No one suspected a premarital pregnancy…thanks to Otis cheating on her so close to the wedding. Not even Minnie and Mary knew the truth.

Doc Appleby had advised her of what she should do to make things more convincing every step of the way. She ate odd combinations of food around other people, waddled like a duck as she "grew" and complained a lot, which wasn't exactly hard. She was always good at complaining. Faking the crying jags wasn't tough either; after all her husband was in love with someone else. She got so much doting and attention that she felt like she really was having a child but without having to go through the pain. Beth got that misery and she felt vindicated knowing that Beth had suffered agonizing labor as the child was born and then never even saw her baby.

Enos was all she had left of Otis, even if he was half Beth's. She knew she had made mistakes and had been cruel, but she didn't want to lose her son. He was HER baby! She rocked him at night! She got him through the chicken pox! She comforted him after his nightmares! But then as he grew from a baby in her arms to a walking, talking child, all she saw was Otis and Beth…nothing of herself and she felt like an outsider. Even though Otis was good to her, the boy was a constant reminder that she wasn't his first choice. So she pushed him away and became harsh as he grew. She loved him in the only way she knew, but _**she**_ never knew real love, so how could she give it?

"Agnes? Did you hear me? I said do we have an understanding?"

She got a faraway look on her face and for the first time, Doc Appleby saw a crack in the steel plating of Agnes Strate.

"I don't want him t'know I ain't his ma', Doc. I ain't losin' him or my dignity after everythin' I done been through. He was th' cutest baby, his giggle put a smile on my face every time," she _almost_ smiled before she continued. "I ran to New Mexico when Otis died for a lot of reasons, but also 'cause I thought she'd take him away. I'd a'had nothin' left a'Otis. But I lost th' boy anyway," she quickly rubbed at her eye.

She then stiffened her back and tightened her features; once again back in control, angry and bitter.

"Doc, we have an understandin', but I ain't happy 'bout it!"

"No, Agnes. You never were happy 'bout anything."

* * *

Emily and Enos were comfortably chatting as they made there way to town. As the square approached in the distance he felt like crawling under the seat. He just wasn't looking forward to this. Emily turned towards Ruebottom's and parked the pickup.

First he felt them, the eyes…all of them…watching him. He painted on his smile and limped inside with Emily, who quickly got to work picking out what was needed for his kitchen.

"What do ya' think? Ya' like this set of silverware or this one?"

"I don't care as long as it holds the food."

He didn't mean to be flippant; he was distracted by all those sets of eyes watching him. FEMALE eyes. When one of those eyes winked he about flipped and turned to Emily in hopes of speeding her up.

"Um, Miss Emily? We should make this fast."

"Now Sweetheart, I just asked-"

"-They're watchin' me like a pack a wolves," he whispered, "all of 'em!"

Emily picked out the set she liked and took a look at the people around them. The women in the store this morning, specifically the younger single type, were eyeing her godson like a pack of wild hyenas ready to make their kill.

"Darlin', I'll just get what we need and make it quick."

Much to his discomfort he felt someone standing close, too close. He turned around to see Margaret just gazing at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Margaret…how are ya'?"

"Hi Enos. I didn't think you would be back until tomorrow. It sure is nice to see you! I'm sorry about your leg. Do ya' need anything? I could bring a nice pot roast out to the house for ya'!" she batted her eyes and smiled at him, waiting for his answer.

"Thanks Margaret that's awful nice, but-"

"Shove off, Margaret! We all know what you're up to," he turned to see Cindy Lou confronting the girl. "Don't buy into her act for a second Enos. She just wants to go out with ya' because ya' got that new house and th' money. But I've _always_ thought ya' were handsome. Ya' want to go to th' movies tonight with me?"

"Well I have-"

"CINDY LOU! Ya' little tramp!" Lori Jean popped into the mix. "Talk 'bout th' pot callin' th' kettle black! Ya' just BACK OFF! I'm so sorry, Enos. Some of these heifers just don't have NO MANNERS!"

"But-"

"Ain't none of ya' got no manners and no he ain't goin' to the movies or anyplace else because he's got company in town! Now all ya' girls just go about your business, we got things to do!"

When the three girls just glared at Emily, she got her point across.

"He ain't a piece of **MEAT**! Now I said **GO**!"

The three girls jumped at her words then left Enos standing there somewhat in shock.

"Miss Emily? Is…is that what it's gonna be like from now on?"

"I sure hope not, but best prepare yourself. Ya' always been a handsome thing," he blushed at her compliment, "but now ya' got money behind it. So be careful. Let's just get done and get back."

"Yes Ma'am…th' sooner th' better!"

They finished loading up the truck with Mr. Ruebottom's help. Enos was amazed at just how much it took to stock a kitchen for Emily, but at least he'd enjoy some good cooking while she was here.

"Enos, it's good to have ya' back. It ain't been th' same without ya' on duty. When ya' goin' back to work?"

"Thanks Mr. Ruebottom, I gotta wait until th' cast comes off, maybe four weeks. I appreciate ya' askin'. Have a good day!"

The man waved to them as he headed back inside the store and Enos sighed again as he limped over to the passenger door of the pickup.

_Four long weeks… _

He reached for the handle just as he saw his "mother" headed towards them. He momentarily froze.

"Enos? Ya' all right?"

He clenched his fists and could feel the blood pumping in his brain. He saw the words and the ugly names she called Beth. Then he saw that horrible fake photo and suddenly realized he was in the wrong place to be able to deal with her. Taking her on here would alert the town to the fact that he was really the son of Beth O'Connell.

_Is that such a bad thing?_

He grit his teeth and almost hissed as he let out a breath of air trying to calm his anger. Why NOW!? Good grief he just got here!

Emily saw him and then she saw _her_. She quickly moved around the truck and tucked her hand in his arm. She stood beside him, ready to take on Agnes. She'd been waiting a LONG time to let her know what she thought, but today was her godson's fight. She was going to just stand by and support him. _IF_ she could keep her mouth shut.

"EMILY RAFFERTY! Ya' came t'the wrong place t'day!"

"Well, YOUR HAGNES! Forget you're broomstick? Or did ya' leave it parked at Doc Appleby's place?"

"EMILY!"

_Don't do this! Not in the middle of town! _

"Ya' ain't nothin' but a sorry child stealin' wench, Emily!"

"ME?! I-"

"-Emily, please! Get back in th' truck. Let me handle this!"

"No Enos, I will not get back in th' truck, but ya' speak your mind. Agnes you and I are gonna talk before I go back home…**ya' OLD BAG!"**

Agnes turned to look at her son, his eyes were narrow, his gaze harsh…something she never thought possible for him. She instantly knew that he had learned the truth and by the way he was looking at her, she was actually a little afraid.

"Boy, if ya' got somethin' on yer mind, I'd suggest ya' get it out. I just came from Doc Appleby's. I expect yer gonna want a piece a'him, too," she turned and stormed off to Doc Appleby's office.

He limped out after her, Emily trying to stop him the whole way. He just ignored her.

_I'll just kill two birds with one stone!_

Doc Appleby had just sat down with a cup of coffee to go over some records when he heard his door open and slam against the wall so hard the glass shattered. Furious, he got up and walked out to the hallway.

"JUST WHAT IN THE-"

"-Well Doc…seems we got us a little problem. I ain't takin' this by myself! If I'm goin' down, SO ARE YOU!"

Enos was now glaring at Doc Appleby, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and he was shaking with anger.

_Which one do I start with!_

"Best spill it then leave off with yer fussin' boy. Ain't nothin' gonna change it. Ya' can be mad all ya' want. It is what it is."

_THAT ONE!_

"MA! HOW COULD YA'! I knew ya' was angry all th' time, but ya' shoulda just sent me back to Beth if ya' didn't want me after Pa died! What ya' did was just WRONG! ALL OF IT! Ya' was bitter and mean and ya' hurt Beth in a horrible way! Why did ya' put Beth through all that pain for?"

"**I** put **HER** through pain? Boy, she tried to steal yer pa from me!"

"Ya' got that BACKWARDS! YOU stole him from HER! Ya' bullied her and made her life miserable from th' time y'all were in high school!"

"Boy ya' tell me what kinda person goes out an' get's knocked up, then asks the _WIFE_ of th' man she slept with to raise her child? Beth O'Connell was a filthy whore!"

"Beth was my MOTHER! She was NOT …" he couldn't even say the words! "Ya' hurt **PA**!"

"I NEVER hurt your PA! NEVER!" she turned to leave.

That was it. He couldn't take anymore. He slammed his hand out on the wall, blocking her path with his arm. She just stared down at the ground as his eyes bore holes right through her. He tried, he really tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. He controlled his fury and lowered his voice but kept it forceful. The words sounded sinister and dark, like another person was speaking, not him…not his voice. He spoke through grit teeth.

"Ya' wanna know where he was? The night ya' got so mad at him for drivin' me by the ranch to see th' horses? **When I was five?"**

"I know good an' well where MY HUSBAND was!"

"Ya' think ya' do, but ya' don't! He was WITH HER! He wasn't at no still sight! He was with BETH! He wanted t'be **ANYPLACE** other than with **YOU**…but even that night he stayed true to ya', even though ya' didn't **DESERVE IT!"**

Emily rushed over to him. This was beginning to scare her. She'd never seen him this angry! He WANTED his "mother" to feel pain and he'd feel awful for it later!

"ENOS! Stop now…come on, let me take ya' home!"

"I ain't finished, Emily!" he moved his arm and walked to Doc Appleby, getting up close and looking him in the eyes. He was just waiting to see what was going to be said. What excuse did he have for him? How would he justify HIS actions? Two men, face to face…their eyes locked on one another while a remarkably speechless Agnes watched on in disbelief.

"Enos, I'm real sorry for my part in this. I was tryin' to help Beth. She asked me for it and I wanted to give it to her. She had a rough time."

_That's it? THAT'S ALL?_

"Why didn't ya' tell me!? After my father died, ya' could have helped but ya' did NOTHIN'! Ya' was just protectin' yourself! Ya' didn't give a hill a beans what was happenin' to me!"

"That's not true, Enos! Beth was afraid you were too young, that ya' couldn't cope with losin' your father and learning the truth…besides she didn't have any legal right! I'm SORRY!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE DAY SHE DIED!" he screamed at the man. "**I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE!**"

_Jenny…I never get to say goodbye to anybody!_

"That's **ENOUGH**! Honey, I'm takin' ya' home. Let's go. **NOW**!"

He felt Emily take his arm and pull him away. He was almost to the door, when Agnes spoke again, choked up and almost in tears. He didn't think he had EVER seen her cry.

"Boy, I ain't gonna tell no body. I can't make up for nothin'. But I can let ya' have yer choice," she raced out of the room and left him standing there with his chin on the floor.

"Forget her, Enos…come on. Let's go home, ya' need to get off that foot, before it starts swellin'."

He was still shaking and breathing heavy. His chest hurt as he looked back at Doc Appleby, he trusted him and now he just stood there looking guilty. He was another person to take off his "trust" list.

"Enos, I'm real sorry. When you're ready to talk, I'd like to share some things with you, but not today."

Enos gave him a vile look and headed out the door with Emily. He felt EVERYONE watch him as he made his way back to the pickup. Had they overheard? He didn't care. At this point…it just didn't matter. He climbed in the truck and rested his banging head against his hand and closed his eyes. It hurt to breathe. He still couldn't take deep breaths without pain. He just overexerted himself and he HURT.

"Em...Emily, get…me home! Please!"

"Darlin' just hold on, I'll get ya' outta here," Emily started the truck and headed back to the ranch.

The pain was heavy; he pulled the pendant out of his shirt pocket and clutched it in his other fist, almost drawing blood with his nails.

Things would never be the same for him here.

* * *

Daisy was driving along Pond Creek Road and headed for the Circle M. He wasn't going to be home until tomorrow, but she wanted to go by and see the house again anyway. It was really precious, everything he had described to her and more. When the jeep approached the junction of Hwy. 20 and Pond Creek, a truck passed in front of her that looked familiar. She shrugged it off and turned to travel the four miles to Old County Road. When she took a closer look at the truck she noticed that the plates were from Montana, but couldn't see through the tinted rear window to see who was driving.

Then she remembered where she had seen the truck before. It was parked at the Rafter G! Either Enos was back, or someone from the Rafter G had come in early. Although she wasn't sure why anyone would come here without Enos. Her heart raced and she decided to follow the pickup and see what was happening at the ranch. She slowed down and kept her distance.

As they continued down the road she thought about her time in Wyoming. Over the past week, memories and images from that horrible incident had come back to her. They were jumbled in time…she didn't know in what order they happened exactly, just that they DID happen. She knew that it was Drake MacFarland who killed Reid Duncan, saved her life and brought her back to camp.

Then there was that phone call she overheard from Boss. He had said, _"__Whaddaya mean you're man got an arrow through the chest...I did what was asked…"_

Daisy remembered Drake and the tip of an arrow. What if everything was somehow connected? What if 9th Avenue Walley was also connected to Reid? That arrow had to be more than just mere coincidence. She needed to talk to Enos about this.

Above everything, she was _**really **_confused about the kiss. Daisy was absolutely certain she had kissed Enos, passionately kissed him, and he had kissed her back. The memory of that kiss was so exhilarating it made her heart skip a beat and she would feel light as a feather. He had NEVER kissed her that way before. It must have happened some time after her rescue, yet later that afternoon he acted like they never kissed! He got so upset when she touched his cheek that he screamed at her! It just didn't make sense.

The Rafferty's had told her to give him some space and she had cancelled any plans for a Bar-B-Q, but she was worried for him. He would be under so much pressure when he got back and having to face his mother with the truth made her worry.

When the truck turned onto Old County Road she held her breath and made her decision. She was following it…if he was there, she'd keep her distance just like Gus asked and not push. She backed off a little further and made her way to the ranch.

* * *

"Fool girl," Emily muttered.

"What?"

"We got company, Sweetheart."

He looked in the side mirror and saw the jeep following far behind.

"Oh GREAT! Emily, I can't take no more pressure right now!"

"I know it Darlin'. If she follows us, I'll let Gus take care of it. Ya' just relax, I'll see if she gets the message before we get there."

Emily floored the gas pedal, a little unprepared for the boost of power. She had forgotten that Jenny's truck had certain modifications. She fishtailed, but brought it back under control.

"EMILY! What are ya' doin?"

"It's just fine, Enos…now relax. I got this! The truck is a little…um…different."

"Different? Different how?"

"Just different…now just let me drive!"

"Keep it on the road and I will!"

"You are SO GRUMPY!"

She floored it again; this time prepared and left a shocked Daisy frantically trying to keep up as they sped down the road.

"Don't ya' worry. Unless she comes right onto the ranch, she ain't catchin' us today. Not in this truck."

* * *

Daisy couldn't believe it when the pickup in front of her sped away and disappeared from sight. She decided to let it go and continued on to the Ranch.

When she saw horses in the pasture and Enos's truck up on the hill she was overjoyed! He _was_ home early! She quickly grabbed the radio to call Uncle Jesse. Daisy let him know that the Rafferty's were back then asked if she could invite them to the farm for dinner. When he agreed she pulled through the open gate and drove up to the porch. The pickup she had followed was parked on the driveway along side the house. As she jumped out of her jeep she was looking everywhere for Enos, but found Gus and two of his wranglers instead. She had to act fast and be very smart.

"Hello Mr. Rafferty! Did ya' have a good trip."

Gus took in a deep breath, "Yes, Daisy. Things went just fine. All th' horses made it without trouble. What brings ya' here?"

"Well, Uncle Jesse mentioned that ya' might enjoy comin' over and havin' dinner with us at th' Farm. He hasn't seen either of ya' in over twenty years and I know it would mean a lot to him. He even said he'd pull out some of his…um…your favorite? He only keeps enough for medicinal purposes, but he figured it's been awhile since ya' got to enjoy any of his best," she poured a big smile on top of her statement.

Gus chuckled, "That's mighty nice of him. Ya' mind feedin' Dan and Barney, too?"

_What about Enos?_

"Yes sir, of course everyone is welcome! Is Mrs. Rafferty here?"

"She is, but she's busy setting up th' kitchen. We got here and have plenty of food but didn't have a thing to cook it with. So supper with th' Duke family sounds mighty appealing. I'll call ya' if something changes. What time should we come by?"

_Why isn't Enos settin' up his own kitchen?_

"Anytime! We eat around 5:00-5:30, but ya' come on over when y'all are ready!"

Daisy wanted to look at the house to see if she could spot Enos, but she didn't DARE. Not in front of Mr. Rafferty.

"Then we will see ya' around 5:00. Ya' tell your Uncle that I'm mighty obliged and I'm lookin' forward to catchin' up and talkin' 'bout old times. Ya' best run along now. We got to pick up a load of hay and get it put up before supper."

He was sending her away. She wasn't going to see him or talk to him and it hurt.

_Just be patient…at least their comin' to dinner._

"Have a good day, Mr. Rafferty!" she gave him another smile then jumped into Dixie and left for the Farm.

Tonight. Just maybe she would get to see him tonight.


	35. Loose Ends

_A/N: As always, a big THANK YOU to all who read and/or review the story! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Loose Ends**

_We are made wise not  
by the recollection of our  
past, but by the responsibility  
for our future._

~George Bernard Shaw

* * *

When Daisy finished speaking with Gus, Enos watched from behind the plantation shutters as Dixie pulled down the long drive and out the gate.

_The gate…that's gotta go…Beth hated it._

He thought when he saw her again he would feel … _something_. What he saw was a childhood friend. Not the woman that he had once placed on such a pedestal. At one time she was larger than life itself, a precious and untouchable thing. While they shared so many memories and he would do anything to keep her safe, something had changed.

Daisy still wanted him, but by showing up unannounced, he wondered if she was going back on her promise to start over and stay friends. He needed trust to start repairs on their friendship. Although, when she didn't come inside, or seem to be distressed, he began to wonder if she was figuring out that he needed time. How much time wasn't clear to him any more. The only thing that he knew for sure was that everything was different. HE was different.

There was another profound change. The woman who consumed his thoughts and came to him in his dreams wasn't Daisy anymore. He didn't know what to do. Jenny was gone and he felt utterly incomplete. He wanted to learn everything about her...but she was ripped away from him.

Gus walked into the house with Dan and Barney to announce that they had all been invited to dinner at the Duke Farm.

"Son, I didn't tell Daisy you were here. Ya' got a choice. You don't have to go if ya' don't want to."

"Thanks, Gus. I appreciate it and all but after runnin' into Ma in town everybody will know I'm back. Th' news has probably spread to Hatchape County by now."

"Well all be." Gus folded his arms. "So ya' ran into her already. Huh. So, what happened?"

Emily tsked and removed her apron, "Sweetheart, let me tell ya' later. It wasn't pretty."

Gus chuckled, "Ya' can't put _pretty_ and _Agnes_ in th' same paragraph."

"Augustus!" Emily scolded, but stifled the smile. "Enos, do what ya' feel is best about dinner. We will always support ya'. I'll make sure ya' have somethin' easy to fix for dinner if ya' don't want to go. Ya' been through enough stress today."

"Thanks, Emily."

Gus reached for his keys and kissed Emily's cheek. "I reckon we better git. That load of hay is waitin' and I want to get it in th' barn today. Ya' want to ride along, Enos?"

Enos sighed, "Depends on th' direction you're goin. I ain't goin' back to Hazzard, not today."

"This guy is outside of Capitol City. It will just be us men. C'mon. _You_ need to have some fun."

"I don't know, Gus." Enos walked back to the window.

"Now don't be gettin' all gloomy on me, boy. It about drove Emily nuts last time."

"It ain't that," he replied. "I'm tuckered and was just thinking I might … possum on a gumbush!"

"What now?" Gus put his hands on his hips and chuckled.

"Ding dang it!" Enos grabbed his hat and cane then hurried across the living room. "I'm comin'. Let's go. Right now. I'm ready, come on…which truck are we taking?"

"What in th' sam hill got into ya' now!?"

Pointing outside Enos said, "LOOK down the driveway!"

"OH! Goodness… yeah…um… fellas? Let's get outta here…NOW!"

It was Cheryl. Tom Grady's Assistant from the law office. Emily was trying to contain her laughter as the four men scrambled to get out the door at the same time. They hurried down the porch stairs and out toward the truck. Emily stood along the rail and covered her lips to hide the giggles.

Cheryl parked and jumped out of her car. It was a sight to see. She flew across the yard in her too high heels and too tight skirt with her new puppy tucked under her arm. Emily laughed aloud when a similar cartoon character came to mind. The blond girl made a beeline for Enos. He never had a chance.

"ENOS…_YOOHOO_! It's me! It's Cheryl, wait!"

"_NEVER_ leave a man behind!" Enos whispered urgently to the guys before he turned around with a forced smile.

"Um … hey Chery," he waggled his fingers. "What are ya' doin' out here? I see ya' brought … your … puppy."

_This ain't happenin'!_

There was an outbreak of snickers and muffled laughter behind him.

"Oh Enos, you poor, adorable thing! When Uncle Thomas told me that you were hurt I just cried! So did Benjamin, didn't you sweetheart!" she made an atrocious kissy face and spoke to the puppy in some inaudible baby talk before giving Enos her _full_ attention. "Uncle Thomas has some papers for ya', but I just _**HAD**_ to come and see ya' to make sure you are doing okay! So, are ya'? Okay, I mean?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm just fine. Would ya' leave th' papers with Miss Emily? It's mighty nice of ya' to come check on me and all but see we gotta-"

_"_**_A_** _**CANE!?**_ OH NO! YOU AREN'T OKAY!" Cheryl rushed over to him. "Ya' poor, poor thing! Don't you worry! I'm here now and I'll help take real good care of ya'! Come sit with me on the porch swing!"

She shoved the puppy in his free arm, then grabbed the arm with the cane and put it over her shoulder. Enos didn't have time to react and Cheryl began to drag him back toward the house. Gus burst into laughter then tried to disguise it with a coughing spell. The other men were equally affected. Enos was shocked into action.

"NO! No no…I'm fine Cheryl! Really! I gotta go with the guys to get hay. Here, take your ... puppy … and I'll see ya' some other time, okay?" Enos put the dog back in her arms, peeled himself away from her and quickly limped away to join the men.

"BUT, ENOS! Ya' need my help! Look at how hurt ya' are! I'll cheer ya' up! I promise! I'm really good at it! I make' people laugh all the time! Whenever I'm around people just start laughin' for no reason! I think it's a special talent!"

Dan lost it next. He began to sputter then started faking a cough.

_They shoulda let me drown…_

"Enos did ya' hear me? Wait! I don't think you should go with them! They all got bad colds! You shouldn't be around them in your condition. I'd just hate it if ya' got sick on top of bein' hurt!"

He was desperate. Enos turned and gave Emily a pathetically sad look that pleaded for help. True to her motherly nature she came to his rescue.

"Now Miss Cheryl ya' calm yourself down and just bring Benjamin with ya' to have some lemonade on th' porch. Enos is just fine. I wouldn't let anythin' happen to him, now come on with me."

"Enos?" she pouted, "are you sure you don't need me?"

"YES! NO!… I mean…I'm just fine, Miss Cheryl. Thank ya' for bein' so thoughtful. Ya' did real good fixin' up th' house. It looks real nice!" he kept moving away. "Enjoy your visit with Emily and…and… I'll see ya' later! Bye now!"

"Well...all right. Benjamin and I can stay awhile! I'll try wait! Bye now!"

He inwardly groaned in misery. At least she was moving towards the porch. He rejoined the men. "We're takin' th' LONG way home!"

Barney was wiping his eyes. "Benjamin? She named her dog after him?"

"Yeah," Gus was rolling. "She's a little smitten with Enos."

"Ya' think?" Dan laughed.

"IT AIN'T FUNNY!"

"It IS funny! Now quit your fussin' and get in th' truck. That was th' most fun I've had all week!" Gus slapped his leg and laughed again.

"**GUS!"**

"Unless ya' want some lemonade with your own personal Chatty Cathy, ya' best get movin'."

"I'll help ya', Enos…ya' poor thing," Barney teased.

"Y'all stop it now!"

By the time they were in the truck all four were joking and having a good time. Enos was relieved to put some of the pressures of the day behind him and would decide about going to dinner at the Duke farm later.

* * *

Daisy was excited that things had turned out so well. She wasn't working today so Enos's unexpected arrival a day early worked out perfectly. She was busy cleaning the house to make a good impression on their guests...hopefully Enos would be here, too. Bo and Luke returned from the fields with Uncle Jesse and she told them the news over lunch.

"Well, it will be nice to see Gus again." Luke picked up his sandwich. "He's a good man. Bo, you're gonna really like him."

"They must be." Bo replied. "Ya' ain't stopped talkin' about th' ride since you've been back. Daisy? Ya' ain't said anythin' 'bout Enos comin' tonight. He's gonna be here, right?"

She sighed and kept her eyes low. "I don't even know if he's back. I didn't see him and I wasn't going to ask Mr. Rafferty 'bout it."

"Oh, he's here all right." Uncle Jesse said with a raised eyebrow.

Daisy was suddenly at attention. "H-he is? How did ya' find out?"

"It's all over town," he sighed and shook his head. "When I stopped by Cooter's earlier I heard all 'bout it. That boy has a mess of problems to deal with."

"Uncle Jesse, what problems!? What's wrong with Enos!?" Daisy was alarmed.

"Well, first off he's limpin' around with a cane and a cast on his foot. Mr. Ruebottom said somethin' about he can't go back to work for at least four more weeks. He can't even drive. Then he said Mrs. Rafferty ran off a whole mess of girls. They were all over him from th' moment he set foot in th' store!"

"Oh I knew _that_ was gonna happen!" Daisy turned red. " How bad is he hurt? Do ya' know what happened?

"That I don't know, but the tongues are waggin' today that's for sure. I ran into Cletus after he went over to help Doc Appleby fix his front door and managed to get outta him that Enos had some sorta accident in Wyoming."

"What kinda accident? Uncle Jesse!" Daisy was on pins and needles.

"Just hold your horses! I don't know what kind of accident, but listen up, 'cause there's more to th' story. When Enos left Ruebottom's store, Emily and Agnes crossed paths and I guess she said somethin' to upset him. He followed her to Doc Appleby's and Agnes broke th' window in Doc's office door when she stormed in. Then there was some big old fashioned screamin' match between Enos and Agnes. Someone even said he was screamin' at Doc Appleby!" Jesse heaved a sigh. "Good Lord forgive me. I sound like an old gossipin' woman."

"Holy cow!" Bo was stunned, "That don't sound like Enos at all! He don't get upset like that!"

Daisy and Luke exchanged a look. They hadn't told Bo or Uncle Jesse about Beth being his mother, or about how upset he had been with Daisy the day she left Wyoming.

Luke tried to explain, "He's been under a lot of pressure. He was upset from th' moment we found him at th' Rafter G. What do you think, Daisy? Ya' think he's comin' for dinner or not?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like he had it out with his mother. Uncle Jesse? Did anybody say what they were fightin' 'bout?"

"No, but why would he fight with Doc Appleby?"

"Ya' know when Daisy and I were in Wyoming he was real protective of Emily, _real_ protective. Maybe Agnes said something to upset her and with all the pressure he's under he just…ya' know…blew up."

"Blew up?!" Bo tossed his napkin on the table. "I ain't ever seen Enos angry enough to blow up. Besides, what kinda pressure would he be under that would be that bad? He just inherited all that money and that property. He's set for life. He don't even have to work another day if he don't want to."

Uncle Jesse caught one of the glances between Luke and Daisy. A finger pointed across the table. "Alright you two, I can tell when your keepin' somethin' from me. Now what am I missin'?"

"Uncle Jesse, I promised not to tell!" Daisy said. "I got to start rebuildin' his trust and I can't break my promise!"

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I should show them what we found and let them figure it out the same way we did in Jackson Hole."

"I don't know, Luke. I'd rather wait til after supper."

"All right, that's just about enough!" Uncle Jesse narrowed his eyes. "You two best tell me what the devil is goin' on! Since when can't a Duke trust a Duke around here?"

"Yes Sir, Uncle Jesse. Excuse me, I'll be right back." Luke left the table and walked to the bedroom where he retrieved Beth's medical file from inside the box spring mattress. As he walked back to the kitchen, he flipped the file open to the Emergency Room discharge slip and sat down.

"All right. Uncle Jesse? Bo? We were tryin' to figure out what th' connection was between Beth O'Connell and Enos." Luke puffed a sigh. "Uncle Jesse, ya' thought it was maybe because Otis and Beth dated in High School, but Daisy found this. When we got to th' ranch, Enos told us but asked us not to tell NOBODY. Here…take a look at this. Beth was little when she broke her wrist. Look at the signature of th' person who signed her out of th' emergency room and tell me what ya' think."

Luke handed the file to Uncle Jesse and pointed to the signature on the discharge slip. Bo got up and walked behind him to read.

"Well I can't make heads or tails outta that chicken scratch, Bo? What's that say?"

"It says," Bo was stunned, "LUKE!? Uh…is that right? Are ya' sure?"

"Now dang blast it somebody tell me what it says!"

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse. I'm just surprised is all. It says here that Benjamin E. O'Connell signed Beth out of th' hospital! Do y'all think that Enos is somehow related to th' O'Connells? How is that possible?"

"Well now, all be. I knew he loved her, but do ya' mean to say Otis had a child with Beth? That Enos is…that he…that Beth and Otis?" Jesse couldn't accept it, "No, y'all are wrong! Agnes was pregnant! I saw her with my own two eyes!"

Daisy and Luke spent the next ten minutes trying to explain from the bits and pieces they had. All they knew was that Enos had confirmed it. They didn't know anything more.

"Uncle Jesse, I bet that's what th' fight was about. But PLEASE don't let it leave this room. It would hurt him so much if it got out and especially if he found out I knew before he told me. I don't want to hurt him."

"Don't ya' worry Daisy, I know that ya' had a real rough time in Wyoming. What about that Jenny girl ya' told me about? Is she here?"

Daisy's expression turned dark. _Is she?_

"I don't know Uncle Jesse. I saw Gus, Dan and Barney, but Gus didn't even mention Enos. He didn't even tell me he was hurt. I'm scared for him. I wonder what happened out there?"

"Jenny and her brother Drake were good folk, Uncle Jesse. Enos seemed to be really attached to her and I wouldn't be surprised if she's here." Luke took Daisy's hand. "I'm sorry, Daisy. I just don't want ya' to get your hopes up."

"It's all right. I'll just have to wait. It ain't gonna be fixed easy. I'll just see how dinner goes. It can't get worse than it was that night in Wyoming." Daisy thought of Drake and how strong he was. A perfect stranger had saved her life.

"Ya' were just lucky Drake found ya' when he did."

"Yes, sir." Daisy said as she looked out the window. "He was a true guardian angel that night."

* * *

Enos was getting sleepy as he again sat on the porch swing. He was bored and frustrated. It was difficult to sit and watch Gus and Barney work with Dan to stock his barn with hay. Because of his chest injury, he was told not to do any lifting until the doctor cleared him to do so. He wasn't scheduled to go in for two more weeks and chances were he would just extend that restriction for another two weeks. Emily had found a doctor in Capitol City. He didn't trust Doc Appleby anymore and wouldn't see him for a hangnail at the moment.

As he fought the sleepiness he thought about going to dinner or staying here and going to bed. If he stayed here, that meant he was going to be alone. He hated the idea of being alone. He couldn't stand it. Nighttime was the worst. While everyone else slept, he tossed and turned. When he did sleep, he was plagued by the nightmares. He was trying to keep it hidden from Emily. He didn't want her to know just how bad it was, but he wasn't sure he would be able to keep it from her. He was about to doze off when he heard footsteps on the porch.

"Sweetheart, we gotta leave for th' Duke Farm soon. Have ya' decided? Ya' look so tired! I think ya' over did it today!"

"I'm all right Emily. I think I'm gonna go try and sleep. Would ya' tell Uncle Jesse I'm sorry and I'll call on him some other time?"

"Of course, ya' be careful on th' stairs, Honey."

What was he going to do when everyone went back to Wyoming? He reached out and gave Emily a hug and held on a little longer than usual.

"All right. Now I know somethin's wrong."

"No, I'm fine. I just like havin' ya' here to care. Ya' have fun."

"There's some soup in th' crock pot for ya'. Be sure to eat Sweetheart."

"Yes Ma'am. Thanks, Emily."

He watched as they drove away then went inside and ate a little before making his way up to his room. There was one more thing that he had to read. It was a letter addressed to him from Tom Grady. Cheryl had left it with Emily. He stretched out on the unfamiliar but comfortable bed and opened it up.

There was a letter from Tom and copies of Certificates of Incorporation from several small companies. They seemed insignificant at first, until Tom's letter explained. As he read the letter he smiled.

_Beth, you were brilliant…I sure miss you._

Tomorrow he would go into town one more time. He had one more person to deal with.

* * *

It was a beautiful night and rather than have so many people crowded in the farmhouse, Uncle Jesse suggested they set the table up outside with the picnic table. The brisket was done and the baked potatoes were almost ready as was the corn. Daisy was just about to pull the rolls out of the oven when she heard the truck turn off the road and head down the long drive. She took a deep breath and let it out.

The words he had said still stung, _"__I care for her. If she comes back, I'll expect ya' to treat her with the same respect as Gus and Emily."_

Grabbing a basket, she put in a bread cloth and loaded it with the rolls, she didn't want to seem over eager, so she waited until she heard Uncle Jesse greeting the Raffertys before she headed outside, hoping that Enos was here, without Jenny.

When she stepped outside her heart sank. He wasn't here, but she was going to find out what was going on with him anyway. So she smiled and sat down at the table. Uncle Jesse had the blessing and they all ate. Then Gus and Uncle Jesse began talking and laughing about the good old days when he ran shine with Otis.

Gus and Otis had been close friends and even after he moved away, they stayed in touch and wrote often. He talked of Otis like a brother and told stories of the few times he had run interference for him when he was on a shine run. Bo and Luke seemed entranced by the stories, wondering how Gus ended up in Wyoming running a Ranch.

Daisy wanted to hear about Enos and so far his name hadn't even come up!

As Uncle Jesse's best flowed, so did Gus's stories. Emily rolled her eyes at his pathetic inability to hold his liquor. He was still on his first few sips and was already starting to fade. She loved him dearly and this was a special occasion so no harm done, he'd just tell stories then be grumpy in the morning.

Emily looked at Daisy and asked her to take a short walk. They moved away from the table and were out in the grass as the fireflies lit the way when she spoke.

"He's gonna regret that in th' mornin' but he ain't been in these parts for near twenty-five years. One night ain't gonna hurt him, he's a real good man."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well, girl…I know you're just dyin' to know so start askin' your questions."

"I'm sorry?"

"I can't just sit here and tell ya' 'bout him. Ya' got to ask. I ain't a gossip, child. But I know ya' care for him and I'm worried to leave him when we go home."

Daisy understood right away. She was being given an opportunity to find out what happened but she had to ask the right questions to do it.

"Thank ya', Mrs. Rafferty. How bad is Enos hurt? Uncle Jesse said he had an accident."

"It was bad, Daisy. We almost lost him."

She gasped and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"How?"

"It was just a freak accident, weren't no body's fault, he was tired and upset, then he rode in a dangerous place and misjudged a jump. He got knocked off th' back of Tag and busted a bunch of ribs. Then they had to put 4 screws in his ankle to put it back together. Took four people to get him out of that ravine and he nearly drown before they did. Now he's gonna be all right physically, but you need to take it slow. He's hurtin' in lots of ways."

Daisy trembled at the thought of him nearly dying. She wanted to run to him and just hold on to him. If he had died, she didn't think she could go on.

"What about…um…Jenny? Is she here?"

"No. Drake took Jenny right after th' accident."

"He _took_ Jenny?"

"Yes, she didn't even get to say goodbye. Drake is tryin' to keep his family safe and protect th' people they love at th' same time. He's always been th' strongest, but he lost th' most. He couldn't begin to think of losing th' twins. They are all he has and Jenny keeps those two boys balanced. She didn't want to go without sayin' her peace and she fought, but he took her anyway. I'm gonna warn ya', Enos is holdin' some strong feelings for her. Mighty strong. Ya' gotta start all over with him."

"Yes Ma'am, I understand," Daisy's heart was in her throat. "Was she there when th' accident happened?"

Emily turned to look her in the eyes, "She's th' one that saved his life. Drake helped, as did Dan and Gus, but she was th' one that got him out and when he woke up in th' hospital three days later it was her name he was a'callin'."

_Hers, not mine…_

That hurt…a lot. She knew that she could win his trust back but it would take a long time. Daisy understood that she'd have to make him fall in love with her all over again. The best she could hope for was a clean start. She might know him better than anyone, but she had hurt him so deep and at the worst time, she didn't know if he would ever open up to her again.

At least Jenny was out of the picture. Maybe he would turn to her now.

"Did he confront his mother today in town?"

"Did he ever! Ya' ever known Agnes Strate to shed a tear in front of him?"

Daisy gasped again.

"Doc Appleby got an ear load as well. We will stay on here as long as we can, at least until he's back to work, if he goes back."

"WHAT? You mean he's thinkin' 'bout not goin' back? He's the only law we got in this town!"

"Don't push him, Daisy. Let him make up his own mind. Give him some time and let him finish his business for Beth."

"Yes Ma'am."

An uproar of laughter from the table caught Emily's attention as Gus and Jesse told another story. Emily just smiled and began to walk back that direction.

"Mrs. Rafferty? I'd really like to call on Enos, but I ain't sure if that's th' right thing to do."

"Give him a couple more days. If ya' don't run into him, just drop by. See what happens."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rafferty. Ya' been real kind."

As Emily got closer to her husband she just smiled and shook her head as he rambled on and on.

"I done tried to tell th' boy I know what I'm talkin' 'bout when it comes to women, but he don't listen to nothin' I say!"

"AUGUSTUS!"

"Oh hey Darlin'! Where ya' been, come gimmie a kiss!" Gus reached for her hand and pulled her down next to him then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Gus, we need to get back. It's late. Barney's drivin'. Now say your thank ya's and let's go."

"But…we was just getting' started!"

"I think ya' got lit up a long time ago and ya' got a bunch a work to do tomorrow on th' new barn."

"Now Darlin'…ya' know I don't' get to do this often."

"I suspect if ya' mind your manners Jesse will have ya' back real soon, won't ya' Jesse."

"He _better_ spend some more time over here! These kids need to hear them stories," he laughed.

"Ya' Emily, the kids need stories. I got lots of stories. So I need to come back lots…for stories…"

"Jesse thank ya'. Let me take my lush of a husband home before he embarrasses himself."

Jesse chuckled again, "Gus…I'll see ya' later. Thanks for comin. All of ya'."

"Oh, yeah! I'll be around and so will Emily…she's the bestestest. So, call me or just come on over. I ain't headin' home til' that boy is back on his feet, both of them. Although he's always been the clumsiest thing when he's tired, so I may be here a looooong time. Ain't that right Darlin'?"

"Barney, take my husband to th' truck please and put him in th' back seat so he can start sleepin' it off."

"Yes Ma'am," he snickered, "it was a pleasure meetin' ya' Jesse. I hope we can do this again before we head back."

"Count on it, Barney. Dan? It was real nice getting' to know ya'."

"Thank ya', Sir."

Barney helped Gus to his feet and walked with him to the pickup as he rambled on and on about this and that. By the time Emily had said her goodbyes, Gus was snoring in the back seat of the truck. As they headed back to the Circle M, he was snuggled up with his head in her lap.

"I love ya' Emily, ya' really are th' best."

She chuckled, "I love ya', too, Gus."

* * *

The next mornin' Enos was heading downstairs for breakfast when he heard Gus grumping at Emily.

"We ain't even got no aspirin?"

"Just drink your coffee, Augustus, I'll make a list and get what we missed yesterday."

"Mornin' Emily, mornin' Gus."

"Good mornin', Sweetheart."

"Hey, son! Ya' ain't got no aspirin! Who lives in a house without aspirin?"

"Geez, Gus. What happened to ya'?"

"Uncle Jesse's best is what happened to him. Now Gus quit fussin'."

"Miss Emily I need to go into town today. When are ya' leavin'?"

"Soon, I can go in about an hour. Ya' sure you're up to it?"

"Yes Ma'am. We're gonna see Boss Hogg."

* * *

After contacting the courthouse, Enos learned that Boss was at the Boar's Nest. It was nearing late morning and Emily drove his pickup this time and they headed that way.

Enos rubbed his face with his hands when he saw Daisy's jeep parked out front, but he was handling this. TODAY.

Emily parked and they headed inside, Enos carried an envelope with him. As they walked in he saw her immediately and the nervousness began. Without his hat to fidget with he was a little annoyed so he just turned the envelope over in his hands, end over end, until they could get to Boss's door.

"SUGAR! I'm so glad to see ya'! Welcome home! It's nice to have ya' back."

Daisy just beamed at him. He was thankful she didn't touch him. She kept her distance even though her eyes said something different. They had a longing, a pleading to them, but she stayed back.

"Hey Daisy. Thanks. I…I'm sorry I had to miss dinner with Uncle Jesse last night. I had a big day. I need to see Boss, is he in his office?"

"He sure is, Sugar." She then lowered her voice, "Enos? I gotta ask ya' a question about Boss, can ya' stick around when you're done? It's real important."

"I'll try Daisy. I can't make no promises…he's gonna be upset when I'm finished with…I mean…he's gonna be upset."

She looked at him with confusion, then not wanting to push she just smiled.

"Whatever ya' need, Sugar. I think ya' will want to hear what I overheard though."

"All right. I'll make sure we talk before I leave."

Emily and Enos headed for the office door when she stopped him.

"Sweetheart, are ya' sure ya' want me in there?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'd like a witness to this, just in case."

She nodded her head in approval and he knocked on the door.

"WHO IS IT, I'M BUSY!"

"Boss? It's Enos."

"ENOS?! Well why didn't ya' say so! Come on in here and have a seat."

Once inside he shut the door behind them, he took charge of the conversation and got quickly to his point. He never sat down, he just glared at the fat little man in white then he began to speak. Emily put her hand on his shoulder for support.

"Boss? Ya' know the Circle M and all the O'Connell assets are mine now. I just came to tell ya' that I** KNOW!** I know what ya' tried to do to Beth, I know that ya' want my land and YOU AIN'T GONNA GET IT! **NEVER**!"

Boss's chin hit the floor! Who was this person? Nobody in this town talked to him with that tone! Especially not this dipstick! Not one of his deputies!

"Dat! What are ya' so upset with me for? I ain't done nothin' to you!"

"Ya' did it to Beth! Ya' tried to take her land…for years ya' tried to take her land. That's **ALL SHE HAD**! She was my…friend! Now it's time for YOU to know how that feels. Ya' come near my land and I'll exercise my legal rights in this here envelope."

He tossed the envelope out on the table and Boss snatched it up with his chubby little fingers and pulled out the papers. He read off a few of the names before becoming dismissive.

"CMR, Inc., BES Limited, BOC, Inc., TAG Industries, WildHorse Inc.? There must be twenty of these! What do I care about a bunch of small no-name incorporations for? Now get out…before I decide to take your badge for bein' insubordinate to a county official while off duty!"

"I ain't done! Here, read this," Enos threw down a copy of the letter from Tom Grady. Then he put both hands on the table and leaned over to look him in his beady little eyes.

Emily couldn't help but be proud. He had a newfound confidence about him. He would need it in the days to come.

"Boss Hogg? Ya' invested in each one of those twenty corporations and they bought certain percentages of **your** properties over the past six years, little by little. Ya' add all them up today and it means that **I** own a controlling interest, 51%, in **YOU**! Ya' come after my land and I'll use that power and I'll take everything ya' got from ya'. Leave me in peace…I'll leave ya' alone."

Boss leapt to his feet, his cigar dropping from it's upturned position to a downward position in his mouth. How could he have not seen this? They were just tiny little companies! But they all offered him a good price on his shares in each of the business that he held. Enos was right, if he wanted to force a takeover, Boss couldn't stop him and he started back peddling, FAST.

"Dat! Now Enos, this is just a tiny little misunderstanding! I'd _**NEVER**_ take your land from you! Why, ya' worked for me for years and been such a service to this here community! What can I do to reassure ya'?"

"NOTHIN', ya' just steer clear of Beth's…of **MY LAND**! Ya' put her through enough! It's over. Ya' ain't touchin' it."

Enos turned and limped out of the office, Emily gave Boss a satisfying smirk as she followed him out. Boss was left sitting there with the copies wondering how he was going to stop the plan he had in motion before HE lost everything.

Back at the bar, Enos limped over to Daisy, nervous as can be, but prepared to listen.

"Daisy? Ya' wanted to talk to me?"

Now the eyes were back on him…all of them. Everyone was staring at the new money in town and wondering what he was going to say to the girl that broke his heart.

"Sugar, maybe this ain't th' best time. I really do need to tell ya'. Can I come out after work? I'm getting' off early, so I'll be free at 7:00 tonight."

Enos sighed, she was right…this was a better plan.

"All right, Daisy. Come on out. I'll see ya' at 7:00."

"Thank ya', Sugar."

Daisy was hopeful. He was going to let her see him! She just prayed that she picked her words carefully and could re-build some trust.

A man sat in the far corner and watched the exchange. After Enos and Emily left, he got up and approached Daisy.

"Can I get a cup of coffee to go please, Ma'am?"

"Why sure, Sugar. Ya' don't sound like you're from around here, ya' here on business or pleasure?"

"Business, but I'm always open to pleasure. Thank you for the coffee Ma'am," he smiled brightly at her and then left.

She blushed. She couldn't help it. He was REAL cute after all. Not as tall as Enos, but he was nice looking. He had come in for lunch for the last five days and every once in a while; she would notice him smiling at her.

She went back to thinking of her visit with Enos tonight and got back to work.

* * *

Later that afternoon, across Old County Road two men watched. They were careful to stay camouflaged in the brush.

"So which one is the target? I thought we we're only dealing with one guy?"

"The one with the cane. We got three targets, three separate locations. But we might get lucky with that girl at the bar. Apparently her and this cop were close at one time."

"They don't seem close now."

"Just keep your eyes peeled. I bet we can grab them both when she get's here after her shift tonight."

"After what happened to Duncan, I don't want to take any chances. I'll be honest with you…I don't like this. Not a bit. Knowing that the MacFarlands are out there TOGETHER? Man, they show up and were done for."

"There long gone. Drake MacFarland had a personal vendetta against Reid Duncan. Duncan was always too sloppy. Now that he's dead, they will just keep running."

"Watch your mouth. I heard a rumor that Monroe's bringin' in his brother to finish the job."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. Let's hope they have a nice long chat on that porch swing. I can get a clear shot from here; take her out, then him."

"Then we will get the County Commissioner and we're out of this hayseed town."

"Just be patient. It won't be long."


	36. Fighting to Rebuild

_A/N: Special thanks to i1976, enosgalpal, mygh91, and WENN9366 for the reviews! I appreciate all of you who are reading! The next chapter is written and wraps up the story. I'll try to have it posted soon. Thanks again for your encouragement and support! Hang in their Enos/Daisy Fans...don't miss the last section! ENJOY!_

_*****Violence and Fluff Alert*****_

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Fighting to Rebuild**

_If fate means you to lose,  
give him a good fight anyhow._

~William McFee

* * *

After the confrontation with Boss and picking up a few things from town, Emily took Enos back to the Ranch. She was meeting Gus and they had plans to drive into Capitol City to shop for things to make the house on Circle M a home. Barney and Dan were also going along and wanted to catch a movie and have a few drinks. Gus was taking Emily out for a nice dinner; the four would be home sometime this evening.

Enos was just worn out and wanted to stay home.

As he took a moment to look around the house, he remembered how it felt when Beth was here. It was coming along, but it still didn't have that warm feeling that it once did. Perhaps it would when Emily finished decorating. He thought back to his time at the Rafter G, the ambiance of the open wood rafters and the rustic woodwork was so warm and inviting. His house would feel that way soon…he hoped.

He had gone through a rough few days. Between all of the changes, confrontations, and people watching him he was exhausted. He felt like someone was _always_ watching him and decided it was because he was so behind on sleep.

His pain was nearly off the charts today and even though Gus had filled his prescription before they left Wyoming, he just couldn't bring himself to take the things. He hated that spacey feeling and had such a low tolerance to them that it would last for days. He preferred to keep his mind sharp and tough it out.

Limping his way into the kitchen he fixed an ice bag and headed upstairs to stretch out on the bed. As he elevated his ankle it just throbbed with each heartbeat and he found himself staring at the new paint job on the ceiling, counting with his pulse below the cast.

Why had he been so foolish? If he had stayed with Jenny, maybe they would still be together. But no, he had to go out and get on his horse and almost get himself killed. As he lay there he again reached into his pocket, pulling out the necklace and holding onto the pendant. He missed those eyes. She had been such a comfort to him and she was just … gone. Everywhere he looked and everywhere he went, he saw something that reminded him of her. He was lonely for her.

Daisy would be here in a few hours and while it didn't hurt to see her anymore, he was perplexed that he didn't feel the same. He was nervous in the sense that he was afraid she would go back to her old ways. It had only been a few weeks. He still cared, he would always care, but there was no excitement, butterflies or nervous anticipation.

Since he hadn't been sleeping well he was totally exhausted and his emotions were even more on edge. As he gazed into the green stone of the pendant, he pictured her eyes looking back at him in that way she had and he slowly drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long and the dream began again. The same dream he had every time he tried to sleep ... since the accident … since she was taken from him.

_He awoke in the cold. Muddy water surrounded him._

"_I'm here Deputy!"_

"_Jenny? GET ME OUT!"_

"_Don't give up!"_

_The scene faded into a dimly lit area and he could smell the hay around him. He was warm and she was with him…he was holding her then she kissed him. He nuzzled her tenderly and he rolled her over gently so she was gazing down at him. She giggled as he whispered words of affection to her, tickling her ear. Then that voice…her calm, soothing voice…it was so special to him. _

"…_you're special, Deputy…"_

_He put his fingers into her hair and reached up to kiss her deeply. Then Drake appeared behind her._

"_NO! Jenny stay!"_

_Drake grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of his arms as she reached for him and screamed._

"_Deputy! Help me!"_

_He tried to hold on to her in desperation, catching only her pendant and then Drake stole her away and vanished._

He sat up straight in bed,** "JENNY! "**

His ribs hurt and he tried to slow his breathing. He felt abandoned and alone. Rolling to his side, he rubbed his face with both hands and wondered how much longer it was going to stay like this. If he could only give up and let her go. He wished he knew where she was. If they had only said goodbye it wouldn't be so difficult.

_I'll find Monroe…at least she will be free to live a normal life._

He looked at the clock and thirty minutes had passed. At least that was a new record. The dream usually happened much faster.

Maybe he needed to reach out to Daisy after all. She was willing, but knowing how he felt about Jenny, was it fair to her? He didn't trust Daisy with the deepest part of his heart right now and he was in pain. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Daisy more than she already was by looking for comfort from her out of loneliness. He grabbed the ice bag and painfully limped back downstairs, popping a couple of aspirin when he got there.

He headed outside and made his way across the yard to the barn as the sun beamed down on him. It was getting hotter. The sun felt nice as the warmth seeped into his sore ribs and back. He spent some time grooming Tag and just got his hands on him. Working with the horses was a great stress relief. It was killing him to be on his ankle but he didn't really care, he needed to stay busy.

When he finished with Tag, he put him back in his pen then pulled Bella, then another and another. Eventually he made his way back to the house to clean up, exhausted.

He changed his shirt and went to the porch swing to wait for Daisy and thought of better days, when he didn't have so many worries and such heartache.

* * *

**_***FIVE DAYS EARLIER***_**

On a private jet, Jaxon MacFarland sat with his sister. She looked sadly out the window. Drake had returned to the cockpit after the two exchanged some heated words and she then refused to even look at him.

As he looked at her expression, her pain was clear. Pain _they_ had put there. She had always been the one to help them through their troubles and sadness, now she was hurt by their actions. Both brothers were at a loss as to what to do.

"Jenny, I hate seeing you like this."

She didn't reply.

"When this is over, I'll help you find him and I'll explain everything to him."

"Jaxon, that's not the point! It's too late! The damage has been done! By not letting us say goodbye, you not only hurt me, but you hurt him. I'm sure Gus told him the truth. If he knows I fought Drake and was forced here, he's going to hurt even more! It wasn't necessary and that really burns me! You just showed up and pulled me away like a couple of cavemen!"

"Jenny, I'm really sorry."

"What really upsets me is that I would have come with you! Was a goodbye or an explanation too much to ask for? Did you think about how Emily and Gus might be feeling? I feel like I'm a prisoner! Drake won't even let me call them! How can you let him do this to me, Jaxon?"

"He's trying to protect you! This is all MONROE's fault and it's our father's fault, Jenny. Drake needs you. At least you know Enos is alive! Drake doesn't have that…Cynthia's never coming back to him!"

"DON'T! Don't…bring up Cynthia."

She went back to staring out the window.

"Jenny, I'm sorry. I missed you everyday; I really, really missed you. Drake is afraid of losing both of us, but…"

"But what?"

"After mom left, you were all we had. Do you know how much you mean to us?"

"Jaxon…I just can't think about Scotland."

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant that you made everything…better…for us."

Jenny closed her eyes as the tears began to flow. That was a dark time for all of them. Her brothers were lost in grief over Finn and abandoned by their mother. She just did what came natural to her…she loved them and took care of them.

"Sis, I promise we will get through this. I know you haven't been sleeping well on top of everything else. But there's something you need to know."

She turned to look at him as he handed her a file. She opened it up and began to read.

"Monroe had _two_ informants following me?"

"Yes. The second was his insurance…like a backup plan in case Reid lost track of you. Monroe was supposed to return the favor…in thirty days. Look."

"He made a deal with a County Commissioner? For what?"

"In return for the position of the cattle drive, Monroe was suppose to send someone to pressure some guy into giving up his house and land. When Drake killed Reid Duncan, Monroe's backup plan failed or dropped the ball. He completely lost track of us. Which was good for us, bad for them. Drake found out Monroe sent a team. He's going to punish them for that and he's out for revenge. The County Commissioner, this second informant, as well as anyone remotely connected to the deal might as well have one foot in the grave."

Jenny sighed, "That's awful. They should never have messed with someone like Monroe. He's just evil. The poor landowner, he sounds like he is the real victim in this. I'll never understand why Monroe kills people and makes examples out of perfect strangers."

Jaxon held his breath, "They are ALL under Monroe's gun. They just don't know it yet. Jenny? Brace yourself…look at the next page."

She flipped the page and saw the details then looked at him with a horrified expression, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Drake already filed the new flight plan. Let's hope we can take them out first, we will be there in a few hours, but he may not be back from Wyoming yet. We should be a few days ahead of him."

"This is a really bad, Jaxon."

"Drake thinks that if we take out Monroe's team, he might leave them alone…see them as protected. We'd be sending a message of our own. He won't stop chasing us, but if he loses a whole strike team, he may drop this particular issue."

"How many is he sending, do we know?"

"At least three of his top men."

"Jaxon, the way you get this information amazes me."

"It's easy...find the girl and smile," he teased.

"Cute. Real cute. Well we can't let this happen. I don't understand. Daisy wouldn't knowingly be involved in this. She has nothing to gain. She loves Deputy. I know that, especially from what Drake told me at Bear Creek. She just couldn't have known, but it doesn't change the fact that they're in danger."

She tossed the file in the seat beside her in frustration. There was more pain in store for Deputy and she felt for him. He had been through so much.

_I miss you, Deputy. I'd be there if I could._

"If we're going to do this, you need to talk to Drake. You have to be able to work together. Why don't you go talk to him and maybe give him a break for a while. He loves you, Jenny."

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She sat there as he wiped her tears. She couldn't speak for the longest time and just sought comfort from her twin. He knew her best and was the only person she felt understood her pain. Eventually she had to move forward, she couldn't change her fate right now, but she could help protect Deputy and the people he loved.

"Thank you, Jaxon." Jenny kissed his cheek and headed for the cockpit.

She knocked before she spoke, "Hey."

"Jenny? Ya be speakin' to me now?"

"Want me to take over for a bit?"

Drake motioned to the empty co-pilot seat. She sat down and grabbed the radio.

"It's been awhile since ya be behind the controls hasn't it sister?"

"Not that long. Drake, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I know ya did. I felt I be risking your life. I hope I can make it better once we stop Monroe. I **NOT** want ya to speak to him until it's finished. **NONE OF THEM**. Understand? It not be safe! Ya promise me now. I'll not lose another precious one and ya be very precious to me."

She wiped at her tears as he spoke. On one hand she knew he loved her, on the other hand he was caging her out of fear.

"I love you, Drake," her voice was broken, "I'm mad, but you're my brother and I'll always love you."

Drake smiled at her.

"JAXON! Where ya be?"

"What…what's up?"

"Sit down and buckle up. I be givin' control to Jenny."

"Does this mean you two worked out your differences?"

"Let's just get this done," Jenny stated.

Drake handed her the new course.

"Capitol City?"

"We got about an hour before we land. Jaxon, sit. Ya need to hear the plan. There be too many people who know what Jenny and I look like."

"Which means I have to do the groundwork," Jaxon sighed.

Drake continued, "Jenny and I have to stay out of sight. There be no contact. If there is, push them away. Or else the girl and the deputy be at the same risk as my ... Cynthia," he paused as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Jenny reached over and put her hand on his and squeezed it tight.

He took a deep breath.

"We go in, take out Monroe's men, get out. NO CONTACT. That's the only way. Agreed?"

"You aren't asking and you know it, Drake. Yes, I agree. I want to keep them safe," but she was disappointed.

"Jaxon? Agreed?"

"This could be Jenny's only opportunity to say goodbye, Drake."

"NO! It not be safe and I'll NOT have it!"

"Jaxon, it's all right. He's right, it will put him in danger again," she said sadly. "I wish there was some other way to give him closure. I just hope that he finds happiness. He's special, he deserves it."

She again wiped at her eyes then turned off the autopilot and took the controls, turning the plane to the new course.

When Jaxon stepped to the back, Drake took the opportunity to talk to her.

"Jenny? I be needin' to speak with ya."

"What is it now, Drake?"

"It be about Cynthia. I feel like I betrayed her…at Bear Creek."

* * *

**_***Back to Present Time***_**

Daisy was watching the clock slowly tick by when she saw the stranger from earlier walk back in the Boar's Nest. He smiled at her as he walked up and had a seat at the end of the bar.

"Hey Sugar, what can I get ya'?"

"I just stopped by for another cup of your coffee, but I need it to go. I have an appointment. Please?" he flashed a smile and his eyes sparkled.

"You got it, Sugar. Ya' got time for me to make ya' a fresh pot? Just takes a few minutes."

"Yes, I think so. Thank you. That's thoughtful."

She started the pot and could sense that he was watching her.

"So ya' said ya' was in town on business," the man was very well dressed and had on a very expensive looking suit.

"Yes Ma'am, but today's my last day. I'm leaving tomorrow or the next day for sure."

"Oh. So what do you do?"

"I'm a strategist."

"A what?"

"A strategist. It's a fancy way of saying I'm taking a look at the area for the company I work for to see if there are any investment opportunities."

"That sounds fascinatin'. We don't get many suit types in here."

"Well, I prefer jeans and a t-shirt any day, but when duty calls, what can you do," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sugar I hear that. There are days I wish I could throw these heels in th' dumpster outback!"

He laughed, looked down at the bar then back up at her and smiled. He had dark hair and was real nice to look at.

"So are ya' workin' with Boss Hogg? He owns most everythin' around here."

"No Ma'am. I'm on an independent contract. I'd tell you who, but then I'd lose my job and I couldn't afford to come by your coffee," he teased.

"Well ya' can't let that happen," she laughed.

Then she caught herself. She was doing it again!

_Didn't ya' learn! Stop this, you're gonna lose Enos forever if you don't stop flirtin'!_

"Um, excuse me. I'll just go check on your coffee."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"You can call me, Daisy."

"All right, thank you, Daisy."

She poured his coffee and put her elbows on the bar as she slid it across to him.

"Ya' have a safe trip if I don't see ya' again."

He pulled out his wallet and Daisy interrupted him.

"OH! Coffee's on th' house, Sugar."

"Are you sure? I haven't lost that job yet."

"I'm sure. If ya' get back this way, just come in for coffee anytime!"

He chuckled as he smiled again, "Thank you, Daisy. It can be real lonely in my line of work. I appreciate you given me a reason to smile. If I get back this way, I'll be sure to drop in. I have to go. Have a nice evening."

He grabbed his coffee and left. She wasn't _really_ flirting with him, she didn't mean to anyway. But there was something comfortable about him.

As soon as her shift ended she quickly freshened up then headed for the jeep. The closer Daisy got to the Ranch, the more nervous she became. As she made the turn on Old County Road she thought of what she had in her purse and prayed it wasn't going to be a mistake. It was a goodwill offering and she hoped he would see that she loved him enough to let him go if that's what he wanted. But she couldn't help but feel the aching in her heart and the pain in her stomach. She feared his rejection.

The first thing she noticed as she pulled up to the ranch was that the gate was gone. The place looked even more like a home out of a storybook. Warm and inviting. As the dirt and rocks cracked under the wheels of the jeep, she slowly moved up the long driveway to see him sleeping on the porch swing. That could have been her porch swing, her house _**and her husband**_. She messed that up and now they were a long way from getting back to that point. She parked Dixie to the right of the stairs and headed for the swing.

He woke when he heard the jeep pull up to the house and his heart began to ache. She was coming to talk to him and he was a flurry of painful memories. He didn't want to lash out and hurt her. He wasn't going to hurt anybody anymore. He would be honest and sensitive. Maybe she would just tell him what Boss had said, but he was doubtful. He got up and met her at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Daisy."

"Hi Enos."

"Um…ya' said ya' had something to tell me? Do ya' want t'sit down?"

She walked over to him, but didn't sit down right away. He looked at her with confusion. What was she up to now?

"Sugar? Before I talk to ya' about Boss, I want to know how ya' are. Mrs. Rafferty told me that you had a bad accident and that's why ya' came home early. Are you doin' all right?"

"I'm okay, Daisy. It's just goin' to take some time for th' bones to heal in my foot."

"How are ya' feelin' on th' inside, Sugar? That must have been a terrible thing to go through. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's all right Daisy, that's sweet of ya'. But I'm fine now. Really."

_Liar…_

He didn't tell her about the nightmares, or of seeing his parents, or Jenny saving his life. He didn't have the heart.

"So, what did ya' need to tell me 'bout Boss?"

"Well, I'll get to that in a minute if that's okay. I'm glad your okay, Sugar. I have some things I need to say. I brought something for you. Bo found it and it ain't mine to keep anymore. I want ya' to have it back. Not because I don't want it, but because I want ya' to give it back to me someday BUT only if ya' want to. I don't want to push ya', that's not what this is about. I promise."

"Daisy? What are ya' talkin' about?"

He saw the tears begin to fall. She was crying again, and he felt responsible. He couldn't fix this. He couldn't put back the trust that was destroyed.

"I lost ya' because I had a moment of fear and insecurity and I'll pay for that th' rest of my life. I want to give this back to you."

He watched her reach into her purse and pull out the engagement ring that he had thrown down the well. He thought that was long gone!

"Daisy? H-how did ya' find that?"

"I didn't, remember? Bo found it Sugar. It was stuck in a crack in th' side of th' well. As hard as this is for me, I want ya' to take it and hold onto it."

"Daisy, I don't want it back. It's yours, ya' keep it or do whatever ya' want to with it."

She repeated herself, wanting to help him understand her heart, "Sugar, what I _**want**_ to do is give it back to ya'. I want ya' to know that I love you enough to let ya' go. I want ya' to be happy. Someday, if ya' want to give this back to me, ya' can. Right now, it doesn't feel like it's mine to have."

"I'm real sorry but I can't take it back. I don't _want_ it back because I can't…think...about us like that right now. I'll _always_ be your friend, and I'll always care for you, but I can't go back to th' way it was. Right now I got so many problems…I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt ya', but I just can't. We've been friends a long time, but I just got too much to deal with."

Daisy plopped down on the swing, disappointed and hurt. He sat down beside her and reached out to take her hand. He wasn't shoving her out of his life…he just couldn't put his heart in her hands. Not yet.

"Daisy, I'm not telling ya' I don't ever want to see ya' again. I'll always be here for ya', but I can't see past today. Do ya' understand?"

"Yeah. I understand," she cried softly.

"Will ya' be all right, Daisy?"

"In time. Will ya' still come and see me at work and be there when I have to close? I don't want to lose ya' as a friend, too. We've known each other forever, Enos!"

"Of course I will. I ain't leavin' Hazzard. We're always gonna be friends, at least I want us to be if it ain't too painful for ya'. Please don't be upset if it takes me a awhile. I can't drive and I got a lot of personal business right now. It may be a month before I can go back to work. Ya' just keep that ring. I gave it to you when … I … I'm sorry."

"When you still loved me _that way_."

"Daisy, I'll always love ya', but I can't change th' way I feel. I wish ya' had just been honest with me! But it don't matter how much I love ya' or care for ya'. I'm scared to trust ya' with my heart. I…I'm sorry!"

He could feel the pain starting to build. He was tired of seeing people hurt, he was tired of hurting and he didn't know what else to say or do.

"But we can rebuild trust, Enos."

"It takes time! I ain't ready!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to push," the tears fell with more frequency.

"Please don't cry, Daisy."

He couldn't stand her tears anymore and he reached over to put his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and cried softly. At least she wasn't begging this time. That made it easier. He only had two emotions most of the time anyway…numbness or pain. He tried to reassure her as she cried in his arms. But, he couldn't tell her what she needed the most. He stroked her hair and patted her shoulder as he rocked her in the swing, hoping to calm her and ease her pain.

"I know this is hard for ya'. Now put that ring away. Take it home. I'll always be here. Let's just start there. Like you said in Wyoming. Let's rebuild our friendship, because I can't imagine a life without you at all. I'm sorry Daisy. It wouldn't be right to lie to ya' or be with ya' because I'm just lonely. I won't disrespect ya' that way."

"Enos," her heart fluttered just a bit…maybe someday.

She reached up and kissed him, stroking his cheek with her fingers. He felt her hands run down his shoulders and around his neck as she began to move closer to him. Then he let himself go and began to kiss her back as he pulled her closer. As he began to press her against him, it cause pain in his injured ribs and he thought of Jenny, saving his life.

This wasn't right! It didn't feel the same and he hurt! He quickly pushed her away.

"Daisy…I'm sorry. I…I can't. It hurts too much!"

"It…hurts…to kiss me?"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me for not bein' able to be what ya' want," he looked down and away from her.

She let him go and she knew. It would take months, or years.

"It's alright. I'm responsible for this. But I want ya' to know I'll wait for ya', Sugar. I should go," she said tearfully. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Daisy, what did ya' want to tell me 'bout Boss?"

"I…I…can't talk 'bout it right now. I promise to tell ya' soon," she bit her lip and tried to control her tears.

He watched her and he felt guilty. He didn't want to increase her heartbreak. She went to put the ring back in her purse, but she was shaking so badly that it slipped from her grasp and fell on the porch. She reached down to pick it up as he heard a small "ping" and the large picture window behind them exploded and glass flew everywhere.

Daisy screamed and he threw himself over her and got her down on the porch. Someone was shooting at them! WHY would someone be shooting at them?!

"DAISY! STAY DOWN!"

She was on her back screaming as he covered her with his body. The cedar box planters in front of them were their only protection. It wasn't enough!

"ENOS! What's happening?"

"Be still! Don't move, are ya' hurt?"

"I…I don't think so!" she looked up at him, feeling him above her protecting her. She grabbed his shirt and held on tight…she was afraid.

**[BOOM]**

Daisy screamed again and he covered her head the best he could, wondering where that shot had landed.

"I…I'm scared, Enos!"

"I know… hang on! I'm gonna get ya' in th' house."

_Ding dang it…my gun!_

"Enos? We have to get-"

**[BOOM] **

Another scream and he could feel her tremble.

"It's okay just try and relax! I'll find a way!"

_Where are the shots coming from! They're everywhere!_

Enos heard another "ping" as the clay planter on the porch rail just above his head shattered as dirt and clay pieces flew everywhere. Daisy screamed again and was nearing hysterics. He kept Daisy's head covered the best he could and immediately there was another blast.

**[BOOM]**

"ENOS! HELP!"

"Calm down! Just hold still!"

He could barely see in between the box planters and he moved lower to the porch and squinted through the tiny slit between the two. He saw movement out across the road in the trees. A man ran out into the road with what appeared to be a sniper rifle, then turned around and aimed into the trees before he fired.

_WHAT?_

**[BOOM] **

Daisy screamed again and the man went flying backwards and lay in the road.

_Shotgun…12 gauge… _

From behind them, a familiar voice shocked them both!

"Girl! Enos! Ya' be needin' to move! NOW! There be one more! I not been able to take him! Take this! GO!"

"D-DRAKE!?" Daisy cried. He had saved her once before!

He tossed Enos a pistol.

"I'll cover ya, be movin! NOW!"

As Drake fired his weapon, Enos got to his feet and then pulled Daisy up and kept her behind him as they quickly moved to the door where he shoved her into the house. Once inside the door and behind the wall, Daisy clung to him and buried her face in his shirt as she sobbed. She was terrified.

"ENOS! Why are they shootin' at us? I'm scared!"

He put his hand on her cheek, "Daisy, hang on! Now listen to me, get down on th' floor and STAY THERE! Stay away from th' windows and th' doors. Go…GO NOW!"

She heard what he said and dropped to the floor near him. She just huddled there, afraid but knowing he would protect her. Enos _always_ protected her!

There were a few more shots fired and Drake jumped over the swing and through the window where there once was glass. He rolled into the living room, where he quickly got down on one knee.

"**Drake**? ONE? **Only** **ONE**? Are ya' sure?"

"**One more**!" he pulled the radio from his jacket, "Where he be now?"

A voice responded over the radio, "He's coming towards the house from the west side of the barn. I can't get a clear shot! I'm in a bad position, but I'm all right! One of you will have to take him down!"

It was Jenny's voice. He was certain of it! His eyes wide he focused on protecting Daisy. He knew Jenny was more than capable of taking care of herself. But his heart raced at the thought of seeing her!

_Jenny…be careful!_

Enos put the pistol in his belt and grabbed his rifle. He moved to the doorframe and looked around the corner then through the scope, looking for the man. Then he thought about Jaxon! What if Jaxon was here, too? He didn't want to accidentally kill him!

"Drake…what's he look like! I don't want to hit Jaxon!"

There was no answer.

"**DRAKE!**" He turned to look back at him. He was white as a sheet, blood soaking his shirt near his shoulder.

"Jaxon…not …"

He collapsed on the floor. Enos heard Daisy scream as she crawled to him…trying to wake him.

"DRAKE?! Wake up!"

"Daisy! Get back, it's not safe! MOVE NOW!"

_Think, Enos, think!_

The shotgun. If she could paint the target he could take him out. He wasn't sure if Jaxon was out there or not and he wasn't going to risk killing him!

"Daisy! Toss me Drake's radio then get back, HURRY!"

She tossed it to him and he squeezed the mic and called out, "JENNY! SHOOT SOMETHING NEAR HIM! MAKE HIM MOVE!" He dropped the radio and raised his rifle, waiting.

A few seconds passed…it seemed like an eternity.

**[BOOM]**

He saw the tires blow out of the trailer by the barn and a man quickly ran out from behind it and fired two shots in the direction of the blast. Enos lifted his rifle and he squeezed the trigger just as the man turn his gun on him. He heard two simultaneous shots and the man fell to the ground and he was knocked back against the door frame.

It was over. He didn't have to get close to tell that the man was dead. The bullet struck its intended target … the man's head. He wanted to vomit…something was wrong. He felt the pain in his left side and the warm blood that started to flow through his shirt.

"Oh…dang it…"

Daisy was sobbing and had blood on her hands and clothes as she tried to wake Drake. Enos tried to stay upright, but he ended up sliding down to the floor instead. He called out to her.

"It's okay, Daisy! It's over…are ya' okay? Are ya' hurt?"

She looked at him.

"I'm okay, Enos! But, Drake is bleeding real bad!" she cried.

"Daisy go call th' ambulance and th' Sheriff! Tell them there are two, maybe three…gunshot…victims…"

She gasped in horror as she realized that HE had been shot! She saw the color fade from his cheeks as she ran to his side.

"**ENOS! No! Don't leave me!"**

"Daisy?" he reached for her and stroked her cheek, "Call...for…help."

She took his hand and kissed him, then ran to the phone. He tried to hold on, but this was just too much. He had fought enough. He was tired of fighting. His rifle fell to the floor beside him. No more stress. No more grief. No more pain. He wanted to give up.

_I tried...Daisy's safe…she's safe…_

He slumped over to the floor and closed his eyes, still hearing Daisy's cries. Then he heard more voices, more screams and cries; Emily was here now and so was Gus. Too exhausted and broken to open his eyes he just listened. He was unable to move as the voices got further and further away.

* * *

_**A/N: Last Chapter coming up! **_


	37. Time, Give It Time

_A/N: I want to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has read this story! This was my first fiction/fanfic piece and the response has been overwhelming and encouraging! Enos's business with Beth's diaries is wrapping up and its time for this story to close, but there will be another story to follow!_

_**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Time, Give It Time**

_Time heals what reason cannot.  
_  
~Seneca

* * *

Daisy sat alongside the hospital bed as tears flowed from her eyes. She didn't understand how the same thing could happen to her twice. As she stroked his dark hair and gently touched his face, she hoped he would eventually open his eyes and speak to her.

Her. Not Jenny. HER!

She thought back to yesterday as he was drifting in and out of consciousness, having had surgery and being groggy from all the drugs.

Six years ago he had said "…thank you for being my friend, Beth," but yesterday he said, "I _need_ you, Jenny."

Need.

He "_needed_" her. Why? What for? Daisy felt angry, confused and hurt. There was no mistaking who he was talking about this time. She was here now and would make sure that _NEVER_ happened again.

As she sat and waited clinging to his hand with hers, she just wanted to hear him say her name. He had protected her, watched over her and saved her. She touched his ruffled hair, stroked his strong jaw with her fingers. One hand found its way to his strong chest and felt of his muscles as they rose and fell with each breath.

_Please wake up…please…say MY name._

He still slept but she waited and watched over him. Her senses remained on high alert for any movement whatsoever. When he shifted slightly she was ready.

She quickly stood and cupped his face with both hands, willing him with all her might to open his eyes.

"Sugar? Can ya' hear me? Can ya' feel me?"

His eyes closed he reached up and touched her hand with his, then squeezed it tight. He knew that voice and he remembered those hands.

"They said you're gonna be just fine, Sugar. I'll take care of you!"

"Daisy?"

That's it! HER name…he called out for her!

"Yes Sugar! I'm here! Can ya' open your eyes."

"Daisy…Girl...ya be so kind."

"Don't worry, Drake. I'll take care of ya' and help ya' get better. Just rest now."

* * *

Ten days after the shooting, Enos sat quietly in the truck as Emily and Gus again drove him home from the hospital. Emily sat beside him holding his hand. He knew she was scared for him, this time it was too much for her and for him. He could see the worry in her eyes.

He had been fortunate, the bullet missed any vital organs and while they had to perform surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding, he was patched back up and again declared "fine."

_Fine…I'm always fine._

Because it was so soon after his riding accident, they kept him longer as a precaution. He felt if one more thing went wrong he was going to lose his mind. He was exhausted and frustrated and had almost given up.

The FBI and the State Police had both spoken to him at the hospital. The two men killed on his ranch were wanted by the FBI and were connected to Wallace Monroe.

Enos could only tell them what he knew. Two men had fired on him as he sat with Daisy on the front porch. He didn't know for sure why Monroe would be after them. He had arrested Nervous Norman a few years ago, causing Monroe to run, but why wait all these years to come after him? Was he a target because of Jenny? But that didn't make sense, because the first shot was clearly taken at Daisy. That terrified him.

The MacFarlands had come to their aide and without Drake's help Monroe's men would have succeeded.

The FBI was familiar with the plight of the MacFarland family and there were lots of probing questions about how he knew them, where were they now, and on and on. They asked him to try convincing them to enter the Witness Protection Program. He said if the MacFarlands spoke to him, he would bring it up. Enos knew they would never agree to go.

Drake refused to give the authorities any information on the whereabouts of the twins. He said that he was the only one in Hazzard, which Enos knew was a lie. Then the moment he was released he went back to the Circle M to recover, as he trusted no one except Emily and Gus.

Enos planned to have a few words with him, quite a few, when he got home.

He remembered Daisy being by his side at one point during his stay at the hospital. When he awoke with Emily's hand in his, she explained. Daisy had held his hand, showered him with tender kisses and caressed his cheek. She had been so generous even after he had turned her away. Then he awoke from another dream and called out for Jenny. She was hurt and angry. In her pain she had again pushed him away. To make it worse, Daisy had run to Drake, who she now saw as her guardian angel twice over. Daisy was at the Ranch right now, caring for Drake until Emily returned.

Emily kept telling him "Time, give it time."

Jenny never showed up and he was worried for her. The police found blood that didn't match either victim streaked down the side of his pickup bed and pooled in the driveway. One of the two bullets the man had fired was pulled from the tailgate of his truck, but they found no trace of the other. He knew. He just felt it. She had been shot. To help him take out the shooter, she had again put her life at risk…for him…for Daisy.

Where was she now? Why didn't she come to him? He wanted answers!

When they arrived at the Ranch, he limped into the house and was amazed at the transformation that Emily had made. The house was now decorated with western décor befitting the Circle M. Any damages from the shooting had been repaired and he was relieved to learn the porch swing his great grandfather built was miraculously untouched.

The open living room had a warm glow and was a cozy place. There were colorful saddle blankets over the banisters upstairs and it was unique. Someday…maybe…he would have someone to share it with him.

As he headed upstairs, he met Daisy coming down. She stopped short when she saw him…but he understood why. She was hurt. He felt like he hurt everyone.

"Hey Daisy, you okay?"

"Hi Enos. I was just sitting with Drake until Emily got back. Now that she's here I should go. How are ya' feelin'?"

"I'm okay, Daisy. A little sore, but I'll be just fine in no time," he mustered the best smile he could. "I want to thank ya' for bein' there for-"

"-I gotta go. Thank you for everything," she swiftly headed for the door.

"DAISY! Stop! Please let me-"

"-I gotta get to work, Enos. I'll see ya' around," she rushed out the door and was gone. He had seen the flash of anger in her eyes and he felt like he couldn't do anything right.

"Sweetheart, I'll see if I can catch her, ya' go talk to Drake," Emily rushed off.

When he heard the jeep speed down the driveway as he headed upstairs, he sighed in frustration.

Drake had a lot of explaining to do and needed to fill in some of the blanks for him. He told Enos about Jaxon. He wasn't at the ranch that day because he was at Boss Hogg's house, tracking a third assassin. He had stopped and incapacitated the third man just as he was going for the back door of the home. Miss Lulu was also there with Boss and would have been killed as collateral damage. They never even knew their lives were at risk.

Apparently, Jaxon was not as ruthless as Drake. Instead of killing the man he secured him, putting him in the trunk of his own car in a remote location, then contacted the FBI as to where he could be found. Might as well have been in a pretty package wrapped with a bow.

When Enos asked Drake why this had happened and inquired about Jenny their conversation grew very tense.

"Drake, I really appreciate everything ya' did for Daisy and me, but why were they after us?"

"Ya not be worrin' about that now. Monroe will see ya as protected."

"Protected? Why? What was he after Daisy and Boss for in the first place?"

"Enos, ya be welcome. I'll not discuss it."

He was pigheaded and stubborn.

"DRAKE! Tell me why! Is Daisy in danger? Or Boss?"

"I SAID ya be seen as protected now. Jaxon will know if it changes."

"Jaxon? How will Jaxon know?"

"Jaxon be trained for it! It be his job to know … for now ya be safe … as long as ya stay away. "

"Stay away? You're talkin' 'bout Jenny now ain't ya'! What about Daisy? Ya' ain't tellin' her to stay away," he felt his anger burn deep.

"Enos, ya stay away from my sister. She not need the complications ya bring!"

"WHAT!? Now wait a ding dang minute! What's that suppose to mean? It should be HER choice! Gus told me ya' took Jenny against her will. That wasn't right to force her th' way ya' did!"

"Jenny be MY SISTER! The ONLY sister I have! She be precious to me. I'll not have ya' hurt her the way ya hurt Daisy! Besides, ya can't protect her like I can!"

"**WHAT?!** The way _**I**_ hurt Daisy? Drake, you don't understand! Please, where is she?"

He ignored him.

"They found blood on my driveway! Is she at least all right?"

"Jenny be recoverin'. She made it to Jaxon and they be gone. She be a strong woman. A MacFarland. She not be needin' ya to protect her."

"You tell me WHERE SHE IS!"

He was unprepared for the rage that came his way.

"**NO!** Ya will **NOT** talk to her. **I FORBID IT AND SHE NOT BE ALLOWED!"**

"**SHE** **WHAT?! DRAKE!** Ya' can't treat her that way! What about what _**JENNY**_** WANTS?"**

His heart was in his throat and he was ready to snap

Emily rushed up the stairs with Gus when they heard the two screaming at each other.

"_**I **_will care for my sister! _**I WILL**_! I am the eldest and **I DECIDE **what is best for Jenny! I **LOVE** her and I'll do as I see fit for her!"

Gus burst into the room, "All right that's **ENOUGH**! Enos…ya' go with Emily. **NOW**!"

"**NO, GUS! DRAKE! PLEASE**! Please don't do this to her! Can't ya' just let me say goodbye?"

Drake got to his feet and towered over Enos as he sat in the chair. Then he spoke very clearly and firmly, squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth as he glared at him.

"Ya don't understand. Ya not been through what we have. I'll **NOT** risk Jenny again. Ya not be good enough for **MY JENNY** and ya not deserve Daisy! Jenny will stay with **ME**. With her **FAMILY!"**

_When did I become the bad guy?_

Enos didn't back down, "Jenny deserves to make her **OWN** **CHOICES!"**

Drake just glared at him then sat back down. He wasn't about to be moved and Enos knew it.

He felt a dark sadness overtake his heart. He was so close. She was right there, but she might as well be a million miles away…trapped by her own brother. It was beyond appalling. Just as their father, Drake was stealing her choices, controlling her life and calling it "love."

He had also lost Daisy. In the end, he lost them both.

He felt Emily beside him, "Sweetheart, ya' come with me now. Let Gus talk with Drake. Please darlin'?"

Frustrated and angry, Enos grabbed his cane and left with Emily. He was in tremendous physical pain, feeling sick to his stomach and lightheaded. He held on to Emily for balance as she took him to his room and helped him to the bed. He rolled over on his side and looked at all the diaries, neatly lined up on the shelf and started counting them, anything to take his focus off the pain. Emily was there then he heard her leave only to return a few moments later.

"Ya' can't do this. Ya' got to keep th' pain under control. It ain't good for ya'. Now I got your medicine and I want ya' to take it."

"No…Emily. I want Drake OUT OF **MY HOUSE**!"

She sighed heavily, "Just stop. You're hurtin' yourself. If he feels well enough to fight with ya', that means he will disappear any day now. I'm so sorry Darlin'. I love her, dearly and I'm scared for her. But ya' have to take care of yourself or ya' can't help anybody! I can see how bad ya' hurt by the way ya' move! I can't watch it no more! I just…" she started to cry.

"Please, Emily don't cry! Everyone I care for is hurt and I can't fix it! I can't take it!"

She handed him a glass of water and two painkillers.

"Ya' don't want me to cry, then ya' start by takin' better care of yourself!"

He gave in and took the pills from her, swallowed them and rolled back over in a huff.

Emily wiped her cheeks and covered him with a blanket before kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I don't know what to do!"

"Rest now, ya' can't do anything like this. Just try and sleep. I'm gonna stay with ya'."

Emily stayed with him and as the medication started to take over, he began to relax. When he was finally asleep, she left him. He slept all afternoon and through the night.

When the house came to life the next morning, Drake was gone just as Emily predicted. When Daisy arrived to see Drake that morning, she was hurt all over again. She cried with Emily before storming out of the house without so much as a word to Enos.

He was dejected and felt empty; when Drake left he took with him the best chance he had to find Jenny and had driven an even deeper wedge between Daisy and him.

He still had the special moments with Jenny tucked away deep in his heart and he would never let them go. She had changed him. He just wanted one last conversation. It wasn't fair.

He was giving up hope of ever being reunited with her. It was clear that even when he found Monroe, Drake would keep her from him. He crept back upstairs and went back to bed.

Daisy wouldn't speak to him, Jenny was lost to him and Gus and Emily would soon be gone. As he lay there staring blankly at the bookshelf, he hoped that somehow he could rebuild his life from the shattered mess it was now.

* * *

**(SIX WEEKS LATER)**

Six weeks had passed since that horrible day when gunmen had attacked. There had been no further incidents and Enos felt that perhaps Drake was telling him the truth about them being protected.

Enos was finally free of the cast and the cane that had confined his mobility for so long. In just a few days he would return to duty and while excited, he was also melancholy as it meant Gus and Emily's time here was coming to an end. They had made plans to leave for Wyoming in two days, the day before he returned to active duty.

Whenever he thought of the trials of the past two months, he was so grateful for their help, thinking that he couldn't have survived this without them. Today was a special day and he had important things planned. Emily would be the one by his side when the man from Atlanta arrived.

It was now late July and the weather was hot. Enos had just finished looking over the new stud barn and four adjoining runs. He had groomed Tag and was excited about taking his first trail ride tonight since his accident.

With the stud barn finished, the next task was to refurbish the small apartment in the top of the main barn so the new ranch foreman could move in. Gus was meeting with him today for a second interview and if all went well Enos would meet him tomorrow.

As he walked toward the house he noticed the workers had arrived to install the new gate. This gate would be much better than the metal fortress that once blocked the drive. Beth would approve. It was similar to the one at the Rafter G, a 5-foot manual gate that was adorned with a wagon wheel in the center.

The Circle M's brand was affixed on the center of the wheel. Eventually the names of the generations of O'Connell's that lived here would be burned into each spoke of that wheel.

Daisy would drop by often and had become very attached to Emily. He would try to spend short periods of time with her when she came by and while the friendship was strained, it was slowly recovering. They had a long way to go. He was finally grieving over losing the romantic love he once held for her and he would somehow survive.

He was also beginning to come to terms with most of the things that had happened since the day he left for Wyoming. He still missed Jenny and worried for her. He hoped that someday she would be free and safe, but he wondered if he would ever get over it.

He was picking up the pieces and life was becoming "manageable."

He was almost to the front door when he noticed his next appointment pull up the drive. Emily met him on the porch and they greeted the man. Together they got into his car and drove up the winding narrow road that led to Swallow's Meadow. The man carried a bag of tools with him and Enos led the three up the grassy hill.

Enos hadn't been here since the day he carried Beth to her final resting place. Today he was here for a special reason. He felt strongly about it and after discussing it with Gus and Emily, he made the plans to have the permanent change made. Emily had one condition. She wouldn't let him go alone and had told him, _"It's a special thing that ya' decided to do and ya' should share it with someone. Ya' got enough time alone."_

He was glad she was here.

While the man worked, he walked Emily over to show her the heart carved on the tree and lovingly traced the image with his fingers as he thought of what the initials stood for and the words that were said.

_Otis and Beth…Forever and Always._

When he first saw the heart six years ago, he had no idea what it meant or what his future held. Now, everything had changed. While he waited, Emily gathered wildflowers with him from the meadow. When the man was finished they walked over to Beth's grave. He was thankful to finally be able to visibly show his love.

"Mr. Strate, I'll give ya' some time. Just come down when you're ready."

"Thank you, Sir."

The man waited in his car as Enos held Emily's hand and looked over the man's handiwork. This was how it should have been all along. The marker read differently now.

Elizabeth Grace  
O'Connell  
Strate

_Loving Mother_

He left the flowers on the grave as Emily cried and then hugged him tight. They headed back to the house with the man, thanking him and sending him on his way.

Once back in the house, Emily was still rather teary. She went to the now cozy kitchen to bake and keep her hands busy. As the smells filled the house, Enos felt a tug on his heart knowing she would be gone soon.

Gus had been a constant source of support and humor. Barney and Dan had become good friends as well. He would miss them all, but promised to visit them each year or more if he could.

Eventually the smell of apple cinnamon muffins pulled him back to the kitchen to be with Emily. He walked up behind her and gave her a quick hug.

"Miss Emily? Thank ya' for bein' there today. I'm gonna miss ya' somethin' fierce when ya' go back to Wyoming."

"Sweetheart ya' know we cherish ya', there ain't a thing we wouldn't do for ya'. It won't be that long. When the summer heat dies down, you're comin' out to pick up some more horses and then we are comin' back to visit. Think 'bout comin' early for the fall color ride. It's just beautiful when th' leaves turn. Please? Would ya'?"

"You bet, Miss Emily. I'd love that! I'll plan on bein' there! Will ya' tell me if ya' hear from Jenny?"

"Of course Darlin'. I know ya' two didn't get th' closure ya' needed. If we hear from her I promise to let ya' know."

"Here…tell me what ya' think."

She gave him a bite of a fresh muffin.

"I think ya' need to make a bunch more and hide 'em before Gus eats all of 'em," he teased.

"That man is a push over for sweets," she chuckled.

"No he's a pushover for you."

She laughed and fixed him a glass of iced tea then he walked out to the porch. As he swung back and forth he thought of all the things that had happened this past spring. He thought of all the loved ones who had come into his life and the ones who remained only in his memories.

Beth, his real mother, had loved him deeply and sacrificed her happiness to protect him. Then even after her death, she had planned and prepared to watch over him and protect the O'Connell Legacy that was now his to pass down.

He thought of the things he had learned in the diaries about his father. He was the best…the absolute best. He appreciated his father more than ever. Someday if he had children of his own, he had the best examples of parents a man could ask for.

He thought again of Daisy and while he knew she was hurt, they would always be friends. She was trying and maybe they could still be together, only time would tell.

Then there was Jenny. There was so much unsaid between them. He still didn't understand how two people could be drawn together so quickly…or what is was that pulled him towards her. At some point he would have to let her go. As each day passed without word, he felt his hope die a little more. The torch he carried for her in his heart still burned brightly and he didn't know what he would do about that.

The shade of the porch and the gentle breeze made the heat of the day tolerable. He noticed Dan approaching him with a smirk on his face and had to wonder what he might be up to. Emily walked out the front door with a fresh pitcher of tea and sat down beside Enos on the swing.

"Dan? Somethin' wrong?"

"Not exactly wrong, Enos. I think you're gonna be plum tickled."

"Ya' want some tea, Dan? Come on up outta that sun."

"Thanks, Emily," he continued to chuckle as he made his way up the steps and had a seat in the rocking chair next to them.

"Well? What's so funny?"

"Enos…um…I ain't sure exactly when it happened, but I expect maybe it was that night y'all were stuck in the cavern in that storm."

"What? What happened?"

"Well, I was suspicious because Bella's been so moody, so I sent off a blood sample and uh…well somebody's gonna be a father."

"Huh?"

Emily choked on her tea, "TAG?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Tag…and _Bella_?"

"Has to be Tag, Enos. She wasn't exposed to any other stallions at the Rafter G and we've kept them separated since we've been back here. The only time it could have happened was durin' that storm. So if all goes well, the Circle M will have a new foal on the ground come next May."

"Possum on a gumbush! Tag's first foal! HA!" he was thrilled.

"No…Bella's first foal," Emily corrected. "Ya' men always think th' same way. It takes us women a little longer to finish cookin' th' baby!"

Enos blushed and they had a good laugh.

"Gus is sure gonna be surprised! Thanks, Dan."

"I just wish…well…she loves Bella and would be so proud. It broke Cowgirl's heart to leave her behind," Dan cleared his throat, "I best finish getting' things ready to go. Thanks for th' tea. I'll see y'all later."

Dan left in a hurry and disappeared into the barn.

"Miss Emily? Is there somethin' wrong with Dan?"

"Dan had feelins for Jenny. They were good friends, but she don't feel th' same way 'bout him. I don't think she even knows. He didn't say nothin' to her and he's felt bad about it. She ain't never opened her heart or had eyes for anyone until you Darlin'."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. If that was true, why wasn't she here? Was she protecting him or was Drake preventing her? Not knowing was the hardest part.

"When I get back to work, I'm gonna find Monroe, Emily. I promise ya'. I'll make sure he spends the rest of his life behind bars for what he's done to her."

"If anybody can, it's you."

"I ain't never felt anything like this before and I don't know what to do about it, I just wish I had some word."

"Child, ya' get up each day and keep livin'. That's all that any of us can do. We don't have any other choice but to give it time."

* * *

Time.

Time had flown by.

Gus and Emily had been gone for two weeks and Enos was adjusting to being back at work and trying to manage a Ranch. After spending so much time with Gus and Emily, he was struggling with his life as a bachelor. He never _had_ to be alone if he didn't want to be. He knew that the phone calls and the women just "popping in" with cookies or pies were more trouble than they would be worth the moment he paid them any mind.

Today Rosco had him sitting in the trees along County 65 watching for cars to come speeding over the hill and get caught in the speed trap below. Things were getting somewhat back to normal as he was being sent to obscure locations to be kept out of the way. He headed for the Boar's Nest for lunch.

Parking the cruiser out front he headed inside. Being back in uniform, people had stopped paying quite so much attention to him, except for the women of course. Daisy had settled into a comfortable rapport with him and they could at least have short casual conversations. He finally had worked up the nerve to ask her to come riding, but he was going to ask the Duke boys, too. He was lonely for friendship. He took a seat at the bar and waited.

"Hey Sugar. Ya' here for lunch?"

"Hey Daisy! Can I get th' usual?"

"You got it, Sugar."

"Say, Daisy? I was wonderin' if you would like to come out with Bo and Luke to go ridin' with me tomorrow. Would ya' like that?"

"Oh Sugar…I'd really like that! I haven't been riding in a long time! Can I ride Bella?"

Enos swallowed the lump in his throat. Every time he looked at Bella he saw Jenny.

"I'm sorry, Daisy, Bella's pregnant. But I got another horse that is real nice for ya'. I hope Bo and Luke can come, I'd like them to meet Sam."

"Bella's pregnant? REALLY? Who is Sam?"

"Yeah! Bella's pregnant. Her foal will be the first one born on the Circle M in seven years. I'm real excited 'bout it. Sam is the new ranch foreman. He just moved here from Tennessee and he doesn't know many people yet. I thought maybe the five of us could go for a ride and have dinner on th' trails."

"Sounds like a lot of fun, Enos. Um…I'm sorry…about Drake. It just hurt my feelings. Will ya' forgive me?"

"It's okay, Daisy. Ya' had a reason to be upset. I'm sorry for hurtin' ya. I didn't mean to."

She smiled then pinched his cheek before rushing off to get his lunch.

_Possum on a gumbush…didn't expect that!_

He sat and drank some coffee while he waited for his lunch and just could feel the eyes. Would that EVER get better? At least the women weren't so forward anymore. The touchy feely ones really made him jumpy. Batting their eyes, touching his shoulders, just wrapping their arms in his, and the _really_ scary ones who came up behind him and-

"-Here ya' go, Sugar!

"Thanks a million, Daisy!" he felt the eyes and he had to go.

"Listen, I gotta run, so I'll see y'all tomorrow, okay?"

"Well, okay Sugar! Here… let me put your lunch in a sack for ya'. Ya' need to eat. Especially since Emily's not here cookin' for ya'," she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Daisy," he fidgeted with his hat, trying to be patient as he got a wink from Cindy Lou on the other side of the room. He quickly stood up so he could just get out when Daisy was done.

"Hey Daisy. Can I get some coffee to go?"

He turned to see a man in a suit talking with Daisy.

"Hey Sugar! When did you get back in town?"

"This morning. I'll be here a few days depending on how things go."

"Daisy… I REALLY gotta go."

"Okay, Sugar. Here's you're lunch. See ya!"

He took the lunch and headed for the door but could hear Daisy talking to the man behind him.

"So are ya' workin' for the same company this time? Or do I need to buy ya' that coffee!" then she laughed and he could just picture the smile that he was missing.

Things were definitely back to normal. He headed out to the patrol car and ate his lunch alone on the road.

Driving home that evening, as his home came into view on the horizon, he felt both contentment and loneliness. The house seemed so big and empty without Gus and Emily. While it still had Emily's loving touches, he missed them both terribly.

He parked alongside the house on the driveway and headed inside. After changing into his jeans and a long sleeve shirt, he put his dinner in the oven and headed for the porch with a glass of buttermilk. He waved to Sam who was breaking a young filly in the round pen. Sam Tucker was a nice guy and only a few years older than Enos. They got along well. He had moved into the apartment in the barn and seemed real happy here, but like Enos he was lonely. He hoped that the Dukes coming out tomorrow would help with that.

He was thrilled about his talk with Daisy and was hopeful that perhaps they could begin to really repair the damage to their friendship. He wasn't ready for anything more, but he wanted his close friendship with her back. She had always been in his life.

While he sat swinging back and forth, a car pulled through the gate and headed up the driveway. It was an expensive luxury sedan, black with tinted windows and Georgia plates. It was an unusual car for Hazzard County and he watched carefully as it parked in front of the porch and the driver got out.

The man carried a large envelope in his hands and Enos recognized him from the Boar's Nest. He was the one Daisy was paying so much attention to. The man walked around the car to the passengers' side and faced Enos.

"Hi! I'm looking for Gus Rafferty. Is he around?"

Enos sized the man up and thought he looked familiar. Had he seen him before this afternoon? While not extremely tall, he was far from short. He wore dark sunglasses and had dark hair.

"Howdy. Sorry, Gus went back to Wyoming two weeks ago. I'm Enos Strate. How do ya' know Gus?"

The man looked at Enos then crossed his arms and put one foot over the other. He had mischievous look on his face and even his mannerisms were familiar.

"So, _**you're**_ the Deputy! The place looks real nice. Beth would be real proud. To answer your question, Gus and I go back a few years. I've heard a lot about you. I have something for you and I'm here to help."

Enos set forward and put his elbows on his knees. This was beginning to make him a little uneasy. How did he know Beth?

"Help? You're here…to help. Have we met?"

"Not exactly, no. But I get that question a lot."

_What? Who is this?_

"Mister, I'd appreciate it if ya' would just…"

Enos couldn't move. He was speechless. The man had removed his sunglasses revealing his eyes, smiled … _and tilted his head to the side._

"Deputy, you need to read this. Then we should have a talk about Wallace Monroe...and my sister."

* * *

The elevator doors opened and the tall blond haired man was greeted by another wearing an expensive black suit. Monroe's closest people were always impeccably dressed. He expected it of his inner circle.

"Matt?"

"Yeah. He asked to see me."

"Right this way."

The man led him down a corridor with rich oriental rugs on the floor. Various works of art, sculptures and paintings adorned the walkway on either side and the rich woodwork was intricately carved and designed. At the end of the corridor was a set of large double doors.

Matt's escort was then met by two more of Monroe's men as he reached the doors. One picked up a telephone, then after being given approval, Matt was checked for weapons and any listening devices. The man again picked up the phone.

"Yes Sir, he's clean."

A buzzer sounded and his escort opened one of the two doors before speaking to Matt.

"Walk straight ahead to the desk. You have fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

Matt walked into the office and the door shut behind him with a loud clank, locking him in. He walked straight ahead across a dark marble floor to a desk with a tall backed leather chair, which at present faced away from him. Beyond the chair, Matt could look for miles and see all of Manhattan.

"Matthew Duncan?"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Monroe."

"First let me say I'm very sorry for your loss. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, Sir. Please call me Matt."

Matt Duncan sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. The large leather chair turned to face him.

"I'm bringing you in because I need a new hired gun. I was very upset when I learned of your brother's murder. I'd like you to take over Reid's position. There was a job botched recently. I mean to correct that and it starts with a little waitress in Georgia. I feel you will be properly motivated. She just happens to be the one who your brother had in his…care…when Drake MacFarland ended his life. Are you interested?"

"Absolutely. I'm your man, Sir."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you ALL for reading! I will have the next story started soon! Watch for "Return To Rafter G Ranch"_


End file.
